Breaking the Cocoon
by FriendlyEl
Summary: The failed wedding has left the teenage martial artists to think over their life, and what to do with it now. However, things become even more interesting as a strange fighter comes to challenge the Tendo Dojo from the Amazons' enemy village. Please revie
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning: While this fanfiction is by no means a dark fic, it will contain some scenes that are rather serious and emotional compared to the story, especially in the beginning during the aftermath of the failed wedding. I don't particularly hate any characters at all, but many of them will suffer some simply for the sake of the plot._**

The massive explosions throughout the dojo rumbled through Soun's ears as he watched the chaos take place. He passively watched the horde of zealous teenagers stampede through, tearing down his wall, while others either beat on his perverted, evil master for his abominable deed of destroying the Nanichuaan that was a once in a lifetime gift to his son, while two particularly violent girlfriends of this son held explosive food in one hand and picking up another to most likely aim at his daughter, just like that Shampoo girl claimed she was wanting to do in the first place.

But they can't, the father thought to himself. Ranma himself was already knocked almost unconscious from two of these explosives. If they did that much damage to him, then there was almost no way that his little girl would survive through one of those attacks! If those girls didn't stop this now, they would kill Akane for sure!

Fortunately for Soun, one of the girls seemed to have taken a good look at the damage done from her previous attack by means of the tuxedo-wearing target from before. Upon the inspection, she nudged a painful elbow into the other who, wincing from the blow, barely managed to keep the potentially deadly pork bun from dropping out of her hand and exploding on the floor.

"Stupid spatula girl!" Shampoo cursed Ukyo. "What you do that for?! That hurt!"

"Look! This is going too far!" the spatula girl claimed, pointing back to their previous and now unconscious target, currently being watched over by a certain female Kuno in a wedding dress. "Look at what it did to Ranma-honey!"

_If it hurt Ranma that bad, I don't want to think of what it would do to Akane. I wanted to stop the wedding, not kill her!_

Shampoo looked back to the unconscious Airen, and then looked towards her other target currently trying to kick off two particularly determined perverts. "But Shampoo not hit Akane! That more important!" As Akane was still to busy to pay attention to the two other girls, the Amazon girl was about to retry aiming for the preoccupied bride, not caring about whether Kuno or the old troll Happy were innocent bystanders. "Stupid kitchen wrecker steal Airen! She try force him into marriage! Shampoo marry Airen, and let Akane taste yummy PORK BUNS!" However, just as she was about to toss it, she felt a sudden extreme pain in her throwing arm and finding herself unable to move her arm down. Looking back in annoyance, her face turned into pure shock as she saw the Lost Boy behind her grabbing her arm from behind.

Noticing her own arm was being grabbed as well, and the glare of berserker rage Ryoga used only when dealing with Ranma or another particularly contemptible enemy, Ukyo stood still. She was smart enough to know not to anger him any more than he already was. Especially with the advantage he already had over her, having her arm directly in his hand. Staring back at him in horror, all she was able to let out was a pathetic whimper. "I…"

The chaos around them, which had already somehow caused the roof to harmlessly collapse into the direct center of the dojo floor, had now been silenced as everyone stared at one of Ranma's most feared "friends" grabbing his two "other" fiancées and picking them up on the arm, staring at them with a borderline homicidal look. However, the scene became equally more disturbing as the young male martial artist stared up to their faces, with a cold, almost peaceful face. "Attempting to kill Akane on her own wedding? You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Shampoo, however, who did not understand the true danger behind angering the Lost Boy, looked back and stuck her tongue out at him. Giving her own face of rage, Shampoo attempted a fast, painful kick into Ryoga's groin, which he easily blocked by raising his leg. "You let Shampoo go!"

"I'm the one who's in charge right now," he smirked evilly, grabbing harder onto both of the girls' arms, causing them to writhe in pain.

"Ryoga, stop it!" Akane called from behind. "Thank you for saving me, but you don't have to do this for me!"

Hearing the plead from the person he saved, Ryoga dropped the two on the floor, both barely keeping the explosives they brought with them from dropping out of their hands and causing them to get in even more trouble. The two girls stared back up to the boy who dropped them, unable to say anything after looking at his hateful glaze, his eyes beginning to grow red from the infamous emotion chi he was probably building inside of him. "Just go," Ryoga demanded the two coldly. "Get out of here, and be grateful you're both girls."

Ukyo sat still, trying to defend herself. "I wasn't trying to…"

"No excuses! Get out of my sight! NOW!!!" the looming boy scowled.

Even Shampoo now was not arrogant enough to not be somewhat scared. She inwardly admitted that as stupid as he may be Ryoga could pose a decent threat to her if he was angry enough. On top of that, her Airen was not currently able to save her. The Amazon stood up, fists clenched by her waste. "Shampoo show you!" With that, the girl stormed away, dropping her pork buns and causing an enormous, but harmless explosion as everyone was out of its way. Following her, Mousse called her name as he chased after her.

The other wedding bomber kneeled on the ground, staring aimlessly at the ragged top of what was the rest of the wall. This did not go unnoticed by Ryoga, who took a step closer to her, his face red as a lobster. "Yo! Ukyo! I told you to GET OUT!!!" The only response he got from her was a small tear from her left eye as she simply bounced her jaw up and down.

"Don't worry about her, Ryoga. I'll deal with her when I need to," Akane told him as she stood between the two, giving the irate male a polite smile. "But thank you for defending me."

Akane was right. Ukyo was not a threat to anyone anymore. Even if she was, maybe it wasn't his place to deal with her. After all, it wasn't like randomly breaking into the dojo like he did was much better. "Goodbye, Akane," Ryoga politely whispered to her. "I 'm sorry your wedding turned out like this." Jumping away, the bandana ran off to wherever fate decided him to go, leaving the bride to deal with the offenders.

"Oh, Ranma darling," Akane could hear Kodachi purr as she sat idly over him. "I suppose I see now why you are unable to be my bride. For if you did those brutish thugs would have attacked your loving Kodachi." The Tendo daughter looked back to the Kuno glomping sadly onto the unconscious groom quickly, but then glared back at the seemingly comatose spatula girl next to her.

_That's such a disgusting act Kodachi's pulling, but trying to throw explosives at me? I expected that from Shampoo, but Ukyo?_

Akane walked forward to Ukyo, so that she was being literally touched by the end of the wedding dress. Fuming in a hellish aura, she grabbed the supposedly unconscious girl by the collar, staring directly at the other with the eyes of a deer in the headlights of an incoming car. "You have SO much explaining to do! And you BETTER start explaining NOW!!"

Akane was successful in getting a response. Noticing herself being so forcefully grabbed, Ukyo gave the offender her own "death stare", complete with eyebrows forced as low as they could, tears slowly dripping from her eyes, and parted lips revealing her painfully clenched teeth. "Explain?" the lifted girl hissed quietly, keeping her teeth in position as she did so. "Let me get this strait. You just tried to marry my Ranma honey, who I spent ten years searching for, and you want me to explain why I won't let you do that?"

Akane did not expect the girl in her arms to attack, which was why she was thrown back so far when she was shoved away and why she was forced to let Ukyo go.

As her anger diminished, Ukyo gave a cold, arrogant smile to Akane as she pointed a taunting finger at her. "You wanna fight for my Ranma honey? Any time, sugar. But don't you DARE go trying to marry him without even telling me!" Turning away, the Okonomyaki chef walked towards her worker, folding her arm onto his and pulling him away from the door. "C'mon Kontasu! Let's get outta here!"

"Yes… Ukyo darling!" the male kuonchi squealed as he followed his leader out to the street.

Watching the entire event take place, Soun stood in shock until the two bullies had left. He reminded himself to have a good talk with those nasty girls for what they did to his daughter, and make sure to thank Ryoga for stopping them. As much as he hated what that boy did to his daughter with his Jusenkyo curse, he always knew he honestly cared for her. He cursed himself for shrieking his responsibilities as a father, and leaving her safety in the hands of some other watcher. It was the one time that his cowardice had almost truly cost him.

"This wedding is over," the Tendo father claimed as loudly as he could without yelling, making sure he had all of the guests hear him. "You are allowed to stay in this dojo, but I ask that you do not wreck it anymore than it already is. However, as there is no wedding we will also not be serving any snacks or other such entertainment. I also ask that you stay in the dojo and do not enter the house."

Almost immediately after Soun's announcement, Ranma had just recovered from his sleep, noticing somehow that the sky was unblocked, sun shining directly in his face, and that an enormous crowd of people he knew were walking around, a good amount leaving or looking at him. However, the last part, and by far the most frightening, was the fact that he could feel and see Kodachi laying directly on top of him, complete with a wedding gown, wet eyes, and arms wrapped around his chest in a grip too strong to get out of.

"Ranma darling, you're all right! I can't believe how those wicked girls took it out on you that you were forced into this engagement! If you love someone, you do not hurt them in such a way!" Kodachi lifted the now conscious and clearly scared Ranma into a sitting position, sitting in his lap as she continued hugging him. "After what those nasty bwutes did to you Iw neverw wet you go, my pwecious wittle Wanma." Suddenly, to top it off, Ranma felt a painful force on the back of his head pulling him back while the wedding dress wearing gymnast continued to cling onto him, only making the pain worse.

"GET OFF, KODACHI!!!" Akane bellowed to no avail. "I HAVE TO TALK WITH HIM… ALONE!!!" Ranma pushed himself up, trying to run fast enough so that he could catch up with Akane on his own. Unfortunately, the deadweight on him made that difficult, and he slipped out of Akane's hands, at the same time forcing the girl on him to jump off and stare at the other bride.

"Akane Tendo! How dare you treat your own husband like that?! This is the man you are supposed to cherish for the rest of your life, not bully to your heart's content. And you have the nerve to treat him no better than those savages who threw explosives at him did. I will tell you now that I have spent much time thinking over this, and have decided to give up on my Ranma darling. However, let me warn you that if you do in fact love him that sort of abuse, not another one seeking his love, will drive him away."

_I have already accepted that my Ranma darling is slightly masochistic and seems to like girls that enjoy hitting him. I never thought it was right to do that, so I suppose I have lost him a long time ago_

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I shall now do as you ask and leave. Goodbye." Kodachi leapt into the sky, letting out her infamous laughter.

As she left, her brother followed in heed, giving his own insane cackle. "My twisted sister has finally come to her senses and gotten over the villainous Ranma Saotome! Perhaps she is not as ill as I have accused her of!"

"One down," Ranma commented in sarcastic grief, staring into the sky. "So no more Black Rose trying to poison me? Can't say I'm gonna miss the attention."

"Yeah right," Akane scoffed as she grabbed onto Ranma's ponytail. "Like I'd take advice on how to not scare boys from Kodachi! Get inside Ranma! We need to talk!"

Walking backwards in pain, the battered groom followed the bride to the house for their "honeymoon". "Ow! Hey! C'mon! I was planning on going with you anyways so could you stop pulling on the hair, uncute monkeygirl?!"

"I'm so uncute you tell me you're in love with me!"

"Dammit, Akane! People are listening you know!"

And listening they were. The small audience still there watched the "lovers' quarrel" with great interest, talking amongst themselves over what they saw. In particular, two scruffy haired, athletic boys from the couple's high school class added their own opinions.

"You see, Daisuke! I told you they're in love," Hiroshi cheerfully

"They love each other so much," Daisuke responded, "That Ranma's willing to give up so many other lovely girls to be with her. I'm so proud of those two."

Meanwhile, when Soun had finally assembled the entire household, he declared a mandatory family meeting in the kitchen. With his word, all of them sat attentively at the table, watching the father attempt meditation breaths with a cigarette in his mouth.

"So Daddy," Nabiki hummed, impatiently rolling her eyes. "Can we get on with this? Sitting here isn't exactly what I planned to do for the whole day."

Soun pulled the burning stick out of his mouth, allowing the remaining smoke flow from his nose. He glared at the sarcastic daughter, letting her know that she said the wrong thing. "If I feel like letting this family meeting go on until tomorrow morning, so be it! And considering the fact that your self-centeredness was what helped to cause this, you are among the people who I want to hear such complaints from the least! Understood?" Mr. Tendo pressed his cigarette into the ash try in front of him, rolling the torched end back and forth. "This wedding was supposed to be the greatest day of your daughter and her fiancée, and it was highly important that it was kept secret to prevent a disaster such as the one that we have seen." Soun's stare at his daughter more intensified, his lips pursed and scrunched together into wrinkles. "But, it was not kept a secret. In fact, the entire town knew about it. Now Nabiki, you said that you gave them invitations. Can you explain to your sister why you did that?"

Looking to the side, Nabiki still kept her sly, calm composition. "Well, I…"

"Go on, young woman," Kasumi entered the conversation, staring at the sister who continued to look away. "Akane is waiting."

Next to Nabiki, Akane hummed as she watched her sister turn away from her. "Daddy, Kasumi, I know the reason. She was planning on keeping it a secret, but all of them wanted information. They had money, which is her obvious weak spot. I'm sure she made a good amount off of it."

"We knew that, Akane," Soun assured her as he lit another cigarette and took a short breath from it, then taking it out to continue talking. "I want to hear your sister admit it herself." He continued staring the interrogated girl for about a minute, who returned a bored look back to him. "I see," he responded as he dropped some ash into the tray. "I suppose you're just shy. Well then, let's go on to my next question, which I personally am more curious about." The father shifted his head towards Ranma, who sat next to Akane. His face was mad when he looked at his daughter, but he was furious now! "Ranma! I want you to tell us why we were forced to keep this wedding a secret in the first place?!"

"Mr. Tendo has a point son," the questioned boy's unhappy mother added, the sheathed katana in her lap demanding special attention. "The fact that you had so many people so strongly opposed to the wedding is an interesting lesson to me. You seem to have many unresolved relationships, especially with the women in your life. Perhaps you need to be more direct with them about your feelings for Akane."

Akane stomped her fist onto the table, causing the father's ashtray to shake. "Of COURSE he didn't!" she bellowed. "In case you forgot he goes around grabbing at both of them and taking free food! I'm sure he'd be in heaven breeding with Shampoo and he has the body to be a waitress at Uchan's!"

Ranma made a silly face as he raised his hands, waving them in front of his face. "Whaddya mean by that?! I'm not bein' nice to them cause I love them!"

Akane gave a spiteful, arrogant grin as she pushed her face into the boy. "Aww, let me guess. Sweet little Ranma didn't want to hurt their feelings." As her face went back to a vicious rage, "SO IT WAS PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE HOW THEY COULD BE CONFUSED AND TRY TO KILL ME!!!" She stood up as she accusingly pointed her finger down to the offensive fiancée. "Let me make something perfectly clear, Daddy! If that pervert's going to go around teasing other girls like that, let him. But I am NOT going to be a part of it! And don't start talking about joining the schools." She turned her finger to the other side as Nabiki stared at it with no interest. "Let HER marry him! Let's see how she likes it when she has to put up with some psychopaths chasing her because she has their prize!"

"Akane! Are you refusing your duty to this family?!" Soun stared at her daughter in a way completely different than his angry uncontrollable self, but more as a calm, cold father, upset with his child and willing to punish them even if they would become disliked. "You dislike him so much that you are willing to betray the Tendo clan?"

Grumbling, Akane made an attempt to make her point clearer. "Daddy, I thought you said he could marry any three of us. I'm just saying Nabiki should marry him. I refuse to put up with him anymore and Kasumi doesn't deserve to."

"I don't think Ranma would like that too much, sis," Nabiki. Besides, she knew perfectly well from before of how dangerous the other girls could be when "their" man was involved. Akane at least had the martial arts ability to defend herself somewhat. As her face returned serious, "It's like Daddy said, I don't think it's so much Ranma she doesn't like as much as the weirdoes that he keeps attracting."

"I agree, my boy. As long as we have these other girls confused about your feelings, they will continue to try to hurt your fiancée," Genma reminded him. As he pointed his finger towards his son, he went on with a more demanding expression and voice. "For Akane, you MUST tell them your feelings for her."

"Yeah right!" Ranma barked spitefully. In case you forgot, you're the reason their on my case in the first place. The only reason Ukyo's engaged to me in the first place is 'cause of your stupid stomach. Sort of the same with Shampoo, so don't give me that crap!"

The overbearing father stomped his other fist on the table, frothing at the mouth. "Foolish boy! Then why don't you cancel their engagements? Go tell them to leave you alone!"

"Because unlike you I got an honor code, and I won't just screw them over like you would! Besides, do that and you'll only piss them off and they'll be more dangerous. You want me to cancel the engagements; we do it in an honorable way. Just telling them to go is the stupidest thing you could possibly do!"

"They were like that at the wedding because you didn't get them off your back!" Akane pointed out, reentering the conversation. "Just tell them to fuck off and get a life!"

Kasumi winced back as she heard this. "Both of you watch your language," the young matriarch softly ordered, unheard by the two children who were staring a heated argument.

"Didn't you hear me, Akane? You want them stalking you an' trying to kill you everywhere you go?"

Even as she tried to give an uncomfortable laugh, tears began falling from Akane's eyes. "Ho HO, good one! They already do that! Let's count all the times Shampoo did!"

Pounding his own fists on the table, Ranma gave her a scared face that warned her not to jump to the wrong conclusions this time. "Not every damn day! She probably did it three, four times in a total! I go tell Shampoo or Ukyo now; they'll both team up and do it over and over again! Think this wedding sucked?! How would you like to experience it everyday at school! Shampoo bustin' in through the wall or blowing the whole building up! She'll probably do that every day!" He knew he could stop her, and if protecting Akane was involved he could easily get the entire family and maybe Ryoga involved, but he didn't want to admit that it was the whole reason.

"THEN GO WITH ONE OF THEM IF THEY'RE SO DESPERATE!!! WATCH TWO CUTE GIRLS FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR THE RIGHT TO LET YOU BE A PERVERT WITH THEM!!! SCREW THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THEM!!!" After taking the necessary punch in the face towards the supposed pervert, the Tendo daughter softened her deadly anger into a truly hurt, scared and hopeless sob. Some time later, she sat back on her chair, continuing the light blubber, everyone watching in silence as she released the distress. No one was willing to stop her, out of both sympathy and fear for her. However, eventually she looked back to her fiancée, a tired, war-torn and desperate look. "I'm so tired," she whispered as a fake smile appeared. "It's so hard, being engaged to a pervert like you. To be brought so low when I used to be so high." Sighing bitterly, Akane tilted her head towards Soun. "Daddy, make him go away," she begged her father with a sweet, mother like tone. "He's bugging me."

Itching his head as he let out a deep breath, the father waved his other hand. "I need time alone with these two," he claimed. "The rest of you are free to go."

As ordered, everyone stood up and left to continue their daily plans. As soon as he knew everyone was gone, Soun looked towards his son in law, a harsh frown on his face. "Son," he shivered in agony. "Look what you're doing to my daughter. I swear that if I knew how much trouble you would be, I never would have accepted this engagement, but now I have no choice but to keep this engagement in place."

"Please," Akane pleaded again, her fake smile fading. "I just want this all to go away."

The father nodded his head, refusing to do that. "I understand exactly how you feel Akane, but we only have so much more money left in the inheritance will because the damage to this house has been so great. Once that runs out, how do you suppose we will be able to stay off of the streets once it runs out? Even if all three of you girls work in part time jobs, which could affect your school work, there is no way you could pay the bills, much less provide food on the table. The only possible way we will be able to do that is to do what the dojo was intended for in the first place, to teach martial arts classes. I haven't done any true training since I did so under Master Happosai more than twenty years ago, and no offence to you Akane, but I have doubts as to your current abilities to train by yourself."

Noticing his need for another, Soun pulled out his third cigarette and lit it as he addressed Ranma. "You are a good person by nature, Ranma. Unlike your father, I know I can trust you to take care of this dojo. I also know that you have become quite well known since you have come here. Because of that, I'm sure kids from your high school would probably be lining up to train under the great Ranma Saotome."

Nodding his head, the 'god slayer' took in everything he said, not knowing whether what he heard was an insult or compliment. "So you want to start teaching people?"

A laugh, albeit a light and serious one, was emitted from the old man. "Well, not now of course. I need to show you how to do it right, but you get my point. I can't have you leave on me now. I need you to stay engaged to one of my daughters, and I'm afraid Akane is the only one who would stand a chance of defending herself from those two if she needed to. Do you both understand?"

"I understand," Akane murmured painfully.

Obviously not by choice from the way she looked. "Akane, please. I know you're life has changed in ways you may not always like, and I know he usually seems like a no good freeloader, but he has done so much for you. All I ask is that you show him thanks, and treat him better. Think of the times he has been willing to save you, or simply allow you to hit him to make sure you didn't keep it inside." The father stood up, and walked behind the two children, giving a pat on their shoulders. Even if he wrecked the table with ash, it was worth doing it. "It took me a very long time to realize it myself, Akane, but you are engaged to a truly wonderful man, even if you don't agree. But whether you do or not, I cannot allow this break this engagement. But perhaps it was too soon for you two to be married. While it has improved, you two still constantly bicker with each other like children. If that is not dealt with, you two will never be able to be a functional couple. Second, Ranma is right. Simply marrying out of the blue has caused even more spite in the other kids. Perhaps it is best for you two to deal with your relationships first."

"Just remember, Ranma," Akane growled as she returned to herself. "This is mostly your fault!"

"Oh, it is?" Ranma snorted, offended.

Soun simply watched the argument in frustration, for once not acting too emotional.

_If you two don't want to end up homeless, this will have to stop._

Akari Unryuu was, in her own way, an unusual girl. It wasn't every day that you risked turning diabetic hearing about pigs, or see hair with pink stripes in the front. Not to mention the giant animal she used for travel needs. However, the oddest of her oddities was one that was not so much her own fault was the way her friend was often difficult to find, oftentimes taking a matter of weeks to return home should he be asked to get groceries. It didn't usually matter to her, since they were usually happy being pen pals, but her grandfather seemed to disagree.

Akari had actually spent a good amount of time searching for him in Nerinma, sleeping peacefully with her giant sumo pig in the park since no hotels seemed to be particularly pet-friendly. Even though many people gave odd looks at the scene, amazingly the police simply walked by, not giving much of a glance. One time when she did see a policeman walk by she asked him if it was really okay for her to keep the animal around. All she got in response was a cry of laughter, then being told that it would take something a lot weirder than a giant pig sleeping in the park for police to notice, much less do anything about it. She herself didn't mind sleeping outside as long it was good weather. It wasn't uncommon for sumo pig trainers to spend entire nights outdoors with a herd, and the young girl herself had done that many times since her parents left. She also wasn't particularly worried about robbers either, since they were always easily dealt with by the strongest of the animals.

However, that didn't excuse the fact that she had just spent a week laying around miles away from home. Akari had first searched for the Lost Boy in his home, but simply accepting the fact that he was gone when she barely got out of the way of a wave of heavy objects sloshed out from the closet. Since then, the sumo pig raiser figured that if he wasn't home the next best place to look for him was in Tokyo. This area around her was the most common for him to him to stay around, mostly for the sake of dealing with his feud with that Ranma he kept talking about. She thought that maybe him and that Akane girl might be willing to help find Ryoga if it came down to that, but didn't know if it was an entirely good idea, seeing how he always seemed to irritate her friend.

Her luck seemed to take a turn for the better as she watched the familiar and sought after dirty, yellow and green clothes, clothing the person she had spent so much time searching for. Standing back up, she ran towards him in excitement, cheering his name.

After the failed wedding, Ryoga couldn't help but to feel a slight hint of depression. For once, he could have been cured. He could have been cured of the pig. But life just couldn't work that way. Like always, that dirty old man had to wreck it for everyone. At least if someone else caught it, the Nanichuan gift would have been salvaged. It wouldn't have gone down the tubes like a diamond ring you accidentally threw in the trash. He swore he would do whatever it took to punish Happosai.

Not to mention Shampoo and Ukyo, but that was a different story all together. He knew Akane would not appreciate it if he took matters into his own hands, but did he have a choice? As much as he hated to admit it, Akane was frail and in need of protection. There was no way she would be able to defend herself if the other girls attacked her. Even if they were still girls, they, like himself, were true martial artists. His only hope was that Ranma would guard her, even if it meant loosing the chance to string them all along. "Ranma," Ryoga scowled as he talked to himself, "I can only hope that Akane is in good hands now. Don't disappoint me, or I swear I'll make you regret it."

"RYYOOOGA!!!" The half pig looked back, an excited smile across his face as he recognized the voice.

Running towards the girl, Ryoga gasped in bliss. "Akari! It's so good to see you!" Accepting a hug from her as they reached each other, he refrained himself from doing the same, knowing the likelihood that he might hurt her. "Everything's just so much better when you're around," he sighed dreamily in her arms. "I got you some noodles, but I think they're expired. Sorry, I'll get you something better."

"It's okay," Akari chirped. "Why don't you come home with me? We'll have some dinner, then we can check back on the pigs."

Ryoga's jolly grin shrunk upon the last comment, but was not obvious to his friend. "Sh… Sure my love!"

"Also," Akari continued as her face became more serious, "My grandfather wants me to be around you more. He says he wants to make sure that you stay with us, and never go outdoors for a while."

"Okay," the bandana-wearing fiancée claimed as he bounced his head with a grin, showing his sharp canines. "I'll do that for you."

"That's good, because once we get married I will need you to stay with me," Akari pointed out, beginning to sound like a teacher. "I don't mind doing it, but who will take care of the kids if I'm too busy taking care of my pigs? My grandpa will only be around for so long, so we need to work on how to keep you from getting lost."

This was a completely different side of his sweetheart Akari, Ryoga thought. Usually, she couldn't care less about when she saw him again, and now she wanted to be around her all the time. Not that he was unhappy. After all, now that he was slowly getting over Akane, Akari seemed to be all he could think of to keep him going when he was stuck in some disgusting slum or seemingly endless forest, so why complain? It was just surprising. "Sure," he answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to see you soon anyways. So, anything you want to do?"

"We really should go home," Akari warned. "My Grandfather wants to see you as soon as possible."

Seeing the giant sumo pig nod its head in agreement behind his girlfriend, Ryoga was beginning to truly see how serious this could be. "Well," he chuckled uncomfortably, "Let's go."

Unknown to them, on the other side of the trees someone had overheard the conversation. She wasn't intending to do so, and she was on her way home herself, but it always seemed that he had to be around when he was the most inconvenient.

It had already come across to Ukyo of just how much of a mistake she had made today. Despite her seemingly friendly personality, she hadn't managed to make many real friends since she transferred to Furinkan High School. She perhaps still intimidated most people from her first "meeting" with Ranma, not to mention the fact that most of her "free time" was spent working at her restaurant.

Akane was one of the few people besides Ranma that ever attempted to get to know her, and were willing to have any real 'small talk'. Even Yuka and Sakuri seemed distant around the Okonomyaki chef, only being around her at lunch simply because Akane invited her. Even if they occasionally chatted with her, they clearly didn't like her too much, probably because they wanted to see Ranma and Akane stay together.

Akane knew all along how much Ukyo wanted to have Ranma to herself, but somehow the fellow tomboy was willing to care for her. Unlike her other two rivals, Ukyo could stay around her without the constant need to beat the living snot out of her. And look what she did in return. When Ranma honey finally chose someone else, something she knew all along he would eventually do most likely, she ruined their happiness. They would probably hate her now, and in all honesty there was a part of her that hoped they did. It would make things a lot easier.

She was alone now. No one wanted to be around her. Who would want to be around someone who attacks their best friend? And simply to rub it in her face, the one person she always thought she was at least better off than, the one person who gave her Ranma more trouble than anyone, somehow managed to be happy when she was the worst off she had been in the longest time.

Staring at the tree in front of her aimlessly, Ukyo began to slide her finger across its coarse bark, feeling the heat as friction pulled on the skin. She continued to do so, waving her finger back and fourth. As she did so, the words of her Kuonchi servant while they walked home harassed her mind.

_Dear Ukyo, you shouldn't have done that._

Ever since the infamous ruined wedding, a harsh bitterness between the legendary martial artist teenagers fermented. Unlike before, when they were all willing to at least express their distress in ways such as brawling or insults, all they were able to do was to ignore each other. Many who watched the situations were just the same as before.

For example, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were always walking to school as any other day. However, as they saw a friend that they knew from before walking to the same place, the Okonomiyaki chef Ukyo Kuonji, rather than getting a friendly wave she would instead meekly look away. The two beforehand would have felt worried for their friend from such a reaction, but now they would do their best to just treat the lone classmate as another stranger. After all, maybe she'd be better off dealing with her own problems.

"Akane," Ranma asked to the woman next to him, "You really sure this is right? I think Ukyo learned her lesson by now. She paid for the damage done to the dojo a long time ago, and I think we talked to her."

Laughing bitterly, the female counterpart of the duo gave him an angry scowl. "Learned her lesson? In case you forgot, she could have killed me. As far as I see it, her and Shampoo are in the same category! I think we've been perfectly forgiving to her considering she's not in jail now!"

Noticing the topic of discussion beginning to run faster, the male counterpart began to sigh in frustration. He should have hated Ukyo for what she did, but for whatever reason he couldn't find himself to do so. Even if what she did do was wrong, she was his best friend. "I guess you're right," Ranma sighed. "I just… I just would have expected better out of her."

"Yeah," Akane shrugged sadly, "you're right. She really did seem better than the others, but she had to do that. I used to think higher of her, too. That's why it's so hard to watch."

As the two continued to walk on, they silently went on without the usual arguing that would continue between the two on such a day. Eventually, a Chinese girl known as Shampoo rode by on her bicycle, jumping into a flight and landing onto and bear hugging a very annoyed Ranma.

"AIREN!!!"

"SHAMPOO, GET OFF!!! I'm NOT in the mood deal with this!" He yelled as he began pushing against her.

"Airen!" the glomping girl cried again, "Why you do that?! Why you try to marry violent girl?!"

Growling impatiently Ranma pushed even harder. "I said get off of me and go away! Go back to China and marry that stupid duck-man." With that, he forcefully pushed her with a force he would before hand refuse to use, causing her for once to loose grip and painfully fall onto her bottom.

She looked down in a defeated tone, beginning to have a tear fall from her cheeks. "Ranma…" she cried. It wasn't the normal angry or demanding tone that she used when trying to get her husband's attention. "Why? Why you do this to me?"

Scowling spitefully, Ranma looked down to her. "It's against my honor code to hurt girls, but I guess with your type violence is the only way to get anything across! I don't love you! I never did! Frankly, I want you to get out of my life, for good! You EVER try to kill my fiancée like that again, I'll forget all about this stupid honor of mine just to deal with you!"

Did he just say what I think he did, Akane thought? He never would have stood up to Shampoo like this. Her mind was brought back to the world as Ranma walked away, leaving both of the girls to stand alone with each other. She watched with some sympathy as the downed Amazon kept quietly crying to herself about loosing her love. "Yo, Akane!" he yelled in a grumpy tone. "Thanks to her we're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry up!"

"Uh, yeah," she agreed meekly as she ran towards the boy calling her. As they continued, she couldn't help but listen to the wailing behind them. It sounded like someone was being painfully executed. "Ranma?" she asked shakily.

"What now?!" he asked in an angry snarl as he looked over to her. "Gonna hit me now?! Pissed off that that Shampoo keeps going all over me?!"

"Actually," she responded as shivers ran through her. "Don't you think, maybe, that you were a little hard on her?"

"I thought that's what you wanted!" Ranma yelled while beginning to truly loose his temper. "If I didn't push her away like that you would have whacked me across the head like you always do and you know it!"

"I…" backing off as she knew he perhaps had a point. "I guess you're right."

"Look!" he said in a calmer state after a large exhale from his nose, "Let's just pretend this never happened and get to school!"

Finally, they reach their campus of destination as usual. Also, as usual, the Kendo champion known as Tatiwaki Kuno, known by multiple nicknames, age 17, rushed to them in a large fit of anger due to the "enslaving" of his two most beloveds. Actually, this situation wasn't far different than it would have gone before.

"Ranma Saotome!" Kuno screamed at the top of his lungs as he jolted towards the two kids. "How DARE you try to marry the fine maiden Akane Tendo without my approval! If you think for a moment that I will allow it you are sadly mistaken, fool!"

As the foul "enemy of women" watched the other approaching him, he rolled his eyes with an expression of disdain. "I just don't believe this guy," he thought out loud to his fiancée.

Actually, when I said it was just like any day, I lied. It actually was a lot more brutal than usual.

When Kuno's wooden blade was about to hit him, Ranma set a massive flurry of lightning-speed punches while yelling "Kachu Tenchin Armiguriken!!!" After he was finished with that attack, he sent an equally fast rapid fire of kicks all around the upperclassman's defenseless body.

One who watched close enough would know that this "fight" was more than simply hurting the target of these attacks, as he helplessly floated in the air with eyes closed and mouth opened as the muscles relaxed. The dark liquid forming on the shirt was another obvious sign. "Ranma!" he heard Akane yell from behind. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

With that, the swordsman dropped to the ground in an unconscious mess, welts completely covering his face and his shirt completely soaked. "Still disapprove something that's none of your business?"

The entire school body watched in shock from the window as they saw the fierce massacre that one boy gave to the other. A combination of multiple comments came from the group, from "Ranma may be cute he's such a psycho!" to "Kuno deserved that!" to "The ruined wedding must have really pissed him off!" One particular visitor, who had the unfortunate opportunity before to overhear the couple speak about her, simply stood in silence as she shivered in horror. Ranma must really be pissed, Ukyo thought to herself. Why did I ever help in destroying that wedding?!

Slowly walking backwards, the girl in a man's outfit shook out of control. "Oh Ranma!" she whispered almost silently as she bit her bottom lip and dropping her body onto a desk on the room's window side. "What have I done?! Is this all because of that one day?! Is that why you're so mad?!" All I wanted was to be Ukyo Saotome rather than just "Uchan", she thought to herself. Now, I'll probably be lucky if I'm "Uchan", or even a human being!

The school day after that event was pretty much like any other. Ranma and Akane just barely made it to class on time, literally making it into their seats about a second before the bell rang. Throughout lecture, Akane obediently listened to the teacher watching angrily as Ranma behind her rested his head and arms on his desk with a look of disdain. He must have really wanted to have this wedding, she mentally told herself. Any other time someone got in the way, he would have simply shrugged it off and went on. Now, he's letting it consume him the whole day. I can't say whether I should feel complimented by this or scared.

Ukyo didn't look any happier, Akane thought as she watched the depressed chef stare idly at her desk. Akane couldn't help but feel at least a little sorry for the girl she occasionally considered a friend. It was obvious that she was by far the most negatively affected by the attempted wedding. It was only a few days ago that she came back to school, and she still hadn't opened the restaurant. She heard once from Kontasu that he wanted to reopen the store and do all the work himself, but his boss claimed that he already proved he wouldn't be capable of doing that. She seemed so detached and unwilling to work that the kuonchi feared that they would eventually not make enough money and may end up going bankrupt, possibly becoming homeless.

The situation wasn't the same as it was with Shampoo, who Akane was never in good terms with. That Amazon bimbo could just be shoved away with a stick like any other time and just use it as another reason to hate her. Being someone she trusted, Ukyo was a completely different situation. She used to be seen as a rival at the absolute worst, and a good cook and future wife to look up to at best.

That's why it was so hard to hate her, and accept that it was in fact her that assisted in the attack the way she did. She did hate Ukyo now though. After all, it was unforgivable how she ruined a day that should have been the best in her life and almost killed her. Just looking at the other girl next to her made Akane feel disgust for the helpless girl. Noticing a bitter glance from the said classmate in return, she looked back to the lecture.

That dumb Akane, Ukyo thought bitterly. You got Ranma, who I knew long before you did. You honestly think I would have just accepted that?

Lunch and the rest of school after that was uneventful for the most part, as both Akane and Ranma chatted with their own school comrades, trying their best to change the subject when the infamous day was mentioned. Needless to say, Kuno was not around.

On a hill in the schoolyard, Ukyo hopelessly watched over the rest of the schoolyard, not daring to approach the group. Because she had not reopened the restaurant since that day, she simply ate the beef stew that was left over from dinner last night. Kontasu had been willing to cook since then, and he had actually proven to be very competent when he was given his own recipe to work on. Perhaps if he was given the right directions on how to cook Okonomyaki she could let him cook sometimes. Of course, that was assuming they stayed long enough in Tokyo to do that. If not, then maybe both of them could find jobs back in Okinawa as chefs or waitresses. It would probably be in both of their best interests though if she worked on teaching him to be, well, a little manlier than he was now. Just a little.

As Ukyo's thoughts continued dwelling inside her, she was completely surprised to notice two shadows looming over her. She looked up to see Yuka and Sakuri, giving friendly smiles. "Hey, Ukyo!" Yuka greeted her. "Why are you sitting around here? This isn't like you, you know."

"Yeah!" Sakuri agreed. "You really need to stop being so down. Akane already forgave you." The teenage girl looked down to the bowl of soup, giving a look of pity. "Oh, that's so sad that that's all you have to eat. Here, let me give you some of my lunch." Giving a pleasant smile, Sakuri searched through her bag, and eventually took out a half eaten sandwich. However, as she was about to give it to the less femininely dressed girl, she 'accidentally' dropped it into the cold soup, some of it dripping onto Ukyo's cheek. "Oops. Sorry. My hand must have slipped. Well, it has this really gross stuff called Spam in it, but you might like it, seeing how you like dressing up like a boy and all."

"But you must be really thirsty from eating such a big meal," Yuka gasped as she poured the last of her milk in the concoction, which once again bounced off some onto Ukyo's face.

"What the hell's your problem bitches?!" Ukyo erupted as she tossed the cup at the tree, a hefty battle aura around her as she stood up. "You want a fight?" she asked, taking the giant spatula from behind her back. "You got it!"

"Ukyo, bad little kiki!" As the female martial artist began to swoop her spatula into the two anger inducers, she was suddenly stopped as a tanned arm grabbed it, with sunglasses covered eyes staring at her, anger radiating from them. For once, it was not the nutcase principal's insane, maniacal smile of a predator looking for prey, but an honest authority figure rightfully punishing a disruptive student. "Wat little kiki be doin' pickin' on weak girlies at school?! Was bad when Ranma really hurt poor Taki, but when I see this, me truly think there many bad students here."

As the two girls walked away with laughter, the principal looked at her with his usual insane "Me know you get expelled from last school for dat sort of thing!" the Hawaiian headmaster warned her, pointing out of the campus. "I see you do dat again, I kick you out of dis school too, ya! Lucky you, I be nice and let you off easy. You spend whole week under my supervision in my office 'till you be good little girl, ya!"

Okay, it was a normal day for everyone else.

After school, Akane went to her after school sports as she usually would, and Ranma literally jumped away from the campus the moment he could, simply happy that he finally had some bit of freedom.

Meanwhile, about a few miles away from Tokyo another familiar couple sat on the back of a giant pig, riding through the sunny plains of Japan. However, despite the pleasant weather both of the riders had couldn't help but to look down in slight discomfort.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Akari asked in a concerned tone. "This Nerinma place always makes you feel so uncomfortable. You're so much happier when you don't think of it."

"I don't want to go there," Ryoga sighed thoughtfully. "It's just that I need to talk to some people. If I leave too much unfinished business there, it will haunt me, us, again in the long run. You remember Akane and Ranma from before, don't you?"

"Of course," she answered with a jolly smile.

"They were supposed to get married the other day," he answered as he looked behind him. Noticing a look of sympathy from the girl, the Lost Boy gave her a reassuring smile and head shake. "No, don't worry. I really am over her." Returning to a serious face as he turned his full body to her, "The problem is that there were a lot of other people who weren't. A lot of them were very angry that the wedding was being done in the first place; so some of them came simply to make sure that it didn't go successfully. Some even used violence, and two particular girls who wanted Ranma came with explosives and tried to kill Akane with them." Of course, he added mentally, I only oversaw this when I crashed it too.

Gasping in shock, the pig-loving girl raised her hands to her mouth. "They tried to kill her during her own wedding?! And just because of that?! That's awful!"

"It was," Ryoga mentioned with the same grave expression. "That's why I need to do this. I may not really love her anymore, but…" looking down in with a look of anger, "I just can't bear it! Even if she's not my fiancée, it's my duty as a martial artist and Akane's friend to teach both those girls a lesson! You see what my point is?"

Backing away with obvious discomfort, Akari shyly nodded as she accepted the harsh truth. "You're not planning on… hurting them, are you?!"

"As much as they probably deserve it, no. They're terrible people, but the fact of the matter is that both Shampoo and Ukyo are girls." Remembering the way the first mentioned pretended to feed him to Ranma and the other forcing him into her insane schemes made him cringe. However, as he stared to his companion he softened to his usual shy stare. "I'm really sorry I had to do this, and that I had to get you involved."

"But if I didn't go with you you'd be lost for so long," she commented with a similar innocence. "Being pen-pals is nice and all, but don't you think we should try to be around more often?"

Laughing innocently from the last suggestion, Ryoga became flustered from the reaction. "S…sorry, I'll try to stop doing it!"

"I know you can't help getting lost," she chuckled. "That's why I think I should go with you sometimes."

"By the way," he asked shyly. "You don't mind if we stop by my house afterwards, do you? Since you'll be able to find our way there, I want to check on Checkers."

"Checkers?!" Akari cried with joy. "Of course. I love her! She's smart like a pig, loyal like a pig, and cute like a pig!"

Ryoga simply laughed inwardly from the comment. If it keeps her happy, it's best just to let her have her way. "Thanks."

Back at Uchan's, the kuonchi guest watched his landlord and boss return back home in her rotten mood as usual.

"Lady Ukyo?" he cried cheerfully. "How has your day been at school?"

Giving a fake cheerful laugh, Ukyo kindly waved a hand to Kontasu. "Hey! You must be going insane from boredom staying here all day!"

"Oh," the feminine boy shrugged, "No worry, Lady Ukyo. I have found my ways to…"

"Tell you what," she smiled as she went through her pocket. "I know you are, so don't argue." Handing a handful of paper yen to the servant, she signaled to the door. "Why don't you go shopping or see a movie? Stop spending so much time here?"

"But," he questioned skeptically, "Don't you think that since we are don't have any income that spending so much money would be unwise?"

Shoving the money into his face, Ukyo's smile was accompanied by a stare that said 'Do as I say or else'. "I'm the one in charge of the finances here, stupid! Now, I told you to go out there, spend this money, and have the time of your life!"

Taking the money from her hand as told, Kontasu willingly counted it. A thousand yen?! This was such a large of money! "But…" the cross-dresser stammered in shock. "I don't understand. Why are you being so kind to me?!"

"C'mon!" she laughed. "Stop being so suspicious of me and go!" Pushing Kontasu towards the door, "Consider this a vacation!"

"I'm so happy!" the boy cheered as he skipped down the streets. "My dear Ukyo has been so rewarding despite our financial strain."

Laughing to herself, Ukyo watched with a grin as Kontasu left. If she couldn't make Ranma happy, then she wanted to help make someone's day a little better. After all, she was getting tired of receiving nothing but cold stares from everyone.

_I think we've been perfectly forgiving to her considering she's not in jail now!_

_I just… I just would have expected better out of her._

I really screwed up; Ukyo thought to herself, the harsh statements went through her mind. I only made Ranma think even lower of me! Why? She never does anything but argue with him! Wasn't dumping the 'uncute' fiancée what he wanted to do all along?

As she was about to go upstairs, she heard screams of shock and deafening squeals from a pig that was clearly as large as a small house. Thinking at first that it could have been a runaway monster, she was surprised to see the animal stopping in front of her window. She armed herself with the spatula from her back and yelled a command to the animal to show itself. Instead of the giant animal looking toward her, she found a familiar muscular boy wearing a baggy yellow shirt and brown pants, as well as a yellow bandanna with black spots. Afterwards, a cute black haired girl, slightly smaller than herself, with purple stripes in the front bangs and wearing a plaid skirt and white blouse jumped down behind the other.

"Hey, Ryoga," she greeted them wide-eyed, surprised by the weird situation more than anything. "So, I heard you have a girlfriend now. And she likes pigs, too? I'm really happy for you."

"We need to talk!" the Lost boy claimed firmly, but without raising his voice while walking into the store.

"Eh?" Eyes narrowing some, Ukyo became slightly more confused. As a realization came across about what Ryoga wanted, she gave a sad sigh. "Look, I don't have any ideas about how to break Ranma and Akane up. You may not want to hear this any more than I do, but I really think they wanted to get married to each other."

"I don't really want to break them up," Ryoga admitted. "Look. I've been through a lot these last few years, too. I'll also say right now that Akane was the first woman to have ever been a part of this fragile heart of mine. I don't know exactly when, maybe it was at the Ryugenzawa, maybe when fighting the Phoenix warriors, but I swore that even if she didn't love me back, even if I was nothing but a stranger, I would protect her, with my life if necessary."

"Good for you," Ukyo murmured sarcastically. However, she couldn't help but to back away in fear as the lost boy punched a table, causing it to split in half and fall to the floor. A few seconds later, Ukyo's shock was replaced with an angry fury. "You jackass! So you came here to break my restaurant!"

"I said I would protect Akane from any threat!" he snarled viciously. "I'm here to protect Akane from you and Shampoo! Don't think I didn't notice how you two tried to kill her!"

"Hey, stupid! I didn't try to kill her!" she defended herself. "You weren't behaving too well at that party yourself, so I don't have to take that from you!"

"Shut up! I saw it with my own eyes! You both threw explosives aiming for her, and you knew she couldn't survive it if she was hit by it!"

"I was aiming for Ranma! Ryoga, c'mon. I am friends with Akane. Why would I…"

"Because you're an untrustworthy, manipulative bitch who pretends to be a person's friend just to get what you want!" The lost boy barked. "You may say you're Akane's friend, but in reality you don't think of her as anything more than an obstacle in your way!"

"Oh, and I suppose pretending to be Akane's pet to go to bed with her isn't in the least bit untrustworthy and manipulative and pretending to be a person's friend just to get what you want!" Ukyo cried in defense. Noticing him clenching his fists and having an even angrier face, Ukyo assumed she was right about her assumption of Ryoga's alter ego. "Don't go blaming Ranma for this either, sugar! Just as you noticed what I was doing, I couldn't help but see you running after that Nanichuan water. Now, I myself was never aware of the fact that you had a Jusenkyo curse. Mousse, Mr. Saotome, and obviously Ranma, but never you. Then I remembered how, for example, P-chan always appears when you disappear and vise-versa," pointing towards Akari, "and how your girlfriend happens to like pigs, and added two and two together to figure out something I bet you really doesn't want Akane to."

"Ryoga?" the sumo pig raiser from his other side asked. "What would Akane not want to know?"

"It's… it's nothing, honey! She's just trying to get to us!"

"Actually, she asked a very good question, Ryoga," Ukyo answered in a serious tone, some concern for Akari in her voice. "Especially if you plan to stick with this guy here. Like you know, Ryoga here has a curse that causes him to turn into a small black piglet whenever he touches cold water, and only hot water will turn him back into a human. How does this affect Akane? Well, Ryoga also had a crush on Akane, which I personally know since we actually teamed up a few times to break them up in our own ways since I happened to have my eyes on Ranma. Anyway, Pchan, who you now know is Ryoga, happened to be a personal pet for Akane that she was willing to keep with, hug close to her breasts, possibly tell all her secrets to, and even undress in front of. Now, I am fairly upset with Ranma myself for not telling Akane, but I know as a martial artist it's not right to reveal another's weakness and turning into a tiny pig I'm sure can be quite the weakness. That's why I'm willing to tell Akari since she already knows about his curse."

"Ryoga," Akari whispered in a shivery tone, "Is this true?"

"Uuuukyoooo…"

Pointing her finger towards Ryoga, who was now staring back with the desire for blood, Ukyo returned a spiteful expression herself. "Ryoga, you enemy of women! You talk about honor and pride then you use your curse to get a sneak peak at a girl like Happosai would."

"Hey!" Ryoga yelled defensively. "For your information I always look away when she's dressing. I'm protecting her against Ranma or Happosai, not being like them!"

"Okay then," Ukyo continued as she counted the bad doings with her fingers, letting go of that comparison between Ranma and that freak. "You let a girl unknowingly mention her personal secrets to you, you purposefully use the situation to create tension between her and her fiancée, and actually I think I already mentioned a lot of what you did. Just admit it! If you didn't have that girl next to you, who you don't deserve, you would have been right with us! You would have came barging in, which you already did that, and yelled 'Ranma, prepare to die!' and probably causing a lot more damage than Shampoo or me did! I heard about the innocent bystanders you hurt in your first fight here, and I'm not impressed! All in all, you're no better than I am so stop wasting my time trying to look all holy!"

"Dear Ukyo? Who are these people you're all talking to? They seem quite angry!"

"Kontasu?" Ukyo introduced the ninja in a questioning tone, "Didn't I just tell you to leave?"

"Yes," he sighed while pointing his finger, "but just as I was about to leave the block I noticed a giant pig running directly towards the restaurant and then I saw that you were discoursing with this boy rather viciously."

"I'm telling her that it's wrong to wreck another person's wedding and try to kill them!" Ryoga roared at Kontasu, causing the Kuonchi to back away in fear.

The 'female' ninja vibrated his head up and down, flustered from the intimidation. "Yes, dear Ukyo shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Ryoga!" Akari chided her boyfriend. "You're scaring her!"

"Oh," Ukyo laughed in a happier tone. "Actually, Ryoga's scaring HIM! This is Kontasu! He works for me."

"She treats me so much better than my evil stepsisters!" Kontasu laughed in joy while giddily leaping in a happy dance. "She just let me go on a shopping spree and she gave me one thousand yen!"

"Of her own money? She's sounds so nice to you," Akari giggled.

"Yes indeed! I have a nice warm bed under that staircase!"

"And Kontasu, these two are friends of mine." Chuckling in a friendly manner, Ukyo pointed at the female guest. "What's your name again, honey?"

"Akari Unryuu!" the guest cheerfully introduced while giving the cross-dresser for him to shake.

"And this young gentleman is Ryoga."

"Good day to you, sir Ryoga!"

"Good… day?" Ryoga waved, as he was still not over the fact that this person was actually a boy.

"Hey! I thought of a great idea!" Ukyo's smile widened as she thought of something. "If you two go outside and wait, I can treat you all to an Okonomiaki dinner! What do you say?"

"Ukyo darling makes some of the best Okonomiaki in all Japan!" Kontasu cheered excitedly. "Does this mean that you may open the store again?"

"I suppose we could talk about it later," Ukyo said while pushing Akari and Kontasu towards the door. After they walked out and she slid it closed, she turned back to Ryoga with an angry look on her face. "Sit," she commanded in a normal tone. "And try to keep the noise to a minimum."

As Ryoga sat down at the counter, Ukyo sat at a seat next to him. However, her face softened to a strait, serious look. " About what I said, I'm sorry. It was out of line."

"It's certainly the truth, though," Ryoga admitted. "But I'm warning you right now. I understand completely how you feel, but I still care a lot about Akane. I know it's Ranma's job to protect her, but I'll do my part to protect her if he doesn't do his." Leering towards her, he continued with a very important threat. "If you ever attack her again, I will hunt you down and punish you for her own good. I don't care if you're a girl!"

"Speaking of Akane," Ukyo mentioned, "She may have won Ranma from me, but she's one of my best friends. I know you don't believe me but I did NOT try to kill her. I know what you went through, because I've been through it, and still am. Still, if you love her so much, why would you do THAT?! I mean, I may be manipulative, but that's disgusting!"

"When I first came here, all I thought of was having revenge on Ranma. He was my entire reason to live. You're right. I hurt a lot of innocent people when I first met him. I just wasn't myself." And here I was criticizing her for doing something for a second when I did it for maybe three weeks. "In all honesty, I sometimes look back and wonder how I can call myself a martial artist. He ruined my life. All my suffering is because of him. I kept telling myself that, and that was all I cared about." As water began to form on his eyes, the lost boy continued with the hardest subject to discuss. "Pretending to be her pet wasn't the only thing I did to her. The first time I came here, at the end of that fight I had with Ranma, we accidentally cut her hair off. She was really mad, and I can't blame her."

"Get to the point, you jackass!" Ukyo egged him on. Internally, she had to admit that this was interesting to hear. And here she thought she was vindictive when she first came here.

"Later on, when I tried to wake him up at night for another fight…"

"You ambushed him in the middle of the night?!" Ukyo growled. "Fuck! You're beginning to sound like Mousse!"

"Like I said, some of the stuff I did makes me wonder if I'm able to call myself a marital artist. But that night after I ran off in the rain I was trapped in my cursed pig form. I finally made it indoors somewhere, but lo' and behold it's the Tendo household. I accidentally fall into Akane's room, and she decides to keep me as a pet, rather than try to kill me and eat me for dinner. On top of that, the moment Ranma found me transform into a human in the bathtub, I forced him to never tell anyone by word of the 'warrior's code'." Giving a sad chuckle, "After attacking him, discovering he was that stupid girl that kicked me into the lake, I led him to Akane in my pig form. She was mad at Ranma for hurting her pet, and with the promise he gave me he couldn't say a word as Akane kissed me on the nose and protected me from that jerk. At the time, maybe I really was falling in love with her, but the only real thrill I had at the time was that I was getting back at Ranma."

He looked back at Ukyo, whose mouth bobbled up and down in a speechless fashion. "Like you said," she murmured in a grave tone, "I can understand what you feel, too. I don't think I went quite as FAR as you went, but I wasn't in any good terms with Ranma when I first got here either. In the long run, I ended up doing a horrible thing that I don't think either one of them will forgive me for. And from the sounds of it, I'm beginning to see why you two don't get along so well now. I don't know you very well, and I'm sure not all your opinions of me are very high, but I've always had this problem that I like to be nice to people I don't even really know." Giving a light, tired smile, Ukyo protruded a "V" sign from her hand. "I'll tell you what. Let's just let bygones be bygones and forget about Ranma and Akane. Forgive me and I forgive you."

"Umm," Ryoga stuttered from the sudden transformation to kindness. "I guess so."

"So, I was just wondering," she asked out of curiosity. "If I didn't calm you down, what would you have done? Last I remember you don't hit girls."

"Not head-on at least. I thought of challenging you, Shampoo, and Kodachi at once, and claimed that none of you had any right to Ranma if I won."

Ukyo popped her eyes out, "Three at a time? That's pretty overconfident, don't you think?"

"Well, you're girls. I know Kodachi didn't really do nearly as much to destroy the wedding, but two against one wouldn't be very fair, and I still have a little of a grudge against her too."

"I gotta admit, I'm happy I talked some sense into you," Ukyo commented in shock. "That couldn't have gone well."

"Damn right it wouldn't! No offense Ukyo, but I've gotten a lot stronger since we last fought," he smirked.

Angered by the stupidity of the last comment, Ukyo gave Ryoga her own "demon face attack". "That's not what I meant, you jackass! Just how stupid can you be?! What do you think Shampoo would do if you won? Ranma's been through hell and back because he beat that that bimbo! Akari would be completely defenseless if she tried to kill her! Better yet, you could comply to those stupid Amazon rules and have your own side of a bed and robe and be some breeding material for a so called wife off in southern China!"

"I… didn't think of that," Ryoga admitted. "That would be horrible!"

"Akane is Ranma's problem, not yours. He wouldn't be too happy if he heard that," Ukyo stated sternly. "I know you don't always like him, but c'mon. He saved her from a god. He's certainly not going to let some crazy girls take her." Noticing her own stomach growling, Ukyo sat back in her chair with an embarrassed look. "Can we just eat?"

"Um, okay!"

As they invited the other two back in, who were already happily introducing each other with pleasant small talk, Ukyo discovered that they did not have any ingredients.

"Come to think of it," she laughed, "Let's just go eat out! It's on me!"

Akane was walking home, still even after a good basketball practice with her friends upset over the situations occurring over the day. I don't think I've ever seen Ranma so angry before, she thought to herself. Not that she could blame him. Why couldn't they all just leave them alone?!

As she continued walking down and approaching the bad memory of Uchan's, Akane couldn't help but notice the familiar giant pig. "What in the world is Akari's sumo pig doing at Ukyo's restaurant?! Don't tell me she's…" Running towards the store with all the speed she could muster, she watched in anger as four familiar people walked out. "Ahhh! I knew it!" Akane screamed as a battle aura flared around her, catching the attention of those mentioned individuals, slightly scaring them. "How DARE you try to set poor Ryoga on another one of your stupid schemes?!" Dropping her book bag and falling into a battle stance, she approached Ukyo. "I've had enough of you!"

Meanwhile, as Soun and Genma, in his panda form of course, were merrily playing a game of shoji while Kasumi happily unfolded the laundry outside to be put up. As in any game, Genma noticed that he had just made a fatal mistake in his last move, aware that one accurate response of his opponent would result in his loss.

As a result, the panda held up a sign saying, "Wait! Let me redo that."

Chuckling in a cocky tone, Soun refused. "No way, Saotome! You know the rules, no redo's once you let the piece go." As he set his piece for his victory, the piece suddenly snapped and broke once it touched the board, causing both players to look at each other in horror. "You don't suppose… an evil omen?!"

"Nonsense," the Panda companion said in the form of a sign. "You believe in those superstitions?"

"In case you forgot, those 'superstitions' weren't such nonsense when the Master came," Soun replied darkly.

Hearing a snap outside, they looked out to find a slightly irritated Kasumi looking at the fallen string with dirtied clothes on the ground.

"I think something terrible is about to happen!" Soun replied in a grave murmur.

Hearing the commotion between the two older adults from the living room, Ranma began to feel a slight shiver himself. He knew from past experience that something was bound to happen, and that it most likely involved a certain tomboy whose life was already in danger twice this week. Running out the front door calling her name, he got the attention of her already nervous father.

"Ranma! What's going to happen to my daughter?!" Watching frustrated as the boy ran out the door and not respond, Soun followed step and chased him.

Unable to catch up with the pigtailed martial artist, Soun continued yelling at him in a hysterical tone.

The two female martial artists looked at each other with fierce battle auras around them, causing Ryoga, Akari, and Kontasu to back away in fear.

"Uh, Akane?" Ryoga stuttered, "This isn't what it seems."

"It's EXACTLY what it seems!" Akane barked furiously, looming closer to her opponent. "I have HAD it with you! First you ruined my wedding, and then you're using poor innocent Ryoga to break us up!"

"Wanna' fight?" Ukyo smirked. "I don't have any weapons so you just might stand a chance."

Ryoga winced back. "Oh no." As he watched the two girls begin to lunge at each other, he ran in between the two, unharmed by both the punches. Looking down to Ukyo with an emotionless face, he watched her contort to anger. "I'm sorry! I won't allow you to hurt Akane! If you want to fight, fight me!"

"Hey! I'm not the one that wants to fight!" Ukyo screeched.

"Ryoga?" Akane asked in a confused tone, "It's okay. You don't need to defend me! I want to fight her."

"I'd want to fight her too after what she did at your wedding. But it's not right to bully the weak!" Looking down to the Okonomiyaki chef in spite, Ryoga began to scream in anger. "Ukyo! How dare you attack Akane like that?! That's like kicking a puppy!"

"Uh," Ukyo responded dumbly. "You're really going to regret saying that!"

"Oh, Ryoga?" he heard Akane merrily call his name from behind. Turning around, he saw her greet him with an evil grin. "What did you mean by referring to me as weak? I'm a martial artist, too!"

"B… but Akane," Ryoga muttered. "I'm just trying to defend you."

"EXACTLY my point!" Akane scowled. "I can defend myself!"

"You really think you could beat Ukyo?" Ryoga asked, quite confused. "But Akane, she's almost as good as me and Ranma."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow from the comment. Almost as good as you and Ranma? That's overdoing it!

Just then, they saw Ranma run up, panting out of breath and wide-eyed. Attracting the attention of everyone, he himself watched as Ryoga stood between Akane and Ukyo. All three of them together? This must have been interesting, he told himself. "Akane! What happened?" Ranma puffed.

"Well… I…" Akane began meekly.

"Ukyo was about to attack Akane!" Ryoga interrupted. "I stopped her!"

"She WHAT?!" Looking towards Ukyo in a sad expression, "No! Ukyo! You did it again!"

Gasping in fear, Ukyo shook her head attempting to explain. "Huh?! No! Ranma-honey, it's not LIKE that! She-"

"Akane! Let's go home," Ranma ordered in a calm tone, ignoring the Okonomyaki chef's explanation. "Oh, and Ryoga," Looking towards Ryoga with a grateful smile, "Thanks for the help, man! I appreciate it!"

The two walked away, Ranma giving Ukyo a cold glare as they left.

Ryoga became quite confused as he alternatingly watched the couple and a teary eyed, traumatized beyond words Ukyo, repeatedly whispering "Ranma? Don't go!" to herself.

He also watched as Kontasu and Akari both looked up to him in a disapproving expression. Trying to defend himself, "I…"

"Added salt to an open wound?" Ukyo finished bitterly. "Get out. Just go."

"Ukyo, I'm sorry!"

"GO!!"

"Ryoga, let's just go," Akari asked in a pleading manner.

"Ukyo darling feels rather ill right now," Kontasu added as he watched Ukyo sympathetically. "I think you two should leave."

"I'll go," Ryoga whispered in a melancholy tone as tears began to fall from his face. "We won't bother you two anymore." As he jumped onto the back of Akari's sumo pig, he looked down to his companion. "C'mon, Akari."

As the pig rode away, the two restaurant workers stood silently, staring at the sunset. "Why…" Ukyo cried as she stared at the sun. "Why does everyone hate me?!"

Kontasu turned towards his landlord, wanting to do whatever he could to comfort her. "But… Ukyo darling? I don't hate you." How could he? She was the one that took care of him when his stepsisters and stepmother shunned him.

"Can we just go back inside? Today really sucked."

Poor Ukyo. Everyone's mad at her. People say she tried to kill Akane at the wedding, but I doubt it. She's basically like Misato from Evangelion, pretty nice compared to the others in a story about jerks, but has a bad temper and can be selfish like everyone else.

_**Another point that people use against her is the way she treats Kontasu. She was generous enough to let him live with her, pitying the fact that it would be hard for him to find a home otherwise. I'm sure he's having it better with her than he did with his ugly stepsisters and mom (she lets him eat the same meal as she does, and was forgiven for ruining an entire day's worth of profit, and probably lets him bathe in her bathroom). Ukyo never forced him to stay with her.**_

_**Finally, if anyone thinks the way Akane's friends acted was out of character, even if it was in the anime they closed a lid on Gosinkugi, trapping him underground simply because he was "weird". If they're capable of that, they're probably capable of being vindictive to someone who screwed their friend over. Besides, you know how teens can be, right?**_


	2. Chapter 2

After the last unfortunate incident with Ukyo, the sumo pig was sent off to ride in the sunset, searching for the next destination it was sent to.

"Did you really need to do that?" Akari asked.

"She attacked Akane, twice. There's no telling what that bully would do if I wasn't there to watch over her."

Akari sighed in frustration. Is this Akane girl still that important to him? He said he's gotten over her, but she's all he ever talks about. "That girl seemed pretty nice to me. She just seemed really sad."

Ukyo could be nice, Ryoga admitted to himself. At least not when trying to get her precious 'Ranchan' in her grasp. It hurt to make her look bad in front of Ranma, but then again she did wreck the wedding. She needed to be punished for that. "She did have her good points, but the other girl I know is a lot worse. That homicidal witch Shampoo tried to kill Akane just because she was in the way, of course after she served my pig form to Ranma just to make her mad."

The sumo-pig raiser could definitely see how he'd be upset about that. "That wasn't a nice thing for her to do, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I think this is Ranma's responsibility."

Some hint of anger cracked from his face. "That jerk Ranma won't do his job! He just flirts with them for free food and giggles!" Bitterly remembering the incident with the Reversal Jewel, "One time he almost got rid of Shampoo for good but with his ego he just had to have her back just to stroke his ego! I can't believe him."

Seeing the Nekohanten in sight, Ryoga pointed to it and commanded the pig to stop in front of it. "She works at this restaurant. If I remember right, they just closed."

As the Lost Boy assumed, when he slammed the door open he was greeted by a rather surprised Cologne counting her register. "Are you looking for the Tendo Dojo?"

"I'm looking for Shampoo so I can give her a piece of my mind!" Ryoga answered spitefully. "No one attacks Akane right in front of me and gets away with it!"

"I'm assuming you're talking about her actions during the son in law and Akane's wedding," the granny answered in a disappointed tone. "I'll have you know I had no part in that outburst of hers. Actually, I scolded her rather harshly once I found out about it." Looking behind the bandana-wearing boy, she noticed a rather interesting discovery. "That girl behind you wouldn't happen to be your 'special' friend, would she?"

Knowing full well what the old crone was implying, Ryoga gave a cocky laugh. "Got it, and if you or Shampoo ever lay a finger on her I'll come back here really depressed. I don't think I need to remind you of what happens when I'm depressed! Even if I beat Shampoo, I have no intention of complying with your stupid Amazon laws! I'll fight you if I have to right after!"

The matriarch chuckled in a good-natured laughter. "Well, that attitude of yours has always been a strong point, albeit possibly your undoing at times too. Oh well. Let me go get her." Remembering another unfortunate drawback of this particular youth, she stopped laughing and pointed to the back door with a stern look. "I want you to go through that door, and stay in the back. I'm assuming this girl of yours has a better sense of direction than you, doesn't she?"

"Um, I guess," Akari answered shyly. "I draw him maps, and they seem to help him pretty well."

"Very well then. Ryoga will follow you outside. I'll come out with Shampoo." As she walked up the stairs, seemingly unable to see them, the granny watched Ryoga following the girl. She noticed the Lost Boy smashing fists together in fury, frothing at the mouth as the girl timidly shivered uncontrollably like she was walking in below-zero weather. There's no way that a girl that easily intimidated could have a functional relationship with such an angry and powerful martial artist, she thought to herself with pity. Doing this may seem incredibly cruel to both her and maybe even Shampoo, but it's for the best. Ryoga has a good heart, but it would take a girl of more strength to deal with him. "Shampoo!" the ghoul called as she walked down to her great-granddaughter's bedroom. Knocking on the door with her pogo stick, she began talking in a more demanding tone. "Shampoo, you have a male challenger! I order you as your matron to come out now!"

With that, the door was forcefully opened as the ever-haughty Amazon appeared. "Shampoo not in mood right now! She have busy day today with deliveries, but she crush any stupid boy who try to marry her."

"Actually, I don't think he's wanting to marry you per say," the Amazon shrugged. "You see he actually came here with a death threat towards you. By the way, he's an extremely skilled fighter, almost as good as the son-in-law. Bringing your bombori and other weapons you could think of is highly recommended."

Giving an evil and arrogant smirk, the girl turned back. "If challenger that strong and angry, be very interesting fight!"

"Don't get too overconfident, Shampoo," Cologne warned sternly. "He's a tough one. In all honesty I think you'll need all the luck you can get. If he intends to murder you, I'll stop him."

Meanwhile in the back lot, Ryoga stood stoically, waiting for the enemy to come. This is so wrong, he thought. I'm going to fight with a girl! Then, as a determined stare formed at the door, he reminded himself of why he was doing this. She was trying to kill Akane! Here he was angry with Ukyo for accidentally seeming like it, when this bitch here was the one that was really wanting to! Looking over to his girlfriend, he once again pitied the poor girl for having to go through with this. "Akari, I…"

Watching her hug her knees and stare aimlessly at the opposite wall, Akari perked her head up towards him, giving a happy but scared smile. "Yes?"

"I'm… I'm sorry you have to go through with this!" Ryoga screamed as he fell on his knees. "You shouldn't have to deal with this girl! She's a monster! Why didn't you just leave me alone so you didn't have to see all this ugly stuff?!"

"Hmmm?" Akari pointed her index finger to her cheek. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, you'll see! You'll see soon enough!" He cried in a paranoid fit. "Akari, this world is full of so many things, so many terrible things that a sheltered damsel such as you should never have to see, and this girl, this BITCH, she's so bad! WHY?! Why did you have to come?! You could have just stayed back at the ranch and not see just how ugly this world really is! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME?!" His frantic rage stopped as he heard the door open and close, and he saw two very angry Amazons as he looked towards it.

"Aiya! Shampoo expect challenge!" the younger one ranted. "All I get is stupid crybaby Lost Boy who never beat Airen!"

"Ryoga, I understand that your last few meetings with Shampoo may have been less than pleasant," the matriarch scolded him. "But even so don't you find it a little dishonorable to refer to your opponent with such vulgarity?"

"I'm sorry," Ryoga whispered, not paying attention to what the two women said. "I'm so sorry."

"It happens to everyone in the heat of battle," Cologne shrugged as she walked towards the curious pig farmer. "I'm sorry dear, but he's absolutely right! Things could get ugly here."

"AKARI!!! I'M SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO SEE THIS!!!" Ryoga exploded as he stood back and glared at Shampoo with murderous eyes and tears running through his eyes! "And YOU!!! How DARE you attempt to kill Akane on her own wedding day! For that, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!"

"Silly pig boy," Shampoo laughed sadistically. "You already have girlfriend to worry about, you not? Maybe you mad you only get second best!"

"Shut up!" Ryoga snapped as he watched Akari wince back from the insult. "Leave her out of this!"

"You!" the blue-haired girl called, looking over to the other young woman. "Who you?!"

"I…" Akari paused, giving a warm but shy smile to the girl. "I'm Akari. Akari Unryuu. I farm sumo pigs!"

"Sumo pigs…" Shampoo repeated to herself thoughtfully. Finally, she emitted a horrible, sarcastic laugh. "Perfect for stupid Ryoga! Lost Boy always be little piggy for girl he loves! He sit and watch Akane get naked, and pretend to have sexy time! Perfect punishment for Akane! You perfect girlfriend for Ryoga! You love pigs! He have sexy time with you as boy or pig!"

"Shampoo, stop it!" her great-grandmother ordered her. "You've gone too far!"

Watching Akari begin to cry from the insults, Ryoga grimaced towards his opponent. "Shut up, Shampoo! You have no honor bringing such a poor defenseless girl into this!" As he firmly placed a hand onto the Amazon's shoulder, "Leave her out of this!"

Obviously the "pat" on the shoulder was too much, as popping was heard in her shoulder, causing her to fall onto her knees and writhe in pain. "Ahhh!" Shampoo wailed in honest pain. "Pig boy break Shampoo's shoulder!"

"Eahhh! This is so bad! I hurt a girl! I'm a MONSTER!!" Looking down with concern, the frantic boy collapsed mentally as a stream of apologies was about to be strung by him. "Shampoo! I'm so sorry!"

"No, this not so bad!" Shampoo smiled warmly. "No big deal! It get better."

"Are… are you sure?! It sounded so bad!" the over-sympathetic boy screamed in terror.

"Not really! Shampoo still can move right!" she guaranteed, moving the bonbori of the broken arm into his face. "But hurt! And Shampoo MAD!" the Amazon fumed as she launched multiple attacks towards him, weapons and kicks hitting all over his body. "Die! Shampoo hate stupid Lost Boy!" Noticing that her opponent was practically unfazed by the furious attacks after a half minute, Shampoo backed away and heavily panted. "Why Lost Boy not DIE?!"

"Don't be stupid, Shampoo!" Cologne lectured her. "I taught him the Breaking Point! You saw what it can do someone's stamina!"

"Shampoo arm not too too bad!" Shampoo scowled murderously. "But know what else too too bad!" Smiling playfully, the Amazon raised her hand in a clawing form and began scratching. "Oink, oink! Oh, Akane so sexy! Akane too good though! She no love me, stupid lost boy! She only love Ranma! Me only second best and loose to Ranma because Ranma awesome and I not! Me find stupid pig girl who crazy and really REALLY love pigs! She do me piggy style, but she still no Akane!"

"Maybe my great granddaughter really is a bimbo!" Cologne shook her head while looking down. "She doesn't seem to be aware of how dangerous Ryoga can be when you press the wrong buttons!"

"SHAMPOO!!!" Ryoga howled as a horrible fire flared around him and all of his emotional rationality disappeared. "Now you've gone too far! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF!!!" With that, he punched the offensive girl into the brick wall, causing a crater where she was sent to. "THAT'S for trying to kill Akane, and just making her life a living hell!"

Shampoo looked back towards the lost boy, blood being coughed from her mouth, defenseless as Ryoga walked towards her again, this time throwing her to the ground, causing a small earthquake as she hit it. "THIS is for pretending to make me sweet and sour pork and give me to Ranma for lunch!" After that, he kicked the helpless Amazon in the ribs, causing a faint snap. "THAT is for having a crush on Ranma in the first place!"

"Ryoga, stop it!" Akari screeched in fear. "You're going to kill her! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!!"

"Hibiki, I think you made your point!" Cologne informed him as she stood up. "Go any further and you will be a killer and a hypocrite!"

Hearing the pleas from the two females, Ryoga's common sense reflowed through his mind. He stood in place, a fist ready to aim for the laying girl's skull. After a minute of standing in place, the Lost Boy fell to his knees again, staring in terror at the results of his rage. "Shampoo! I'm… I'm so… sorry!" His hands bowed onto the ground as he wailed in misery. "Oh, god! What have I done?! I almost killed a GIRL!!!"

Feeling a poke on top of his head, he looked over to the unconscious girl's great grandmother looking at him in compassion. "Come now! I stopped you before you caused any serious damage. She may look frail, but she's stronger than you think. I think she will gain some respect in you after this day is done!"

"Respect?!" Ryoga snarled in a hateful tone. "I knocked her into a fucking concussion, and almost killed her, and she's going to gain some RESPECT in me?!"

"I said she's stronger than you think! Weren't you listening?!" Cologne barked. "I don't see you worrying yourself when you attack Ranma like that, even in his girl form."

"Shampoo's not as strong as Ranma! No girl could possibly be! Girls are for cherishing and hugging, not for fighting!"

"We're Amazons, you buffoon!" Cologne retorted as she slapped him with her stick. "We're ready for battle whenever our tribe wants us to, ready for killing when our tribe wants us to, and we are even willing to die if need be! Besides…" the ghoul added as she pointed to Akari hugging her knees, crying in fear. "Do you honestly think this girl will feel safe around you after watching such a brutal attack?! You should know by now that someone as dangerous as yourself has no reason to be around such a sheltered, innocent person! Why don't you admit you are more appropriate for a powerful martial artist such as yourself, like my Shampoo?"

"NO WAY!!! First off, Mousse loves her, and I'm sure he could beat her if she…"

Stopping his speech short as he watched the fallen girl regain consciousness, he began to back away in apprehension. Her face looked like crap, with a huge scar across her bottom lip and chin. As her face looked up, Shampoo gave Ryoga the saddest, neediest frown. "Airen! Please! No hate Shampoo! Shampoo know Ryoga good man! Mousse not really care what I want. Of course Shampoo be mean to Akane. Violent girl mean to Airen." Beginning to cling onto Ryoga's shoulders, she looked up at him with a sad puppy face. "Shampoo show you she can be nice!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Ryoga hissed as he tore her away. "You tried to kill someone precious to me! How can I consider you a decent person after that?!"

"You try to kill Ranma many times before!" Shampoo reminded him. "Shampoo still forgive Airen!"

"I'VE HAD IT!!!" Ryoga yelped as he pushed her away, running towards and scooping up his traumatized girl and giving a death glare at the Amazons. "I would NEVER marry an evil person like you! I DON'T like you and I never will! If you want a husband maybe you should consider treating them like human beings! I'm going home! If I ever see you again, or hear that you attacked Akane or this girl in my arms, I'll make you really sorry! Goodbye!" With that, he jumped away leaving a very upset girl.

"Ryoga! Airen!" the Chinese girl cried in anger. "You come back! Me track you down!"

As she was about to leap to them to follow, she was stopped as a stick was put in front of her. "No!" Cologne ordered. "Don't you see, Shampoo? A man with the temper and strength that boy has cannot possibly stay with such a demure figure. Don't you DARE try to hurt her! After what that poor girl has just been through there is no way she would want to stay with him! I feel sorry for the poor girl."

Inside the Nekohanten, a definite shattering noise was audible as Mousse, devastated by the ruckus he had overheard, clenched his hands into a hot, white ball, allowing blood to flow from them. He waited for so long, and worked so hard to finally see Ranma become out of the picture, giving him hope that Shampoo would finally pay attention to him. And look what happened! That despicable mummy found another random suitor for her to make sure he wouldn't have her.

As his anger quickly accumulated inside of him, Mousse began to clench his teeth together, numb to the pain that caused him as well. "Shampoo… is not… yours, Ryoga… I… will never… let you have her…" Explosively, the blind half-duck kicked the dishwasher as hard as he possibly could, the hawk's talon spikes from his shoes causing the machine to shatter and cause each of the innocent dishes to fall to the ground, becoming casualties of the outburst as the broke into multiple pieces. "Why does everyone always try to keep me from my precious Shampoo?! WHY?!!"

Suddenly feeling a small point being pressed on the back of his neck, the blind man found himself flying face first into the wall, writhing in pain as hot water from the pipes scalded his entire body. "Mousse, you birdbrain! You have any idea how much that outburst of yours is going to cost to repair!"

After he pushed himself away from the from the wall and hot water, his skin lobster red from the hot water he touched, he fell onto his knees, seething in hatred. "Why…" Mousse hissed. "Why do you always have to get in my way?"

Cologne pointed her stick towards the blind boy, painfully pressing the end onto his nose. "Mousse, you idiot. You've been nothing but a bother to me and my Shampoo since the day you met her. Do you really think that having Ranma out of the picture would magically make her fall in love with you? Getting Ryoga to marry to her as a second choice has always been a consideration of mine. Perhaps it was good that she angered the Lost Boy that much, even if she did the right thing for all the wrong reasons." Pointing towards the door, she continued to shun him. "You have thirty minutes to pack up everything you have, and get out of my restaurant! I'm closing the store for a few weeks, and I have absolutely no use for you."

Back at the Tendo Dojo, Akane hopelessly tried to hit Ranma as he easily dodged each clumsy blow while obtaining his daily source of manga.

"C'mon, Ranma!" the fiery and flustered student angrily scowled. "Just exactly how is this supposed to help me defend myself against Ukyo or Shampoo?! This is a life or death situation here!"

"Look," the teacher pointed out in a 'matter of fact' tone, still jumping away from every punch. "I told you! If you get fast enough to hit me we'll talk about loosin' the book."

"Rrrrrr… when will you and Ryoga take me seriously?!"

"When you can survive being hugged by him," Ranma smirked. Watching for any mistakes she made through his peripheral vision, he mentioned that she needed to push her elbows forward to increase the punches' speed.

Suddenly, they were forced to stop as they heard a crashing noise, and saw a vase that dropped off of the porch. "Ranma…" Akane shivered. "I really think something bad is about to happen!"

During dinner that night, Mr. Tendo used the time to present a challenge letter he had received from the mail the other day. "A dojo destroyer has demanded a match with Ranma tomorrow morning. As you are all aware, there seems to be many evil omens that have occurred today." Looming over to his son in law, he gave the most serious face he could. "Ranma! Do NOT loose!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ranma reassured. "Look! What makes you think I'm going to loose?"

"Because of the evil omens, Ranma!" Soun huffed angrily. "If they are referring to the match, it must mean that this is a very dangerous opponent you will be facing. If you loose the match, we'll all be out of house and home! That cannot happen under any circumstances!"

"Okay? So, no hints as to what sort of art they practice?" Ranma shrugged.

Exhaling cigarette smoke from his nose, Soun introspectively as he looked over the challenge letter again. "I don't see any specifics on the tribe, but it seems to be from around the Ginghai region." A suspicious face appeared on the Tendo father. "Come to think of it, this is from around the same area that that Shampoo girl came from."

Ranma knew he was better off to get information from the ghoul, but he still wanted to specifically avoid that place as much as possible after Shampoo's involvement in the foiled wedding. "If this is going to be that big of a deal, then I don't think I have a choice but to see the old ghoul."

"Do you really think that is such a wise thing to do in such a short time after Shampoo's attempt at my daughter's life?!" Soun grumbled in an angry tone.

"The ghoul had no part in it!" Ranma stated defensively. "She supposedly tore those two a new one when she found out! Besides, it's like I said. If it's that serious we don't have a choice!" If she tried to set him up on another blackmail date with Shampoo then for once he'd just have to refuse. "I don't got a choice! I'm goin'!" Grabbing the card from the father's hand, he ran out in a search for the Nekohanten.

"But son!" the man screamed as a cry was about to go over him. "Please!"

"I don't want to admit it," Akane interrupted as she stood up, "but he has a point. If Shampoo's great grandmother can tell us anything about this, we might have a chance against this challenger! I'm going too!"

"NOOO!!! Akane, I won't allow you too," Soun ordered as he stood in her way. "What makes you think I would EVER consider letting you near that cold blooded KILLER?!"

"Gee, dad! Ranma's not going to let her touch me if that's what you're worried about!"

Tendo pushed his daughter towards her as a way to emphasize his point. "I don't care! Even if it is for the purpose of saving our dojo, as a father I cannot allow you around Shampoo! This is for your own good!"

"But…" Akane interjected.

"No buts! I will not risk sacrificing my daughter! Besides, Ranma will be perfectly able to do this himself. He is the one that is being challenged."

Sitting back down in defeat, Akane obeyed. "You better be right!"

"And YOU!!!" Soun barked at Genma, who immediately drenched himself with a bucket. Dropping onto the floor, he broke out into tears. "This is ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Why did you have to get your son involved with such dangerous girls?!"

"A challenger from around our home village you say?" Cologne asked with surprise. "Well Ranma, you must be very proud of yourself. You've become quite a celebrity it seems!"

"Yeah," Ranma answered. "We've been getting all these evil omens like before the freak came back to life, and now we finally get this letter!" He explained as he took the note from his pocket. "I came here cause I was wondering if you'd have any idea who it could be," throwing the old woman the paper.

She took a short look at the paper, looking specifically at the decoration. Soon, she looked back at him. "Follow me," the ghoul commanded. Putting her face closer to Ranma's ear, she warned in a whisper that she couldn't let Mousse know about this.

"What's he," Ranma yelled in frustration.

"You'll find out once we go upstairs!" Cologne answered as she ran out of the kitchen. With that, the granny was no longer inside, forcing Ranma to run upstairs. Just what does Mousse have to do with any of this, he wondered. As he reached the upstairs hallway, he watched as the old ghoul sorting through her chest.

"So then, granny," Ranma snapped, "What's that about?"

Looking back up at the older son-in-law, she gave him an angry face. "Ranma Saotome, do you want this information or not? If so, show me the gratitude I am worthy of. You are not asking for information from me as a son-in-law, but as a well-meaning elder that is willing to help you keep your dojo, understand?

"Uh, yeah…"

"Didn't I tell you to speak to me with respect? The correct answer was not 'uh, yeah'. The correct answer was 'yes, ma'am' or 'I understand, respected elder'. Now, I will ask you again, do you want me to give you the information or not?!"

What was with her sudden change in attitude? Usually she would allow him to talk however he wanted to before, and now she was talking to him like some sort of servant. Ranma had to admit that this could be difficult to accomplish, considering that it was part of the reason Akane was always beating him. "Yes ma'am," he asked with a polite tone. "Could you tell me who this challenger is?"

"That's getting warmer, boy," Cologne shrugged with a laugh. "But can you say the magic word?"

"Magic word?"

"Just add please to that question," Cologne demanded angrily. "C'mon! I don't have all day! You want this information or not?!"

Pausing to make sure he had the question right, he attempted to ask the question again. "Elder Cologne, please tell me who challenged me."

"That's better, child," Cologne laughed in good nature. "You might want to consider working on your manners, boy. It may make your life a little easier." Sighing with apprehension, she handed the young boy a thick book with an elaborate Chinese decoration on it similar to that on his letter. "I'm going to be honest with you right now. Even you are going to need all the good luck you can get."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. Noticing an uncomfortable look on the old woman, he added "Please, Elder?"

"Very well, since you asked politely," the elder answered with a friendly tone. "I could see that decoration from your challenge letter a mile away. That's the official symbol of the Xingu an village."

"What is the Xingu an village?" Ranma asked in a confused tone. "Please explain, Elder?"

He's getting good at this, Cologne thought to herself. Considering who raised him, she could easily understand his trouble. "This is the reason that we cannot speak around that birdbrain Mu Mu the duck. The Xingu an village is the home of the tribe of Dark Magic and Hidden Weapons Martial Arts, one of our most respected and feared rival tribes. Whoever's coming from this village, I am sure you will find to be a lot tougher than my Shampoo."

"But Shampoo is the strongest in your village, Elder!" Ranma explained in surprise. "Are they really that strong?"

"Indeed, Saotome! Actually, we were at war with them some odd ten years ago. In an attempted raid of their village we were forced back, severely overpowered. Needless to say, we signed a peace treaty with them a few days after that. They have been very bitter towards us since that time. Personally, I was against the war at the time. They have a powerful military, but they in general are very peaceful and will only attack when they feel threatened. Sadly, most of the older elders did not feel that way."

I'm sure this kid could care less about this history, Cologne told herself. However, it was an important for the last statement. "Mousse was taken hostage in that war, at about the age of six. He has not improved in his martial arts since then. In fact, he may have even lost some edge in his skill. I hate to admit it, but as you know he is perhaps even more skilled than my Shampoo nevertheless. Most of their skill involves concentrating their chi for battle purposes, or summoning elements from other dimensions. While they focus mostly on this capability, they are able to do so far more effectively than us Amazons are. For example, someone from this village about your age would probably have about the same level of chi manipulation skill of myself.

Scowling in frustration, Ranma began to forget his manners. "You're one of the best martial artists in your village and you're about as good as a fricken' sixteen year old there?! That's ridiculous!"

"Manner's child! I told you to mind your manners!" The Amazon barked. Calming herself, the Amazon stared him down. "Anyways, your best bet against this opponent is to concentrate on building up your 'mental' muscle by means of meditation. Personally I don't see you doing that too effectively, especially in one night. All I can do for you now is wish you the best of luck, both for this challenge and your marriage to Akane Tendo."

"So, you and Shampoo are giving up on me?" Ranma asked. "No offence, but I can't say I'm going to miss it."

"I've become increasingly aware of your true feelings towards Akane. I'm incredibly sorry for the way those two kids of mine wrecked it. Actually, after a little skirmish with him just a few minutes ago she's become interested in that Lost Boy friend of yours." Chuckling heartily, "He came in quite angry about Shampoo's actions and hurt her pretty bad. I must admit he's not too far from you in potential, although I may want to consider discussing how to control his emotions a little better, and teaching him of the danger of using that Lion Roar Shot of his a little better."

Ranma winced back in shock, an angry and scared look on his face. "Don't tell me… Ryoga… No! Don't even think of it! There's no way I'm going to let you put him through what you did to me! It's not like before! He already has a girlfriend and you will NOT break them up!"

"Yes, I have noticed he had a girl around, although I don't see how the relation will work out too well," the old woman informed him. "It seems to me during that fight of his with my Shampoo that she found some things out about his lifestyle she didn't particularly care for."

"What about his lifestyle?" Ranma asked, quite confused. "In case you forgot, she's practically made for him!"

"To that boy, I'm sure any girl that thinks of him as a human being is 'practically made for him'. That doesn't mean the relationship will be functional, though. That poor Akari was none too impressed to hear about his actions around Akane in his pig form, not to mention scared out of her wits from watching Ryoga in his berserker mode, just as I'm sure your Akane was scared out of her mind when he tried to give her a hug able to destroy an oak tree," she ended with the last sentence having some sarcasm. "Trust me. I think the moment Shampoo gives him the attention she used to give you back in the days, he'll melt into her arms."

"He's not going to be too happy if Akari gets hurt," Ranma responded quite sternly. "Anyone hurts her, I'll help Ryoga make you sorry!"

"Don't worry about that sonny boy. Shampoo won't lay a finger on Akari," Cologne guaranteed. "After your wedding I made it quite clear to both her and Mousse that we are foreigners here. I just received a government warning that we will be deported if we attack Japanese citizens again. Not even an idiot like Mousse will want to touch this girl of Ryoga's."

"Personally, I can't see him breaking up with Akari, and I certainly can't see him falling for Shampoo in any voluntary way!" Ranma scowled. "Where's is Shampoo?! I'm having a talk with her!"

"Shampoo's sleeping. She had a very rough day. Why don't you talk to her later after your challenge?" the elder informed as she hopped downstairs. "Speaking of which, why don't you get your rest for tomorrow? I'm sure you'll need it."

Ranma, flustered from the entire event, followed the matriarch's path downstairs. "Feh! Well, this has been the example of a wonderful day! Ryoga, you better be able to take care of your girlfriend and yourself, 'cause I ain't got the time to baby-sit you!"

The plains around Mount Fuji presented a clear and unpolluted view of the night sky, giving any astronomy fanatic or hopeless romantic a great view of all the constellations. Crickets chirped in the grass, causing the two wonderers on their larger than average pig to begin to relax their stressed minds.

Watching over the resting girl laying in his lap, Ryoga lightly pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Just minutes after he left the Nekohanten, it came across to him just exactly how much of a mistake he had made. It was Ranma's job to deal with the two girls, not his. Before then, he had no worry of Shampoo, Mousse or Ukyo hurting Akari. Now, they were as serious of a threat to her as any other. That wasn't the only thing that he did to her, the Lost Boy reminded himself as he watched his girlfriend turn her head to the side. He also forced her to watch him almost kill another person, and on top of that someone weaker than him. She watched him bully the weak! That was something he always preached to both her and the world around them that he would never do.

He was no less of a murderer than Shampoo, not to mention the fact that Akari had found out about how he abused his curse around Akane. She probably hated him, didn't she? She hated him, just like everyone else.

_Do I really even deserve you?_

The same question repeated itself throughout his mind the entire trip. It bugged him, eating away in his mind for hours now. It repeated through his mind like some annoying sink that kept dripping, telling anyone around it to turn it off if they did not want to deal with irritation. Do I really even deserve you, the dripping faucet echoed in his mind. Do I really even deserve you? Finally, as the voice became too intolerable, he was forced to ask the question out loud.

"Do I really even deserve you?" he asked while looking towards Akari with the most needy, desperate face.

Looking back up from the view, the sumo-pig trainer gave him a sad, nevertheless warm smile. "Of course you do," she shyly laughed. "You're my fiancée, and I don't want to live without you. If I ever had to, I don't know what I'd do!"

"You mean," Ryoga cried with a smile developing on me, "You mean, you still love me? Even after all the terrible things I dragged you into and after you found out about me being Akane's pet?!"

"Yes, about that," Akari mentioned as her face became sterner. "I don't like to be bossy, but I don't want you around that place anymore. I don't want to sound mean, but it just seems to bring the worst out in you. When you attacked that Shampoo girl, you seemed like a completely different person, a very bad and dangerous man that I could never marry!" Her face started to soften, almost looking like she was about to cry. "I know that it's not you, though. It's that Nerinma place! I could always feel it around there. Everyone's always so angry or sad! That's why I want you to stay around me all the time from now on."

"So then, you mean…"

Sitting up, Akari gave him her stern look again. "For right now, let's just stay together. You don't mind staying at your house tonight, do you?"

"Oh, no!" Ryoga answered politely. "There's just about no way that my parents will be there." For her, she's pretty mad right now, Ryoga thought. I really must have put her through hell!

"We're sleeping there tonight," Akari commanded. "I want us to stick together for now. When we go to bed, I want you to sleep next to me and not leave unless I follow you. If you have to go to the bathroom, all you have to do is wake me up, and I will be more than willing lead you there. When you wake up and I'm still asleep, find something you can do until I wake up or wake me up. We might stay there a little tomorrow, but most likely I want to get back home tomorrow night, and I want you to come with me. If you want to take Checkers and her puppies with us, I'll be more than happy to take them along." Finally, she reverted back to her shy stare. "You don't mind spending that much time around me, do you?"

"Of COURSE not!" Ryoga laughed giddily. Glaring at her with his usual comical face saying 'do not worry as I will not let you down', the lost boy guaranteed his word. "I swear! Akari, you make me feel warmth in a world where I constantly yearn for it! I would be HONORED to stay with you!"

"I'm so HAPPY!" the sumo pig trainer cheered as she hugged her boyfriend. "Let's start a new life together, and be more than just pen-pals! Forget about Tokyo and stay with me."

Tears of joy flowed freely from the Lost Boy as he laughed in an almost unconscious form, not hugging back only in fear of hurting her. "Kill me now and I'll die a happy man!"

"Why would I want to kill you?!" Akari asked in shock. "That would be horrible!"

"Uh, nothing!" Ryoga responded in pure bliss. "That's just an expression I use." He then decided that this girl, who was willing to take so much time out of her life for his well-being, and be so nice to him all the time, was more than worth fighting off the most dangerous enemies Ranma faced to save. If Shampoo tries to kill her, he swore she would not leave his presence alive!

_What the hell is this place?_

Akane asked herself that question as she stood on a flat rock that seemed to have no end in the horizon. The only light above was the red sky above her with an orange typhoon shaped swirl revealing itself. The only thing that seemed relatively comfortable around this place was the mild air around her.

"Hello!" the Tendo daughter yelled in a shivering tone while frantically looking around. "Is anybody here?! If anybody can, please say so!" Hearing nothing but the mere echo of her voice, Akane began to walk in one specific direction, hoping that at least she would eventually find a new landscape. "Please!" she continued pleading as she increased her pace to a run. "Somebody, please answer me! Where in the world am I?!"

It was futile. There was no one around who would answer. Not in a place like this! Kneeling down and hugging her knees, Akane began to lost hope that she would ever leave this weird place. "Where am I? Is this hell? Am I DEAD?!"

"You are not dead," a bizarre voice called from behind her. "Believe me, you are very much alive. You're just here to view a test." What was that insane voice she was hearing? It sounded like a regular person except that it was covered up by static like from a radio.

"Who's there?" the teenage martial artist asked curiously as she looked behind her. She saw an over-looming image of a black-cloak floating near her. "What test are you talking about?!" Her eyes widened in surprise as Ranma appeared next to the form.

"This is a test to see whether this man here wants to leave or not. If he accepts my help, I will be able to lead you both out of here," the cloaked figure explained while not moving at all. "However, if he refuses I will leave and you two will be on your own to leave this place. I warn you that this place is impossible to leave without someone of my abilities."

"Yo!" Ranma spoke as he looked towards the figure. "Who're you talkin' too?! Some imaginary friend?!"

"Hey! Ranma!" Akane explained happily, ignoring the rude comment. "It's me! Akane!"

"He cannot see or here you," the figure explained. "You are like a ghost."

"Huh?" Akane backed away some at that implication. "This isn't fair!"

"Saotome," the black cloak explained as it looked over to Ranma. "I believe I am able to find a way out of here."

"Oh, really?" the pigtailed boy asked suspiciously. "Just exactly how do you plan on doing that?"

"It's difficult to explain, but I have my methods. Now, do you want my help or not?" The final question was asked in an impatient tone.

"Ha! No way!" Ranma refused. "I'm Ranma Saotome! I don't need help from some random weirdo!"

Akane couldn't bear to hear the arrogant refusal, causing both of them to be stuck there forever! "You IDIOT!!!" she barked furiously as she stomped her fist on the rocky ground. "You egotistical DUMMY!! You really think there's any other way to get out of here?! Take his help so we can go home!"

"It's useless, Akane Tendo. He has already made his decision," the cloak claimed as it began to disappear. "Goodbye."

"No! Come back! At least let ME go back!" Akane commanded.

"I cannot do that," the voice told her as it faded. "You both must agree."

Standing alone, except for some boy who was responsible for making her stay here and couldn't see, hear, or maybe even feel her? This was how she was going to live the rest of her life?! It wasn't fair! Why did I have to suffer because of Ranma's ego again?! "Ranma!" Akane screamed at the top of her lungs, "You JERK!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH YOU HERE!!!" Akane ran towards the unknowing boy and gave him a frightening punch, which flew right through his body and not harming him. "It's not fair," she cried to herself as she dropped back down in shock. "It's NOT FAIR!!!"

Awaking from the terrible dream, Akane sat up from her bed with sweat building from her face. "Just a dream!" she panted in between her heavy breaths. "That place, that stupid Ranma screwing us both over like that! It was just a bad dream!"

Relieved, Akane laid back down and threw her blanket back onto her. There's no way he'd loose this fight, she thought to herself. She's seen him before. Even if he was completely overpowered, he'd never allow himself to. "Stupid jerk," she mumbled to herself. "You better not loose."

Ten more minutes of trying to fall asleep, the tomboy got out of bed to get a glass of water. There was too much on her mind now. Her mind was drifting from everything that had happened before. Obviously it would, considering just exactly everything she had been through. Life before the Jusendo experience was certainly bizarre, but it was no where close to what she had been experiencing during and after that.

Ranma had finally admitted that he loved her! Finally, that egotistical creep who constantly made fun of her for any little flaw, he said that! When we got back, just when everything seemed like it would be normal again the wedding we had was ruined!

Akane could still remember the massive chaos, people she knew, some who she even considered friends, coming by simply for the sake of ruining the best day of her life! Why? Because they couldn't stand someone else having Ranma or herself. She knew she could never forgive Shampoo for trying to kill her, and she certainly would be hard-pressed to ever see Ukyo the same way.

Of course, then she had the nerve to bring Ryoga into one of her stupid attempts to win Ranma over. He was among the few people she knew over the last year that she was happy to have met. It was so great to watch him finally meet a girlfriend, someone who was a free passport out of the insanity that was Nerinma and most of all a release from the constant bullying he had to put up with from Ranma. Then, Ukyo had the nerve to ruin it by getting him involved in one of her stupid schemes to set him up with Akane! Was she really so insensitive that she'd be willing to cause him to break up with a sweetheart like Akari and be with herself? How could she be cold hearted-enough to manipulate him into dating such uncute tomboy when he already had HER?

Taking a glass from the cupboard, Akane put her hand under the faucet to make sure the water was cold. Noticing it was, she put her glass under it and allowed the liquid to fill it.

_Ukyo! How dare you attack Akane like that?! That's like kicking a puppy!_

It wasn't that she didn't mind him and Ranma defending her. After all, Akane met plenty of freakishly powerful fighters who could literally kill her with one hit. But it was a completely different story when he defended her against another girl. So Ukyo had more skill than her. It couldn't be that much! If she ever came near her again, Akane would make sure that only she would come out of the fight alive! Smiling with a maniacal grin as she looked at the glass, she wondered just how Ryoga would react watching the "defenseless" Akane defeat such a feared foe.

"U-chan, you're dead meat!" she murmured in an evil threat.

"So, still pissed at Ukyo, are ya?" a familiar voice called behind her.

"Damn right, I am!" Akane hissed as she looked at Ranma coming in through the back door. "Let's get one thing strait! The only reason that bitch came out of that alive was because Ryoga butted in! She didn't challenge me, I challenged her! It was MY fight!"

Rolling his eyes from hearing this, Ranma walked closer to her. "Look, Akane. Don't go gettin' mad at him for it or anything. He's just really overprotective. Oh, by the way, speaking of Porky you might want to thank him later for dealing with Shampoo for you."

Akane's face winced in shock, returning back to fury within fifteen seconds. "Shampoo? What about her! Don't tell me he…"

"The ghoul told me he brought Akari over and challenged Shampoo to a duel," the Saotome son explained as he looked down in a thoughtful, gloomy expression that was quite rare for him. "He was pissed about what she did in our wedding, and he almost killed her. I guess now those Amazons have their minds on Ryoga." Laughing sarcastically, "It almost makes me kind of wonder who he cares for more, you or Akari."

Akane slammed the glass onto the sink cupboard table, shaking her head in belief. "Not that I appreciate his concern, but that was the stupidest thing he could have done! He saw what that bimbo put us through! He knows Akari couldn't defend herself if she tried to kill her!"

"So, after this challenge why don't you say I go have a talk with Ukyo and you have a talk with Ryoga?" Ranma suggested in an amused but uncomfortable tone. "They need a good talking to. Both of them."

"Yeah, that they do!" Akane hummed. Looking at Ranma with concern, she gave him a harsh warning. "Speaking of which, we're all really worried about this match. For all you know, this challenger could be really strong! Please don't underestimate him!"

"I talked about the challenge with the old ghoul, and she freaked out from the sight of the letter," Ranma mentioned as he leaned next to Akane. "Let me put it this way? You know how Mousse always claims he's a master of Black Magic whatchamacalit Marital Arts?"

"Yeah," Akane mentioned as she calmed down. "He's pretty good, but not that good."

"Well, apparently it's a real school practiced in a real village," Ranma claimed with a grimace. "Even the Amazons are scared spitless of them. Mousse was held hostage from there when he was six, and he hasn't improved his skill since then. Accordin' to the challenge letter this challenger is from the same village, and probably about Nabiki's age. He's been practicing all his life, I bet."

"If he's that good," Akane whispered with a shiver, "Don't you dare underestimate him!" She grinned to her fiancée with a determined stare. "Ranma, I swear, if you like proving the best this is your chance! Don't you dare loose! You go out there tomorrow and pretend you're fighting Saffron all over again!"

"Don't worry, Akane!" he smirked haughtily. "Whoever this bastard is, who threatened to take over the Tendo Dojo is a dead man." Feeling his head fall over from being tired, he loosened his form. "Although, right now a nice nap would be good," he claimed as he turned around towards the stairs.

Yawning as she discovered her own tire, Akane followed foot. "I'm going to try that again myself."

Everyone in the Nerinma commercial plaza became quite confused as they watched an odd man with multitudes of overstuffed suitcases falling from his sleeves, sitting down and opening one of them and taking a tent out. Dropping the folded fabric to the floor, the weird man looked down and sobbed pitifully, blurring his vision as tears dropped onto his glasses.

"Sh… Sh… Shampoo!" Mousse blubbered in a cracked voice. "Why? Why does she hate me so much?!"

As he gained attention from the crowd, everyone paused to watch in wonder of what was going on, mentioning to each other their own thoughts. "Did his girlfriend kick him out?" one of the people thought out loud. "Poor guy! Love doesn't come easy. That's what they always say," another informed. "Yeah, but does he have to do this in the middle of the town? I don't need to be seeing this."

Tired of everyone watching him, Mousse stood up and threw multiple knives and chains towards the people, all of them barely running away before they found themselves hurt. "THEN STOP STARING AT ME!!! You think I like to do this?! Huh?! Huh?! DO YOU?!!!" As all the people ran away, another voice, angrier than the others, became gradually louder as its source came closer.

"Hey, what's going on?!" the familiar tongue asked.

"Some crazy guy's camping out there! Stay away!" one of the runaways informed the other.

"Mousse?!" he heard the voice ask. "Just exactly what are you doing here?" The blind boy looked over to her, unable to see who it was because of his fogged glasses.

"Ukyo?" Mousse guessed from the pitch. "Is it you?"

He felt the person he was talking to grab onto his shoulders and violently shake him. "Just who did you think it was, jackass?! What are you doing out in the middle of the streets?!"

Mousse itched his head, confused. "But Ukyo, I'm not in front of your store, am I? I didn't see it."

Ukyo pointed to him, causing him to feel her finger on his chest. "No, but I DID notice some weirdo sitting in the ally attacking a whole bunch of people while I was buying some groceries."

"Well then," Mousse responded, beginning to look at her with a vicious anger. "If you don't mind Ukyo, I would appreciate it if you would GO AWAY AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!" Rubbing his neck on his shirt the wrong way, the half duck grimaced as a hot pain ran through his body. "Ahhh! It still hurts!"

"Of course it still hurts, Sugar! You have blisters all over your face!" He did indeed, Ukyo mentioned in her head. Mousse looked like he played soccer with a beehive with his face and hands almost entirely covered in callous-like blisters, and lobster red skin. "Did you pick a fight with Ranma honey again?"

Offended by the comment, the blind boy shoved her off, causing her to lightly fall onto the ally wall. "If you don't like it then STOP LOOKING AT IT!!! I was about to sleep right now anyways before you all started bothering me!"

"Geez! Someone's being an ungrateful jackass!" the offended girl gritted her teeth, twisting her body away while folding her hands on her chest. "If that's the way you're going to thank me, then I guess I won't offer to take you over to my place, heal your wounds, and give you a nice comfy bed."

Upon hearing that, Mousse's glasses drooped almost to the bottom of his nose as an 'o' formed on his mouth. Embarrassed, the blind duck raised his hands in his defense. "I'm sorry. Please, I just thought you were here to make fun of me like all the others!"

"Hmph!" The Okonomyaki chef pursed her lips as she looked back to the other. "Glad you were thinking so highly of me!"

Looking down in pity, Mousse's defenses weakened in such a vulnerable state. "I'm sorry," his voice cracked. "If you don't want me to go with you, then please leave."

Suddenly, Mousse felt himself being gripped by his coat, a frustrated spatula girl vibrating him again. "Hey stupid! I WANT you to come with me! So pick up your stupid luggage and let's go!" Letting go as the duck sat down pitifully and began to cry, Ukyo softened up as she calmed down. "I'll heal those burns when we get there," she promised in a friendly tone. Watching him continue to bawl even more intensely, Ukyo rolled her eyes. "No offence, but you're pathetic! Mousse, if I have to see you crying like a baby in the middle of an alley, can you at least tell me why?"

"Shampoo!" Mousse howled to the moon like a wolf. "She hates me! No matter what I do to show how much I love her, that old hag does everything she can to keep me away from my true love!"

Deal with it, Ukyo thought to herself. "My 'true love' isn't exactly jumping into my arms either, but you don't see me sobbing about it in the middle of the street!" she calmly sighed in empathy. "Besides, I don't think Shampoo ever really ever liked you. No offence."

"But I thought she was starting to," the Chinese boy wailed. "I seriously thought after she was willing to go on a date with me, and after she was so nice to me after she accidentally broke my glasses, that maybe she was starting to like me." His hands shook on the pavement, beginning to bleed as blisters began to pop on them. However, Mousse paid no attention to this. "I thought that just for once, just for once that maybe my love was getting across to her, and I kept going on thinking that she would like me more if I just kept working harder, but after what happened today I'm NOT so sure!" Feeling a hand fall onto his shoulder, the blind boy looked from the slit above his glasses, barely seeing a blurry image of someone looking towards him at eye level.

Ukyo placed her hand on the boy's hand, humming thoughtfully as she gave an understanding, sad frown. She couldn't help but empathize with him some. He had a situation very much like her own, except even worse. Ranma honey may not have loved her back, but at least he thought of her as a human being. Heck, she was one of his best friends! Mousse couldn't talk with Shampoo without a cold look or insult. He was madly in love with and would do anything for a girl. And how did she thank him? She snubbed him away, insulting him and sometimes even hitting him. Did Ranma gape in annoyance when she simply approached him? Not likely.

_I understand what you're going through. That's why I' m being nice you. I don't know why you're in love with that Chinese bimbo, but it must be hell!_

"Can I just ask you a question?" Hearing the cries from him, Ukyo simply continued. "Have you ever thought that maybe Shampoo just isn't the right girl for you?"

"What?" Mousse looked back to her, quite offended. "Just exactly what do you mean by that Ukyo? Of course she's the right woman for me!"

"Well, no offence, but I don't think so. I saw the way she treats you and I can already tell you it's not going to get much better when you two get married!" Grabbing the pitiful boys hand and putting lifting him, Ukyo lifted both of them. "C'mon. Pick up your bags and let's go. We're going to catch attention out here."

"You don't have to pick me up!" Mousse scowled as he pushed her away and stood up. "I can walk by myself.

As the Hidden Weapons 'expert' began to pick up some of the luggage, Ukyo watched and noticed how he grimaced in pain simply touching anything. "You know sugar, I'd offer to help you with that but I just don't think I'd be able to carry it all like you do." Noticing him attempt to pick up an iron rod but dropping it due to the extreme pain, she walked towards him. "I have an idea. Just hold your hands out and let me put all your stuff in for you." Watching him hold his arms out towards her and the baggy sleeves of his coat drop down, she began picking up some suitcases and tossed them towards his sleeves. She became quite perturbed when she noticed the bag seemed to vanish into thin air as it went in. Raising an eyebrow from the odd appearance, Ukyo picked up an iron staff on the floor and began to push it inward a little, watching only the part inside his coat disappear. "What the… hey honey, you mind telling me exactly what's with this coat of yours anyways?" she asked curiously. "I'm not trying to insult it or anything, it just looks really cool."

"It's a long story," Mousse answered casually as he stood still. "I myself don't know everything about it, but from what I read about it it's basically able to be used as an alternate dimension. Think of it like a storage device, except with almost infinite capacity."

Giving the staff one final thrust, the tomboy chef watched in amazement. "Think of the possibilities!" she merrily pointed out to the magician. "And here all this time I thought you just stuffed all those weapons in there."

"It's not that I don't do that sometimes," questioned magician noted. "It's actually more convenient to do for smaller objects."

As Ukyo continued to load all of Mousse's things into his sleeves, she continued to have small talk with him. "So then, what did happen tonight? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Watching Mousse bob his head down in despair, Ukyo began to regret bringing it up. "There was a challenger right after we closed today. He came in and beat up Shampoo, and on top of that right in front of his own girlfriend that he already had. I thought Ryoga was better than that, to string girls around like that I mean. So now that old mummy's going to be hell-bent on forcing Shampoo to marry that gigolo."

Noticing she finished with the rest of the luggage, Ukyo began searching for all the weapons. However, she let out an angry grumble as she heard the last part. "Don't kid yourself. I don't think Ryoga wants to marry Shampoo anymore than you want him to. He was just pissed off at her, that's all." After she threw some strange mace into the sleeves, she rolled her eyes in disdain. "But yeah, I had suspicions he was going to go off and do something stupid like that."

Mousse looked back up and onto his side, still upset by what she said. "Cologne told me that it was the opportunity of a lifetime what Ryoga did, and how great it was that he was willing to do something like that." As his tone became more low-spirited, "She told me it was better that she married him than me."

"Ryoga's not exactly the type to think, Mousse," Ukyo pointed out while she tossed his throwing knives in. "I know that from past experience. I'm sure he's thinking to himself right now, 'Oh, what on Earth have I done!'" Imitating the Lost Boy's melodramatic voice and tone with the quote, the Kuonji girl afterwards emitted a light chuckle afterwards.

"That's not funny, Ukyo!" Mousse objected, as his eyebrows disappeared under his glasses. "For your information I happen to have a lot of respect for Ryoga and I always thought of him as a true friend! Just like I would die for my precious Shampoo, I know as a fact that he would do anything for Akane! That's NOT stupid, it's true love! I thought you girls were supposed to be the sensitive ones!" However, he calmed down as he remembered he was saying this to someone willing to offer him a roof over his head. "Sorry, but just… don't make fun of him."

Strange, she never remembered Mousse having any respect for the dumb Lost Boy. Besides, that probably didn't come out very well. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't," Ukyo sighed as she looked all around the street for any other spare weapons. "I think I got everything. Let's go home."

"Yeah." Sulking in depression, Mousse followed the footsteps of the other; he stopped once he suddenly heard the girl stop.

"There's no way you can see too well when your glasses are that dirty, sugar," the leader mentioned as she took them off of him. "You don't mind if I clean them off for you, do you?"

"I guess not," Mousse murmured as he handed her his specks. "You're right. If you didn't do that I probably wouldn't have been able to see well at all. Thank you." Feeling the object taken from his hand, the Chinese boy simply listened to her breathing out heavily. "Ukyo, if you don't mind I'd just like to know. Why are you being so nice to me? I don't even really know you, and on top of that I did a lot of really bad things to someone you love."

"Well I wasn't about to leave you on the street to rot!" the blurry image answered. "You looked really pitiful. For whatever reason, I just never grew up liking to watch people be like that," she continued, calmly explaining herself without any honest anger. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"I suppose," Mousse hummed. "I guess I am a little pitiful."

"I think we all are," Ukyo joked humorlessly. "We're all going crazy over one stupid wedding. I may not look like it, but I was devastated when I heard of it. I couldn't believe that Ranma didn't at least tell me!" She was also planning on possibly moving to Osaka and maybe taking Kontasu, but she didn't want to state that as a definite. After all, once she admitted failure to marry Ranma, she would have to reinstate her oath of vengeance against him, loose her femininity and right to make Okonomyaki. She couldn't allow that when she still wasn't really sure what he really thought of Akane.

After using her chef's shirt to wipe off the rest of the grime, Ukyo lifted the heavy spectacles and stared through them. As soon as she did, she noticed a few things about them. First, they were incredibly heavy! She could practically feel her nose about to break off. Second, the lenses were wide, reaching out far beyond the end of her face. Last but not least, she could barely see out of them. Well, she could see, but everything was completely distorted like at a mirror house in a carnival. "I guess they're clean," she commented. "I myself can't see out of them too well." Taking them off and handing them back to the blind duck, she watched him grab them and put them back on.

"Thank you," Mousse complimented her with a thankful smile. "That makes things a lot easier." However, he made a big mistake as he pulled them to the top of his head, causing the cleaner some anguish.

Frustrated, Ukyo grabbed the glasses from her new friend's head and dragged them down to their head "Mousse, put your glasses in front of your EYES! I cleaned them for a reason!"

"Sorry… I'm just not used to doing that," the blind boy mentioned. "Although, I have to admit that putting them back on seems to make my vision a lot better."

"You THINK?!" Ukyo hissed in frustration.

The duo stayed silent as they walked back to Uchan's, already preoccupied with their own thoughts. It was sunset by the time they met, and it was pitch-black night as they returned. Mousse had to admit that he was feeling slightly creeped out, walking so late to the home of someone he hardly knew. Finally, as they reached the doorway, he let his concerns known. "I'm sorry about this," he claimed. "I really hope I'm not inconveniencing you by being here."

"You're not inconveniencing me," Ukyo assured him in a patient tone. "Actually, I was about to ask you if you how long you want to stay here."

Frowning slightly as the helpful peer reminded of the old mummy's disowning him for now, he paused, trying to think of how to tell this. "I don't know. Both Shampoo and her great grandmother are really mad at me. They might not let me go back for a really long time. I don't want to make any more of a nuisance of myself than I need to, though. I'll leave once I healed."

"You're staying with me until those two let you back," Ukyo ordered him, more level headed. "You have worked at a restaurant, right?"

"Yes," Mousse answered, knowing what Ukyo was implying. "I'll warn you though that I don't particularly know how to make Okonomiyaki. I know how to cook Ramen, but I didn't do much at the Nekohanten other than wash dishes and be a waiter when Shampoo was making deliveries."

"Whoa whoa there," Ukyo stopped him with a well natured laugh. "I'm not asking you to take over the restaurant, I'm asking you to help out a little. Some dishwashing and occasional waitering is good for me. Some magic shows would be nice, occasionally."

"Okay," Mousse complied. "I'll do that."

"But not until you get better," the restaurant owner nagged him. "Until every burn and blister on your body is healed, you have to stay upstairs and get better. That's the first condition."

Vibrating his head up and down, the myopic guest agreed. "Yes. Yes. I understand, Ukyo." Stopping as her last sentence came across to his head, "Okay, so that's the first condition. What's the second?"

"Rule number two," Ukyo chirpily continued. "I have another person working for me named Kontasu. Don't hit on him."

"I don't hit on men," Mousse scowled. "Of course I'm not going to hit on this Kontasu!"

"Well, let's just say that he's very… feminine," the chef informed him. "A lot of my customers really think he's a girl, and he's my newest attraction. I'm just telling you this so he doesn't break your heart."

"Yeah…" Mousse noted. "Don't fall in love with the pretty waitress. I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do," Ukyo asked of him. "Rule number three, I want your glasses on, right, all the time."

Drooping pitifully, Mousse objected. "But… I look so stupid with them on."

"Not really. You look stupider confusing monkeys, statues and other people for Shampoo," Ukyo joked.

"Okay."

Even though she kept her playful attitude, Ukyo gave him a stare that meant she wanted to be taken very seriously. "Rule number four, last but certainly not least, be nice to my Ranma honey when he comes here! He's a paying customer!"

"No need to fear," Mousse assured her in his own cheerier manner. "As long as Ranma is not in the process of trying to steal away my Shampoo, he is okay by me."

Hearing the new roommate and soon to be employee agree, the owner of Uchan's unlocked the door and brought him into his new home. "Welcome home!"

_**Seems like Ryoga did a big mistake, messing with those Amazons. So is Akari safe from Shampoo? Is this going to end up being a Ryoga/Shampoo and Ukyo/Mousse story? I honestly am not sure myself right now, but the point is he just made it a lot harder for him to stay with his pig-loving girlfriend. **_

_**So what's so great about this new challenger that Ranma faces? Well, the next chapter is all about him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the Tendo's ate breakfast as usual, except that Ranma noticed that there were none of the normal attempts from his father to steal his food or possibly explosive anger from his fiancée. In fact, everyone in the entire table seemed to have a grim seriousness to them. Everyone must seriously doubt that I'm going to win, he thought to himself. In fact, even the usually annoyingly boisterous master Happosai looked quite distraught. "So, Tendo," the confused boy asked, simply wanting to stop the discomforting silence, "You know when this dojo destroyer is supposed to come here?"

"As the note said son, he is supposed to arrive late in the morning," the father answered in a sad tone that almost sounded like crying. "Any minute after breakfast he could come."

"Ranma, you better not loose," Genma stated in a demanding tone. "The future of this school depends on it!"

"Geez, Pop! I'm not going to loose!" Ranma remarked. "In case you forgot I beat a god. I think I should be able to handle some random challenger!" Hearing a ringing sound and noticing his hand becoming lighter, Ranma looked down to notice that his empty tea cup had shattered and fallen onto the ground.

"If these constant evil omens aren't a sign that something bad could happen in this fight, I don't know what will get it across to you boy!" the Saotome father preached to his son. "It would go against fate if you were to win this fight, but I suppose you're too good to accept fate, right?"

"Look, Pop!" Ranma sneered as he dropped his chopsticks. "I already heard enough from the old ghoul to convince me about how scary this guy's going to be! You don't need to go rubbing it in my face."

The old man pointed at his son as a hint of paranoia flushed upon him. "Foolish boy! I'm trying to rub it in your face how important it is that you win! You wanna be homeless?!"

"I get it! So this is all about your own stomach, isn't it! It has nothing to do with your honor or my victories!"

"No, no, it is about that too!" With that, Ranma dumped his glass of water on the older Saotome, altering him to his panda form.

"Stay that way for the match, why don'cha?" Ranma smirked sarcastically. "I like you a lot better this way."

"But son," Tendo intervened the conversation, "Mr. Saotome is correct to worry. I beg of you, Ranma, do not take this challenge lightly."

"Correct," Happosai added, "I myself have had my run-ins with this Xingu an tribe. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight to see them angry."

Ranma looked over to the senior citizen with an angry scowl. "So freak, wha'cha steal from them?! Girls underwear?! Food?! Magic Love Potions?! Or maybe you pissed someone off there by naming them Bra Lee! If he's here for you we'll hand you right over!"

"Ranma! I am very disappointed in you for thinking of me that way! How dare you speak so disrespectfully to your master!" Happosai barked as he jumped on a table and pointed his pipe towards his reluctant disciple. "For your information Ranma, I actually have once fought against them in a tournament when I was but a little younger than your father! Believe me when I say this, compared to these fighters, your friends here in Tokyo are mere peons! Don't ask me why, maybe it's just because none of you take your art quite as seriously as they do!"

Make Ranma's friends here look like peons? Akane slightly grimaced and turned white from that thought. Those "peons" were the same people who outclassed her and put her back into the "baby sister who always needs help" label she had now. Was this tribe really that good?!

The next couple hours the entire household tried to preoccupy themselves in their own way. After the dishes were done, Kasumi and Nakoda joined Nabiki to watch their usual Saturday lining of television while Ranma took his training tips from Happosai and Soun on how to defeat the new opponent.

Finally, as they heard a knock on the front door, the Tendos and Saotomes anxiously approached the door. As they opened it, they found someone dressed in a black cloak, designed elaborately with dragon and yin and yang embroideries sewn on with shiny golden string. However, the strangest feature of his was the fact that it was pitch black when you looked under his hood at his face. "I am Qin Mao, and I have come for my challenge against Ranma Saotome," the figure introduced himself with a human voice covered up with some sort of radio static.

That figure, that voice, Akane thought to herself in fear. This was the same person, or thing, from her dream!

"Very well, Qin," Soun nodded with a cold expression. "We finally meet you." He went out from the doorway and pointed into the house as the cloaked person simply walked in.

"Bring me to the dojo and give me Ranma Saotome!" the new guest demanded.

Watching the two combatants standing in place, everyone in the Tendo household except for Ranma stood back to watch the match. "Heh," Ranma smirked as he looked at his opponent. "Damn, this guy's freaky. Don't think I've seen someone with no head before, and not to mention the fact that you have the weirdest voice I have ever heard."

"I'm sorry you feel so disturbed by my appearance. Trust me, I am not as intimidating as I may seem," the figure assured him. "I am a mere servant of my tribe. I should pose no threat to you."

"He's not much of a bragger, that's for sure," Genma commented, just turned back into a human.

"Don't underestimate him because of that," Happosai warned him darkly. "That fighter has perhaps spent time under the most demeaning of environments. Their humbleness and insecurity drives the Xingu an youth to spend almost every waking minute working on improving their skill in the art."

"So basically you have no self-esteem, right?" Ranma asked the enemy. "I guess that means you won't feel too bad once I beat the snot out of you."

"I'm tired of your constant bickering," the electronic voice complained as he held his leather glove covered hands above his head. "Let's begin!" A florescent purple flash of light sparked around his hands, and was soon replaced by a bow that dropped into the Dark Mage's hands. As soon as he received it, he lowered into a battle stance and ran towards Ranma, lunging the stick with speed such that it was nothing but a transparent blare to the viewers. However, it was also noted that the attacked opponent was dodging the attacks with relative ease.

"Everyone said that you were supposed to be really tough!" the boisterous martial artist complained as he continued dodging the bow. "So much for that! You can't even touch me!" Ducking down, Ranma aimed for a sweeping attack against the cloaked challenger hoping to cause him to fall. Unfortunately, the figure had a keener eye than Ranma thought and made a quick jump, back-flipping away from the kick and close to the opposite wall of the dojo. Using that opportunity as an opening, the figure transformed his bow into a chain and threw it at the opponent, still in the ducking position from his attempted sweep kick.

Looking back toward his challenger just in time, Ranma rolled out of the chains way, barely feeling his arm crushed as he rolled out of the way. "Geez," he gasped as he glared at the figure while he stood up.

"I'm actually very impressed. You've put up a good fight that is quite rare for an outsider to give me," the figure claimed as he placed his unfolded hand in front of his face. As the hand was led from one side of his face to the other, an actual human face replaced the black space. As the person took off his hood, everyone noticed that the boy under it resembled Mousse, except with narrower, wiser eyes and short hair with bangs in the front. "I don't usually reveal myself to an outsider," he told Ranma with an emotionless expression and normal human voice, "but you in particular have proven to be capable of handling the challenge. This is a compliment that I only give to those who are truly worthy."

"Heh! Thanks for the complement!" Ranma smirked, shrugging arrogantly. Suddenly, a terrible shiver began to haunt the martial artist. "What the…"

"Ranma!" Kasumi yelped. "Father! What's wrong with him?!"

"You don't feel it, Kasumi?" Akane asked her big sister with an uncomfortable shake in her voice. "This fighter's battle aura! It's incredible!"

"Of course Kasumi couldn't sense it since she is not a martial artist such as ourselves," Soun stated gravely, "but that boy has a chi reserve on par with Shampoo's great grandmother or maybe even the Master. It's just that he hid the full capability under that binder."

"What binder?" Akane asked in a suspicious voice.

Taking his pipe out of his mouth, Happosai decided to join the conversation. "Correct, Akane. Covering himself in darkness like that did more than just hide his identity. It also held back most of his energy, making him seem a lot weaker than he really is to his opponent. The Xingu an are particularly infamous of covering up their full power unless they are in need of using it."

"Why would he want to do that?" Akane asked, quite confused.

"So that his enemy underestimates him and gets cocky. It is a very cheap, but at times useful weapon," the Master informed his audience, afterwards taking another puff from his pipe. "Especially if the enemy is particularly arrogant, which Ranma is."

"This master of yours is correct," the Qin stated, giving Ranma an annoyed look. "Did you honestly think I was fighting you with my full abilities?"

"Well, something did seem strange," Ranma smirked with an evil grin, going back to his defensive form. "Let's see what you got for real."

"Very well," the Mousse look alike agreed. Suddenly, a green fire began to form from both of his hands. "I hope you have been holding back yourself, because that pitiful display is not going to help you now."

Once again, Ranma rushed towards his opponent like before, using his lightning fast chestnut fist. Unfortunately, the pigtailed martial artist found his fists grabbed in place by the fighter. "I said you'd have to do better than that!" Qin stated angrily. With that, the green flame erupted from his palm, transferring onto the other fighter's arms. Ranma winced back and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"I told you to take me seriously!" the cloaked boy lectured him. "Honestly! If that's the best you have, I don't see how you could be the legendary being everyone claims you are! You are the one who has defeated the prince of the Musk Dynasty and Saffron of the Phoenix?! Don't make me laugh!"

"I ain't finished yet!" Ranma claimed as he pushed himself back up. "I got plenty of other tricks up my sleeve!"

Taken aback by the opponent's resilience, the dojo destroyer gave an approving smile. "Well, you're a stubborn one indeed," Qin smirked. "It's not every day that I see someone stand up after experiencing the Wrath of the Mother Dragon."

"Wrath of the what?!" Ranma wondered as an eyebrow.

"Correct," the Chinese boy responded. "Just as no man can withstand the anger of mother dragon as you try to steal her eggs, no one is able to survive when one transmits enough negative energy directly into your system. At least that was what I was told, but you seem to be an exception, my friend." The fire began to flow outward from his hands, beginning to give off a mix of purple and green. "I suppose, then, that you want me to increase the intensity of this fight, correct? Very well."

"Shut up and fight ya' stupid magician!" Ranma hissed, avoiding the pain in his body. "You're right about one thing! This fight ain't over! Far from it! But you're confused about who's gonna' do the butt kicking!" This guy's manipulating his battle aura like a separate body part, the pigtailed martial artist told himself. He couldn't even touch the bastard because if he tried that damn energy he was giving off would block.

"You give a pretty impressive battle aura there," Ranma commented in a more serious tone, "but I know a way to deal with it!" With that, the Saotome son backed away, trying to get the other man to follow step.

"That way to deal with it is mostly the Hiriu Shoten Ha of the Amazons, isn't it?" the challenger remarked as he pointed his palm toward his opponent and extended his chi's reach further. Noticing an upset face on the other boy, Qin felt it was necessary to explain. "In case you forgot, my people have been dealing with that tribe for many years. We know all of their most dangerous moves, and how to counter them." As the aura from Qin's hand lunged at the Ranma, he jumped away in fear, only to have to it again as the snake-shaped energy attempted to swallow him again. "You want me to at least tell you what would have happened if you did successfully manipulate that move on me? I would have used my own cold chi, not to negate it, but to use your fear to heat up your chi and ultimately reverse the attack towards you. Besides, wouldn't you prefer to not literally destroy the dojo yourself?"

The tube of fiery energy fell closer to the ground, but not close enough to burn the wood. It began slithering around the ground like a snake, approaching Ranma.

No wonder why there were so many bad omens about this match, Akane thought to herself. Ranma couldn't even touch this Qin jerk! Ranma, please don't loose!

There was no way this fire was an illusion, Ranma thought as he felt the heat from it. He touched it once and it could be the end of him! He also noticed that the "snake" did everything it could to back himself away from its opponent, forcing him back if he seemed to start making success if he came too close for comfort. Suddenly, he noticed it slip away and slip back into his challenger's hand.

"Sorry for teasing you that way. I wanted to see how long you would go on without being touched by the Serpent's Hellfire," Qin stated. "I must admit, you have proven to be quite competent in avoiding it. I commend you, however I must end this match." With that, the cloaked boy disappeared, suddenly reappearing directly behind a very freaked out martial artist. Crossing his finger from one side of Ranma's back to the other, a ring of blinding light formed, tightening around the pigtailed martial artist.

"Hey!" the unfortunate victim of this attack screamed as he dropped to the ground, unable to push himself back up.

"Physical force will do nothing to unbind you from that," Kin informed the boy lying down. "The only way you can get out is to concentrate your chi to nullify it."

"Shut up!" Ranma screamed as he struggled to get out of the binding. "I'm gettin' out of this thing before you know it and once I do you're gonna' be so… AHHH!!" He screamed, as the ring wouldn't allow him to move out of place, shocking him whenever he moved any wrong way.

"You let him go, right now!" a female voice yelled from the crowd. "If you don't, you'll have to deal with me afterwards!"

Looking towards the girl who gave the threat, Qin nodded his head. "So then, I suppose I will challenge you afterwards. Don't worry. This isn't going to kill him. If he stayed still, it wouldn't hurt him at all. Given the superhuman endurance he seems to have, it could be a painful time for him until he blacks out." Hearing the screams of torture from below, he stared condescendingly towards the other fighter. "Either find a different way to get out, or give up. This is ridiculous!" Watching the scars begin to form on the stubborn boy's arms, Qin shook his head in disbelief. "You are truly a stubborn bastard! Fine! If you want to keep feeling the pain, keep squirming around! You may have been unable to withhold the Wrath of the Mother Dragon, but there is no way you can do so with this attack! Even if you had the strength of a thousand ox, you couldn't break out of it by physical strength alone."

Ranma continued to scream in pain, pain that he almost never felt before. Tears fell from his eyes as his cries became louder. The skin around his entire body turned red as he gasped for air. "I never loose a challenge!" the martial artist huffed. "There's no way I'm going to let you beat me!"

Qin walked towards a wall and watched with boredom. "I don't know whether to be amazed by your determination or feel sorry for your stupidity. Didn't you hear me?! I said that you couldn't get out that way!"

"GYAAAAAHHHH!!! SHUT UP!!!"

"The more you struggle against it, the more energy you give to the Ring of Despair, hence the more pain you feel," the Chinese boy sighed coldly. "I will admit, however, that you must have much stamina to sustain it for so long."

"Ranma, that's enough!" Akane yelled. "Keep it up and you'll die! And you!" she glared at the dojo destroyer. "How can you be so heartless?!"

"It's not heartlessness. If he would simply give up, I could let him go," Qin shrugged halfheartedly. "Believe me, if I really wanted to put this boy through true hell, this move would be far too soft. Blame him for not having the ability to get out of it."

The family could only watch helplessly as their loved one struggled, crying hopelessly in the electric trap, the challenger callously watching the situation with boredom. Eventually, Ranma gave into the pain and began sobbing on the floor, the electric ring disappearing as lost his will to fight. "I give up…" he whimpered pitifully. "I… I lost."

"Hmph… It took long enough!" scoffed Qin. His expression softened as he watched the pain the people viewing them had experienced.

"NOOO!!" Soun yelped in despair as he went into one of his crying fits. "My Dojo! My beautiful Dojo! It's gone! And I just had it repaired! My poor daughters will become beggars on the street!"

"Don't worry," the Chinese boy sighed as he sat down, staring at the barely awake boy he had just defeated, "your dojo is safe. I'm not really a dojo destroyer."

"But…" the father cried, "You said you were!" still not fully cured of his crying spell. "Why couldn't you just say you were challenging us?"

"I wanted to make sure Ranma didn't see this as a petty fight," Qin answered. "I've heard that he is generally far more formidable when he feels threatened or if he is in a formal match, more so than most people. If I came as a normal challenger and the stakes were not high enough he would not take it as seriously."

Suddenly, Soun ran over to the challenger, his face contorting to that of a demon as he touched noses with the other. "You mean… You fooled us into thinking that you were a dojo destroyer just so Ranma would be more of a challenge."

"I was sent from my tribe to see Saotome's full capabilities or die in my fight against him," the offender mentioned calmly, despite the scary face in front of him. "Don't take it personally, and ask the same of your son. I'm sorry for the torment this must have put you through."

"I still think that was a little much," Kasumi scolded as she watched the looser writhe in pain. "I suppose I should get the medicine."

"Alas," Genma added, "I suppose that's the boy's punishment for underestimating his opponent."

Nabiki watched with the closest she could to awe. "Qin STILL overdid it, I think. Ranma could have been killed!"

"I said, I was making sure that I wouldn't," the Dark Mage said irritably. "It is used as a punishment for children who are misbehaving where I live. It will only affect the person until their rebellious intentions are dissipated. At worst, with a particularly difficult child, it will temporarily knock them unconscious."

"So basically that's the equivalent of spankings here," Ranma huffed heavily as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Damn, you guys are just as psycho as those Amazons, aren't you?"

"Don't compare us Xingu an people to those damned Amazons!" warned Qin, raising his voice slightly. "For your information, we are far more technologically sophisticated, far less war-mongering, and suffered many needless deaths the last time they attacked us!"

"Hey!" a Nabiki called as she walked through the door, giving Qin a cold stare. "Can we have a little chat?"

Watching the result of the fight, everyone who was still left in the room approached the unconscious boy laying there. Akane and Nakoda watched in shock as the person they cared so much for seemed to be in pain. Soun, Genma and Happosai grimly stared at the event, knowing full well that the challenger was far easier on Ranma than he could have been. Kasumi simply kneeled down, staring at the scars on his wrist. Pointing onto the scar, she noticed him grimace in pain as he fell back down. "Oh my. I suppose it still hurts. I'll have to put some medicine on that."

As the Tendo matriarch merrily hummed as she left the room, Nakoda followed step to go with her. The three old men eventually copied them as they lamented the possibility of a new heir to their school, leaving another possible fiancée if the relation between Ranma and Akane didn't work.

Akane, simply dumbfounded by what she watched, neared closer to the fallen fighter. Kneeing down to eye level, she let out a warm chuckle and let out a hand for him so he could stand up. She was trying to comfort him the best she could, but she knew how hard this must have been for him. He lost a fight. Ranma Saotome, who never did such a thing, lost a match. "Don't let it get to you. We still have the dojo. That's what counts, right?" Watching him stand up without her help, the Tendo daughter lowered her eyebrows and jaw, quite offended. "Hey, dummy! I'm talking here!"

Feeling a hand fall upon her shoulder, she looked up to see her father nod his head as he himself watched the boy leave. "Don't even think about it Akane. He lost a match, he should feel the distress over doing it."

"He's right, little girl," Mr. Saotome added he darkly stared at the open door. "That foolish boy almost cost us this dojo! I guess he's not the man I hoped I raised him to be."

Of course not, Akane thought. He's more of a man than you could ever hope to be!

The abacus beads slapped together, causing the wooden claps to echo through his brain every time. Knowing that each of the annoying sounds represented more money that he would have to pay to the person toying with it, he simply closed his eyes and contemplated other happy thoughts, such as the pleasant meal with his comrades before he left to this new land.

"So then," Nabiki asked in a sarcastic, but slightly sociable manner, "You said you are bitter enemies with the Amazons right?"

"Correct," Qin commented questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious," the accountant chuckled. As he heard the clicking stop, he heard a slow breath in and out from her. "In total, I think that five hundred yen a week will be ample rent. Welcome to the Tendo Villa where all sorts of weird freeloaders live."

"You had that number thought of before anyways didn't you?" Nabiki's 'host' grumbled as he stood up from her desk, giving an annoyed stare towards her.

Pointing towards herself, Nabiki gave an irritated, confident smirk. "Sir, I'm a professional here. I don't joke around when it comes to rent. I used one hundred percent foolproof calculations."

Giving a humble, subtle smile back, Qin gave a nod of simple pity. "Dear woman, I have used an abacus many years of my life. If you were actually using it to calculate, I would have heard a definite pattern. In case you haven't forgotten, I am from a wealthy family in the tribe and I am perfectly willing to pay the money."

The middle Tendo dropped her finger, rolling her eyes. He wasn't going to be easy prey after all, is he? And you know, Nabiki lamented, that's the big reason I like you so much, not to mention that 'wealthy family' part? "Very well, it's settled. Five hundred yen per week."

Qin nodded his head and lightly clapped his hands. "I accept. That is a perfectly doable payment."

Nabiki rolled over to her side, leaning on her bed in a provocative, but menacing fashion. "Great doin' business with you kid. So, breaking the news to the family tonight?"

"I suppose," the Xingu an warrior mumbled as he held his hands within his cloak's long pockets. "I feel that if I mention it with all of them around, there will be less surprises, hence less burdensome arguments."

Just from a few minutes around him, Nabiki already loved her new guest. He seemed to be the total opposite scale of intelligence and ability to stand up for himself than her sister's fiancée, and able to kick his ass. "I like the way you think," she chuckled as she narrowed her eyes curiously. "You're interesting. I like you."

Scoffing coldly, Qin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Last I remember I was threatening to kick you out of your own home, and now you are say you like me. You are indeed a strange one."

Nabiki's evil smirk crossed to the outer end of her eyes. "Hmmmm… you think I'm odd wait until you meet the rest of the folks. I hope you're not allergic to weirdness. Ranma turns into a girl when he touches cold water, his dad does the same except he turns into a panda, my dad cries when my sister yells at him, that two foot old fart you saw makes a habit of stealing girl's underwear, and last but not least our big sister will gladly watch it all with stride." However, she couldn't help but wonder just how long this kid could tolerate it here. He seemed way too uptight for his own good. "Oh well, I guess the only way to really know is to find out yourself."

Hearing a knock on the door, Qin opened it, seeing the three old men from before standing in the hallway. All three stared back at him with serious expressions, telling him that the consequences of the last fight must be quite pivotal. "Qin Mao," the tiny, bald one with the pipe, "Would you be a gentleman and come outside with us?"

The crisp spring breeze flew through the back yard, rippling the koi pond and lifting the hair of the entire Tendo household as they stood outside, watching the two men standing in the center. "You're fight with Ranma has proven something I was well aware of all along," Happosai commented to the other fighter eyeing him in a bored expression. "Coming from where you have, I can't say that I'm entirely surprised that you were able to compete with him."

"I don't need your flattery," Qin claimed in a soft, monotonous voice. "There are fighters far more powerful than me in my village. I am a simple lower class martial artist."

"Perhaps," the sensei admitted with a shrug, "however, there IS that saying I heard. A Xingu an underdog is someone else's worst nightmare."

Nodding his head slightly, Qin gave a slight smirk. "True. My people are quite capable of defending ourselves."

"I would know," Happosai chuckled. "I'll have you know that I once fought in the tournament held in there when I was a wee young lad."

Qin's smile was not one of arrogance, but of politeness. "The Ginghai Tournament? Well, if you were accepted into that you must be quite formidable. I am obliged to commend you on that."

"No need to, kid. I'm just an old man nowadays," the elder commented wistfully, reminiscing over the 'good old days'. "However," he claimed as he dropped into a fighting stance, "I WOULD like to test your strength."

In a simple effortless skip, Qin skipped into the air standing strait up throughout the jump, giving a ten-foot distance between the other. "I accept," the Chinese boy complied, not changing his tone or expression. "However, before this duel I must ask your name."

"I'm Happosai, master of Anything Goes Martial Arts," the master introduced himself, holding his hands in his pockets. "Pleased to meet you, Qin m'boy!"

"Thank you," the younger fighter responded, "Your first move, Happosai."

"Very well. You're a real gentleman," With that, the small fighter vanished from the air, causing the audience to gape in shock.

"Where did he go?" Kasumi fretted. "He just disappeared."

Standing next to her and leaning in the wall, Ranma gave her his words. "That old freak! For being so old he's fast, that's all I have to say!"

"Hmmm?" Turning to her brother in law, Kasumi wondered what he was talking about. "Ranma, please explain."

"He used that stupid move on me in the bath house!" Ranma answered. "Even if he's not hiding under any buckets it's a pain in the butt!"

Qin moved aback as he found himself repeatedly hit by a rapid flurry of powerful punches and kicks, some of which he managed to block. If he could only find some sort of pattern in his attacks, he might have been able to defend himself better, and possibly be able to find an opening. However, this challenger had no such definite rhythm, leaving his opponent unable to attack.

"I don't understand, though," Soun pondered as he watched. "While I agree that the master is easily above any of our level, I don't see how someone able to defeat Ranma so easily should have this much trouble."

"He IS the master after all," Genma chuckled, being slightly condescending. "I'll give this Qin kid credit for being able to take on m'boy like he did, but the fact of the matter is there's no way some kid can be able to take out such an experienced master. It's a good thing he's so used to defeat."

However, directly after this statement a massive boom vibrated throughout the yard, causing all of the spectators to fall to the ground as the ground below them violently shook. The rock wall behind them crumbled like a mountain of dirt, fortunately tumbling away harmlessly from the innocent bystanders.

Pushing herself up, Nabiki grumbled to herself. "Geez! I'm not even a martial artist!"

"Agreed, Nabiki," Nokoda concluded as she tried to dust herself off. "Hurting innocent bystanders is not honorable!"

"MY WALL!!!" the Tendo father began doing jumping jacks as he stared at his neighbor's house, clear view from the lack of a barrier. "MY WALL IS GONE!!!" Turning around, Soun looked over in a pitiful baby face. "Master! Must you cause so much collateral damage?!" His attitude changed as he watched his sensei barely standing up, burn marks all over his clothes. Even more awe inspiring, the master's opponent was seen standing in a translucent dome of the famous battle aura, magnetic stripes of violet and teal dropping down like a water fountain. As he crossed his arms in an 'X' in front of him and lifted his index finger towards his nose, the energy flowed towards into his standing fingertips.

Ranma watched in amazement as he noticed his peer seemed unharmed, despite the blows that he took "How'd he do that?!"

"Very impressive indeed," Happosai complimented the fighter, still limping. "So the rumors are true. You've developed a technique able to not only completely cure your wounds, but transfer them to your enemy, is that right?" Noticing Qin stay silent as the snake shaped beams of energy slithered from his arms, perpendicularly extended from his body.

Akane watched in shock, unable to believe her ears. He was able to just cure himself and hurt his enemy at the same time like that?! That was such an unfair disadvantage! No one would stand a chance against him!

Happosai gave an evil smirk towards Qin. "I suppose you want to bring this fight up a notch, right?"

"By all means." The Xingu an tribesman lifted his knee to his waist as he extended his arms each to his head and waist.

"Please, please no master!" Soun begged. "This fight has caused enough damage as it is! PLEASE don't do this!"

"Can the drama, Soun! This fight is over when I say it is." As the perverted sensei stared at his opponent his eyes that began to glow red as his own energy began to vaporize into the air. "It's not very common I challenge someone so worthy of my effort nowadays." With that, Happosai inhaled as much air as he could, making a bizarre echoing sound as his breath exhaled. The air around them began to slowly fade to a dark blue as finally the Anything Goes Martial Arts sensei produced a battle aura so large and bright that everyone else watching had to cover their eyes.

"SHREEEEEEEEECCK!!!"

The aura became an enormous twister, rising upwards to the sky then dropping down directly onto the old man's opponent in the form of a ten-foot tall dragon's head, which gave a deafening, high-pitched screech like the chirp of some hideous giant monster bird. Watching indifferently as the giant face dropped towards him, Qin raised his hand and held up a finger. Calmly remarking that "this is such an amazing battle aura", he simply stood idly as the head suddenly fizzled into thin air as it touched his extended limb. Suddenly both the horrible screech and the darkness ceased, leaving everyone to the normal spring day.

The crowd watched in shock, unable to believe what they had just seen. "I don't believe it!" Soun explained in shock. "That boy… he's able to keep up with the Master!"

Ranma kneeled down to his knees, too shocked to stand up. "And here I thought I was impressive."

"Ranma!" hearing his name called by the old geezer, the pigtailed boy looked towards Happosai, who gave what seemed to be an arrogant, haughty stare. "Over the time that I have known you, you have proven to be quite an impressive fighter. However, it seems that this boy is still far superior to you in skill level. Plus, there is the fact that you have shown a great amount of disrespect to me as your master. Therefore, until further notice, Qin shall replace you as my student in the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Looking back to the new student, the master guffawed cheerfully. "You know, Ranma has a whole lot of snot nosed punk friends I'd love to watch you teach a lesson to. THAT would be the entertainment of the year! Now then Qin, do you accept my invitation to train as my disciple?"

"I live under the Tendo house," the boy stated. "It would be impolite for me to refuse."

Everyone was surprised to hear such a statement. Did Happosai just kick Ranma out of the house? "But Master," Soun interjected. "If Ranma is no longer the one to carry it on, then that would mean…"

"It would mean that Ranma is no longer Akane's fiancée," Nokoda answered him. "At least, he is no longer honor bound to be so."

"Wait a minute!" Akane wailed, quite irate. "You can't just kick him out like that!"

"If you still want to marry my son we can gladly stay here," Genma begged her, trying to comfort her at the same time.

"I don't know it if works that way," Nabiki pointed out. "We already have an awful lot of people living here as it is."

Ranma stared emotionlessly at the scene, attempting to digest what had just happened. "I…"

_I've lost. After I beat a god, I lost to some random nobody. I feel so weak!_

Ranma felt a gentle arm wrap around his chest, pulling him towards its owner. "It's okay, son," the feminine voice of his mother reassured him. "You can come home with me for now. Now you can do so without hurting your honor."

_Don't worry! Give us a few weeks to train, and I'm sure you will defeat that man and reclaim your claim to the dojo. Even if you don't, I take pride in the man you've become._

Hours later, Ranma and his mother had just left the Tendo household. Now, the only Saotome that remained there was a certain middle aged man that could turn into a panda and was uncomfortable staying alone with his wife. Soun agreed to keep Genma as company, knowing the freeloading guest was necessary for his sanity. Akane, unable to cope with the situation, ran to her room and was deemed not to be bothered by everyone else. Qin decided to wait in his new room with his master, not entirely impressed with the decorations in it.

However, he was unwilling to make any negative comments, the new Anything Goes recruit unwilling to insult his new master. He was a guest in this house, and within certain limits it was his responsibility to take care of the household. He assured the family's oldest daughter that he would help her however he could with the cleaning, which only seemed to annoy the young mother figure, especially as he continued to push the subject, claiming that he was honor bound to do what he could for the family.

_"Please don't feel that way, sir," the girl asked of Qin as she watched him bow to her. "It's okay. You're not a burden. Any guest here is like a child of mine."_

_"But there must be something I can do to repay my debt to you," the young man begged her. "In exchange for your hospitality, I give you my service."_

_"You don't have to," Kasumi claimed with a small frown. "I've taken care of my family and their guests since our mother died, but if you really want me to I'll let you help."_

Like a child? A total stranger? When Qin was trained, he was always told of certain rules. The first and foremost was that accepting unconditional assistance from an outsider was unforgivable. If they give you something, you were obliged to give back the best you could.

He was trained before in the reading people's personalities and level of honesty, and from what he saw of that person she was indeed an interesting case. She clearly was far more intelligent than she seemed at first glance. It's a common practice for people to use in order to throw someone else off so they could turn against the person when they least expect it. Although, he personally couldn't see how it would benefit her. Nevertheless, she seemed like a nice enough person, so for now at least it would be unnecessary paranoia to be too suspicious of her.

The middle sister, on the other hand, was someone he would honestly have to watch out around. It didn't take a genius to figure out by now that she was a con artist. The way she tried to attempt to hide the extortion before was proof. He also had the speculation that she would most likely spy on him and use the information for blackmail. Overall, it was not safe to let his guard down around that Nabiki girl.

The youngest one was much like her father, overemotional and perhaps a little paranoid. It was clear that she was under a substantial amount of emotional turmoil right now, even before that other boy was kicked out. She had a good heart underneath, but it was hidden underneath a strong barrier. She wouldn't be any true threat to him. He could tell from her reactions that she would be unwilling to fight him, possibly being weaker than the other fighter. However, she could be quite difficult to train if he was too busy trying to deal with a petulant temper at the same time.

"Qin Mao," a crackly old voice called from behind, "would you care to tell me what is on your mind?"

Knowing it wasn't a good idea to discuss what he was really thinking, Qin decided to change the subject. "I was simply thinking of how different the culture is here in Japan," he mentioned as he turned backwards so he could see the old man. "To be honest, this is the first time I have left my village."

"So then leaving China altogether must be TRULY daunting," Happosai responded as he shook his head in understanding. "That's entirely understandable, Qin my boy. I myself had lived in China for a good amount of time, and I have traveled to many parts of the country. Even through all that, it was too much for me to handle when I migrated to Japan."

"Do you mind me asking why you did so?" Qin asked with honest curiosity.

The martial arts master paused as he stared at the person questioning him. "Well, actually I escaped during the country's Communist takeover. Much of their plans involved the disarming of the citizens, which was difficult to do with a martial artist such as myself. That's why many of the tribes nowadays are in regions of the country where the government doesn't feel threatened by them."

"An understandable reason," the Xingu an tribesman assured his new teacher as he unpacked his bag. "I find it amazing that we have been able to avoid their grasp as long as we have." His face contorted to vengeful spite as he continued, placing a golden box next to the wall. "Those damned fools can't stand the thought of anyone in their precious land doing something that doesn't involve them lining their pockets. People say that the rules of Jusendo villages are backwards, but at least our rulers don't trade with their own enemies."

"I suppose you have a grudge against them," Happosai laughed. "All is understood."

Hearing the comments, the Dark Mage practitioner politely smirked. "Yes, well, what do I know? I'm just a savage vagabond from the sticks."

Happosai laughed at the comment, amused by the clumsy expression on the student and the sarcastic statement. His laughter eventually erupted to his crazy battle cry he would use when he rode through town to find additions to his collection. "HO hohohoho! What a haul! WHAT a haul!"

"What a haul? I don't believe I heard that term before," the young boy mentioned, confused.

Sobering from his joy, Happosai gave a fake cough, a serious face on him. "Well, I uh… it's just a saying I use, kid. For times when I do a job well done."

"I see," Qin hummed as he finished unpacking, leaving his items laying in a corner of the floor. Walking towards the door, he looked back to his roommate. "I'm coming back. I just need to check on a few things."

"Don't let me keep you, kid," the old man nodded. "If you want to talk, you know where I am."

"I'm sure I will," the Chinese boy assured Happosai as he walked out, closing the door.

Seeing his new student walk out, Happosai picked up a random set of panties off of the floor and set the fabric on top of his head, the two curly sets of hair around his ears being revealed through the leg holes. Chuckling to himself, the perverted sensei felt a tingling throughout his body as he patted his head, tickling the bald spots on his skin with the soft, used fabric. After he felt he had done enough of that, he leapt into the pile of women's underwear next to him, rolling in it like a pig rolling in mud.

"Oh what a happy day to be alive," he sighed as he stared at the ceiling, the same type of garments tied across it. "Not only do I have so many silky treasures, but such a perfect student, too."

Qin decided to walk down the stairs of the house, thinking of his current situation, and just exactly how much of a mess he had made for himself. If the ancient myths of the 'Ultimate Evil' were true, this Happosai was the same one who harassed and stole from the women of the Amazon village long ago. While he praised the fact that it was done to those beasts, it didn't deny the fact that it was an evil person. If that old man was the beast that his ancestors claimed to be, he was the sort to let his students fall into the depths of hell for free a meal.

He circled through the house, eventually finding the two older men he was looking for playing board games. As they noticed him walk in, the two stared at him in discomfort, almost as if they were unnerved by his mere presence. Finally, the skinnier man with the moustache cleared his throat. "So then, Qin Mao. How do you enjoy your stay here so far?"

"Actually, I have enjoyed myself for the most part so far," the new guest commented politely. "The hospitality you have shown here is uncanny."

"Well, we do try to take good care of our guests, that's certain," he laughed heartily. "Hospitality is a martial artist's first duty, that's how we work here, son."

"The guests have it really good here, boy. I know that from personal experience," the overweight one with glasses and a white bandana on laughed.

"Do you?" Qin remarked indifferently. "By the way, either way I will work for you, but I want you two to tell me of what you think of this Happosai you work for. What is he like as a person? How do other people in the town think of him?

Rather than giving a good answer, the two men stared back to him, faces becoming pale. "Son," the man with the moustache referred to him in a dry, hoarse voice. "The master is not one who takes it well when people question him. Please don't ask something like that again."

"Very well," Qin told them as he bowed down. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"No problem at all," they both responded as they continued with their board game. As soon as they noticed the boy walk out, Soun asked a question to his friend in a soft voice. "Saotome, isn't it a shame? Watching such a good boy fall into the hands of the wicked Happosai?"

"Indeed, Tendo," Genma grimaced. "My boy would never allow himself to fall under his trap like that."

Meanwhile, the two other sisters decided that it would be best to relax and watch television, not knowing anything else to do. While watching their normal weekend soap operas, they both avoided talking, not wanting to cause an uneasy conversation. However, eventually the older one felt the need to bring it up.

"Nabiki, do you think Ranma might come back?" Kasumi asked in a casual, conversation tone. "I don't think that Akane would be too happy if he didn't."

"I don't know, sis," Nabiki answered in an equally distant tone. "All I know is that it seems to me that the only way he will is to defeat this new Qin person."

A worried, confused moan came from the older sister. "But… but Qin's so strong! You saw what he did."

Shrugging indifferently, Nabiki looked towards her sister with her calm expression. "I guess, but Ranma is pretty tough himself. Maybe he'll beat him."

Humming happily, Kasumi looked back at the television, satisfied by the suggestion. "He might. And even if he doesn't Qin seems like a nice enough person after all."

Ranma had just finished putting away the book-bag, containing all the things he had from his original home. Opening the window to his room, he complacently listened and felt the soft breeze coming in, also over watching a horde of birds fly out of the tree and into the golden, blinding sunset.

As he looked out, the new house member sighed to himself, right before he softly worded the fact as a method to accept it. "I lost." After all he went through before, all the effort he put into getting that tomboy to appreciate him, all of the times he rescued and even the one time he killed for her, he lost Akane. Why? Because of some stupid nobody. Some random person, who claimed he had no abilities, defeated him with hardly any effort then had the nerve to think nothing of it. Not an insult, no arrogant bragging, he just looked with boredom telling everyone else around us that his opponent was silly for trying to escape from his stupid rings.

How was that foolish, the young martial artist asked himself? It was a duel between two guys. Was he being expected to just lie there and accept that everything was going to be taken away from him? Would Qin have done the same thing if it were the other way around?

Only one thing was clear to him. First, he had to go back and defeat Qin. There was no way that he would allow a random challenger run in and best Ranma Saotome. Second, the problem he was more worried about, was that he could not under any circumstances allow anyone else to know, especially Shampoo or Ukyo. If they did, the two would be more determined then ever to win him over. He already remembered what those two and Kodachi did to his mother's house over a little gift for Akane before, and he had no intention of letting it happen again.

It was unlikely his Pop would have been willing to come over to train him, seeing how the old man was probably too scared of mom's katana to come anywhere near here or even call most likely. If Ranma was going to train for his rematch, it would have to be on his own, and on top of that against a fighting style he hardly knew anything about and was apparently revered by even those crazy Amazons. The only way to possibly find a weak spot was probably in that book the old ghoul gave him.

"Son, you're sulking. That isn't manly!" the feminine voice of Nokoda Saotome called from behind her son, causing him to jolt into a turn back to look at her staring at him with a look that said 'this isn't going to be easy'. "Since I'm able to spend some time alone with you, we need to talk."

"Yes, ma'am," Ranma responded as he dropped his head in a polite nod. It was certainly not usual for this particular individual to be so well mannered, but there was always something special about his mother that made him go against such natural reflexes.

"As I am aware son, there are multiple young ladies whom by honor have a claim on you as a fiancée. Currently, since you have lost your position in the Tendo Dojo, until further notice your engagement to the Tendo daughters is not valid," Mrs. Saotome reminded her son, keeping to a formal atmosphere. "As the current head of the Saotome clan, given that the father who has caused so much trouble is out of the picture for now, I feel that it is my duty to defend all of the girls' honor as well as I can. Due to the failed wedding, I have become increasingly aware of just exactly how desperate these two really are."

"I wasn't able to just break the engagement between either one of them, 'cause I didn't want either one of them to be hurt," her son explained.

The mother gave her a sympathetic face as thoughts flew through her head. "Son, that's entirely understandable given that you know what their punishment for failing to marry a man they are engaged to," Nokoda excused her son. "You would not only be breaking their hearts, but would be condemning them to a world of misery. That's something that I wish I could convince the Tendo's younger daughter of."

"I have to admit that she's been very stubborn to accept that," Ranma confirmed with a serious face.

"I'm sure she has," Nakoda assured him after a long frustrated exhale. "I have made it quite clear to her that outright canceling their engagements for now would be downright selfish and heartless. If Ukyo Kuonji fails to marry you she will be honor bound to give up the art of Okonomyaki, most likely causing her to live a life of poverty due to the fact that she has no trade to earn a living with. Of course, keep in mind that this is the most fortunate position that she can put herself in. She may as well need to track you down and kill you herself." After saying that, Mrs. Saotome looked down as she shivered, grimly staring at her son's feet. "And that other girl, Shampoo. I've read in their law book what will happen if an Amazon fails to succeed in accomplishing missions based on the laws of outsiders. All I have to say is that the Kuonji clan is far more laid back about laws of marriage. As dishonorable as many of her actions may have been, I still refuse to force her into a situation such as that."

"I agree that we need to help them defend their honor, but I don't know how to, mother," Ranma explained, staring at his hand tapping frustrated on the windowsill. "I just don't know how."

"That's why we are having this talk," Nakoda reassured her son with a forlorn smile. "Ever since the failed wedding I have pondered a way to do so. In fact, I have even called Ukyo's father about the situation."

Ranma looked up with a smile of hope. He had to admit it was amazing she was able to find his phone number like that. "So, he understood, right?"

"Actually, he was rather like your father," Nakoda scowled with a disgusted expression. "He seems to have blamed his own irresponsible actions on his own daughter. In the first place, he should not have engaged her to the son of a relative stranger. Second, since the deal was between the two fathers, it was Mr. Kuonji's responsibility to find and punish your father, not Ukyo. Overall, it seems to me that both parties are irresponsible fathers who left the issue for their own innocent children to deal with themselves."

"So I guess the engagement's still not cancelled," Ranma whimpered as his hopes dwindled. "Well, back to the drawing board, I guess."

"Can you please see if you convince Miss Kuonji to come here?" Nokoda asked her son as she moved away from the door. "There is a lot I, we need to discuss with her."

"I didn't want her to know where we lived, but I'll bring her here if you want me to," Ranma complied as he bowed his head.

More surprised by that statement than angered, Nokoda stared at him with wide eyes. "Now son that would not have been very nice to do to. As far as I know, this friend of yours is only a threat when she feels tricked. We need to be more honest with her from now on. After what she's been through, I cannot blame her for the rash behavior I know she is capable of. Now son, be a dear and find her for me."

With that, Ranma walked out the door's hole to seek the person he was told to, however, stopped in front of the top of the stairs by another command by his mother to "Wait".

Spinning back, the Saotome kin gave his mother his full attention. "Yes, mother?"

Nokoda gave a more casual, motherly look to her son, giving a warm smile. "I overheard that this Shampoo girl may soon loose interest in you."

Ranma clenched his teeth from the fact mentioned. "At the expense of a good friend of mine if she does, but yeah."

"That friend has his own honor to uphold. He shouldn't have put himself in that situation," she mentioned in a slightly condescending tone. However, she retained her kinder demeanor as she continued. "The point is son, if she does marry, then that means both the engagements between the Tendo family and the Amazons are honorably annulled. You understand what that would mean, don't you?"

Ranma nodded his head in comprehension.

Mrs. Saotome approached her son with a happy smile and tears on her eyes, patting her hand onto her shoulders. "From what I know, she perhaps loves you the most unconditionally of the girls you have been engaged to. She is a good childhood friend of yours who I know will take good care of you. I wish you both the best of luck in your future."

Ranma smiled as he shook his head. "Thank you, Mother."

However, as he walked out into the sunlight, he thought of the implication of his mother's words. Was she honestly planning on marrying him and Ukyo now? It was the understatement of the day to say he disagreed with the idea. He just didn't want to argue with her right then out of fear.

The first problem was the simple fact that he was still upset over what Ukyo did before. He always thought of her as a good friend, but he could never feel comfortable around someone whose life revolved around him so much. He could never stand the thought of being stuck taking care of the kids and freeloading like his Pop did. Besides, he remembered the time he became weak after the old goat did that Moxibustion on him. Ukyo said she didn't care. She didn't care about his strength, or his competence in the art. How was he supposed to marry someone that would love him even if he were weak?

Besides, there was too much effort he already invested into getting that uncute fiancée to like him.

_Ranma Saotome doesn't know when to quit. Just you wait, Qin! One more week! That's how long you have until I kick your butt back out of there._

Sorry if this chapter was short. I was going to do more but I wanted something to put up. The next chapter will go more in depth as to the relation between the new kid and his new roommates.

**_In general he's supposed to be a pretty cool guy. It's too bad he's now going to work under Happosai and has Ranma pissed off at him. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Ukyo just couldn't take it anymore. Ever since last night after she took him in, Mousse just seemed to destroy any silver lining of a good mood she may have had before. She let him rest on a furo in her bedroom as a way to make sure that she could keep an eye on him, and care for him when he needed it. The result? He kept her up all of last night with his pathetic, nonstop sobbing over Shampoo, only letting her sleep when he became too tired to complain anymore.

It wasn't that she didn't pity the poor guy. She, too, was always astounded by how he would constantly run towards Shampoo, ecstatic from any sign of positive emotion from that bimbo, especially with the way she treat him. He chased her like that for thirteen years. Thirteen years he devoted his entire being to her, and for what? Now at least maybe she'd occasionally take her mind off of Ranma and think of the one that doesn't completely reject her, under desperate circumstances such as him dying in her arms or if she accidentally broke his entire set of glasses. Was it any news that it would eventually be too much for the jackass?

The ex-chef had just got out of bed and looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that late. She was always a morning person. Even when she didn't have a restaurant to run, she would never have been caught dead sleeping past eight. It was understandable though since she remembered how Mousse wouldn't let her sleep until about five o'clock. So logically, she really didn't go to bed until then, and she actually only got about five hours of sleep. She certainly felt like it, she thought as she rubbed her temples to assuage her headache. She reminded herself to give that duck man a good talking to about either letting her talk with him, or just keeping it to himself. That would not be acceptable if he was going to keep her awake at all odd hours once the restaurant was up and running.

Speaking of which, she noticed that a certain blind boy with second-degree burns she was healing was not sleeping, or even in her room. She leapt out of her bed, uncaring of the fact that she was in her pajamas. Both of her housemates wouldn't care. As she opened the door, however, Kontasu was already on the other side, his hand about to knock on the door.

"Ukyo, dear," the "sexy" kuonchi called her. "Your new friend has volunteered to make us his own Chinese cuisine. Isn't that nice of him?"

Ukyo suddenly noticed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen of her small apartment, causing her to remember the small amount of food she ate last night, since even the groceries she bought last night for dinner became second priority when Mousse came in the shape he was. "Remind me to thank him!" she cheered. "God, I'm starving!"

"I helped, too," Kontasu informed her meekly, hoping to get some praise.

"Yeah! Thanks to you, too!" the spatula girl harped to him. However, her face became more serious as she walked closer to him, lowering her voice so the new guest won't hear her. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how has he been doing? Any better than last night?"

The ninja's face sobered as well from that question. "Maybe a little, but he's still sad. He at least cheered up a little when he started cooking. If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with him?"

"You mean the burn marks all over his body didn't get it across to you?" Ukyo asked with sarcasm. "He lives with this girl that he really loves, but she treats him like dirt. He works endlessly at the restaurant her great grandmother owns for nothing, and lives in their attic." Of course, that part wasn't something she had the right to judge Shampoo for, especially considering who she was talking to. "So when she finally seemed to be starting to like him a little and Ranma was taken, her great grandmother kicked him out, after pouring hot water on him, of course." She also wouldn't comment on why, hoping a certain dipstick lived a miserable life being the slave, or wife of an Amazon.

His sympathy getting the best of him, the waitress of Uchan's squealed in sadness. "That poor man was treated as bad as I was by my Ugly Stepmother!" Even if he was worried about this Mousse person she invited being competition for his Ukyo darling, Kontasu couldn't help but empathize with him.

Ukyo gasped in shock upon her servant's reaction then grabbed him so that his ear was directly in front of her mouth. "You jackass, he's still upset you know! What if he heard you?" she whispered. Her question was answered when she heard a third person walking towards them.

"It's okay," Mousse's raspy, dry voice told them. "Were you afraid I was going to be mad at you for telling Kontasu? I thought he already knew."

Ukyo turned to her newest addition to the house, giving a cheery greeting. "Heya, sugar! How ya' feeling?" Despite his polite and restrained disposition, his face made it perfectly obvious how he was. Her smile straitened out, but she still attempted to be as compassionate as she possibly could be. "Any better?"

"A little," Mousse answered her with a fake smile. "I'm sorry about everything in general last night. I made you some beef lo mien. Kontasu said you both like beef."

"Well, until someone falls into the spring of drowned cattle, I guess not," Ukyo joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

Mousse couldn't help but to give a small laugh from the joke while turning back. At least his mood seemed to lighten up for a little while. "Come on. Let's eat it before it gets cold. It's the recipe my mother used to make."

Ukyo ran past her new chef, simply excited that her stomach was finally going to be full again. "A nice home cooked meal sounds great to me!"

Kontasu jumped in joy, simply excited his love was finally going to be happy again. "My loving Ukyo is happy again!"

It was only Dr. Tofu's first week back from his internship back in the Tokyo hospital, and he heard about just exactly how chaotic life had been lately in Akane and Ranma's life. It was exciting to hear those two lovebirds were finally able to actually admit their feelings. Too bad it took such a life threatening situation for it to happen, and that trying to get married resulted in their house being demolished by an angry horde, and it seemed to bring the worst out of one of the last people he expected to use such a lack of judgment. Now, he had someone from one of the most powerful families under his care, black and blue bruises covering his entire body, and his less than lenient sister demanding the best care possible for her dear brother.

He had to admit he was a little reluctant to take him. The Kunos in general seemed to be a source of some nasty conversations. That Tatiwaki sleeping in his office was apparently the whole reason Akane had the irrational hatred for boys she did for so many years. But that probably wouldn't look very good on his record if he rejected a patient so soon after he came back, especially when the injuries involved were so severe. Besides, from talking with both of them he couldn't help but wonder if word of mouth was less reliable than he thought.

From what he saw of this Kodachi girl, she really didn't seem scary so much as a tad eccentric, and lonely. He had to admit he was impressed by the vast knowledge she had in botany and chemistry. It was unnerving to him that she decided to have a live alligator as a pet, but couldn't help but to understand her situation when she talked about the time she found the dying baby reptile in the dumpster behind a zoo. The way she was so open with him, despite all the bizarre stories she had to tell him, it was clear all this source of so many vicious rumors was simply an overly sheltered, socially confused teenager.

"So then, Kodachi," Tofu questioned the girl as she sitting beside him in his main office, both sipping on the newly brewed tea, "Did you two really live alone for that long?"

"Correct," Kodachi answered in despair. "I never met my mother. I finally met my father for the first time since I was almost too young to remember. My brother dear has acted as my guardian since then."

He couldn't understand how such an arrangement could possibly be overlooked by social services. Even if they were rich, her brother was only one year older than her. It was amazing she came out as well as she did. "That's not normal," the doctor mentioned calmly, doing his best not to offend her by staying calm. "I just want to know, why didn't you tell authorities, and find someone to adopt you?"

The gymnast simply shrugged her shoulders, responding with a "matter of a fact" tone. "We were kids at the time. Do you honestly think we wanted to be taken care of by complete strangers? We figured that we'd be better off looking out for each other. Besides, we have a family servant in our home named Sasuke. For the most part he's sort of a father figure for us."

"So at least you had some sort of adult supervision," Tofu thought out loud as he rested his chin on his fist. "I guess that must have been the reason you could avoid social services. But still… being taken care of by a house servant? It must have been really hard."

"I got used to it, I suppose," Kodachi stated. "Even if they weren't biological fathers, both my brother dear and Sasuke looked out for me the absolute best they could." However, her face saddened as she thought of the next part. "I suppose the kindness I was used to from them led me unable to deal with the fact that people in the real world aren't so friendly, and may not even want to know me for who I am. Just like…"

Noticing Kodachi pause, obviously mentally unable to continue, Tofu filled in the blank. "Just like Ranma?" He always told Akane and Ranma to try to consider what the other kids must be feeling. Obviously if they were that determined to break the two up, loneliness and a deep need for attention must have been a big factor. He told them both before that they should try to consider thinking of what the others were feeling. Akane was at least a little better in this, trying to care even for that girl Shampoo who caused them the trouble she did. Ukyo, for the most part, seemed like a nice enough girl when the engagement wasn't involved, so it was easy for Akane to be friends with her. If only she didn't lash out at the wedding like he heard she did, maybe Akane would have focused on finding her a boyfriend.

Even if he cared about the other boys, Ranma just didn't seem to have the social skills to do the same thing. As much as the doctor could laugh when he heard of the time he refused to loose on purpose against that Mousse he kept hearing of, it brought a sad point across to him about Ranma's psychology. He could have had both of the Amazons out of his hair if he only did that, but his pride was more important. He saw enough of his relation with Ryoga to understand that they both could be very cruel bullies to each other; despite the grudging respect they had for each other. Still, it did take a good amount of patience on Ranma's part to keep his friend's secret.

"Ranma may seem like a friendly person, but he's not very open. You have a lot of interesting things about you, but I could see how they may scare him off," Tofu told the girl as he laid his teacup on the table. "You probably scare a lot of people, don't you?"

"I didn't give up on Ranma because he scared me," Kodachi corrected the older man, becoming more bitter and irritated. "I stopped loving him ever since that time. That time I saw that disgusting turn of events, and discovered how Ranma and that wicked pigtailed girl truly were of 'one mind and one body'." Tofu noticed a frighteningly acidic hiss of spite from the girl when she spoke the infamous quote. "I am beginning to become truly disgusted with my brother as much as I love him due to his inability to comprehend the simple fact." Saddened when she looked to her side at the room with her brother in it, "My poor brother dear is in complete denial of the fact. I told him over and over about the identity of his so called 'pigtailed goddess', but he simply refuses to listen. I'm so scared of what will happen the day his wall of denial breaks."

"I won't lie. These sorts of denial episodes are always a way for the patients to keep themselves calm while they try to understand a difficult fact. I'm sure there's a part in him that already knows that Ranma really is the pigtailed girl." Tofu took a form from the table and handed it to Kodachi. "He's all set. When he finally accepts the fact, please bring him back here." The patient's sister took the form from the doctor and signed the document.

Minutes later, the Kuno siblings walked together down the sidewalk. "So brother dear, are you really sure that you want to continue this delusion that despite the fact that Ranma turns into the pigtailed girl that they're not the same person? And please don't tell me that he doesn't. I've seen it with my own two eyes."

Kuno looked towards his sister in pity. How could she think so simple mindedly when it came to that scum? "Dear sister, it's not that I have not. I've seen it well before you have. It's just that the abomination that is Ranma Saotome has enslaved my beloved into his own netherworld, only to be released when he wants someone to replace him when he hides?"

Kodachi couldn't help but to roll her eyes, humming in frustration. "Yes, brother dear. I suppose." She couldn't allow this insane denial to continue. Dr. Tofu was right. He was only being like this because he was digesting such a difficult fact. It was only some time until the truth was accepted for what it was, and when he did hell would truly break loose. She decided on a plan that her father might enjoy, and would call him when she got home. It was a sadistic and detestable one; no doubt about it, but that never stopped a Kuno before had it? Besides, it was all for her brother.

_Brother dear, you can't keep going on being in love with this pig tailed girl. I don't care what it takes, but I swear that by tomorrow you will love her no more. It's for your own good, and it's a good excuse for me to have myself a little revenge._

Mousse was clearly going to be a valuable asset to the restaurant. The brunch he prepared gave Ukyo suspicions that he could cook Okonomiyaki fine with just a little preparation, and when she tried to show him how for the first time, he quickly did his best to emulate her. The first time he tried to make it, he successfully cooked a plain one just as well as she could, maybe even better.

"You're something else!" the pancake girl complimented her new soon to be employee. "Just don't start your own Okonomyaki restaurant any time soon around here. I don't want to go out of business."

Excited from the compliment, Mousse turned to Kontasu in joy. "Ukyo, do you really like it that much?! I'm so happy."

"Pleasing my darling Ukyo always makes me happy too."

Shocked by his action, Ukyo turned Mousse back to her face. "Hey, stupid! I thought I told you to put your glasses on! You wanna go back on the streets?!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Jackass! You got proud of yourself and thought you would look cooler without your glasses!"

"I promise!" the Amazon male assured her, "I won't do it again, okay?"

"You promised before didn't you?!" Ukyo scowled as she grabbed him by the collar. "Did you listen? Obviously not!"

Kontasu watched the punishment his love was lashing onto her new friend, frantically trying to calm her down. "No fighting, Ukyo. It was only a mistake."

Then the front door behind them opened, as footsteps walked into the room. "Heya, Ukyo. Since when was Mousse living with you?"

Letting the blind boy in her captivity go, Ukyo stared in shock at her friend. "Ranma honey!" she greeted him with a wide smile. "It's been so long." He wasn't really happy, though, she noticed. He was trying to look away from her some while he itched his head. "Look. About the wedding…"

"My mother told me to come get you," Ranma stated in a very serious, but not particularly upset voice. "We need to talk."

His mother? Ukyo just barely knew Mrs. Saotome. It was always Mr. Saotome or Tendo she had to deal with when it involved Ranma. Becoming shyer as she noticed his grim expression, "What is this about?"

"She just told me to find you then bring you back home. I don't know for now. I guess we'll find out later," Ranma told his friend, giving a little white lie.

If she was being that secretive about it, it must be bad. Mrs. Saotome must have been really angry! She was generally a peaceful enough person like Kasumi, so it was hard to imagine what she must be like if she felt cross, but a certain katana she wielded with her and her take on how to deal with dishonorable sons and husbands gave Ukyo a good enough idea. "Okay." Then she looked back at her two employees. "You guys just stay here and get along. I'll be back sometime tonight."

He was staying silent throughout the entire walk so far. Usually he would have been chatting away by now. And why was he going a completely different direction?

"So, Ranma?" Ukyo asked the man she was following shyly. "She's probably still mad about the wedding, isn't she?" She noticed Ranma stop walking, and look directly at her with a face of indecision.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything about it," he mentioned, quite wishy-washy. "I know Tendo was pissed, and so was Akane. You wrecked the dojo pretty bad."

"I'm sorry… you're not mad, are you?"

"I'm pissed." The words came out with the usual foot in the mouth disease he always had. "I'm not going to lie. I expected a stunt like that from Shampoo, but you? I expected you would have used better logic." He leaned against the metal fence next to him, becoming truly angry. "And then you had the nerve to attack Akane, AGAIN! If Ryoga wasn't around to stop the fight you probably would have got her in the hospital, wouldn't you?!"

"She just ran up from out of the blue assuming I was trying to set 'poor innocent Ryoga' up on a date with you," Ukyo defended herself, remaining her composure.

"Then maybe you should stop doing that! In case you forgot he already has a girlfriend!"

For some reason, that comment truly hurt her. How could he just assume the worst of her like this? "I wasn't! That jackass is the one who just randomly barged into my restaurant with all these threats, telling me he'd punish me for Akane! I was trying to calm him down so he wouldn't go off and get himself engaged to Shampoo! All I did was offer him and his girlfriend lunch! How the hell does this all of a sudden end up being some sort of conspiracy of mine?!"

Obviously, something she said caught Ranma's attention as he calmed down. "Wait a minute! Ryoga was threatening you?" Maybe he really needed to have a talk with "P-chan" too. Even after what she did, Ukyo was still one of his best friends. If anyone was going to punish her, it would be himself.

"Like I said, he warned me that if I ever hurt Akane, he'd punish me for her own good. He also was originally wanting to challenge me, Shampoo and Kodachi at first. He did it at the wedding while you were unconscious too!" She pointed to some black and blue bruises from her left arm. "You probably haven't seen them since I've been wearing long sleeves lately, but it still hurts where he grabs me!"

Seeing the bruises, Ranma slowly approached her in curiosity. "Geez! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because you've all been too busy being mad at me to listen to my side of the story?!" Ukyo vented in frustration. "All I've ever heard from everyone is 'oh, poor Akane who's wedding got wrecked'! And about that nasty vicious brute Ukyo Kuonji is!"

"You expect people to be happy about what you did?! About how you just barged in and wrecked a whole building just because you couldn't accept a wedding?!"

"I thought I was helping you!" She backed away and dropped onto her knees, crying over the event in a pitiful manner. "Shampoo and I knew for sure that you were being forced into it. I keep hearing all that 'joining the school' crap from those two and I wasn't about ready to let you marry someone you don't even love just for that. You believe me don't you?"

Okay, she definitely had a point. He wasn't too happy with how his dad and Tendo just knocked him unconscious then leave him to wake up in a tuxedo and hearing about his wedding with Akane. Still, it wasn't like he wouldn't choose to be with her. "It probably looked like that, didn't it?" he asked as he softened up, feeling sympathy for his misunderstanding friend. "It probably looked like I was forced into it."

"You were and everyone knows it!" Ukyo clenched her fist in front of her chest, angry and feeling bad for her fiancée at the same time. "Just exactly what do you mean by that?! Are you trying to say you're in love with Akane?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"Come on, Ranma honey. You know you don't mean that," The chef tried to reassure him with a sad, unsure smile. "She beats you up all the time, thinks you're a pervert all the time for no good reason, and never listens to your side of the story. You don't want to live the rest of your life with someone like that."

"Well, I do. I'm sorry." Even though she was calmly listening to this without responding, he knew there was something inside of her slowly breaking. Why did he decide to do this now, especially when he was just disowned by the Tendos and not honor bound to marry Akane? Was beating Qin so important to him that he'd be willing to outright reject his best friend in the worst possible way? "Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear. It's probably the last thing you want to hear, but Akane and me have been starting to fall for each other more lately. I don't know why. I guess almost loosing her like that before made us reconsider what we thought about each other. Life or death situations…" Ranma paused, unable to really think of what to say. Eventually, he shrugged as he let out a pathetic, humorless chuckle. "Well, I suppose when you think you lost something, you realize just how much you're going to miss it."

"But… don't tell me it took you that to love her!" Ukyo stood back up and approached Ranma, laying her hands onto his shoulder. "Every day… every day, all the time, I loved you. It didn't matter that you were weak; it didn't matter if you never made a single yen, you'd never be anything but my Ranma honey." Her head looked ground, blocking herself from the other teen with her hair. "And now, you're trying to tell me that I lost to someone who doesn't even think of you as a human being?! Please! Stop doing this to yourself." She let her hands slip down his back and wrapped her fingers around his neck, pulling him towards her and forcing his chin onto her shoulder. "Don't do this to me! I spent ten years dedicating my entire life to you! Don't tell me that I spent all that time just to watch you leave me like that!"

Uncomfortable in the girl's grip, Ranma attempted to push his way out of Ukyo's grip. "Hey! Ukyo, c'mon! Let me go," he asked calmly. "Let's go see my mom." He pushed a little harder, but still light enough to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her.

Feeling her love try to push her away, Ukyo did the exact opposite of what she was asked as she tightened her grip and dug her forehead into his chest. "No… I won't let you go. Not again, not now! Not if I know you're going to run away from me!"

Ranma's temper, as a result of his fear, began to surface from inside. The good friend of his when he was six years old was progressively more like another Kodachi or Shampoo, and he was finally seeing first hand exactly how the good old Uchan had truly changed for the worst. ""Ukyo, I'm serious!" he barked offensively. "Get off me and quit freaking me out!"

"Then come back, stay with me, and forget about those other three nutcases!" She stared back at Ranma with the teariest eyes, desperately using the last approach that she could. "You'll never have to work. I'll cook for you. You just have to sit back and enjoy everything."

Officially freaked out by these pleas, the pigtailed boy shoved much harder than he before, almost as hard as he would have the time Ryoga became too touchy on his girl side. "UKYO, LET ME GO!!!" Seconds later, Ranma found himself become much lighter, and saw the girl he pushed off sitting on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as a pitiful, childish pout appeared on her face. "I'm sorry," he apologized, feeling too bad to stay angry with the fallen girl. He stood still as he found his apologies ignored, wails of anger at the world, at himself and his father, and simply for the bad lot in her life. "It's just the way things turned out. I guess you could say I couldn't stand someone who needed me so much, and reminded me so much of another man. I guess this just didn't go quite as well as I hoped it would." With that, the Saotome son walked away, his head dropped in shame. There was nothing he would have been able to do comfort the friend he just lost.

"How could you say that?" Ukyo screamed to the man walking away, failing in making him come back. "And Akane doesn't?! SO YOU DON'T LOVE ME BECAUSE I WANT YOU?!!! IS THAT WHY YOU KEEP LEAVING ME?!!!" He was gone when she looked up again. "Ranma honey…" she whimpered to herself, "Ten years, all down the drain." She looked up to the sky in desperation. Unable to find her answers from the moon, she simply whispered that common phrase she criticized others for thinking. "Ranma, this is all your fault." Unable to do anything else, she fell asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.

However, the sleep was not induced naturally, as an older man dressed in Hawaiian attire approached the scene from behind, took the poison dart from Ukyo's back, and scooped her onto his back. "Dacchi say she mad at you!" the insane principal sang in a joking tone. "Ohh, but seriously. If bad Ranma Saotome no marry you then is okay to have fun with you." Then, he jumped to a roof, completely unseen by any other city dwellers.

_Someone help me…_

_Someone please help me…_

_Ukyo ran from the beast for almost an hour now. The thing was so hideous! It was nothing but a giant head the size of a small house, slime flowing on the fur on it. The fur was everywhere on the damned thing except on its top, where you would expect it to. Its eyes, those vile, opaque, gray pearls; it was amazing it was able to see with the cataracts. Those damned orbs were at least two meters wide, practically were the face! Not to mention the slurping noise made from its hairy eyelid closing, the ends dropping first as it dispensed that disgusting milky liquid slime onto those freaking eyeballs._

_Fortunately, a light had suddenly appeared in front of her. It was a small one, true, but it got bigger and brighter as she kept moving on. It was the light to the end of this tunnel! She ran to the light with an entirely new vigor. The larger it became, the faster she ran. The vile monster's screams, cracking from the saliva bubbling in its mouth, had become softer as the monster was progressively further away. It was too heavy to go any faster than it already was going. Finally, the light enveloped her, not a speck of darkness touching her. Plus, she found HIM! She found her Ranma sitting on a rock next to a peaceful, bobbling brook._

_"Ranma honey!" she cheered as she joyfully approaching him. "I'm so happy to see you! There's this really gross monster going after me that I need you to save me from! You'll do it, won't you?!"_

_Then he stood up with that same smirk. That same smug smirk that he had that told everyone Ranma Saotome never looses a match. "Yo, Ukyo? What's up?" However, much to Ukyo's dismay, Ranma continued chuckling, continuing talking. "Sorry, but you're a guy. Fight your own damn fights, why doncha?"_

_With that, he disappeared. He disappeared into thin air, taking the beautiful light with him and putting her back in that morbid cave. Out of breath and unwilling to fight, the hopeless girl had no choice but to stand still, waiting patiently for the arrival of her horrible death. It didn't matter, anyways. Not if Ranma hated her so much. The gurgling of the flesh hungry abomination soon became hearable again. Now she awaited it, her death. It slowly became louder, eventually deafening. Then, as she felt the slime she once abhorred it so much, she embraced it, and the true darkness that came next._

The father and daughter looked through the glass peeping hole in the wall, unnoticed by the girl in the bedroom, dressed in a Furinkan High School dress and a giant spatula on the couch next to her. "HA hahaha! That wicked Ukyo girl has always been such a nuisance for me, father dear!" Kodachi giggled. "I remember that time that disgusting wretch dressed like that! Brother dear told me all about it!"

"Bad little kiki be nasty to other students," Principal Kuno giggled with an evil grin. "Me hear Ranma be mean to her when they be engaged, and break commitment to her. No surprise, not even naughty girl like Ukyo deserve to marry bad Saotome!"

Noticing the shock on the laying captive's face looking down to her body, the two bystanders couldn't help but to let out their infamous cackles.

"Oh, Dachi you bad, bad girl. How much paralysis powder you put in dart you give me?" the father asked his daughter with sarcastic disappointment.

"Oh, a good amount. She'll be out of it for an hour or so."

Her father's jaw dropped right before he closed it back. Pointing his index finger onto his daughter's forehead, Kuonchi continued to fake nag his daughter. "Bad little kiki, detention for you!"

"Well, whatever will be going on next is bound to be interesting. I'm so happy you could help me get back at that little wench and help my dear brother at the same time." As she backed away, she erupted her laugh, jumping through the mansion to find none other than the great Tatiwaki. "HO hohohohoho! Brother dear! Oh, brother dear! I have a special present for you!"

_What the hell happened? One thing I know, I'm on the sidewalk while that jerk just walks out on me again, then I'm stuck in some weird place I never knew about before. To top it all off, I'm wearing some dress while I can't move!_

Ukyo could do nothing. She couldn't even scream, feeling her voice too weak to let anything out but a tiny squeak. Even if she could, she got the impression that she was in a really big house where no one would hear them anyways. What the hell is this place, she thought to herself. All she saw was the annoying florescent lamp hanging above her head. However, she already had suspicions from the hideous laugh she heard outside, but the torn pictures of Akane thrown across the room and the ones of Ranma's girl form made it clear to her. She was trapped in Kuno's bedroom!

Her head rolled back and forth, trying to cause her body to move again. No use. She was clearly paralyzed. "He…." Her cry for help sounded like some relaxed hum from a withered old woman. She continued to make the pitiful sounds while rapidly twisting her neck. If some miracle from above didn't happen soon, she was going to end up at the mercy of Furinkan's most dreaded pervert! Didn't the gods have enough fun with her when Ranma rejected her?! Why did they have to do THIS to her now?!

A miracle was not going to happen apparently. She heard the voices from behind the door, muffled voices of the last three people she wanted to hear.

"But my twisted sister. I don't comprehend why you insist on leaving this gift in my bedroom which you have no business in in the first place!"

"Brother dear, don't be such a prude! Trust me when you see this gift that I gave you the last thing you will be thinking about is me sneaking in your room. You will be too excited!"

Kodachi planned this?! So that nutcase had the nerve to give her to Kuno as some sort of "present"?! The sliding door slid open, revealing the two Kuno siblings. When Tatiwaki saw the "gift" his daughter gave him, his eyes popped out of his sockets. "Dear sister, this is Ukyo Kuonji of Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome's class, dressed in feminine garb, is it not?"

The kendoist's sister nodded her head and answered him in the tone of a drama queen. "Indeed it is brother dear. Indeed it is. I felt sorry for you so I found you a new girlfriend, and at the same time got back at a wicked rival of mine and helped my dear father instill discipline in your high school. I was sort of thinking at first of using that Chinese Bimbo, but sadly she seems to be absent from this town right now. So, I just used a girl I know to be almost as anger inducing and apparently in debt with father."

Approaching the victim laying on his bed, Tatiwaki's remained wide-eyed as he kneeled down to her, wondering why she was not moving away despite the obvious look of horror. "Twisted sister, I believe you have turned this maiden defenseless using paralysis powder. Is this true?"

"Of course brother dear. In case you forgot this girl here is even stronger than Akane Tendo. We wouldn't want our present to attack would we?"

Ukyo knew now what was probably going to happen. As soon as this jackass got it across what was going on, he was going to jump for joy, then mercilessly molest her, maybe even force her to loose her virginity! The worst part, like Kodachi said, was that she couldn't do a thing about it. She was just going to have to watch helplessly as this weirdo did whatever he wanted.

Fortunately, he did not jump for joy. A frown of shock was drawn on his face as he cupped her cheek, a tear dripping from his eye. "Such a fierce tigress. Brought down simply from the dirty work of my twisted sister." He leapt back onto his feet and wielded his bokken, aiming it directly at Kodachi. "What sort of vile beast do you take me for?! You should know that I would never even think of taking advantage of a maiden in such a filthy way!"

Kodachi raised her hands, defending herself as she tried to calm her brother down. "But, brother dear… I was only trying to help you get over the loss of Akane Tendo."

"Silence! To think that my own sister thinks so lowly of my moral code that I would see such a thing as an opportunity!" Tatiwaki swiped his sword, not hitting his sister by a hair. "Get out!"

She couldn't understand this! What did she do wrong? She thought that by now her brother would be violating that wicked Ukyo and having the time of his life, forgetting completely about Akane. But no, he was threatening to attack her. Angry, defeated, and hopeless, she simply back away and grabbed the handle for the door. "This should have ruined her!" As the door hissed shut, both of the people still in the room heard the frantic, high-pitched shrieks of anger.

He sat back down next to the furo Ukyo laid in, simply staring down to her in guilt. "Do not think too harshly of my sister. Despite her flaws caused by her wayward sickness, I love her so. Don't misunderstand me. I see you like I have before, in a most intriguing way, but to wrongly take advantage of you when you're in this state is something I refuse to do. I would heal you of this ailment, but I'm afraid Kodachi is the only one who has the antidote, and as you can see she is not in the state of mind to hand it over. How do you feel?"

"Huhhh…" the laying female still did not have the strength to talk coherently. Noticing this, Tatiwaki held her hand up and nuzzled it onto his forehead, tears falling from his eyes.

"You don't even have the ability to speak! What has my twisted sister done to this poor being?! First the vile Ranma Saotome throws away his concubine, and then this happens to her. Oh, the tragedy!"

Ukyo couldn't help but to give him a sad smile. Here she was expecting the worst of the upperclassman, and in the long run all he was doing was crying over her plight. She could now not understand why Akane had such a dislike for him.

Eventually, the noble samurai slowly stopped crying and put Ukyo's hand down to her belly. "I suppose the best I can offer you is to stay and guard you so that neither my sister or father shall do any more than they have already done."

She couldn't help but to suddenly fall asleep as drowsiness overtook her body. She always found out that if you were ever poisoned or sick in a way that was not life threatening, but crippling, it was best to simply sleep it off. The blackness of rest took over her body.

_So Kuno, you better not be the perv everyone says you are, 'cause if I wake up and find you taking advantage of the situation I swear I'll introduce you to the spatula._

Ukyo had awakened to find that she had gotten her wish. Her dress was fully intact, and Kuno was not to be found on top of her. Turning her head to her side, she noticed the suspected man sitting next to her, looking up from his poetry book. Noticing her leg bend upwards, she excitedly stood up and began to repeatedly jump in the air, giggling like a baby being tickled.

Kuno knew that the girl who just woke up was not likely to be pleased by the event, and was aware that he was most likely going to be clobbered for the actions of his sister. Putting his book away, he stood in front of the ecstatic female, who stood still the moment she saw the noticed the upperclassman staring at her. "Well," she cheered, "I can move again."

"That is good to know. I apologize for what has happened to you." He nodded to her with a sad expression. "If you want to assault me for what you have gone through, I will gladly take the blows."

"Huh?" Ukyo couldn't see how she could conceivably do such a thing to him when he was the only one who did anything good for her today other than Mousse or Kontasu. "I won't hit you," she informed the other Furinkan High student as her smile shrank from its eye-to-eye size. "I just want to ask you a question."

"Yes, well…" Kuno was in awe. Did she just say that she did not want to hurt her? It was because of him that she became involved in this mess! "By all means, ask."

"Well, you said that when I dress like this, you thought it was… intriguing. Does that mean…" She twitted her thumbs as she held them in front of her, blushing furiously as she stared at them. "Well, do you think I'm… cute?"

"But the fairest in the land, my dear Ukyo," Kuno answered in the most chivalrous voice possible. "You don't think you are? Is that why you dress to allusion others into thinking you are a man? That time you came to school dressed in this feminine garb, all of the men at the school would have gladly have slain the most vile monsters to be with you."

"Thank you…" the praised girl sighed in a lobster red blush. "I… I don't know what to say." All she could do now was walk towards Kuno, a shy smile. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear that," she cried as she wrapped her arms around the neck.

The kendoist was unsure if it would be the right thing to hug her back, worried that it would upset her. But when he noticed that she had stood in that position for almost a minute, he decided to take his chances, grabbing from behind her and pulling her closer. Most people would complain of how he did so below her arms, but rather than pushing away Ukyo simply tightened her grasp on the person comforting her, breaking into a restrained cry.

_Ranma never let me hug him like this. If I tried… well… I saw the results._

Kuno simply watched in pity. How could Ranma Saotome throw away such an example of human beauty and leave her to live with nothing but her shame?

The two simply stayed in each other's comfort, silently comprehending the other's pain. The pain of loneliness that they had felt since the revelation that Akane and Ranma would eventually be together on that day, and even before. They stood beside each other, simply providing comfort that neither one was the only one suffering.

Ukyo's crying finally slowly turned into small sobs, and then eventually simply ceased after a half hour. "I always thought that crying made me pathetic," she laughed while she loosened her hold on Kuno. "I remember when I saw Ryoga sulking over Akane, he was the most pathetic dufus I've ever seen. I suppose I'm more pitiful now, though."

Kuno also let go of the girl, nodding his head to tell the girl she was wrong. "To cry is not a sign of weakness, Ukyo Kuonji. It is a sign that you accept life's problems for what they are. You find that they are not the fault of anyone, but simply what fate has decided for you. It pains me to see a girl cry, don't get me wrong, but it does not make you weak, just enlightened." He handed his new friend her giant spatula, then smiled to her. "I will hope to see you at school tomorrow morning, a half hour early, and of course dressed in the dress you have."

"Sure," Ukyo nodded her head as she walked backwards towards the door. "I'll see you."

That night, the spatula girl had run home with a newfound vigor. To receive so much care from a borderline stranger, and to even be called cute from a borderline stranger was all it took to make her wonder if things could start to look up for her.

Qin's first full day at the Tendo's seemed uneventful enough in the morning. Much to Kasumi's surprise, he had already been in the kitchen when she entered. Just like yesterday, she was reluctant to accept his help at first, but out of politeness allowed him to do simple support duty such as handing her pots and pans and cracking open the eggs. Despite her cheeriness, it was obvious that his presence made her feel uncomfortable. He could tell from the way that she seemed to keep his distance from him, and the slight shuffling of her feet.

Lying the breakfast on the table was all it took to lure the family members downstairs, all of them at the same time becoming moths to the table. The newcomers gladly ate the food, even as the two younger daughters ate their food faster than normal due to the pressure to get to school on time. Their father, taking a break from his breakfast, read his newspaper, completely oblivious as both Ranma Saotome's son and Happosai took their share of extra eats from his plate. Qin silently watched the scene, remaining passively uninvolved as the events of the day took place, at least for a while.

"Qin Mao," Happosai called, causing the mentioned Chinese boy to look up, noticing the old man give him a friendly smile. "Not that I mind, but I have noticed that you were not in bed when I woke up. Do you mind explaining why to me?"

"Qin offered to help me with breakfast today," Kasumi answered before the mentioned boy could, in her usual cheery disposition. "He's going to help me around the house from now on. Isn't that nice of him?"

Nabiki became joined in, becoming interested too. "Well, trying to win brownie points are we?" she giggled. "You know, Kasumi doesn't like it when people do that. She's not going to tell you this, but I think she's mad at you."

The designated housekeeper raised her hand to her mouth, upset by that comment. "Nabiki! Don't tell him that! I'm happy that I have help with the chores!"

"That's right, Nabiki," Mr. Tendo added, still reading his newspaper. "Kasumi does not do the work here because she enjoys it. She does it because she loves her family. Personally, I am quite pleased that one of us has chosen not to exploit her generosity. I appreciate this decision of yours, Qin Mao."

"And maybe if you be extra nice to her, she'll give you a special reward, if you know what I mean," Happosai

Hearing that, Akane pounded her hand onto the table, causing her tea to fall onto her hand. "That's disgusting!" However, she quickly turned her attention to the burning pain on her hand. "Ow…"

The master winced back, crying from the harsh words. "That's not fair Akane! What's so disgusting about offering him free food? Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

Well, Akane did have to put up with the other girls doing that for Ranma, but she had to admit that that in itself would be perfectly harmless. However, something clicked in her mind, sending her into alert mode.

_Why was Happosai of all people referring to some free food as "a special reward"? He'd usually be thinking of something a lot more perverted!_

Akane's thoughts were interrupted when Nabiki grabbed the collar of her dress, calling for her sister's attention."Oh, geez. Akane, we need to get to school, and quick!"

Looking at the watch her sister shoved in her face, Akane jumped up and grabbed her bag. "You're right! C'mon, let's go!"

The duo gave their goodbyes as they ran to the front door, ready for another day of learning. Calming down from his blubbering, Happosai gave a sigh as he took a black silk bag and handkerchiefs, covering his mouth and forehead with the two square apparels. "Qin, my boy, I have work to do. I'll train with you tonight after dinner." With that, the covered troll leapt from the window, giving an excited holler as he left.

Qin watched with an expression of halfhearted interest. "I'm assuming he's…"

"There's some things in life you're best just not to know, boy," Saotome, Ranma's father answered. "I want to warn you of something right now before you let him fool you, young man. The master isn't usually this nice."

"I'm well aware of that," the Chinese youth informed the gi wearing man while sipping his tea. "He is the infamous 'greatest evil in all Japan', is he not? I am also perfectly aware that he is currently on a daily round of stealing women's underwear. I recall that master of yours had previously visited my village while in refuge from a giant Montour-like creature."

The other adult dropped his paper, staring grimly at the boy. "So, despite your obvious knowledge of Happosai, you are willing to be his disciple. And all for the sake of your honor. Although I am pleased by how dedicated to your word you are, there is the concern I have for you as a father of three children. Are you sure you want to sacrifice yourself like that?"

The only response Soun got is for him to drop his teacup to the table. "Don't worry. As you said, he is treating me with kiddy gloves. As long as he does this, I don't see him as a threat to my honor."

"The master is a cunning manipulator, child," Saotome mentioned. "What if he's suddenly tells you to help him steal underwear, or eat at a restaurant without paying?"

"Then as a student disavowing his master, I shall give Happosai the Kiss of Death, and fight him until only the stronger fighter survives," Qin answered with a flat face, but the chill from his voice warned the two old men that he was quite serious. "After that, I shall leave this place and inconvenience you all no more."

"I do hope that it doesn't come down to that," Soun reprimanded the younger child. "As much as I would love to see the master finished, he is among the most dangerous enemies that I could think of. It would be a shame to see a child throw his life away so rashly."

Qin was beginning to question this man's honesty. He was a martial artist himself, wasn't he? He should know that putting your life on the line when needed was a basic expectation. "I do too, but in the case that my honor and duty requires me it, I shall do so, even if it costs me my life."

"He has a point, Tendo," Saotome reassured his friend. "I always asked my boy that question: are you willing to give up your life for the sake of your art? If not, then he is not a true martial artist." However, his face stayed just as grim as he eyed the boy. "But so does he, boy. You don't understand the master like we do. He may be treating you well now, but you just wait until he has you right where he wants you. He'll do whatever he can to drag you down to your level, making you wish you never knew him in the first place!"

Kasumi lifted some dishes from the table, not enjoying where this conversation was going. "Father, Mr. Saotome. Can you talk with Qin later? I need him to wash dishes for me," Kasumi called, silencing both of the men.

"Yes, well…" After clearing his throat, Soun stood up and bowed. "I have a meeting with the town council today, son. Perhaps we could discuss this later."

Genma's jaw dropped from this news, loosing the serious image he had before. "But Tendo, I thought we were going to play a good game of shogi today."

"Sorry, my good friend. I guess I forgot to mention that to you," Mr. Tendo laughed as he left the kitchen. "But don't worry. I'm free for a good game tonight."

Genma let out a depressed sigh as he stood up. "I know they hate me, but I guess I should go check on my boy. It's the least I can do."

"Have a nice trip," Kasumi called cheerfully, watching the older guest slouch over as he left. Then she looked over to Qin, clapping her hands to get his attention. "Well then, shall we get started?"

In response, the new assistant stood up, dropping more plates onto his. "Very well," he answered in a mechanical tone.

For whatever reason, Nabiki had accepted her sister's request to walk with her to school. Obviously she wasn't wanted to talk, since the younger sister had remained rather untalkative, the two girls simply walking to side by side in silence. She couldn't really understand why her sister wanted her around. Especially not after the disaster of a wedding she helped to cause. "So… what's this about?" Nabiki spouted, in attempt to end the silence. "It's not like you to want me around."

Akane looked over to her sister, an indifferent expression on her. "I just asked if you wanted to walk to school with me," she shrugged. "If you don't want to, you can always go on ahead."

"I don't mind. I just think it's weird," Nabiki stated. "Don't think I don't know you're still mad at me about the wedding."

"You're right," Akane admitted to the other girl, becoming angrier, "but I'm mad at a lot of people about it. That's why you're off the hook!"

Giving a playful smirk, Nabiki continued. "And yet you decide to be with anyone as long as it helps you get over the fact that Ranma's not here any more."

"Why did you kick him out?" Akane snarled. "You know we could afford to keep him!"

"Why do you care so much? I thought you said you hated him," Nabiki shrugged mischievously. "Did you know how much this new Qin kid is willing to pay in rent? A lot more than our former in laws do, that's for sure."

"That's not the point!" Akane snapped. "So what if Grandfather Happosai threw Ranma away when he found someone better for him?! That doesn't give you the right to just kick him out!"

"Well, maybe he's better off with his mother, anyways," Nabiki suggested halfheartedly. "I talked with her before. She said she wanted to talk with him anyways."

Akane calmed down some as she heard that. "She did? About what?"

"She wanted to talk with him about whether he should try to cancel all of his engagements or not, Akane," the older sister informed the other, becoming more serious. "Apparently she wasn't too impressed with some of the things you said after the wedding. She's worried about how good of a wife you will be."

"Oh, and I guess Ukyo or Shampoo are so much better!" the tomboy howled indignantly.

"Not quite. Let me put it this way. Right now, she's not sure she wants you two marrying each other until you both grow up, but she's sure she does NOT want either of them to," Nabiki retorted in a voice too amused for comfort. "She may still have the time they all wrecked her house on her mind. Lucky you."

"Yeah, true," Akane shrugged meekly. "At least she sees how violent those three can be. I'm happy that at least Kodachi got over him. That's one down. Oh, and did you hear about how Ukyo tried to beat up my friends during lunch the other day? Completely unprovoked, and they're not even martial artists! I'd say she's lucky she wasn't just flat out expelled…"

"But then again being forced to stick around the nutcase principal we have is probably even worse?" Nabiki concluded, still in her amused tone. "Personally, I kind of feel bad for her. Could you imagine? A whole week, spending eight hours a day with no human interaction other than a Kuno, which hardly counts as human now does it?"

Her anger returning, Akane turned her head away from her mediating sister. "Hmph! She still got off lucky if you ask me! First me, then my friends who can't defend themselves! I hope the whole experience gets her put into the loony bin! He better put her through hell!" However, her mind was cleared when they saw the entire school body crowded in front of the school. Blocking them from the campus, Principal Kuno, Ukyo dressed in a normal female school uniform and still wearing her spatula, and the ever well-known Tatiwaki Kuno, still dressed in bandages from his "noble clash" with the ever-hated Ranma Saotome. "Hey! What's going on?!" Running towards the scene, she noticed Yuka and Sayuri approach her, gleefully grabbing onto her wrists.

"Hey, Akane! Check it out! I think Ukyo's in big trouble!" Yuka squealed in excitement, pulling Akane towards her.

"I haven't seen him so mad since, well, ever!" Sayuri chirped. "And somehow he has Kuno teaming up with him! I can't wait to see the justice she gets!"

Nabiki ran with them, not quite as quick as the others. However, noticing the pleasure the two girls were taking in the event, she couldn't feel slightly disgusted, staring idly at the group.

_Justice is one thing, but she's in the hands of arguably the craziest member of the craziest family I know. Then again, I guess I couldn't help but be amused by whatever he does as long as I'm not involved, so I guess I can't really judge you._

As all of them had finally made it to the horde of other students, already engrossed by the sight in front of them, they did so as well, seeing the same people standing in front of the entrance gate. As Akane heard, the usually sadistically jolly principal stood strait up, folding his arms in front of his chest and pursing an angry frown. He stayed silent as the students asked him what it was about, simply giving them a cold stare. Eventually, as he seemed to grow tired of the complaints, the Hawaii obsessed authority figure grabbed a megaphone on him, and screamed to the crowd, making sure that he was almost touching some of the front.

"GOOD KIKI NO DO WHAT YOU DOIN', YA! I NO TELL YOU 'TIL ALL KIDDIES GET OVA' HEAH!"

Of course, one of the last people to come was Ranma Saotome, unnoticed by everyone until he spoke. "Akane! What's going on? Why is everyone just standing here? And why is that nutcase making Ukyo stand up in front of everyone like that?!"

"He didn't tell us yet, but whatever it is I can't help but actually feel sorry for her."

Behind the principal, Ukyo sat in a folding chair, dressed for once in the blue dress intended for school. She looked down, clearly with a loss of any words. It almost seemed like she already knew what was already going to happen. Beside her, Kuno stood, tapping the end of his bokken on the concrete ground with an impatient but restrained expression, stretching his lips back to his cheeks.

Counting the number of heads for the last time, Principal Kuno once again raised his microphone to his mouth. The crowd became completely silenced, focusing completely on the middle-aged man. "Aloha, students!" he greeted the audience, coming back to his usual cheeriness as he gave his audience a wide smile. "It come to my attention the other day that there have been one kiki who do some bad things in this school! She martial artist, but pick on other students who no know how to fight! Me being big kahuna no tolerate bullies in my school!"

Ranma raised a fist, scowling in hate. How could he accuse his friend like that? She'd never simply go pick on the weak, especially not just for the fun of it. He already knew this was a setup to screw someone over.

Principal Kuno continued, pointing to the girl behind him. "Other than that, she naughty, naughty girl in general. She never comply to dress code, and sometimes even skip school!"

"Oh, like no one else ever did those things before!" Ranma yelled in front of the crowd. "What are you doing with her?!" 

Pointing his finger up and wagging it back and forth, the old Kuno began to defend himself. "Ohhhhh, but I trying to help her Ranma Saotome. She upset and tell me you break engagement with her last night, is dat true?" Commotion began in the entire crowd, everyone stunned by the new news. Noticing the boy in question look down and remain silent, the principal continued to egg him on. "Tell truth now, boy."

"I did," Ranma finally admitted, barely audible by the principal in a hoarse voice. "I broke the engagement with Ukyo."

"Me can't hear you, boy. Say that little louder for us, ya? SCREAM it out!"

He stared blankly at the girl in question, dropping his jaw so that there was a small gap between his lips. He watched her writhe back, bouncing her bounce her chest as she could contain a sad cry. God how he hated doing this to her! "I broke the engagement to Ukyo!"

The principal skipped in the air, frantically howling in joy from the pleasure of this power. "No, no, little kiki! SCREAM it! SCREAM IT AT THE TOP YO LUNGS SO DA WHOLE WORLD CAN HEA IT!!!"

"FINE!" Ranma bellowed to he stared down his torturer. "I DID!!! I BROKE IT!!! SO ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!!!"

Frowning sympathetically as he watched the female student behind him stare bitterly at the ex-fiancée. "Me still punish her by making her stay in me office for whole week, but me feel bad for poor girl, too. So me help her find new boyfriend," Principal Kuno handed the megaphone to his son, who gladly accepted it. The kendoist upperclassman gave the audience a hateful, authoritarian gaze.

"It is unsurprising that the villain Ranma Saotome threw away one of the many innocent maidens he has enslaved when he has no more use for them, seeing as to how he not only attempted a forced marriage onto the goddess Akane Tendo, but has also used his vile sorcery to turn himself into the image of another fair maiden purely to spite me," Kuno spoke through the device, the fairly soft voice being amplified and echoed to everyone's ears. His eyes watered as he attempted to hold a cry. "It's such a tragedy, for this true beauty, rivaling that of my greatest beloved has felt so undesirable, so disgusting and unworthy of the love of a husband, that she has disavowed her entire womanhood, wrapping her chest and dressing in a way similar to one of her lesser! And why?! Why has such a replica of beauty itself go to waste?!"

He shifted away, pointing his fingertips to the girl sitting down, his voice cracking as his cries finally forced their way out. "Why does this poor soul allow herself to spend ten years in the depth of hell, her own father kicking her out of home?! I'll tell you why, my fellow students!" Kuno pointed his finger towards the crowd, specifically aiming for Ranma Saotome from the back. "The only reason she has had to do all this to herself was the simple fact that Ranma Saotome and his father wanted free Okonomyiaki. She spent ten years hiding and denying her womanhood, because that fiend loved the Okonomyiaki dowry her father offered but not her! And now, when she comes back and once again offers him a second chance, what does he do for her in return?! The fiend, the dastardly beast, he once again rejects her, claiming that she is no longer of use to him! All she is to him is a meal ticket! Now tell me my good-hearted men! When you see this sweet damsel next to me, do you see a meal ticket?! Do you see a common chef, who is useful only for the purpose of feeding you a hefty feast?!"

The entire male section of the crowd, except of course for Ranma who backed away in slight fear, yelled a chorus of "NOOOO!"

Tatiwaki's sword was lifted into the air, covering part of the sun. "DO WE SEE AN OBJECT THAT HAS NO SOUL, NO FIGHTING SPIRIT, AND IS NOT WORTHY OF A HUSBAND OR TO DATE WITH ONE OF US?!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!"

Ukyo had to admit, it was a nice change to see the attention she was getting now. No one before had ever showed her so much praise, except Kontasu who was just too womanly to make her feel this way. She felt like she had swallowed feathers, and they were all tickling the inside of her. If this was the pervert squad that Akane feared so much, she would gladly take her place! And she felt an electric shock of bliss as she felt a hand drop onto her shoulder, causing her to look up as she found herself hugged by the man who had just whispered the words she had always wished her Ranma honey would tell her.

"Ukyo Kuonji… I love you. I would date with you!"

She couldn't help but give a smile back, patting him on the arm. "I'm all for it," she whispered back.

"I cannot allow it, yet," He turned back to the audience, retrieving his megaphone. "I cannot allow it, yet! Someone so wonderful must be the reward of sweat and blood! If you wish to date with Ukyo Kuonji, you must defeat her in combat! No one who cannot is worthy of her! Am I making myself absolutely clear?!"

As bizarre as she thought the demand was, Ukyo had already heard the plan. She couldn't understand why Kuno couldn't simply date with her if he liked her. She wasn't worried too much about dating some random weirdo in school. It was just a date anyways, and she might actually enjoy it. Besides, if Ranma didn't get involved, the toughest fighter was Kuno himself, who she knew from before she could easily beat. She decided that maybe she would just let him win and let everyone be happy. Even if he wasn't Ranma, at least someone was giving her attention.

Despite the pleasure his friend was secretly feeling, Ranma couldn't help but to shake his head in awe, while Akane simply dropped her book bag as bad memories of boys waiting in the schoolyard for her to gouge their eyes out were brought back from the repressed recess of her mind. Not even Ukyo deserved such a terrible fate.

All Ranma knew was that it would be better for everyone if he talked with Ukyo after this, knowing how she could become very rash when she didn't have her way. Besides, maybe for once Kuno was right. Maybe he really did deserve to loose his friend the way he treat her. And now he left her to a pack of wolves. It would be little surprise if she swore vengeance on him for this.

For the first time in years, Kasumi had the free time. The new help she had received from the new guest was a pleasurable relief from the usual lack of support she was used to, whether he was aware or not. Despite his usual politeness, she couldn't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable around this Qin person. There were, of course many reasons. The first, of course, was the fight with Ranma he had before. It wasn't so much the fact that he was impersonating to be a dojo destroyer or even that he defeated her sister's fiancée. She knew well enough as the daughter and sister of martial artists that that sort of defeat was a common thing. It was the way he overdid the entire thing, and how he used such a needlessly painful attack on Ranma. Her father always told her that when you fight someone that you know you are far superior to in skill, hurting them anymore than you needed to was just as dishonorable as attacking someone without martial arts. You always held your strength back and only used the amount of force you needed to subdue them. As rare as such a person may be, Qin was clearly quite superior to Ranma in skill, and he did not seem to hold back much. The scariest part of it was the way he didn't even take pleasure in it, but bored as he watched his opponent struggle painfully. It was just a calculated process that he did every day.

Superior to Ranma. Kasumi couldn't even fathom the term. How could someone be stronger than him? The first day he saw how the new family member completely outclassed her sister, she feared how dangerous the girl would be if she went on a violent rage. She was especially worried when she discovered the fact that it was really a boy who turned into a girl. If he had allowed the event to make him unstable, the new fiancée was even more dangerous than she feared.

Fortunately, the boy was not angry, violent, or insane. He was actually quite laid back and tolerant, and the worst she had to worry about from him was occasional, and sometimes excusable insults to his sister and bad table manners. All in all, as irritating as he may be he was just like any other boy. Even as he grew into the legend he was now, his personality was too young and naïve to threaten her. She always wondered just how dangerous an angrier person would be if they had the power Ranma did. How it must be stressful on one's psyche to live in that sort of constant fear. Qin had as much, if not even more strength, and what kind of person was he like?

Over her years, she developed a natural talent to understand people fairly quickly. Dr. Tofu told her before about how simple gestures from people could tell a lot about their personality, and she had read her new guest like a book. Qin was not evil. He was in fact possibly even a very decent person. He was however, to put it mildly, paranoid. By nature, he didn't trust other people. She noticed the apprehension he had this morning around her father and Mr. Saotome, whose only crime was warning him of the possible dangers of working under Grandfather Happosai. He even did his best to avoid everyone whenever possible, like he assumed everyone was an enemy until they somehow proved otherwise. Then, something slightly better than the worst was assumed of that person.

Kasumi thought at first that it could have possibly been the way that Nabiki treated him. She was worried that the moment her sister heard of the fact that he came from a wealthy family she would do whatever she could to milk him dry of everything he had. If she did that, then it would be easy for anyone to feel uneasy here. But she was somehow able to tell that he was naturally like that anyways, and would feel uncomfortable here even if everyone treated him with the utmost respect.

He was clearly not like the Saotomes who seemed to casually treat the new household like people they already knew them. If no one watched him, and this paranoia slowly developed into hate in such a powerful person, the results could be disastrous once the brewed anger exploded.

"I suppose it's for the best," Kasumi hummed to herself. "He seems so lonely."

_Wind rustled through the plain's grass, sending a slight breeze to cool the warm air of the summer night. It was slightly after sunset, a dark red tint in the sky symbolizing the last remnants of day. The moon was barely visible under the clouds, slowly creeping out as the black fluff began shifting away._

_In the open field, two black-cloaked figures sat on the ground, one significantly larger than the other, staring down to the face of the smaller one. The larger person was a pretty, black haired woman with brown eyes, and the smaller one was a preadolescent boy, shaved head with stubs of black sprouting from his head with bright green eyes, attentively watching the woman as she spoke to him. I will warn you now. This attack I am about to show you is not something someone your age should be exposed to. Especially not with the lack of progress you have been showing. The massive devastation it causes IF you succeed in using it is not something a child should have on their conscience, not to mention the fact that you're more likely to destroy your internal organs as your nerves become overworked. _

_ I know, the boy claimed innocently. I still want to see it. I want to see what I could do if I become as good as you are! _

_The woman shrugged as she gave an uncomfortable chuckle, pointing her finger onto his nose. Qin, I just don't know what to do with you. Just remember if I ever catch you trying to use it or telling anyone else I showed you, I'm not teaching you anymore. The woman's face was much more serious as she stood up, raising her hand as far as she could. Soon, a pure white fire began to flicker from her fingertips, slowly growing until her entire hand was covered by it. It will be very bright. It will be bright enough to make the night into morning. But don't you dare look away. _

_Qin didn't look away. He stared up at the glowing hand, watching as it began to grow upward. Eventually, the flame simply stopped rising and stood still, being a fiery rod the woman covered her hand in. Suddenly, an enormous explosion was heard as a short flash of white light surrounded him, being replaced with a white flame flowing through the sky._

That was the ultimate goal he dedicated all his life to achieving since then. Ever since Qin saw it, every technique that he learned was a step closer to the Dragon Shooting Star. His chi concentration had improved drastically from his meditation, allowing him to release a decent battle aura long enough without growing too tired. Still, it was nothing close to what he needed to conjure it.

His fingertip glowed a fluorescent green as he moved it around, drawing Chinese letters in the air with the light. Eyes closed, he whispered the character's names as they were being drawn, and disappearing once he began calling the next one. Finally, a purple orb of electric energy appearing from his curved hands and the Dark Magic practitioner pushed his hands outward, making the ball separate into beams of lightening, a deafening explosion like a gunshot going off as a spark of white light the size of his head and torso combined flashed.

However, the Chinese boy looked over his shoulder as he heard the door open as a feminine voiced gasped in shock. "Please be careful, Qin!" he watched Kasumi wince away in what looked like fear, pleading him like a mother. "We just had the dojo fixed. I ask that you take care of it. At least for now."

Qin turned toward her and kneeled, fretting a harsh punishment. "I'm sorry if I worried you," he assured her in a professional, submissive tone. "I made sure I practiced moves that wouldn't damage it. I'll find somewhere outdoors where I won't risk breaking anything next time."

Kasumi pointed her finger to her chin, confused by the apparent fear she caused in the boy. "No, silly. I'm not mad at you. I just want to make sure it doesn't get wrecked too much for a while. Ranma and his friends can really do a number on this place when they get excited."

"I assure you, Miss Tendo," the guest repeated, still staring at the ground in his bow. "It will not be damaged by me."

"I know it won't," the housekeeper chuckled. "You seem like a responsible enough person. I just want to talk for a little while." She walked closer to the bowing boy, and then sat in front of him. "You don't need to bow in front of me like that," she told the boy in a more serious voice, trying to think of the best way to bring a message across to him. "It's okay if you just sit down. In fact, I don't want you to bow to me like that anymore. I find it insulting."

As he was told, Qin lifted his back and tucked his legs under him. "But why do you find it insulting, Miss Tendo?" he asked, his monotonous voice rising from confusion. "My elders have always taught me that it is dishonorable to not do so in front of my superiors."

_Me? A superior? A caregiver sure, but I never considered myself much of an authority figure._

Slightly taken aback by the surprise his comment gave her, Kasumi decided to soften up again. "Well, no. Bowing is certainly appropriate in cases such as when you first meet someone or a formal conversation. But when you do it to me every time I talk with you, it makes me feel scary, and I don't like to feel that way."

"I understand," Qin murmured, "But I must say that I don't see how you should feel offended by feeling that way."

"I shouldn't?" the older girl asked, her smile slightly shrinking. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Because fear is the best way to keep your servants under control."

A shy frown of pity developed on the woman. What sort of life was this poor soul living? "We've been through this before," she reminded him in a hurt, but caring voice. "Your not my servant. You're my son, my friend. I'm more like your mother. You do remember your mother, right?"

"We're weaned from our natural parents at a very young age," the foreign youth informed her. "We're raised by a trainer, someone slightly older than us, who we are warned to treat with the utmost respect."

These tribes must be truly bizarre, not even letting children live with their own parents just for that! This was going to be even harder than she thought. "Well, here in Japan a mother is someone that tries her best to take good care of you, and try to teach you how to be a good person. They don't like it when you do something wrong, but they usually just tell you not to do it again, unless it's something very bad that you know you shouldn't do, then they may spank you." It was difficult for her to really explain. She herself always thought of possibly becoming a true mother, considering the fact that she already practically was one now. "But, you said that this trainer demands you to be respectful to them. Do you mind telling me what happens when you do something wrong?"

"By tradition if you anger your trainer in any way, or are simply unable to perform in the art in a way they deem passable, you are banned from life as a martial artist until you redeem yourself." It was noted how he said this in a detached voice, like a teacher simply giving a lecture. "I myself am here because I have been shunned in this way. My teacher claims that I have not shown strong aptitude, and that I was too weak to join their military."

"Well, I suppose you still have the second chance," Kasumi claimed with a hint of optimism in her. Inside though, she was confused. How could he be so untalented that he was kicked out of his own village? Even Grandfather Happosai admitted Qin was evenly matched with him! What did he have to accomplish? Become a god? "Still, just for failing a good mother would never disown their child, especially if she knows the child worked really hard, which I'm sure you did." She laid her hands on her new friend, staring towards him. "I want you to promise me something. As long as you stay here I want you to promise me that you will think of me as a mother. My job is to protect you and take good care of you, and your job is to trust that I will do just that. Is that understood?" Seeing the uncomfortable face in front of her, Kasumi smiled as she pulled his hand towards her. "Okay?"

"Very well," Qin sighed in acceptance. "I'll try to do that for you."

"I know!" Kasumi explained as she bolted back up. "Why don't you just stay here and wait for me to get ready, then we can go out and get lunch? I haven't done that in the longest time."

_**Well, I sort of lied. Qin wasn't a big part in the story, and he won't be much more significant on the next chapter. But anyways, before Ukyo fans decide to chase me with a stick, like I said I'm only doing what I do for the plot. Once she goes through some life lessons later I'm going to end up finding some other character to torment.**_

_**One last thing, some may be confused as to why I put this story in the "Action/Adventure" category. There isn't much of that lately is there. Well, there's going to be a big one the next chapter. I guarantee that.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It has come to my attention that many readers are rather upset with some of the over reactive personas I have made some of the characters have. I have tried to moderate them, despite the fact that I myself did not find them that out of character. I also saw one comment saying that it was odd how Ranma was "holding a grudge". May I ask how he was? Against the suitors? How would you like it if someone just randomly came in and busted your house down, arguably attempted to kill your bride, all because they weren't the ones you chose? Even someone as unlikely to hold a grudge like Ranma was bound to feel a little mad. At Qin? That's more of an ego thing. We all know how he can be when he looses a fight.

The second source of complaints seems to be the original character, Qin. People seem to think that he is "horribly overpowered" despite the fact that I don't think he's that powerful when you compare him to a lot of the enemies Ranma faces. Also, yes, the last two chapters focused on him a lot. It's introducing him more than anything.

He is a character that I sort of derived from a non-fan fiction based one I have developed except I find for the most part Qin is a lot more honorable and generally nicer. But yes, I have added a plot twist to make him not seem so undefeatable.

By the way, his role in the story is not to "replace" Ranma. It is to help train a lot of his rivals more than anything. You'll see what I mean by the end of this chapter.

It wasn't that Ryoga Hibiki was devoid of any intelligence. Actually, there were rare occasions when he was quite insightful. It was just that he didn't have the willpower to act on it, plus his temper never really seemed to make things any better.

When he was a child, his parents seemed to constantly nag him of the importance of education the few times that he saw them. To them, it was an opportunity that they themselves had, but never took the full advantage of. His father claimed that with his poor sense of direction, he thought all the degrees from Japan's greatest colleges wouldn't have helped him find a job if he couldn't find his way to work, or get lost in Egypt when trying to find the bathroom even if he could. So once he finished high school he decided not to take the entrance exam, simply leaving his house after graduation to almost never be seen again. It was a shame, considering the fact that he apparently graduated in the top ten percent of his class.

Like his son would end up doing later, the father would wander Japan aimlessly, finding odd manual labor jobs on the street when he needed money, sometimes doing random acts of heroism when he saw someone being bullied or just plain treated badly. That was another lesson he gave to his son. He claimed that it was imperative for any descendent of the Hibiki family to learn martial arts, not just to defend themselves, but anyone they saw who needed it. The Hibiki ancestry was known for their two particular attributes; first was their sense of directions, or lack of it, and second was their inhuman physical strength. With no training a Hibiki male could take on any common criminal by bronze alone, and with the proper training, either male or female could easily defeat all but maybe the most formidable martial artists. Although, due to being prone to wondering and isolation, it was rare for them to be that well trained if at all.

Ryoga himself had some training, but nothing nearly as formal as what Ranma or an Amazon would go through. His father taught him some karate when he was a kid, some basic katas and punches, but he himself wasn't that skilled either, and was hardly around to teach him anyways. Once in middle school, when he found himself unable to make it to his first class, he accidentally stumbled upon a Rhythmic Gymnastics session, some of it focusing on applying it for martial arts. Finding it intriguing, he ended up switching to it from the original gym class, something he would never regret doing. The basic lesson in the class was that any harmless object you found laying somewhere could be turned into an effective weapon. At least until Shampoo's great grandmother taught him the Breaking Point that was by far the most useful training he had ever received. The day he got an A in that class, somehow being the only one he managed to never have trouble finding, was the day that he finally had the courage to challenge that other boy in lunch, the one who kept stealing his bread.

Yes, that was the infamous fight in the back lot behind his house that never happened. It was the day that ruined his life.

Ryoga made very good grades in school like his father, despite all the hardships he had finding his way through. Teachers were eventually understanding about it, and were willing to lead him to his next class until he finally had the right way down. That was another thing that made this quest for "revenge" screw up his life so much. That last day of school, he lived a good, albeit not perfect life. Any problem he faced in life seemed to be a minor annoyance that he would sometimes make out to look a lot worse than it really was. Even the infamous bread feuds. But then, just because of the "incredible dishonor" Ranma showed him by not waiting any more than three days for a match, Ryoga just had to have his revenge. And what did he get out of it? He ended up stuck in the Chinese wilderness, turning into a small animal that was easy prey if he ever touched a drop of cold water, and with no education to put him back on his feet even if he did make it back to Tokyo. It seemed like a little more of a problem than having to bring a lunch from home. The worst part was, as much as he wanted someone else to blame, it was all his fault. Ranma may have accidentally kicked him in the lake, but he certainly wasn't forced to go.

That's what he learned from Akari. He had many good chats with her and she had helped him think over the mishaps in his life. She also said that he was still young, and could easily go back to high school and not be that far behind. That's actually most of what her grandfather told him about. Since there was no school nearby, and transportation was unlikely, the Unryuu family had actually hired a tutor for their daughter, who was more than willing to teach a second student for the same price. That meant he could have Akari lead him around, and that it would at least be somewhere he was familiar with anyways.

_In other words, for once things are really looking up for Ryoga Hibiki._

Ryoga raised his knees to his chin and hugged them together as he watched the pig raising girl sleep in the furo he lent to her, sighing wistfully as the thoughts circled through his mind. Not that she didn't before, but she seemed particularly peaceful asleep, hugging the stuffed piglet next to her. Although it seemed awfully familiar to him, it also reminded him again of why Akane could never love him. Not that he hated her now, not even close, but he did begin to see less and less of the perfect woman he saw before.

He heard enough horror stories from Ranma, and had experienced it enough personally to know a sad but true fact – she was not a very good cook. The one time he had Akari at his house again, Akane and Ranma had come visit as well. She offered the leftovers of dinner last night to them, which was rightfully accepted by him since there was almost never any food in his house anyways. Ignoring Ranma's comment that it was "nuclear waste" as another immature insult, and the candy like red and green dots in the chicken soup as harmless spices, and remembering that he didn't think it was that bad when she cooked for him when he trained under Cologne, he gladly accepted it and gave some to Akari. They both gladly ate the food, completely ignoring the acid accumulating in their stomach, both heading strait to the bathroom only after the two guests left.

Neither one was able to leave the house the next day. Akari must have been in absolute agony, because it was the only time he had ever seen her truly angry. While bed ridden, she warned him, to make a long story short, that she would leave him if she were ever poisoned like that from his bad decisions again. The lecture probably was on the matter of three hours. Keeping in mind who was saying all of these things, and the fact that he had to keep a trash can next to him since he couldn't find the bathroom, he knew her harsh statements were perfectly excusable.

That was another thing that he found he grew to dislike in Akane. Not only was she unable to cook right, but also she was completely unable to admit it. He almost felt bad for Ranma when he thought later about it. He couldn't imagine someone forcing him to eat that. He knew that if he had a girlfriend who constantly force fed something that bad, and attacked him if he refused it or asked her to improve, he didn't know if he could stay with her very long.

Cooking wasn't the only thing Akane couldn't admit she needed to practice in. He also noticed that she overestimated her fighting skills. Willpower and confidence was always a good thing, but too much of a good thing could always end up being a problem. One day that ego was going to get her in a lot of trouble, if it didn't already. A prime example was the confrontation he stopped between her and Ukyo just yesterday. While she may not have been at the same level as himself or Ranma, she was clearly still well out of Akane's league. He still wondered how likely Akane would have been seriously hurt or even killed if he didn't stop the fight. Then what did she do to thank him? She angrily warned him not to get involved in her fights!

The few times he watched her 'train' all she really did was smash bricks or do a few basic punches for a few minutes, simply seeing it as a pleasant exercise. His father told him that there was one distinct difference between a true martial artist and a hobbyist; a true one constantly worked to improved their skill, even when they didn't feel they needed to. The only time he watched Akane desire to improve her skill was when she was about to fight a challenge or was just angry with the other three girls.

She had the same mentality of Kuno in some ways. She was simply that good because she was Akane Tendo. If she was beaten, it was because the other cheated. At least when Ranma defeated him, he admitted that it was because he was too fast or clever to get hit like a man.

Still, Ryoga couldn't possibly dislike Akane despite her flaws. She just wasn't the perfect goddess who did no wrong anymore, true. A little sister to watch over was more like it.

Hearing a familiar pitter patter echo from the hallway, the Lost Boy grinned as he watched a dog with black fur on one side of him and white on the other enter his sight from the doorway, leaping towards him and landing neatly into his lap. Embarrassed as the dog began to frantically lavish him with slobbery licks all over his face, Ryoga shook his head and closed his eyes in displeasure, pushing the dog away. "Geez," he giggled as he wiped the saliva off of his face, "I miss you too, Checkers. Believe me. But there ARE other ways to show it for me." Checkers simply looked away, barking as she noticed the sleeping guest.

"Don't bark at her!" Ryoga told the dog as he crawled between her and Akari. "That's Akari! Don't you remember her? She's the last person you ever bark at!" Watching the dog look down in shame, the house owner began to feel guilt from being too harsh, so he picked up her head and gave her a warm smile. "Sorry. I overdid it didn't I? But anyways, she's our friend. I've been living with her for a while now. We're taking you to her house, and she'll take great care of you. Her whole life revolves around animals. You'll see. We'll all live at her ranch. I'll stay indoors all the time, and never really get lost. If my parents ever come back Akari will go by and bring them over there." He turned around, staring at his sleeping girlfriend idly, his eyes saddening and contradicting his smile. "You'll see," he murmured. "She's as great as they come. We'll love it there. I'll love it there." Leaning to her, a tear fell from his eye before he held her head to whisper into her ear. "Thank you."

Completely unseen by Ryoga, a small purple cat had stood in the windowsill watching the entire conversation, but jumped off onto the grass once she heard the final thanks.

"So then, their relationship has deepened that much," Cologne pondered, sitting next to Shampoo in the back seat of the car. "I didn't expect that."

"Is only time Lost Boy happy," Shampoo lamented as she rested her head on her folded hands, a sad expression on her. "Is no like Ranma. Shampoo no really love Lost Boy, and Lost Boy already now have nice girlfriend."

Turning grimly to her great-granddaughter, the old woman narrowed her eyes as if she was reprimanding her offspring. "Maybe not, but three thousand years of Amazon tradition depends on you not going back to China without a strong groom. It took me a lot out of me to convince the council to not punish you for the inability to get Ranma to enter the tribe." Her stare softened into an excited smile. "Fortunately for you, the Hibiki bloodline is quite well known. The moment I mentioned Ryoga's last name even the most closed minded elders in the council gladly accepted the substitution."

Shampoo's eyes widened in amazement. The elite in the council almost never were that lenient. Only "Aiyaa! So stupid pig boy who always get beat up by Ranma that good?! Never know."

"He DID beat you in combat after all, young one," the old woman laughed, but glared at the girl with a more serious expression. "But no. It's not about what he is now so much as what he could become, and will if he receives the proper training from Amazons. You may be too young to be fully aware, but the Xingu-an village next to us could attack any day, and as much as I hate to admit it we wouldn't stand a fighting chance against them if we were to go to war. Don't get me wrong. The previous son in law would by no means be a pushover for them, but he is by now far closer to his full potential than Ryoga. In that state, I bet you this Saffron prince would have been more of a punching bag than an opponent."

Shampoo could understand the old woman's fear of the other tribe. When she was younger, many of her older sisters told her of the war they fought against warriors with the ability to project chi so well that only one attack from one of them her own age would have desecrated the entire village. Even the most war mongering of her older sisters thought it was an abominable mistake of the elders to attack them, especially so unprovoked. She was more surprised by her great grandmother's last statement. She agreed that Ryoga was certainly a formidable fighter, but dwarfing Saffron? He was able to destroy a mountain with one blow! Everyone used to say he was a god! How could you outdo that?!

"You'll understand these legends when you get older, child. But basically the moral of my story is that under that thick, childish head of his there's a bloodline that will make all the other tribes fear us like the plague in a few generations. Not to mention the fact that they tend to be a little too trusting for their own good."

"But, Lost Boy no like Shampoo," the Amazon whimpered in a pathetic voice. "That why he fight Shampoo."

"You really don't understand that boy, do you?" Cologne asked as she shook her head. "Do you know how Ranma was able to learn the Heavenly Blast of the Dragon? The only way he could effectively do it was to find someone with a chi powerful enough to do so. Ryoga said he would provide it, but when it came down to the fight he simply couldn't. That of course changed once he thought Ranma raped Akane. Hoo, that boy was angry. I'm sure he would have murdered his friend on the spot if he wasn't stopped." A sarcastic smirk went on the old lady's face as she continued. "Also keep in mind that the silly boy was chasing down Ranma with a death wish for a good two or so years, now they're practically best friends. I think that with the right attitude you'll have him eating from the palm of your hand in no time."

The young girl nodded her head in understanding. "So, what to do to make Lost Boy no hate Shampoo?"

Cologne playfully poked her Great Granddaughter on the head, far too softly to hurt. "I suppose I spoiled you in the past and allowed a lot of the poor social skills you have obtained in the past slide by, but it's especially important that you don't do that here. Remember, we're in a different culture." Then, she stared at her Shampoo, demanding that she take what she said next as seriously as possible. "I've watched you do many of these things with no regard to what others thought, and I'm afraid that it may have been part of the reason Ranma has rejected you. You know what they are. I'm warning you not to do those if you want to woo Ryoga, and ultimately be allowed to return to the village."

Shampoo split her lips apart as she thought some about it. Her great grandmother was right. She constantly tore through walls when she could use the door and landed on people's faces with her bike, even after it became clear that they would greatly prefer it if she just didn't do that. A determined stare grew on her face, hardened eyes staring directly to the elder. "Shampoo understand," the Amazon youth confirmed. "No make Airen angry."

"I hope you don't," Cologne warned her great granddaughter as she raised the staff away from her. "We're going to his house now, and you will have that one chance. You know what happens if you fail."

"Shampoo know too too well," the young girl murmured as she looked down grimly. "No fail."

"Very well. Just follow along with me, and soon enough he'll be all over you," Cologne assured her descendant. However, she knew there was more that was bothering Shampoo as she placed a shoulder on her. "Look," she sighed sympathetically, "I know you're upset about loosing Ranma, and I know that you don't love Ryoga, but I have been around both of them to know that you'll be in just as good of hands with Ryoga, if not even better. He'd be willing to die for you if it came down to that, not to mention the fact that he would certainly be more honorable and respectful than that fool Mousse. I have seen many of my comrades married to men that are not nearly so worthy due to these engaged marriages. All I ask is that you at least be thankful this is not the case for you. You have come out lucky."

"Shampoo not hate Ryoga," the Amazon youth claimed while leaning her head on her fist, seeming to daydream. "She not love him, like she love Ranma, but is okay. Maybe Shampoo love new Airen over time." Her wistful face let out a warm, small smile as she worded the last sentence.

Cologne bellowed a good-natured guffaw as she fastened her seatbelt. "That's exactly what I told you. He's about as lovable as they come, once you get to really know him. Of course you will." However, on the inside the Amazon elder wondered to herself exactly how difficult it really would be to win the Lost Boy over. If her great granddaughter was right, he had already formed a relationship with that Akari girl that could be difficult to break. Even if it wasn't he was probably still angry from Shampoo's foolish actions both last night and during the wedding. She looked back to the younger female, her mood greatly sobered. "You're father will be back in a few minutes. When he is, we'll go back to his house. Remember, you only have one chance to win him over. Do NOT make him angry. You will use the door; you will try to keep your physical advances on him to a minimum, and most of all you will NOT hurt the girl he is with. Understood?" She watched Shampoo nod her head in agreement; acknowledging that hopefully at least one of the factors could work for her. "Good, my child."

_I know this isn't what you have planned for your life, Ryoga, but life never seems to go exactly how we all planned it does it? I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but you never know. My Shampoo is an attractive girl, and outsider males who enter by marriage are treated like kings. Maybe this is all for the best._

It was fortunate for Akari that she heard the toilet flush; otherwise she could have been forced to assume Ryoga was off in Okinawa now. She never liked being bossy, not in the least bit, but she couldn't afford to loose him. If she did, how was she supposed to get him back to her grandfather? Oh well, at least she didn't.

She walked to the bathroom to see Ryoga's dog wagging its tail as it sat, watching the door. As she walked closer, she noticed the animal look back at her and walk towards her. She gladly pet the animal as it calmly sat in front of her, seeming to trust the pig raising girl. However, both of their minds were taken off of each other when they saw someone open the door from inside it. That person looked back at them with a slightly confused, shy look. "Oh, morning Akari. Sorry for not waking you up. I forgot to tell you that I use Checkers to guide me around the house, too. I guess I should have mentioned that."

"It's okay," Akari shrugged with a smile. "I was just going to go down and make some breakfast."

Scratching his head shyly, Ryoga happily accepted her idea. "Oh… go ahead. I'll be right with you. I'll just be packing some of my things while you do that."

Akari disappeared as she walked down, leaving the Lost Boy with his search dog. Following his pet, he did exactly what he said he would, starting by packing his dirty clothes in a separate plastic bag.

A knock on the houses front door could be heard from downstairs, causing Akari to call "I'll get it". Soon, the door could be heard opening, and an energetic "Nihao!" could be heard, causing the Ryoga to tense his muscles in alert mode.

"Not already! I have to stop her!" Looking behind him, he noticed that Checkers had already left in reflex, about to go friendly and naively greet the guest. Frustrated by the fact that he had to depend on his own instincts, he rushed to the first door that he could find, frazzled when he discovered nothing in it but darkness and a few hangers on a rack. He turned away to the next door in the room. "Of course… I should have known that door was wide open." He ran out, looking for the way down. Finding the next doorway he ran in, hitting his head as he looked strait into his toilet. "This isn't the time, Ryoga Hibiki," he softly cursed to himself. "I need to find Akari."

"I'm right here!" the voice of the person he was searching for called from behind him. "We have guests!"

Ryoga veered back and saw his girlfriend standing in front of the doorway. Next to her, a familiar blue haired girl greeted him with a friendly wave of her hand. "Nihao, Airen! Shampoo come to go on date!"

Instead of the fury that he was used to giving people, the Lost Boy "Hey! I'm not your husband." Before he was about to continue lecturing her, Shampoo simply leapt to the Lost Boy and grabbed him in a warm embrace nuzzling her breasts to his chin and causing him to reflexively begin stuttering from the sudden burst of blood to his face. "You can't… just…" Blood suddenly exploded from his nose, at the same time as he fainted in the Amazon's arms who stared at his

"Aiyaa! Is Ryoga okay?!"

"He just doesn't like it when you get too close to him like that. You'd be better off to just hold his hand," Akari patiently informed the guest like she was talking about a scared pet. She herself learned to restrain herself from coming too close. "He'll be fine, though."

As a dark red light finally reached the optical section of his brain, Ryoga found that he also heard three familiar female voices talking to each other.

"I suppose he can't hate you that much with a greeting like that," the voice of a familiar old lady stated, amused.

"Pig girl, how Shampoo get close and not make Ryoga faint?"

Akari let out a laugh before she responded to that answer. "I don't think you can do that. Not for a while at least. He has to get used to it first." He couldn't believe it! Was she joking about that in front of Shampoo like that?

He pushed himself up after he opened his eyes, finding himself laying on the furo in the same room he had woken up in this morning. The three females he heard stared back at him in silence when they found him awake. "Hello there, Ryoga." Cologne greeted him. "Sorry about the nosebleed. You know how my Shampoo can be, don't you?"

Ryoga presented the granny an uncomfortable smile as he nodded his head. "You know, I was expecting you to come."

Cologne gave a healthy laugh from that remark. "Of course I did son. You didn't think I'd just let my future groom run off like that, did you."

"I told you before. I'm NOT your groom!" he claimed as he pointed to Akari next to them. Calming down, Ryoga gave a frustrated exhale. "I already have a fiancée."

Her smile shrunk as she still chuckled. "Sonny boy, you didn't honestly believe that would exempt you, did you? We've been through this before. My Shampoo would be a better match for you anyways."

Ryoga folded his arms and scoffed haughtily. "Well I don't think she is!"

"You don't, eh? So that's why you got that nosebleed when she got close to you? You must have had some nasty thoughts going in your mind for that."

His head went pink again as he scooted away in shock, shaking his head back in forth rapidly. "That's just something that happens to me with any girl!"

"What a pity! And she seems to have taken such a liking to you, too."

Of course, hearing that caused Ryoga to stare at the mentioned girl in surprise. "She has?! Shampoo, be honest. Do you really have a crush on me?"

Bouncing her head heavily up and down, the bubbly female "You handsome, and nice when want to be. Sense of direction annoying, but at least you no confuse me for statue."

_She likes me! I think she really likes me!_

_Ryoga, what are you thinking? Akari has no right to be betrayed like that!_

But… 

He suddenly noticed Shampoo next to him, wrapping her arm around his. "Hey! That doesn't mean you can just…"

"See what I mean? She's all over you!" Cologne and Akari both watched, slightly amused by the scene. "Tell you what. Why don't you two lovebirds go out for a walk?"

Shampoo pulled the Lost Boy up, who was a little flustered from everything. "Is good idea. We go on date, yes?"

"Hey! I'm not betraying Akari!"

Ryoga was quite surprised to hear Akari's words afterwards. "Actually, I don't really mind."

As he stood up, the Lost Boy stared at the pig girl, confused. "Akari? You don't really mean that, do you?"

"She does have just as much of a claim to you," she shyly responded. "And, I don't want you to marry me if you love someone else."

"Why don't you two go outside and just get to know each other? I want to talk with Akari alone," Cologne asked of the other two. "You don't have to think of it as a date for now."

Before he could continue arguing, Ryoga found himself being tugged so that he was forced to walk in the direction to not fall. "If Ryoga no want to go on date, we at least talk alone, too!"

Angry arguments came from Ryoga as he reluctantly followed Shampoo out the hallway and down the stairs. He knew the Amazon's grasp on him wasn't nearly strong enough for him to be unable to resist, but knew doing so would only make the situation worse. He compliantly followed her through the front entrance of the house, accidentally hitting Akari's sumo pig in the butt. Ignoring the animal's irritated squeals; they stopped in his driveway where a strange, Model T shaped black car stood. When she turned around to face Ryoga, Shampoo grabbed his hands as she gave him a determined, but not truly angry stare. When he stared back at her, he noticed for the first time a large scar dropping down from her bottom lip down her chin. Ryoga couldn't help but to feel some guilt while looking at the ugly bruise.

He stared at her shyly, unable to think of what to day without giving the wrong message. "Look, I know what I did last night was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Shampoo may be out of line too, then," she shrugged, not really seeming to hold a grudge about it.

The half pig martial artist couldn't help but to soften up due to the light-headedness caused by her grabbing his hands and staring at him so innocently. "I'm sorry Shampoo. I know you don't want to hear this, but I can't marry you. I already have a girl that I like."

_I don't want you to hurt that girl or threaten to do so in any way. Do that, and he will only hate you more._

Shampoo closed her eyes as she thought. She knew Ryoga didn't love her, and threatening Akari would only make him angrier. What would spatula girl have done in this situation? She always seemed at least a little better about these things.

"What you like about Akari?" The question did not seem to come out in any sort of sarcastic malice, but rather in honest curiosity. "How she win you over? Shampoo do same things."

He wanted to simply burst out 'Get serious!' and 'You're two completely different people' at her. He really did. However, there was the problem mentioned before involving hormones. "Well… she's nice to me."

_Damn it, Ryoga Hibiki! You're going right into her trap!_

The Amazon tilted her head to the side, attempting to understand the point. "So that it? If Shampoo be nice to you, you love her, too?"

"Well… no! I mean… well…" Suddenly, a rare event occurred as the Lost Boy thought of a way to manipulate someone else. "I don't think I can live in a female dominated society. I like having a girlfriend I can protect. You wouldn't want me to do that, would you?"

"Even if Amazons strong women, always appreciate stronger man. If not, marrying him be very bad idea."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me there's actually men in your military are there?"

"Men no have to. Women drafted, but men only go when volunteer. No many want to, though. Mousse fight sometimes."

Okay. Maybe those were just rumors he heard all the time. Wait! That's right! "But wait! What about Mousse anyways! We all now how much he loves you!"

Hearing the name of the old "friend", Shampoo's eyes lowered some. "Mousse show much disrespect by not recognizing me for long time. Even blind old woman from village me not really know do that! Shampoo try to love him, but he be too too annoying. When date him, stupid Mousse find bad dating place!"

Once again, she just had to come up with an excuse too. "Well, okay. He can make a fool out of himself sometimes, but you think I'm any better? I can get lost in a closet or a bathroom sometimes."

"Shampoo no mind. Just stay with others in village and ask for directions when looking."

Of course, there was the last factor that he knew only Akari would ever overlook. "You do know that I have Jusenkyo curse, right? I turn into a little black pig. You really don't mind about that?"

"Shampoo turn into kitty! You no mind, I know mind." Since she was obviously not doing enough by just holding his hands, Shampoo completely out of the blue gave Ryoga another big bear hug similar to the one he fainted from before, except this time making sure to go lower so that her chest touched his, rather than his face.

Ryoga couldn't help but to notice his heart begin to suddenly bounce up in an attempt to escape from his shoulder, forcing him to straighten his back. His mind went into a complete flurry, unable to think of any irrational thought. He attempted to protest the glomping, knowing that this would be in plain window sight of Akari and Cologne. Unfortunately, when irrational thought was not something you could use, you tended to do stupid things.

Ryoga gave a gleeful laugh, as he wrapped his arms around Shampoo as well, fortunately reflexively not quite hard enough to crush her. "I don't believe it! You know about my curse, and you still love me! I'm so happy."

"Aiyaa! Airen stay so close!"

Just as he was worried that they would, Akari and Cologne watched from the window as Ryoga had voluntarily snuggled up to Shampoo, quite surprised.

"Oh dear! I didn't expect him to fall for her so quickly," the old Amazon commented in some surprise. "He's a fickle one. I'll give him that."

Akari stayed silent, accepting the facts the scene was implying. They were in love. They were so happy together.

"Akari, do you mind me asking you a question?" Akari turned her head to the old woman and slowly shook her head. "I'm just wondering. I don't want to see you suffer because this dishonors you. What happens in your clan when someone fails to marry someone they are honor bound to?"

"Well, I'm not punished for it. I just have to go find someone else that can defeat my sumo pig." Looking down, Akari sighed as she remembered the difficult fact. "It's just that it took me forever to do that. I don't think it will be any easier to find someone that can."

"I don't know about that, child. That Nerinma town has some pretty strong boys and girls. Some of them I don't think even I would have been able to beat when I was your age. However," Cologne eyed the girl with a grim stare, "I must warn you to watch who you hand yourself over to. First, you said that you have met Ranma Saotome before, haven't you?"

"He visits here all the time," Akari answered in a serious tone. "He's one of Ryoga's best friends, isn't he?"

"Well, sort of like that, but the point is you'd be better off to find someone else if he defeats your pig. He himself is a decent catch, don't get me wrong, but he already has a lot of other girls wanting him. They're all far stronger than you and wouldn't be above killing you to get you out of the way." The old woman pointed two fingers up, showing that there was a second. "There's another boy there who wears white robes and fights with weapons under them named Mousse. You do NOT want to be in a relationship with him."

"Why not?"

"He's a violent one, and quite dishonorable. If you can't handle Ryoga's temper, there's no way you can handle this Mousse. Other than those two, the other boys seem safe enough." Well, unless she minds that Kuno boy chasing after other girls and none of Ranma's other "friends" like Ryu or Taro show up. Cologne just had to hope that they were both off doing their own things for now. "Trust me, girl. Ryoga's not the only good man out there who could beat your piggy." After they both stared at each other for a few seconds, they looked back at the window, seeing the two teens outside in a very passionate kiss. The moment they stopped, Ryoga ran off as fast as he could, Shampoo following in step. "My word! I think they're going to elope already! I knew Shampoo would make Ryoga a happy man."

"He certainly seems that way." Despite the calmness she was showing, Akari's muscles around her heart seemed to grind against each other. "So what happens to Shampoo if she doesn't get Ryoga or Ranma to come back with her? Does she just not marry anyone?"

"To make a long story short, she dies." Akari couldn't help but feel uncomfortable from the calm way the old woman mentioned that fact. It was like the time her father had her kill a piglet because it wouldn't be strong enough to compete. "I have the Amazon Law book if you want to see what I mean." Cologne pulled the book out of her cloak pocket and turned to the page she was looking for, then handed it to the girl while pointing to the text to read.

Akari looked at the translation of the text that started with the section starting with "In case an Amazon fails to marry or kill the outsider they are honor bound to do so…" After she silently read it to herself, she closed the book and swallowed a deep gulp. "I see…"

Little did either of them know, "happy" was not the word to accurately describe Ryoga. He was running through the sidewalk of his block, screaming in agony. It was a long time ago that he thought he lost track of Shampoo, as she didn't seem to be quite as fast as he was. Eventually, he slipped his footing and dropped chin first onto the grainy cement. As he pushed himself up, he felt a very nasty burning sensation on the bottom below his face, stinging even worse as he rubbed his finger underneath it. As he dropped the hand to his side, he stared into space, asking himself what he had just done.

_You made out with Shampoo right in front of the house, and even let her kiss you. What do you think you just did? And you think you have the right to call Akari your girlfriend after you betrayed her like that?_

Soon enough, he heard the pitter patter of feet clapping on the ground, followed by the high pitched call of "Airen!" The calls repeated until he felt the Amazon grab his shoulder from behind. "Stupid Ryoga! Why you run away like that?!"

"Just go away." He didn't look behind himself or raise his voice. He just politely asked her to leave.

"Not until husband tell Shampoo what he run away for! Was happy until you do that!"

"You ruined my first kiss, that's what!" Ryoga twirled around to face Shampoo, seeming rather disappointed with her.

Shampoo was a little shocked to hear that. First kiss? "You and girlfriend never kiss? But Shampoo thought you in love with her."

"I am!" Ryoga calmed down as he continued, trying to explain himself. "I promised Akari that we would never kiss until we get married. You know what it was like to have that chance disappear just like that?"

"But Ryoga already husband of Shampoo," she reminded the angry boy. "Is okay to kiss. You enjoy hug, right?"

"You tricked me!" Finding himself pulled towards Shampoo in another warm embrace, the angry boy found himself slightly less able to argue. "Come on, Shampoo!"

"Either way, you kiss no one but wife, right?" Shampoo asked. "You kiss me first, you marry me."

She was right! As it was, he betrayed Akari's trust. He made Shampoo love him. He allowed her to seduce him, and kiss him when he was off guard. He only hoped that Akari didn't see him, or she might even threaten to break the engagement! Shampoo was his first kiss. He couldn't believe it. After all the will power him and Akari did to wait until marriage, all of the benefits of it disappeared in that second by someone he hardly knew.

And as he soon realized, she took his second one too! While Ryoga was sulking and generally letting himself open in her arms, Shampoo lunged towards his face and stuck her tongue into his barely open mouth. Unable to move out without hurting the girl, which he did not want to do again, he had no choice but to just allow her to gleefully have her way with him, bringing her closer in her embrace as she lowered her arms to his lower back.

Ryoga couldn't push himself, and even if he could there was a more instinctual side of himself that didn't want to. He couldn't explain it, but something about the way she was tickling his mouth, and the tingle up his spine as she massaged the area above his buttocks. Some part of his psychology was claiming that he should simply lay back and enjoy the assault.

_Am I just going crazy?!_

Shampoo let him go when she heard a car stop near them. The window rolled down, and in the driver's seat was a skinny man wearing sunglasses she knew as her father and Cologne in the passenger seat. Her father gave a mischievous giggle and peeked his face out to them. "Aiyaa! We thought you both go on to third base now, yes? Maybe we come too early!"

"You fool! Get back in the driver's seat where you belong." Cologne shoved the man back, then smirked to the two teens. "Shampoo, I'm disappointed in you! You've been all alone with him and a little kiss is all you got out of him? I was expecting to see you behind the bushes… doing something a little naughtier if you know what I mean. Anyways, come on in so we'll all have a big picnic."

"Yes, Great Grandmother!" She opened the door and grabbed Ryoga's hand to pull him in. "Airen! Me and Great Grandmother make you too too delicious lunch! You and Akari come eat!"

Ryoga became confused from the mention of the other girl. "Akari? She's coming too?"

"I'm right here, Ryoga." He looked to the other end of the back seat, seeing Akari smiling back at him. "Come on! Akane said they're both supposed to be good cooks."

The two entered the car, Shampoo sitting in the middle. The entire ride over, the Amazon used the opportunity to snuggle close to Ryoga and give him multiple kisses. Akari still kept calm, friendly conversation with both of them, but the Lost Boy couldn't help to feel that she was waiting for a more appropriate time to kill him.

The blood dropped into the toilet bowl, mixed with the water. Qin knew the chi inducing pills he took before his fight with Ranma Saotome were bound to wear out, and ultimately he was bound to feel the side effects of it. The insatiable itch continued to tingle in his lungs, forcing him to involuntarily cough up another wad of the red liquid and vomit it into the toilet. Bending down, he grabbed onto the bowl and stared at his blood diffusing through the clear liquid, attempting wet, painful, and short breaths while his lungs filled with the water.

_Last night after his first dinner and dishwashing in the house, Qin was forced to sleep in early. He claimed that he had to work on something to the family, but simply dropped into his furo with the lights off in his new room. Staring at the panty clad ceiling above him, the spasms in his body kept him from sleeping despite his extreme exhaustion. Even when he tried to close his eyes the lids reopened by force._

_He soon heard the door creak open, and he was in too much pain to look over. His head was raised from below as he felt a hand slide a soft, silky blob under. "It may seem gross, my boy, but they're as comforting as heaven." Qin was perfectly aware of what his pillow, but was unwilling to argue. Any sort of extra comfort was appreciated. He also was unable to complain when he could hear his roommate search through his things. "I had my suspicions that you were using some sort of magical item in this fight. So the rumors are true. The Xingu-an have developed pills to increase their chi inducting abilities." Happosai held out a glass flask of marble shaped balls, all about the size of a pea that sparked his interest._

_"I'm afraid that display of power you saw today won't be of the norm. I was only trying to examine the full capabilities of Saotome, and normally there's not way I would be able to fight him off. Those pills, as you can see have some very nasty side effects, and if you take too much you will die of brain trauma from your nerves being overworked by the flow of chi."_

_"So I guess that you're not the powerhouse everyone thinks you are. If that snot nosed punk Ranma finds out, you're done for. Don't worry, kid. You're secret's safe with me."_

If any of the other family members found out, they probably wouldn't understand the situation, and punish him for cheating. Even if all they did was kick him out, it would make his job a lot more difficult. At worst they'd probably have him commit what the Japanese called 'sekuppu' for dishonoring one of their clan members.

He heard soft knocking on the door, Kasumi's voice calling from outside. "Qin, are you okay? I can hear you vomiting from upstairs!" Flushing the toilet, Qin soaked a paper towel and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Coming." He opened the door, seeing the girl outside give him a concerned look and a first aid kit in her hands.

"I know you're sick. What's wrong?"

"I have a sore throat," he stated, holding back the full truth. "I suppose some cough medicine would be needed."

After the bizarre event this morning, Ukyo found that she was sitting in for the day with the principal, simply keeping the odd man company as he relaxed in his chair and played his melodies on his guitar. She had to admit that so far it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, in fact she almost seemed to enjoy it a little. They actually had good conversations with each other, finding out more about themselves then they thought possible.

"So you no want to date other students?" a voice asked from behind her. "What wrong, wahini? You no get over evil Ranma Saotome, yet?"

She looked up from playing with the sand and saw the principal playing his ukulele in front of the artificial sunlight and ocean view, some guilt falling onto her as she answered. "Don't get me wrong. If someone wants to go out with me, I'm all for it. I'd do anything to get over him. I just don't see the whole point of trying to defeat me to do it." She threw the sand out of her hand and folded her arms on her knees, laying her head on it. "You know, if you wanted me to go out with Tatiwaki, you could have just got him to ask me. You didn't have to kidnap me."

"Maybe me and Dachi go too far there. Sorry bout dat, but we just trying to help Taki find girlfriend to get over Akane Tendo." He seemed to become more serious, caring more about getting his point across to the girl than his usual goal of simply torturing her. "You know 'bout how my boy keep asking Akane out, and get beaten up, yeah?"

Ukyo nodded her head in disbelief. "Tell me about it. You'd think he'd get a clue."

"What make him think it any different now wit different girl? He maybe think that all females no want to date him, and that he most vile man on earth."

Hearing that surprised Ukyo a little. "What?! Last I remember he thinks he's God's gift to all women. You really sure we're talking about the same person here?"

"Oh, he like to tell himself dat. He like to tell himself dat 'til he believe it, but me think he just trying to make all islanders think he feel like big kahuna." He put his instrument down and jumped down to his company. "Me not always be good father, Ukyo Kuonji. Me run away from family when they need me most, and cutting his hair made Taki hate me. You say you have father that disown you, right? How you like it when he do that?"

"I hated it." Ukyo looked down, remembering the time Ranma ran away and the constant insults everyone gave her for loosing her love. "I mean, when your own dad disowns you, how are you supposed to feel?"

"You thought no man wanted to be yo wife, right?"

Ukyo gave a light chuckle, admittedly a little disturbed by how accurate the man was. "Well, you could say that."

"And no care about if he love you back? You just want him wit you? Feel obliged to have him even if he no really want you to?"

"Yup!" Her legs collapsed down into an Indian Style sitting position as she itched her head. "Man! I don't believe it! How can you just read my mind like that?"

"No read yo' mind. Me just saying what me think Taki think, but me guess you two think alike. But you see point, right? Me used to teach psychology back at the island, and know about something called conditional reflexes. Cause Kuno feel rejected by daddy, he feel no one able to love him, just like you I guess. Also know people like to make themselves look bigger than they really are. For you, I guess you like to make yourself look like man and cook to get over fact that men no seem to like you, right?"

"Well, pretty much."

"Taki seem to do same thing. He no feel loved by the female students, and no have girlfriend, so he make them think he only not date them because he too good. That why he only go for girls that can fight with him. Feels weird when they no challenge." He looked over to his side as he pulled his sunglasses up with a finger. "Taki no fight you for reason. Me having him take week off, and practice advanced training. He want me to tell you he challenge you on Sunday, when no school is held."

"And I guess he wants to date me if he wins?"

"If he win, you have to. If you win, you allowed to." Then, stared down to his student and pointed his finger, but still not seeming very angry. "School rules say that. Dat yo punishment for being bad wahini."

It wasn't much of a punishment to Ukyo. Did the Principal seriously think forcing a girl to go out with his son was such a terrible thing to do to them? "Okay."

So she continued staring at the fake view of the ocean, at least trying to pretend that she was off on a vacation at Hawaii. Her actions brought her here, and she had no choice but to just make the best out of it. When she got back, she had a restaurant she just opened today, and it needed her best attention.

"Sir Mousse," the co-worker called from the front register, "I need three deluxe and one pork okonomyaki. The customers seem rather upset with the speed you are going at."

"I'm trying." He couldn't believe that his first day of work Ukyo just had him do all the work alone with someone who barely seemed any better at his job there than he was. Did she honestly think he was going to be able to just run the restaurant now just because he could cook good okonomyaki? It was only a half hour into lunch rush, and he was already completely under the pressure, noticing that there were still five orders right after. Mousse could cook the Japanese pancakes with relative ease, when not feeling under pressure of course. Back at the Cat Café he never had to do any of the cooking, and it was showing inside him.

Finally, he completed the dishes as well as he could, and ran towards the outside to hand the plates over to Kontasu, who served them to the people sitting in the front. Unfortunately, the guests gave them both a disgusted look when they saw their meal. One of them, some sort of biker with curly, black hair shoved his plate back to the kuonchi and cut it in half, uncooked batter drooping out. "You call this crap okonomyaki? It's not even fully cooked! Give me my money back!"

Mousse was never very good with rude customers. That's part of the reason Cologne and Shampoo were prone to send him to do dishes or clean tables at rush. "Why you…" However, he did not react in the way that he was planning because he remembered the giddy, but honest threat his boss gave him.

_Remember, duck boy. Be nice to our customers, even when they aren't being very friendly themselves. They're our guests, kind of like you. Be mean to them, I throw you out._

While Mousse wasn't watching, Kontasu handed the money to the group, who angrily walked away. "Mousse, shouldn't you be working on the next order?" the cashier asked him.

Seeing the usually cheery coworker seeming honestly stressed, Mousse ran back into the back and started to attempt the next batch. Right after pouring the batter onto the griddle, he couldn't help but overhear another customer ask Kontasu if he wanted to go home with them and have a "good time" later. Hearing the cashier shyly answer, "I suppose", Mousse decided to get involved. Ukyo warned him not to threaten customers or to tell them that Uchan's best "waitress" was really a boy, so he had to find a different way to ward off the man. "Sir, I'm sorry. But she already has a girlfriend."

Kontasu, confused by what Mousse was trying to do, simply itched his head as he attempted to understand what his co-worker meant. "Mousse, I don't think you should have said that."

Fortunately for Mousse, the restaurant did not stay very busy, and within an hour the rush had left, a familiar silence reeking through the place. Enjoying the peace, the two decided to sit at the front counter and play cards together and make themselves their own lunch. As they went on, Kontasu decided to bring up a subject that was worrying him.

"Mousse, I was just wondering. What do you think of Miss Ukyo?"

The companion looked up from his cards, the thick glasses hiding his expression. "I don't know her very well. I guess she's pretty cool."

Kontasu looked away shyly, blushing as he twitted his fingers under the table. "What I mean is, when she rescued me from my Ugly Stepsisters, I instantly fell in love with her and dedicated my life to her. She saved you from hardship, hasn't she? You must be in love with her too, Aren't you?"

"I don't love her if that's what you wanted to know," the blind duck reassured the waitress. "The only person I have ever fallen in love with was my Shampoo, and I still do."

"But, didn't Ukyo say that Shampoo doesn't love you?"

"Maybe not," Mousse shrugged, not emotional in the least bit while stating so. "I still love her back. That's just the way love works. You don't always choose who you like or dislike." He also dropped his cards to the table, and gave a good laugh to his friend. "By the way, if you like Ukyo, why don't you tell her? Tell her every day what you think of her."

"Oh no, you can't suggest that I try to do that." Kontasu looked very demure as he pointed to his lips and thought of what was being entailed. "She already knows, and if I push it too much she might hate me."

"Okay, she might hate you, but she might love you back. You don't know. And what will happen if you don't? Things will just stay the way they are. She'll tolerate you, sure, but you won't be anything to her but someone who works at her restaurant." After trying to make his point, Mousse picked his cards up and reexamined his deck. "You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"I just don't want her to hate me," Kontasu answered while watching Mousse dropping a set of cards. "As long as what I do makes her happy, that's okay."

"Akane, I don't understand you." Sakuyi couldn't believe what her friend just said what she was going to do. "She's one of the girls who tried to throw bombs at you then, and then tried to bully us. Ukyo got what she deserved. What makes you think you should apologize to her?"

"I just think this is going too far," Akane answered, placing her school shoes in her locker. "I know what it's like to have a whole horde of boys chasing after you. No one deserves that."

"She wrecked your dojo because she was jealous Ranma likes you and not her," Sayuki continued to lecture her friend. "I bet you she'll just laugh at you and brag about how she's the cute fiancée like she always does. She knows how much you hate it when she does that."

"I don't know." The spatula girl they were talking about could be seen walking down an intersecting hallway, seeming to make sure she looked away. Akane couldn't help but to soften her expression as she watched her disappear again. "She usually does that when she's in a good mood. So no, I'll have to go to the movies with you later." The tomboyish Tendo lifted her bag and ran down the hall, leaving her friend to raise her hands in confusion.

"I just don't understand you."

When Akane had finally been able to catch Ukyo in her sight, she noticed Ranma had already stopped her near the school entrance. She watched them begin to talk, seemingly in good nature. She slowed to a power walk, approaching them and noticing Ranma greet her with a happy wave.

"Hey Akane! You don't mind if I have a talk with Ukyo for a little while, right?"

Nodding her head, she gleefully skipped towards the other two. "Not at all! I was just about to ask if I could join you." She gave a similar wave do Ukyo. "Hey, Ukyo! How are you doing?"

As she was just called, the other girl rolled her eyes to Akane, halfheartedly raising her hand. "Hey. So you wanna come with us?"

The two walked together through the door, Ranma following closely behind them. Both him and Akane watched the Ukyo sulk, clearly uncomfortable by their presence. They walked out of the campus in silence, all preferring to talk when the school crowd was behind them. When they finally reached the bordering park, Ranma finally decided to speak up.

He sighed as he held his hands in his pockets, looking down to get the discomforting girl out of his sight and feel more comfortable. "Look. About everything that's been going on lately."

"It's not your fault." Both Ranma and the other girl were slightly surprised from what she just said. "You don't have to worry about me trying to get back at you two if that's why you're trying to comfort me."

Although offended, Akane calmly laughed the comment off. "Hey. You really think we're just trying to do that?"

"I know what you two think of me. After what I did, I don't blame you. Just make sure you take care of Ranma, okay?"

Both Akane and Ranma were amazed by what they heard. Was Ukyo giving up on Ranma?! "Wait a minute," the pigtailed boy asked, not suppressing his surprise. "So you're not going to throw bombs at me if I marry someone else?"

He winced back as Akane looked back at him with a threatening glare, but Ukyo ironically gave a simple laugh, at least being cheered up from the comment. "I won't throw bombs at you if you marry someone else. If Kodachi or Shampoo try to kidnap you and force you into one, I'll give them a beating, but not you."

"You really sure about that? You spent ten years dedicating your life to him." Even if this was one of her most bitter rivals, Akane couldn't help but to keep Ukyo from a drastic change to her lifestyle.

"I'm sure, sugar. I think I got over him." A sad smile developed across the girl's face as she looked to Ranma. "I know this is weird, but I had a talk with the principal, and learned a lot of important lessons. You love Akane, not me. Isn't that right, Ranma?"

Akane clenched her lips as the words from her friend's revelation brought uncomfortable memories of her own.

_Dr. Tofu's in love with Kasumi, not me._

_It's okay. I think I'm over him._

"That must be hard to admit," Akane told Ukyo. "Letting it go after so long."

"It is. I won't lie. The only thing that kept me going in life was how you two argue so much. That's why I kind of lost it during the wedding, and Nabiki told me that you two admitted you two were in love." She shrugged her shoulder, joking off the bad flashback. "I was pissed. It was one thing when Ranma was forced into something. It was another entirely when he really loved someone else, and I was worried you two would finally get over the last humps and get married. Hitched for good. I couldn't control myself, just like when I thought your mom gave Akane an engagement ring."

"Look, I'm sorry we blamed you like we did. You're not the only one we're mad at. If I blame anyone it's our parents and Nabiki."

"They just made the whole thing come quicker. Me and Shampoo would have wrecked the wedding if it came ten days or ten years later, and I wouldn't have had this chance to grow up for a long time, and find some things out about where my life is heading."

Akane was becoming very curious about what was going on through her hopefully ex-rival's head. "What did you find out?"

"I heard a lot about Kuno. About how he just keeps going after you and doesn't care whether you want anything to do with him or not."

Ranma couldn't help but grimace some at the mention of that upperclassman. "What about him?

"He's kinda like me. We're both a little delusional." The answer came with a dry humor that made the other two feel a little uncomfortable.

Dumbfounded by the happier girl's words, Ranma frantically ran in front of her, waving his hands. "Whoa whoa woah! If I'm hearing you right, you're saying you're like Kuno. Watch what you say. That's basically admitting you're crazy."

Ukyo stretched her arms and folded them behind her head, genuinely smiling as she watched a bird fly from a tree. "Well, who said I'm not? Most people would consider wrapping your chest up and trying to be a boy pretty nuts if I'm right." As the bird disappeared in another tree, she stared back to her front, still slowly improving in her mood. "Besides, maybe the Kuno's aren't the idiots we all think they are. It was the principal of all people who was telling me all this."

"But that's not the point." Ukyo stopped in her tracks, bringing her hands down and crunching her dress. "I don't have many friends. You two and maybe Kontasu are the only ones I really have nowadays. After I lost my temper at the wedding, I was so scared that I ruined that, and I couldn't stand how you two completely lost any respect in me."

Akane had to admit to herself that she was ridiculously harsh, especially considering the lunch stunt she convinced her friends to play on Ukyo, not to mention how she just assumed the worst of her when she saw Ryoga around her.

Ranma himself still wondered if it was really necessary to just brush her off like he did last night. His mother wasn't too happy to hear about it.

"Maybe I should have just been happy with the way things were between us. I was already basically disowned, so my honor's gone whether I marry you or not. There was no reason for me to be so hell bent on forcing myself on you whether you liked me or not." It just showed him how little she really cared about his well being, and how she didn't love him at all. He was nothing but some piece of meat to an infatuated school girl. "I'm no better than Shampoo, aren't I?" She shrugged, another humorless laugh coming from her. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's obvious you've been thinking of it," Akane complimented the chef with a bright smile. "That's what matters. Now let's get back to the restaurant."

As they were about to continue on, Akane turned around as she noticed a familiar sight in her peripheral vision, yelling to it as she noticed for sure what it was. "Kasumi!"

Hearing her name called, the older woman sitting on the bench stood up to walk towards her sister, a familiar guest following foot. "Oh. Why hello Akane. And you have your friends with you. Qin and I were so busy feeding the birdies that we completely forgot to get lunch. Ukyo, you don't mind making us some okonomyaki, do you?"

"Huh?" Taken out of her line of thought, Ukyo looked over to Kasumi with a polite smile. "Sure. Hey, so who's this other guy with you?"

Hearing him mentioned, Kasumi pushed her guest towards them. "This is Qin Mao. He's a good friend of ours who just came from China. This is Ukyo Kuonji, Qin. She's a nice girl, and so high spirited, too." But I'm afraid she's just like my sister, she added mentally. She's kind of a violent maniac.

Clearing his voice with a cough, Qin greeted himself to the crowd. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kuonji, and the same to you, Ranma Saotome."

Ukyo's usual perkiness resurfaced as she met the stranger and she stuck a thumb up to him. "Same to you, Mr. Qin Mao."

"Hey, Qin," Akane chimed in kindly, feeling awkward from seeing him out with her sister. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well, Akane. Thank you." Qin walked past the two girls and walked alongside with Ranma, his expression becoming more serious. "Saotome, if you don't mind may I have a talk with you, in private?"

"Eh? Sure." The girls walked away, far enough so the two boys could have the privacy asked for. When Ranma was sure that they were out of hearing range, he began walking again, giving a confused look. "So, what is it?"

The Chinese boy murmured as softly as he could, making sure the words he spoke stayed between both of them. "If you don't mind I would like to talk with you somewhere fairly private tonight. I'd do it at the Tendo Dojo but I'm pretty sure someone would eavesdrop on our conversation."

Bewildered by the sudden request, the Saotome son dropped his jaw and eyebrows, staring at the one asking for it. "That private, huh? Already that scared of Nabiki? I can't blame you."

"Actually, I might try to convince her to come with me. It's the rest I want to keep it a secret from." Unfazed by Ranma's odd stare, Qin continued. "I've been around this park long enough to know my way around it." He pointed directly to a pond where children were currently playing, multiple benches located around it. "Meet me at those two benches with the large tree between them, about nine o'clock."

Rolling his eyes in slight irritation, Ranma rubbed his forehead. "I'll go, but if Nabiki's going to be involved then I already have a bad feeling of where this is headed." Still seeing no reaction from his conversation partner, he began to speed his pace to meet the girls again. "Geez, you're weird! You know that?! Let's just go catch up with the others. They're more normal than you are." As Qin watched Ranma meet up with the group, he smirked as he heard them call his name.

"I suppose it would be in my best interests to stay with them," he chuckled to himself as he began to speed up.

The picnic seemed to be a certifiable success for everyone. Ryoga happily laid on the ground, wallowing in the full sensation he felt from the seemingly endless heaps of ramen he received. He wouldn't have eaten so much at first to keep from offending Akari, until she of all people asked that he received all the food he wanted. Shampoo and Cologne apparently had prepared more than plenty for him, claiming that if Ryoga was Ranma's rival in eating as well, they would have to be safe. He wasn't quite, so Akari gladly did her best to finish the rest off to please them, despite being quite full already. Painfully full, she decided to plop herself in front of her friend, gladly accepting the strong arm from behind pull her back into the warm chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked with some concern, but still remaining in a good mood. "These nice people are doing so much for us and you're being really uptight around them."

"I'm… fine," Ryoga assured her with a shy stutter. "I just hope that you're not mad at me about all this. I'm sorry."

"What should I be mad about? Today's date we planned went even better than I was hoping. I didn't even have to raise a finger for anything and I made some new friends." Akari's voice became slightly harsher as she continued. "That girl's being awfully nice to us considering what you did to her the other night, don't you think?"

It was because of that night that they have any interest in him at all. "Akari, look. I'm really, really sorry about what happened in the car and before. I didn't want her to do it, and I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already did! You have to believe me!"

"That's exactly what I mean," the pig girl retorted, looking back to him with a sad expression. "Ryoga, I think Shampoo loves you. Maybe even more than I do. Her engagement to you is just as valid as mine is, maybe more."

"It's not the same thing! The only reason she has any interest in me is because of that Amazon Law saying she has to marry anyone that can beat her up."

"I'm only engaged to you because you defeated Katsunishiki." Watching Ryoga gulp from a loss of words, she softened, an understanding but very sad face staring at her male friend. "If you like her, please don't let me get in the way. I don't want to be engaged to someone who already has someone else they're in love with."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the only girl I love and you know that."

Acting as if they weren't hearing the conversation and too busy resting, the three Amazons began discussing the next part of their plan.

"Why Shampoo no go and kiss Airen again? Make Akari no believe what he say when me make him happy."

"You've already done enough of that. I think she gets the point," Cologne lectured her descendant. "Now it's time for plan B. We need to obtain Ryoga's trust. He said he thinks the Amazon village treats their men poorly, did he?"

"Is true."

The old woman gave a confused daughter a confused expression. "That's a strange thing to think, considering how I want to train him to be powerful enough to eradicate the whole region if he wanted to. Maybe I need to remind him of how that birdbrain Mumu the Duck was allowed to just walk out to harass us like he did." Looking to Shampoo's father, "We don't treat you too bad, do we?" Watching the amused man nod his head, she decided to take her next plan into action. "Shampoo, why don't you think of something to do with that Akari girl while I have a talk with Ryoga? I think he just needs to hear my part of the story."

"Will do," Shampoo assured the old woman as she stood up.

"By the way…" Cologne narrowed her eyelids at the girl. "Don't think for a moment that he won't know if you kill the girl. You will treat her like a sister."

"Shampoo no hurt Akari. No worry."

"I'm serious, young lady. Part of the reason Ranma was so reluctant to want anything to do with you is because of the way you treat that Tendo daughter. If I remember hearing you right before you tried to kill her that first time Ranma went against that Taro child."

"Still no believe Ranma love stupid Akane! Know Ryoga love pig girl, so no hurt her," Shampoo grumbled to her elder as she walked away.

Cologne was kind of amused on the inside. That fact wasn't so obvious at first glance. Those two hid their emotions quite well, and it was the exact opposite with the one she was dealing with now. In a way it was fortunate that the Lost Boy was such a romantic, if anything just to keep her great granddaughter from doing anything stupid this time around.

"So elder Cologne?" the middle aged man behind her asked in a serious tone. "If daughter get man to come back, does she…"

"The punishment will be cancelled, and Shampoo lives." Sobered by compassion, she sipped her tea then looked Shampoo's father in the face. "I don't want to see my Shampoo be executed any more than you do, but the council gave us this one last chance for the sake of having the Hibiki bloodline in the tribe. All we can do now is cross our fingers and hope this Ryoga boy won't refuse. All you can do now is your part of the plan."

Akari seemed to gladly accept Shampoo's invitation as the two walked away, leaving Ryoga to stay alone, seemingly assuming the worst by his shocked and scared face. "Don't worry about her, Ryoga," the elder called to the suspicious boy. "I made it quite clear to Shampoo what happens if she hurts Akari. I guarantee her safety."

He looked down to her from his position on the hill sitting up and giving her a threatening stare. "She better be! You and Shampoo already caused me enough grief as it is."

"I don't know if that little show of hers in the car or your driveway was what I would call 'causing you grief'," she laughed. Waving her stick, Cologne asked her to come over. "If you don't mind sonny boy, I'd like to have a word with you."

Reluctantly, the Lost Boy walked down and took a seat next to the two older people. "Well," he asked, actually rather lacking in anger, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you feel the need to reject my Shampoo? Isn't it obvious how much she likes you? The way she hugged you, grasping onto you for dear life, and even French kissing you…"

Ryoga's pink blush and shiver from the remark showed the elder was right. "It's not that I don't have some feelings for her. I won't lie. It's just that… I'm sorry. I met Akari first. I have to stay loyal to her."

"I'm sure there are plenty of lonely, good hearted boys back in Nerinma who could take out her pig and take just as good care of you as you could, but to the Amazon's back at home you're a special one. The elders all agreed with me that you did the right thing for all the wrong reasons when you had your little argument with her."

Ryoga was a little disturbed by the good humor she seemed to be having about that. How could she just laugh off him almost killing Shampoo like that? "What do you mean by that?" he asked, very serious.

"A boy like you, I can't expect to understand things like this, but there's a special thing about you that they find most intriguing."

"You mean my heritage, right? I never thought having no sense of direction made me desirable." He gave a cocky smirk, irritated by the fact that the old ghoul knew about it. "You're right. I always thought I'm a pretty good fighter considering the fact that I never had a real sensei."

Once again, that macho ego of his was about to "Think of the look on Ranma's face when you completely outclass him. He's good nowadays, don't get me wrong, but he's already far closer to being at his full potential than you are. Why, with that strength of yours I bet the wind from your punches would destroy a forest if I just taught you the Chestnuts Fist. Wouldn't you like that sort of power?"

"Yeah right. First off, that grudge you're talking about is long gone. I hadn't had an official sparring match with Ranma since I learned the Lion Roar Shot. Why would you want to give that much power to a man when you treat them all like animals anyways?"

Cologne sushed the man behind her before he added his part then continued. "This grudge of yours goes a long time back. Are you really sure that there's no desire now to prove yourself to Ranma, the source of your motivation to constantly improve? Why don't you just admit that the reason you never challenged him is because you were so intimidated by how he defeated Herb?"

"That's not the reason," Ryoga calmly assured her. "I just grew up since then. We're friends, now."

"Don't feel bad about it, sonny boy. After all, he's already defeated two absolutely frightening warriors that I don't think even I would be able to. If I was in your shoes I'd want to stay on his good side, too. But like I said before, as strong as he has become, you have the potential to become far more than he could ever hope to be with the proper training from our elders. All you have to do to get that power is to marry my Shampoo and let that Akari girl of yours find another strong man in the meantime right here."

"Okay, I won't tell you that it doesn't sound too bad when you say it like that. I have to admit, back when I had that martial arts calligraphy I was amazed by how much stronger I got. I just wish I could become like that without having some stupid graffiti on my stomach and having this constant thought in the back of my head that I was cheating…"

"Yes," Cologne interrupted. "You got a little of a glimpse of what you are capable of becoming under our training. If you didn't have it the calligraphy would not have been nearly so potent."

"But I'm not stupid," Ryoga continued, becoming sterner. "I see the way you treat Mousse despite the fact that he's an even better fighter than your village champion, and I don't like it. If that's the way you treat the men in your tribe I don't want any part in it."

Cologne lowered an eyebrow, taken off guard by that remark. "That fool is treated the way he is because he's been an annoyance to Shampoo since she could remember. I keep trying to get it across to his thick head that he should just go back home and find something better to do with his time if he doesn't like it in the Cat Café, but I'm afraid he's just too thick headed to get the point." Closing her eyes, the old woman looked down in slight disappointment. "Besides don't you think the fact that he was allowed to just leave the village like he did without being punished is a little odd since we're so oppressive to him? If we really saw our males as animals like you think we are, that would have been punishable by death. Zhẻng, do you mind telling our friend of what your day to day life in the village is like?"

Zhẻng, Shampoo's father, nodded, excited that he was about to have his fifteen minutes of fame. "Amazon women give us as many choices as them, yes, just many no willing to use it. Can get education and join military, like women forced to, but almost no one do it. Unlike women, we get food and clothes whether we do or not. Is good life either way."

"Of course though, we have to keep in mind that Ryoga here would be coming in as an outsider marrying our village champion. I know, it's something that hasn't happened in twenty years, but do you remember what his life was like at the village?"

The man's eyes were filled with a glittering happiness at the memory brought back. "Oh yes! That be Toji! He marry village champion, and treat like king! All of village's best teachers team up to train him, and he do no work other than training and fighting if we have war, where he never die because he so strong. Elders do whatever can do to please him." Of course, he didn't mention the fact that he was always inwardly jealous of the chum of his old days, being married to the woman he always loved himself, and the special treatment he always received. "You be very sorry if you give that up."

Ryoga had to admit that it sounded nice in its own way. It at least didn't sound half as bad as the police state he used to imagine the old woman being forced to. "I'll admit," he stated, not sounding quite as sure as before, "that sounds pretty good, but the fact of the matter is I already have Akari, and she treats me really well too."

"I'm sure she does, but how much do you think you'll improve your skills when all you do is raise pigs?"

"That's not all I'll do. Akari won't need me to do that. She'll be able to take care of her ranch alone. She'll let me train."

"You really so sure she won't? She, too, wants a strong man for a reason beyond simple love. Just as Shampoo would devote herself to the tribe first and you a close second, I get the impression Akari will do the same thing to you as selfless as she may be. She may not be a martial artist herself, but she seems to have a similar honor code."

Even though it was far from the point of him loosing his temper, Ryoga was angered by that remark. "If you think for a moment that Akari is the sort of person who would just have me do that all day with no regard to my feelings, and never let me train, then I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken!"

"What you should concern yourself with is that eventually you won't want to train anymore. Since she doesn't need you to reach your full potential, how likely do you think she will encourage you to improve yourself? Not much. It would be a shame to once again watch a martial artist with so much hidden potential to loose his ambition. I'm sure your parents would prefer not to see you do that, too." Deciding that she did the best she could to convince the Lost Boy, she sat back down and sipped her coffee. "I just want you to consider what we discussed today. When we take you and Akari back home, I will give you an hour to make a decision before we come back. You can continue to devote yourself to this Unryuu girl and live the way you do now, or you can come with us and within a few weeks we will take you with us back to China. For now, I just ask that you try to enjoy our hospitality while you think this over."

"I'm sorry to say that my decision isn't going to change," the Lost Boy assured the ghoul as he pushed himself up, "but I'll try to lay back for a few hours."

"Tsubaki flowers very good for decorations. One kind Great Grandmother like to put in vases at restaurant." To kill time, Shampoo decided to take Akari to the flower shop next to the park, expressing her vast knowledge of the plants accumulated in front of the white light from the window.

Akari stood by, intently listening to the vast knowledge the other girl had to share with her. "Thank you for telling me all this. I like flowers, too. One time I made wreaths out of them, and put them on my pigs' heads and tried to train them to do a dance with them on." Looking down in shame, she continued. "But then they shook them off and ate them, and got sick, so I guess that wasn't a good idea."

"No sound like good idea, but be fun to see if work." Shampoo found the girls weird obsession with pigs rather annoying at first, but it started to become more accustomed to hearing about it. Besides, she had to admit that the image presented in her head was funny. It was still strange though how she was being able to get along so well with the pig loving girl, despite the fact that she was the "obstacle" that was in the way of getting her husband. Maybe it was just the fact that Ryoga's pig loving fiancée actually was nice to him, or just her own attitude change due to her Great Grandmother's threats, but she just didn't seem to have the need to berate her like she always did to the competition for Ranma.

Maybe it was the fact that Akari just wasn't the offensive type. Competition or not, she seemed more like a naïve girl who couldn't defend herself than an enemy, hence not worthy of being treated like one. She had to admit that her harsh put-downs the other night were probably out of line, knowing the easy target the victim ended up being. "Me buy too too pretty flowers for Ryoga," Shampoo giggled. "Buy you some to give him too if you want."

"It's okay. I have my own gift that I want to give him," Akari reassured Shampoo as she watched the Amazon pick out the flowers she wanted.

"If you say so," Shampoo shrugged off her rejected offer, picking up some of the flowers she chose. "Aiya! Shampoo not notice how fresh these flowers is until she touch. Ryoga love Shampoo when she give him these!"

Despite her pleasure in watching her new friend's happiness, Akari couldn't help but to feel a hint of sadness, knowing what was required to truly please her.

"They really are pretty!" As the two girls walked on the sidewalk back to the rest of their group, Akari admired the bouquet of flowers Shampoo bought.

Pleased with her purchase, Shampoo hummed to herself, singing an old Chinese folksong as she stared at her flowers in a way a mother would stare at a newborn child. "Shampoo make Airen so happy! Be husband in no time!" She turned over to Akari, noticing some sadness in her. Sympathetically, Shampoo sighed as she tried to comfort her. "You upset to loose Ryoga?"

Of course she was. One morning she was happily planning the future with the man she finally got track of after so long, and some strangers randomly come in and say he was going to marry their daughter or else. Akari couldn't lie to herself. There was a base, selfish part of her that wanted to hurt Shampoo for taking Ryoga from her. But she couldn't. She couldn't bear the thought of hating someone simply because Ryoga made them happy. It was obvious that Shampoo had very genuine feelings for him, and she was far more capable of expressing that love than she could ever hope to. Not to mention the fact that she didn't want her new friend to die because of her own selfishness. "I'm a little sad," she mentioned in a sobered tone. "I like him a lot, and I always liked to think that I was the right woman for him. But maybe I'm not. I don't want to trap him in a loveless marriage if that's the way it is." A sad smile was directed towards Shampoo as she continued. "If you really love Ryoga, and he loves you, I won't get in your way. I just want to see him with someone that makes him happy. Just make sure you take care of him."

Surprised by the remark, Shampoo bulged her eyes out and she shaped an "o" with her mouth. "Oh, Akari. You do that for Ryoga? Such nice girl." Was this that "true love" that she heard about? It actually seemed rather depressing in some ways.

"I'm back!" Ryoga opened his eyes as he heard the feminine voice from above him, seeing Akari loom over his lying body.

"You're okay." Standing up, the Lost Boy stared at his girlfriend with a look of relief. "I have to admit, I was kind of worried about you."

Confused by Ryoga's expression of discomfort, Akari did her best to shrug it off. "Why? Shampoo was with me the whole time. Don't tell me you thought she was going to kill me."

"Well, I…"

Leaving Ryoga unable to finish his sentence, Shampoo jumped up from behind him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, tickling his chin with the flowers she bought before. "Nihao, Ryoga! Shampoo bring you present as sign of wifely devotion."

Once again, Ryoga went into "brainless girl slave" mode due to the shock of Shampoo's arms wrapped around him and chest rubbing against his back. Staring down at the flowers, confused about what he was supposed to do with them, he looked over to Akari for the answer.

"Ryoga, she paid money for those," Akari reminded Ryoga with a hint of shame in him. "Take them."

Complying with his girlfriend's command, Ryoga took them from Shampoo's hand, blushing furiously while staring at them. "Sh… Shampoo! You mean, you bought these for me?!"

In response to the question, Shampoo tightened her grasp on his neck and nearly suffocated him with a deep, kiss. As much as he enjoyed it physically, His blush even redder than before from the combination of male hormones and embarrassment showed the fact that he was enjoying it physically, but he couldn't help but to watch Akari's reaction, frightful of how much it would anger her.

_Why is Akari happy about this?! I'm being unfaithful to her, she's watching it, and she's smiling!_

"I suppose it's time to leave," Cologne's cheery voice called from behind. "This has been such a great idea. My Shampoo seems to have had a wonderful day.

"We both had such a nice time, too," Akari politely told the old woman with a smile. "I'm so happy Shampoo found herself a husband."

"You see, Kontasu, the idea is that you need to show Ukyo that you are a real man, and that you can stand up for yourself. None of this being willing to work double shifts for five yen a week. When she acts cold to you, you need to be the same way." The lack of business at Uchan's for the last hour had allowed Mousse to have a good talk with his new co-worker about the way to attract women. "You see I find that Ukyo is a lot like my Shampoo. She wants a very strong willed man. I personally wonder if the reason Shampoo rejected me is because of the fact that I am by nature very weak willed."

"But, sir Mousse." Kontasu showed no restraint of the distaste of Mousse's advice. "I could never be mean to my dear Ukyo! She is the reason I am no longer under the abuse of my wicked stepmother and stepsisters."

Mousse's expression darkened, angry eyes hidden behind his glasses. "And now you live under an iron fist equally as oppressive once you think of it, except that you are led falsely to believe that you are the one that is benefiting."

"You don't like Ukyo?! But she was willing to take you in when you had no home!"

"I do, but maybe that was an overstatement I made. I'm not saying that you should hate her, but you should stand up to her and tell her to be nice to you." Pushing his glasses to his face, Mousse began to calm down. "I just don't want to watch you go the same path I have. The point is if you want Ukyo to love you, you need to be a man."

"Please understand that I still have a hard time accepting the fact that I am one of these men," Kontasu admitted, folding a napkin in front of him in discomfort. "I have lived my entire life thinking I was a woman."

"I know how you feel. I lived in a village where men were taught that they are second rate citizens. But the point is the reason doesn't matter. If you can't show a girl that you have willpower, she won't like you." An optimistic smile went across the blind boy. "You have two options now. You can stay the way you are, and keep feeling sorry for yourself like I always did, or you can work really hard to change the way things are and be a man, and make Ukyo like you."

The sexy ninja clapped his hands together, motivated by his new friend's speech. "So you're going to teach me how to be a man?!"

"I'll try, but I must warn you that I am not that manly myself. That's why Shampoo hates me." Mousse smacked his fist onto the palm of his other hand. "Don't worry. I'll show you everything you need to do. Starting today, every day when we have these breaks I will give you lessons. Now stand up in front of the door there." He pointed to the sliding door entrance of the restaurant, the angriest face he could muster, "And make a face like this! Get really mad!"

Crying with joy, Kontasu leaped out of his chair and ran to the front of Uchan's. "Sir Mousse is so nice to me! He's going to teach me how to be a man for my loving Ukyo."

"Kontasu, that's not an angry face. C'mon. Get MAD!!"

Kontasu made his best imitation of an angry face, which in reality looked more like a baby pouting.

It would just have to do, Mousse thought. "Now, yell out as loud as you can. I don't need a heartless queen like you."

"I don't need a heartless queen like you!" Kontasu angrily snapped, not really raising his voice. It didn't make him feel good, considering the fact that it was a fake anger, and the fact that just at the same time he said it, the door had opened, and he said it directly in the face of the person he was practicing to speak to later, followed by a group of people behind her.

Ukyo simply stared at the event; unable to make sense of what she was seeing. Was Kontasu… mad at her? But wait, he had the stupidest looking angry face, and there was the little fact that he looked as shocked as he did when he saw her.

"He's pretty mad, Ukyo," Akane joked. "Maybe you should have made it ten yen."

In true fear, the sexy ninja dropped onto his knees and begged his master. "I'm… I'm so sorry, dear Ukyo. I didn't mean it."

"That's kind of obvious, sugar," his boss informed him, too surprised by the scene to be mad. "Stressful day?"

Kontasu calmed down when he discovered the fact that Ukyo didn't seem angry with him. "Not particularly. I don't know what has just overcome of me."

"Why don't you just sit back and let me do the cooking for the rest of the night?" Her expression grew a little colder when she looked over to Mousse. "I'm sure it was a very eye opening day for both of you."

"Man! Talk about your dumb moments, Ukyo. Leaving your restaurant in the hands of a blind duck who hugs people he wants to kill and someone who once made you go broke for a week."

That comment seemed to cause one of Kasumi's rare moments of anger. "That's rude, Ranma! Ukyo's offering us lunch and you insult her."

"It was just an experiment, and I only put a little cash in the register." A wide smile came from the restaurant owner's face. "Ten thousand yen more than in the morning? I don't know Ranma. I think the whole thing has more potential. It's not much, but it's an improvement over last time." Noticing the guests still standing and watching her, Ukyo waved them in. "C'mon. Why are you all just standing there? Take a seat! Get comfy."

They all took up their spaces, cheerfully talking among each other at the rows. "So Mousse, how are you doing these days?" Kasumi asked the glasses wearing boy next to her.

"Oh, I'm doing okay. In case you haven't noticed I live with Ukyo and Kontasu right now since that old mummy kicked me out."

"Yes. I just found out from Nabiki about how Shampoo has become engaged with Ryoga last night. I hope Akari makes good friends with her."

"I'd like to think so, too," Ukyo commented in a morbid tone, "but that just doesn't sound like it would happen. You get in her way when it comes to a fiancée; you've got another think coming. There's someone who needs to learn a few lessons on subtlety. I was so mad when I heard that jackass s.o.b. just challenged Shampoo like that."

"Oh my! Ukyo, you know I don't like it when you use that word."

"And what do you always have against Ryoga anyways?" Akane became defensive when she heard the low opinion Ukyo expressed of her friend. "Okay, so the lack of direction can be annoying, and he could learn to control his emotions better, but he's one of the few boys I know that's mature, and I can trust. Not to mention that he's almost as good of a fighter as Ranma."

_So you think you can trust him, Akane? Wait until you hear about your pet._

"He went the wrong way on a three legged race, for crying out loud! And remember when he thought Ranma raped you, when he was so weak he couldn't hurt a kid? Talk about a moron."

"You call it stupidity, I call it fate," Ranma defended his brother in arms as he grabbed his plate of okonomyaki. "Trust me, on that race you were better off going the wrong way anyway. Didn't you two win? And that beating of his was the reason I got my strength back. Porky may be a pain in the butt at times, but he can also be real helpful." Taking a large bite from the dish he had, he continued to talk despite the chunk of food still in his mouth. "He's kinda like you, except not as cute, and not around quite as much. That and you don't stand a chance against me in a fight, being a girl and all. He sort of does."

_He called me cute, and it didn't affect me. I don't feel a blush and a sudden desire to bop him on the head. Things really must have changed._

"And just exactly how am I like that dork?" Ukyo asked as she handed the last of her creations to her guests, offended. She also refrained from using her favorite derogatory term for the Lost Boy due to Kasumi's request.

"Well, you both are good friends from the past, you both tried to kill me when I saw you after I didn't for years, and you're both really obsessed with me."

"Rub it in, why don't you," Akane grumbled to Ranma. "We're supposed to be making her feel better, not insulting her!" She politely smiled back to Ukyo as she sat down with her own okonomyaki she made for herself. "Don't listen to him, Ukyo. He's just being Ranma."

"And making some good points, I'll admit. Principal Kuno told me that I should really get to know his son better, or some other boy at school."

"And we all know Principal Kuno is just the greatest source of adolescent advice," Akane hummed unimpressed. "I'd pick Ryoga over any of them any day, especially Kuno. If you're that desperate I'm sure Kontasu or Mousse would gladly go out with you."

"You may not like Kuno, but I do. That guy seriously made me feel on top of the world this morning with his speech," Ukyo sighed, dreamily reminiscing the event. However, her expression darkened when she remembered the other. "Kodachi just makes me more angry than ever before though. Last night she used paralysis gas on me then tried to get Kuno to have his way with me in his room. Talk about nuts." She swore she was going to avenge her honor later from a certain martial arts rhythmic gymnastics expert.

"But can I just ask you to do one thing?" Akane asked of her friend, demanding to be taken seriously. "Those boys who will go after you are jerks, don't get me wrong, but they don't know any better. As much as I always wanted to, don't do anything to them that will get them put in the hospital."

"They're not martial artists, right? I don't even think I want to hurt them any more than I need to. I might even just use some special sleeping flour bombs on them."

"That sounds kind of boring, don't you think?"

"Well, that's all you can do. Like you said, they're not really fighters, so why hurt them?" Suddenly, they noticed the fact that there were only three in the conversation, and Ukyo searched through the store to find them. "Hey, where'd the others go? Usually Kontasu would be doing whatever he could to be the center of the crowd."

"Oh, we're still right here, lady Ukyo. I'm just making new friends. Don't feel sad." Of course, she looked everywhere but where she expected them to be, right next to them.

"Kontasu's such wonderful company," Kasumi cheerily told them, her cheeks covered in an elegant blue powder when she turned to the other group. "He's teaching me about makeup. Isn't that nice of him?"

"Um, sure. It looks really good on you." Holding back her slight disgust from the scene, Akane complimented her sister's admittedly elegant makeup job. "He's good with that. I'll give him that."

_I can't believe Ukyo just lets him stay like this. And it's all for the sake of making a few extra bucks._

"By the way, Kasumi. I kind of noticed your friend's not very talkative," Ukyo informed her guest in makeup.

She was right, and it was pretty introspective of her considering the fact that most of her attention seemed to be given to her school chums so far. He didn't really seem to talk with anyone except for a few words when someone talked to him. He seemed friendly enough when he did, and smiled when he talked, but it was obvious he wouldn't talk unless he was spoken to first.

"Qin's very nice," Kasumi let her sister's friend know. "He's just a little shy. He's probably a little worried that Ranma holds a grudge for beating him and making him live with his mom in her new condo." Demurely patting her cheek with her hand, she recalled a moment. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We helped pay for Mr. and Mrs. Saotome to have a new place after you helped to wreck their old house. I'm so proud of them."

"You beat Ranma?! I'll have to compliment you on that. Seems that no one can."

"I understand your praise, but I'm not worthy of it." Noticing the odd looks from the school children, he felt the necessity to explain further. "I doubt that he was using his full strength. I was. By the way," Qin commented, a gentle smile on his face. "I have never had okonomyaki before despite hearing of the Kuonji clan, living in a secluded area in China. I must say that I am quite pleased by the fact that I have been able to now."

"So you like it?" Ukyo cheered, excited by the supposed compliment.

"I do, and I hope that fate allows you to continue doing it as long as you desire to. I feel that you take more pleasure in it than you could in any man."

"Yay! Thanks. Always appreciate a supporter of the okonomyaki."

She obviously didn't understand the subliminal message he was trying to imply. Oh well. Maybe he was better off that he let her stay ignorant and happy. But she did deserve to take pride in the tasty dish she served him.

"It was very nice of you to treat us like this," Kasumi told Ukyo as she took out her wallet. "How much do you ask for? I'll pay for me and Qin."

"Oh no. It's on the house, Kasumi. I'm being nice to you since I'm in a good mood."

"Oh. That is very nice of you," Kasumi humbly told the chef. "We defiantly had a good time, but I'm afraid me and Qin need to go home and finish some chores before dinner." Noticing him still not done with his own meal, she became more demanding. "Qin, if you don't mind we need to go. You're going to have to finish that on the way back, I'm afraid."

As soon as the two designated cleaners of the Tendo's left, Ukyo turned back to the other two. "So Ranma, just exactly how did that guy beat you? He seemed way too nice to be a fighter in the first place."

"Nice? Yeah right. I still have the scars on my wrists from when he was torturing me. I swear to god that nice act of his was a fake."

"I don't know about that, Ranma," Akane corrected her fiancée. "He's been pretty cool. I heard he refused to steal underwear for Happosai. He's basically like Kontasu, without the pretty dresses and makeup. You should see the way he acts around Kasumi. It's so sweet."

"Well, he's not getting away with kicking me out like that. Like he said, I was just caught off guard last time." Smugly waving his hand back in forth in front of his face, Ranma continued to scold the Tendo. "C'mon, Akane. You really think I'd just accept defeat like that?"

"If you refuse to accept defeat as you say, then I'm afraid you may find yourself a little disappointed," Mousse entered the conversation, cryptically warning the pigtailed martial artist, "because you will have to fight him many times before that ever stops happening. That symbol on his cloak is what nightmares are made of to the Amazons." After he finished saying this, he looked over to them with an eerie stare, the glint on his glasses and evil grin making the other three slightly uncomfortable.

"Heard about 'em," Ranma informed Mousse, disinterested. "Xingu-an, right? The ghoul told me about them. They're nothing but a bunch of dorks who hide behind a bunch of hocus pocus since they don't know any real martial arts, aren't they."

Mousse gave an evil cackle while he stood up and approached the stairs. "Mock it all you want, but that 'hocus pocus' you're mocking is about as much of a real martial art school as you can find. I myself used to try to imitate it when I was a child, but needless to say since none of the trainers understood it the only way I could learn it is to read about it on my spare time. That's why what I use is still even after more than a decade of practicing it is nothing compared to the abilities of theirs. Just keep that in mind before you make him mad enough to, I don't know, give you the Kiss of Death." Sobering his nasty expression, Mousse smiled a sarcastically polite grin right before he ran upstairs laughing frantically. "Good night."

The four people still in the room watched Mousse leave, unable to figure out what they should think of it.

"I thought I told him to leave you alone," Ukyo grimaced.

"Oh, lady Ukyo, I have something to tell you," Kontasu told his master, holding his hands to his chest. "I thought it over, and I decided to express it to you how much I love you every day from now on." He approached Ukyo and gave a huge hug, almost strong enough to hurt the girl. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, a hint of lipstick going onto. "My loving Ukyo! I am so happy that you are my woman!"

"Hey, Akane. I think we should get going now," Ranma stated as he left for the door. "I don't think Ukyo wants us to see this."

"Yeah, you have a point." Akane followed step, running out the door that her fiancée had already left from, Akane stopped to give a wave goodbye to the three. "Don't send anyone to the hospital this week, okay?"

"If you don't mind, Kontasu, I'd kind of like you to let me go. I have to go upstairs."

"But I can't let you go, or I wouldn't be manly. Mousse said that you wouldn't love me unless I acted more like a man."

_That's it! Either Mousse moves out, or he can donate to the cause so I can have a duck okonomyaki special tomorrow._

"And just what exactly possessed you to do that?!" Mousse sat still, allowing the enraged girl sitting on her furo to voice her spiteful speech. "He's going to be grabbing at me all the time now! And didn't I tell you not to threaten Ranma while you're here?!"

"I was not threatening him, I was telling him not to take this Qin guest we had over lightly," Mousse told her calmly.

"First off, you're not the type to have concern for him. Second, if you weren't trying to threaten him then what was with that stupid laugh you had?!" Her anger was only fed when Mousse did nothing but stare at her defiantly. "I'm asking a friggin' question."

"All right. Fine." Mousse gave her the same menacing glaze he did at the lunch. "If you must know, I'm just excited that Ranma is having this little slap in the face that he is now. It's not every day you see someone cause him to fall flat on his face and loose his dignity, rather than the other way around, is it?"

"So you still have it out for Ranma? Thought so." Ukyo rolled her eyes in frustration. "So obviously I was expecting a little much from you to expect you behave around him."

"Well maybe if he didn't steal my woman from me…"

"Could you stop with this damn 'he stole my Shampoo' crap?!" Raising her voice and again, Ukyo made sure she was being listened to. "Look! I told you this before. Get over it! She doesn't like you! She never did, not even before she met Ranma! That hardship is what you get when you go for a heartless, homicidal, spoiled brat so either go on with your life and forget about her or keep it to yourself, but don't go ruining the one time I've had to be with my friends without them assuming the worst of me, sugar! And most of all, do NOT take your problems out on Kontasu! Don't think for a moment I don't know what you were putting in that naïve head of his!"

"I don't need that from you," Mousse repremanded her in a calm, eerie tone. "Tell me this, Ukyo Kuonji. What's the difference between what I do and you three constantly chasing after Ranma and bullying Akane Tendo? You act as if you're entitled to him, despite the fact that he doesn't love you." As a humorless chuckle escaped from his nostrils, Mousse stared at Ukyo with a menacing smile. "That's right, Ukyo. He doesn't love any three of you. In fact, I'm sure that one of the best things you could do for him would be to get out of his life. He doesn't like the 'love' you show him by destroying his house or throwing explosives at him at his wedding just because he chose someone else. Get over it? You have the nerve to tell me to 'get over it'? If you believe in it so much why don't you 'get over it' yourself and leave Akane alone. Shampoo's not shy about punishing me for annoying her. That's the only difference between me and you two. My Shampoo forces me to pay the consequences for my actions. Ranma is too nice to do that, despite the fact that you deserve it just as much."

"You're talking talk that I heard over and over again today. I'll do what he wants. I'll get out of his hair." "I called my school friend in Osaka. Next month I'm moving in with him, and it's most likely Kontasu will be going along simply because I don't think he'll be able to handle life on his own. We'll both have to work part time jobs while we're there, and there's supposed to be a nice restaurant nearby that's always looking for waitresses or chefs. You want to come with us?"

"So then, you're really serious about leaving, are you?" Mousse softened his expression, knowing she was probably thinking what he told her all along. "Why don't you just start another okonomyaki store there?"

"I can't," Ukyo answered with a bitter sadness. "I failed to marry the person was engaged to, remember? I dishonored the clan. I mean, yeah, there's a way I can redeem myself, but I don't think I can do it."

"What's that?"

"To devote myself to killing both Ranma and Akane. If a Kuonji clansman fails in marrying someone they are engaged to, then they are honor bound to defeat them and kill. If that person has married someone else, than the Kuonji clansman is honor bound to kill both of them." Mousse couldn't help but to notice the way she spoke it. She seemed to be purposefully imitating the Amazon rulebook. "No can do. Killing may not seem like such a bad thing to you, but it is to me. I mean, I didn't even have it in me to take out Mr. Saotome when I first came back here, even after everything he did to me. I definitely don't have what it takes to kill old friends. Besides, I'm not going to try to think I could ever get good enough to take him out in a real fight."

"I see," Mousse nodded his head as he sympathized with the situation. "Qin made a statement about that fact if I'm right. The Xingu-an is very knowledgeable of tribes in both China and Japan."

Ukyo pointed her finger to her lip, thinking of what he said. "Now that you mention it…"

_I do, and I hope that fate allows you to continue doing it as long as you desire to. I feel that you take more pleasure in it than you could in any man._

Pounding her fist on her pillow, the female martial artist growled in rage. "What an insulting little prick! No wonder Ranma has a grudge against him!"

"Yes, I have to agree with you that there was more to him than meets the eye. If there wasn't, he wouldn't have given me this." Out of his robe, Mousse picked out a vial of green, pea sized glass balls with a note attatched to it. The note, in Chinese, said "fight Ranma tomorrow after school". "I know what you're probably thinking. He didn't say a word about it at lunch today. I heard his voice echo in my head, and at first I thought I was just hearing things. Then I felt something hit my leg and the voice was telling me to listen if I want to defeat Ranma. Next thing I knew I was looking down and he was handing over these."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"These, Ukyo, are the secret of the power of the Dark Magic and Hidden Weapons School. I read about pills that are able to bring out a person's maximum chi dissipating abilities by temporarily sending their nervous system into overdrive. It's forbidden in the Amazon village due to its dangerous side effects, so it has been nothing but a mere fairy tale to me." That dark grin returned, sending discomfort into Ukyo again. "That is, until now. Until Qin gave me the one thing keeping me from beating Saotome into the ground."

"Kinda sounds like cheating and a little dangerous too."

"That's because you don't understand the power these aura pills derive. Only the oldest and wisest martial artists are able to truly develop enough chi naturally, so for the rest of us who know how to manipulate the techniques but do not have such natural reserves, we can use these to increase our reserves temporarily with side effects. They are legal and commonly used in the Qinghai tournament. Dangerous, maybe, but not cheating."

"Know any of these techniques you're talking about?" Ukyo asked, wondering whether Mousse was just full of hot air. "Those pills you have sound like they're pretty useless if you don't."

"I have read about some of them on my spare time. Many of them I actually have manipulated successfully, but unfortunately far too slowly to be useful in a fight. I suppose we'll have to find out what they're truly capable of soon, won't we. And we will soon find out whether I need to take your offer to give up on Shampoo."

Ukyo rolled her eyes in amazement by the last sentence. "If you say so. Just remember, you can always come with me if you change your mind."

"I'll keep that offer in mind," Mousse claimed as he jumped up and left the room, excitement running through his head. "I want to practice for the big day tomorrow."

"Can I just say something before you leave?" Ukyo asked as the ecstatic duck boy disappeared from the door.

Mousse poked his head back in. "Yes, Ukyo?"

"I know you're probably not too happy with the way Kontasu is being treated. I don't blame you. Neither is Akane or Ranma." She watched Mousse's entire body returned into her room, taking that as a hint that he was interested. "I didn't really want him to work at the restaurant in the first place. I always thought I could handle it fine by myself. But he wouldn't have any of that. He'd keep going on about this whole bit with showing his gratitude and how he couldn't bare to be nothing but a burden. I told him he could help me out a little, then he goes on about how he'll only work eighty hours if I wanted him to."

"The weird thing is he'd probably be less of a burden if he just let me run it myself. I mean, the way he screws up all the time it's amazing I'm making a dime anymore. And I can't blame him too much for it since he's just doing what he's used to. His ugly stepmother and stepsisters must have really treated him like crap for him to think I pay him a lot."

"You are aware that he's in love with you, right?" Mousse reminded Ukyo, some bitterness in his voice. "You complain about being alone and you reject someone who would gladly devote his entire livelihood to you. Sounds a lot like someone you said you don't like, don't you think?"

"If you're telling me to date him I don't think I can do that. I hate to say it but and I don't want to hurt his feelings so don't tell him this, but I just don't feel the same about him."

"Of course you don't." It was obvious from the acidic tone Mousse was taking this personally. "After all, I guess you're the type who enjoys watching men go after you unrequitedly. Breaking hearts is so much more fun than a functional relationship. I suppose that's why you like to go after a masher like Saotome, right?"

That comment hurt. Ukyo was the type that always took putdowns quite seriously, but what Mousse just said did what only the worst ones she heard could do. It was almost as bad as the insults she put up with from other kids when they heard of her engagement. "Mousse, let me get two things straight," Ukyo scorned him. "First off, I have a claim to him. I have ten years of being disowned to prove it. And two, it would be my greatest wish for Kontasu to get over me. I feel really, really sorry for him, and I know outright rejecting him would break his heart. That's why I'll never do it because I don't WANT to do that to him. I just hope that one day he finds a nice girl, who actually deserves him, and they live happily ever after. Not some nasty butch like me."

Her words became less bitter and more wistfully sad as she went on. Now she just stared at Mousse, hoping that it would help him understand. Eventually, she stood up and signaled for him to leave. "I gotta change. It's almost time for the night shift. You and Kontasu are off for tonight. Go ahead and practice for your big day, and take Kontasu with you."

"Very well. I'll take care of him."

As he was about to walk out the door, Ukyo called him again. "Oh, and Mousse."

"Yes?"

"I swear if you ever get any ideas in that poor soul's head again, I'll make the both of us some duck lo mien." Despite the harshness and seriousness of the threat, she still maintained some hint of humor in it.

Knowing the threat was very genuine, Mousse thought of a new idea. "I guess I'll just tell have to tell him that his lessons on manliness are over for now."

"Good idea."

Save for the three foreigners who just walked in, the Hibiki house was merely an empty disaster area. Cologne frantically called for Ryoga while calling his name, only being greeted by a large hole in the wall upstairs, exposing the house to the night sky. "So. That was Ryoga's decision. I should have expected that." When she went downstairs, her grandson and great granddaughter had waited in the same place in front of the front door.

Shampoo looked over to her elder, a determined hint of hope on her face. "Great Grandmother. You find Airen, yes? We go home now."

Cologne could only stare sadly at the girl that she had watched grow up for sixteen years, and shake her head. "We're going home soon, but not in the way that you're hoping for I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

Shampoo could only stare at her harbinger, letting herself drop to her knees. As she looked down in distress, a few tears began falling down her cheeks and she made no effort to push off the painful grip her father had on his shoulders.

It was only a week until they were due back to China. Their only hope was that Ryoga would by fate come back to Nerinma within that time and Cologne could change his mind. Not entirely improbable, but not entirely likely either. There was a fear in her that maybe all she ultimately did was destroy the one hint of happiness in a lonely boys life in a futile attempt to save her daughter's life.

**_Well, this chapter ended up going a lot longer than I expected it to and the fight scene between Ranma and Mousse just wasn't on my priorities in this. I did try to moderate the characters a little better and make Qin more of a side character._**

_**Another thing. I actually am an avid fan of the Ryoga/Akari pairing. She may be a simple plot device, but I think they're one of the few relatively functional relationships in the manga – the Ranma/Akane pairing is the relatively close second there, and both of them seem to understand love MUCH better than any of the three other suitors for Ranma (okay, Ryoga understands it better in the end at least). This separation was intended more as a plot device to get him good and angry again more than anything.**_

_**Well, I hoped you all liked this better than the previous chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm just going to state first off that a lot of people seem to feel that Happosai is more of a minor nuisance than a real villain. This definitely has some truth to it. He's generally just a humorous panty stealing pervert, but he has also proven that he is capable of being quite spiteful when he is angered well enough (ask Ranma). Still, yeah, he's no Saffron, but starting this chapter he is going to have a more significant role._**

Just as he promised his pigtailed friend, Qin had taken Nabiki along with him to the park after he finished washing the dishes for Kasumi. The two discussed the pathetic scene her father displayed today, crying over the ever so common workday of listening to the demands of concerned community over another epidemic of that underwear thief terrorizing the town's women.

"You know Qin," Nabiki called the male peer next to her, "Happosai isn't exactly the type to take rebellion from his disciples very well. Making him mad just makes him a much bigger pain in the neck. Ask Ranma."

"I myself would never rebel against a sensei unless I defeated them in combat," Qin coldly remarked in a "matter of fact" manner. "I'm sorry to say that my actions have brought me where I am."

"I heard the old geezer's not very well liked in China either, and now I guess the rumors are true," Nabiki sighed. "I never knew we had a celebrity living in our house."

"As I said, both the Amazons and the Xingu-an have written stories and poems of a demon in the form of a human man who feeds on his own perverted thoughts," Qin continue in his distant tone. "To have seen it myself at first, I wonder if the legends have overestimated him, though."

"Are you saying he's not that bad?" the Tendo sister asked. "You should see what Akane has to pay to replace the underwear he steals."

"I'm sure that's an annoyance, but exactly that, a mere annoyance. Many old men are prone to perversion and are not considered evil. I suppose it's due to frustration from loosing sexual attraction. It's just that Happosai is a particularly powerful fighter."

"It's not just the perversion," Nabiki laughed grimly. "Trust me on this. You haven't seen the worst of him. I'm sure there's a reason my dad and Mr. Saotome want him dead so much."

"I'll agree that he may be putting a nice act on around me." Qin narrowed his eyes as he glared away from Nabiki. "I won't lie. It makes me suspicious that he's up to something, but I am honor bound to servitude to him unless I defeat him in a formal match, which I don't see myself doing in any time soon. Either way I need someone like him to train me for a fight later." Looking up to the familiar figure approaching them, he took his mind off of the small talk with the guest he brought along. "He's here."

"So what's this about?" Ranma asked impatiently as he met up with the two by the lake. "And why IS Nabiki with us?"

"Oh Ranma, I'm so touched by how you care," Nabiki commented with sarcastic offence. "So touched I'm having second thoughts about helping you get back into out house."

"And just exactly why are you wanting to do that, may I ask? You're the one who kicked me out in the first place."

"That's a conversation you can have with her later, I'm afraid," Qin told the boisterous boy. "But I do recommend that you treat her with some respect. It is something you may find beneficial in the long run." Disinterested in Ranma's apparent need to argue, he decided to continue to the next subject. "You have met that Mousse person we saw when visiting your friend, today, right?"

"What about Mousse?" Ranma asked while he calmed down.

"I believe he has the desire to challenge you. He told me that he has a special feeling about it."

"He does, huh?" Ranma rolled his eyes. "That idiot just keeps coming over to me asking for punishment. Can't he try anything new?"

"Actually, for your information, Saotome, I myself have seen to it that he could be more of a challenge than you'd think," Qin stated, some amusement from his voice. "Let me put it to you this way. If you had the trouble you had against me in our previous fight, you will not stand a chance against Mousse tomorrow. I helped him become a lot stronger myself."

"You mean you trained him? Last I remember you just met him today. I have a hard time believing that you could possibly help him improve that much so soon." An evil smirk went across the boy's face while. "I get it. You're helping him cheat against me, ain't ya?"

"I didn't do much of what you would consider training, but no. The way that I'm helping him is very legitimate. You'll understand soon enough." The cloaked foreigner sighed in frustration. "Besides, even if it was cheating I have helped to find you a strong opponent. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Look pal, I don't know what sort of dirty tricks you're planning but I'm not taking it! You wanna see me fight, fight me yourself."

"But there is a saying, give me a fish and I am fed for a day, but teach me to fish I am fed for life. I felt it might be good to give one of your rivals the chance to improve themselves and give you more of an even playing field. I myself would not be that challenging of an opponent."

"Well yeah. But I want them fighting with what they're capable of. Not with some stupid cheap trick that I could have used against them."

"What I have done for Mousse is unlock his true capabilities, not help him cheat. It's not something you would have found very useful. You don't have the abilities that Mousse does."

Ranma was starting to get really angry with the statements Qin was making. How could an idiot like Mousse have abilities that he didn't? "Let me put it this way, Saotome. I have heard from Happosai many of the methods of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. Weaponry is very common and widely accepted in the school, isn't it? what I have given to Mousse is much like a very sophisticated weapon. It's most useful when you understand how to use it, but otherwise is far more harm than good."

"If Mousse can use this weapon than so am I!"

"Probably not, considering the fact that you do not have the knowledge in dark magic that me or Mousse do." Ranma was becoming far too irritating for Qin's taste. All he did was tell the boy about a challenge. He was supposed to be pleased with the news. "I only came here to tell you this, not to argue. Mousse is challenging you tomorrow and you will accept it. I worked very hard to make sure that you find it a lot more interesting." The young man shrugged as he decided that he would not argue with the boy anymore. "That's all I have to say other than the fact that I recommend you find some time to practice. Now if you don't mind, I believe Nabiki has something she wants to say."

Coughing to get the pigtailed martial artist's attention, Nabiki began to negotiate with the boy. "Ranma, like I was about to say our daddy decided to have you come back home on a few special conditions."

Wincing back in defense, Ranma always knew that these special conditions Akane's middle sister had were never any good. "Like what?"

"Well, the antics you've caused around the house have always been the cause of a lot of property damage."

"It's not MY fault everyone around me is so damn crazy!" Ranma became quite offensive upon hearing that. "You don't help things either!"

"Well, maybe, maybe not. I won't say that it's all your fault." She knew from past experience how unpleasant it was to have three homicidally angry girls on her. She decided after that to try to keep herself out of harm's way next time. "Well, anyways, Daddy decided to start teaching classes again. Most likely Akane, Happosai, and maybe Qin here might teach them. He was wondering if you didn't mind teaching some in exchange for living with us."

"In other words, he's trying to get me to spend more time working with that uncute monkey girl I'm engaged with," he guessed bluntly. "Fine. I'll do it. I never liked wasting my time teaching the art to people who have no interest in it, but I better get used to doing it if that's what I'm going to for the rest of my life."

The money loving girl gave him a sarcastic grin. "Oh, now Ranma. You always could find a job as a waitress at the Cat Café again, or model for underwear magazines. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"No way! I think I'll stick to something involving the art over that any day!"

"Then it's settled, young man." Nabiki let her hand out to the martial artist. "Welcome back, Ranma. We missed you."

"Something tells me you were all planning on this from the beginning," Ranma mentioned with a threatening glint in his eye. "You were probably just kicking me out to make me miss it and happy to just go back."

"True," the girl smirked. "It does make you feel a little more willing to do your share around the house, doesn't it?"

"You little…" Rolling his eyes, Ranma softened his glare to a calm stare. "Fine," he stated as he shook her hand. "Damn, you two are sneaky."

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me," Qin stated flatly. "I was simply giving you an opponent with an upper edge. But if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Nabiki some. You should go tell Mr. Tendo if you accept."

"Geez, talk about making a guy feel wanted," Ranma moaned as he left. "You're probably going to be talking about how to make sure I loose so you make more money off of everyone betting on me."

When he felt that Ranma was gone, Qin turned to Nabiki with a serious face. "You were honestly planning on telling people about this match, weren't you?" he asked sternly. "That's why I made sure you didn't hear about it, to make sure you didn't do so beforehand."

"Moi? I can't believe you'd accuse me of doing such a thing."

Of course, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. The young man with her knew all along just what she was planning. "I know as a fact that you've done it before. I figure these sorts of things out a lot faster than you give me credit. I'm warning you not to do it. This fight may become far more destructive than a usual brawl and I want to do whatever I can to keep the human deaths to a minimum."

Nabiki was quite perplexed by the words Qin had just told her. Deaths? "Wait a minute," she dryly asked of the foreigner looking at her. "You're telling me that you think people might actually die during this fight?"

"It is indeed a possibility, seeing as to how many of you are not used to seeing battles at the intensity I have." Searching through his robe, Qin finally found a golden necklace and showed it to the money hungry girl. All around it, the jewels had elegant drawings of yin and yang carved into it.

"Well," Nabiki huffed, speechless by the unarguably gorgeous piece of jewelry. "That's… very nice." Unfortunately, she found that the necklace was put back in the other's pocket just as she was about to grab it.

"You like money, don't you?" he asked her. "You're right. While this necklace is a dime a dozen in my home village, I am aware that here in Japan it would sell for well over one million yen. If you keep this fight a secret, and I see no one that I would not be expecting, then it will be all yours."

As a smirk went on her face, Nabiki knew that he had her directly under his control. She had no idea how he could have all of these great valuables and throw them around like they were everyday items, but she liked the results so she couldn't complain. Maybe she could make a betting pool worth that much, but it was really so much easier just to have someone give you a gift. "So, you're saying that it's all mine…"

"Tomorrow after the fight, assuming you do comply," Qin mentioned as he stood up. "I suppose I can't punish anymore you if you don't do it, but knowing you it is likely that I won't have to, will you?" Not hearing an answer, he walked off to the forest. "I have someone I have to see before the match. You can go home."

"Master, please," Soun begged the tiny blob running through the front yard. "Please don't do this. It's my job to make sure that this sort of thing doesn't happen!"

"Oh, don't be such a fuddy duddy, Soun," the mysterious fighter giddily asked of his student in a hormone induced bliss. "Some of us gotta make a living y'know!"

As he leapt away, Happosai made sure to bounce on top of Ranma's head as he entered. "Ow! Well, I miss you too ya' old goat… err… not!"

"Ranma, I think I have to do work overtime tonight! Take good care of Akane for me! Woahohoho!" And with that, the perverted sensei leapt off for another blissful night of "work". Once Ranma could no longer see or hear the troll, he watched as his father in law began to fall to the ground in a pitiful wail.

"What am I going to do?! I can't allow this to keep going on or I could loose my job! My poor daughters! Oh the humanity!"

"Hi to you, Tendo," the pigtailed boy cheered. "So I guess the old freak's been a little of a problem, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it, son," Soun raved. "I don't want to resign, but so much of my career depends on how the master behaves."

"Well, I guess you could see if you could try to tell them that we should have a formal holiday instead, where women just come to the house and give him 'gifts'."

Soun was clearly not amused by that comment, as he stared up to him in hate. "Son, you are aware that you are a guest in this house, right?" Sighing as he calmed down, Mr. Tendo stood up and coughed to clear his throat. "Son, why don't you go talk to Akane? Please. She may seem to be happy, but I know she misses you."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I gotta," Ranma claimed as he opened the front door. "She's probably still all mad at me for loosing, isn't she?"

"No, son. She's actually quite forgiving about it," Soun assured him. "She's just upset that you left. My daughter is your fiancée, son. I would hope that you would have a higher opinion of her by now."

"Hey, hey! I didn't mean it that way. I just mean that…"

"Ranma!" Hearing his name called from inside, the returning Saotome son turned over to his side to see his fiancée suddenly run up to him and wrap him in a bear hug.

Ranma was perpetually confused with the situation. Was she, happy to see him? Having no clue what to do, he once again reacted in the way that he always did. "Hey, Akane, what do you think you're doing, just grabbing me like that?! I thought you…"

However, he was interrupted when Akane looked back to him, tears flowing from her eyes. "How can you talk like that? All I did was miss you!" She squeezed him tighter, putting her face tighter to him and locking him in a passionate mouth-to-mouth kiss.

Seeing the event take place, Soun gasped with a happy joy. "My daughter! I take so much pride in seeing you getting along better with your fiancée." The two lovebirds turned away from their kiss, watching her father point a video camera at them. "Go on, I'm so happy for you two," he cried in a cracked voice.

"Dad!" Akane blushed as she ran towards her father, pushing her hand on the lens. "Cut it out! It's embarrassing!"

"But my daughter! I'm just so happy that the schools are so close to being reunited. I need a reminder of its stepping block."

"Hey, Akane," Ranma called the irate daughter. "How about we go to your room?"

Akane turned back to him, once again that happy expression on her. "Yeah, sure." She walked along with him to her room, first staring her father down. "No peeking, Daddy."

As they left, Soun sighed to himself, happy and frustrated at the same time for the fact the event. He was happy that they were finally getting along better, but unhappy that they were still so embarrassed just to express their feelings for each other. If only they weren't so proud. However, his line of thought was distracted when he noticed another familiar person walk in.

"Oh, why hello Qin."

"Good day, Tendo," the relatively new guest greeted him back. It wasn't the normal friendly smile, but with a look of tire. "How has your day been?"

"It could be better, child," the middle aged man admitted. "I do hope that having a good young man like you will help to make the Master a better man. By the way, did you just see what happened between Ranma and my daughter?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what event you're talking about," Qin shrugged politely. "Would you happen to know where Master Happosai is?"

Soun couldn't help but to have a slight blemish at the mention of the hated master, unable to comprehend what a sweet boy like Qin saw in such an evil man. "I'm afraid you came slightly too late to talk with him. It seems he will be gone until very late in the night. May I ask what you want from him?"

"Mousse challenged Ranma," the young magician answered as he walked inside. "I need to make preparations for the match."

"Whatta haul! Whatta haul!" The commercial district just seemed to have so many high rising apartments all littered with silky treasures, the small distance requiring far less effort on the two-foot old man's part. The only problem he had was that he couldn't holler his cheers out loud until he finished each building or sometimes just when he couldn't take the pounding excitement over his next new set of undies.

Once again, the old geezer dropped to the ground and untied his sack, quivering his paw as it fell into the heavenly cushioning of silk. Emitting an excited howl, Happosai began twirling his arm in it. "It feels so… so invigorating," the martial arts master declared like a museum hopper enjoying a good picture. "It's so relaxing, like an angel is grabbing my hand, and pulling me into her ever loving, maidenly bosom." Allowing his legs to fall to the ground, Happosai began rubbing the prettiest pink panty he could find to his head, tickling his bald forehead with the silky pleasure. It all was a pleasurable experience, rubbing the angelic fibers and absorbing the lustful

It had that disgusting man smell to it!

"Why?! Someone tell me WHYYYYYY!!!"

"Well, well, Ukyo!" a familiar, nerdy voice snarled from the front of the alley at the comatose body. "It looks like we have the culprit the apartment next to us was complaining about!"

"So I guess you stole some of Kontasu's underwear, too!" a tomboyish female bellowed. "This jackass got what he deserved!"

"It's not fair!" Happosai began vibrating on the ground as he regained consciousness and started a temper tantrum, a harsh thump sound sounding when he kept landing. "You took a poor innocent old man's only pleasure in life away! It's not fair! It's not fair! Why do you have to be so mean to me?!"

"Ain't my responsibility to tell you whose underwear is a guy's and whose isn't, Gramps," Ukyo jokingly argued to the old man. "I just beat you to a pulp when you take mine." Her mood darkened again when she noticed that the old man was no longer suffering in front of her and her backside became significantly heavier, tiny hands tickling the sides of her hips and a head ramming into her fanny.

"Fine!" Happosai snapped while hugging the teenage girl's lower abdomen while turning his head to the side with the expression of a spoiled three year old. "If you want to take my silky darlings away from me so much you have to give me something in return, most likely some quality time if you know what I mean!"

Both Mousse and Ukyo began to glow beet red, blood boiling from watching the terrible sight. Mousse, not exactly the best at controlling his temper anyways, became particularly fiery. "I should expect nothing better from one of the teammates of Ranma Saotome, but it's just not right to have to actually SEE it FOR MYSELF!" the myopic boy frantically grabbed a handful of the underwear similar to the pretty but deadly one that killed off the master before and pushed it into the horrified and paralyzed old man's face, ignoring his frantic pleas of mercy while emerging a sticky plastic from his other sleeve and letting it swoop around Happosai's head.

Acid began burning the face unfortunate victim of the Hidden Weapons "Deadly Hawk Bomb", a single shooting star swimming around his nose as the poisonous smell forced its ways up his nostrils. The facial pipes attempted to force the vapor away, reluctantly allowing it through in the end as the more reflexive part of his brain forced the lungs to take charge and force the unwelcome gas in.

Ukyo wasn't the most forgiving sort in her own way, but even she had to wince some in despair from the sight she saw. Still, she regained her composure as Mousse grabbed the old man. "Now you listen to me sugar!" she commanded the geezer while helping to hole him still. "You can't have those! We're giving them back to the women in those apartments you stole from, and when we're finished I'll take Kontasu's underwear off!"

"No, no!" the muffled screams of terror were erupted. "Ukyo, please! Take it off! I'll be good!"

"We take it off when we feel like it," Mousse coldly told the man with a soft and threatening tone. "Your fate, old man, is in our hands! Maybe next time you should consider a different part of town."

Hours later, Happosai had finally returned back home. Long, torturous hours of the horrific smell of a man directly lodged into his face, paralyzing him such that those two hateful, mean-spirited teenagers had their way with him. It was too much for him to bear. The door repelled away from him as he dropped to the floor, too exhausted and hurt to move. The entire front of his face had kicks and bruises of the multiple angry women who those two gave him away to so they could express their appreciation for his last visit. Scars appeared all over his battered face and one of his eyes was black. The horrible smell destroyed his entire battle aura, and the beatings were especially painful compared to before. Compared to what he dealt with today, the angry mob that made him decide to use the Moxibustion technique on Ranma was a slap on the wrist.

How he had the energy to go home afterwards was beyond him. Somehow, he managed a wobbling walk home while standing up, and seemed to loose his adrenaline surge once he reached the door to the Tendo house, and plopped onto his furo, blood smearing onto the "sheets" on it.

Happosai did not go unnoticed by the new disciple of his, who was originally peacefully reading a book by a lamp. Hearing the door open, however, and the painful thud to the ground, Qin looked up from his book to look at the zombified version of the master he adored. "Master Happosai," the young apprentice called his sensei in some concern, "are you all right?"

"I won't lie, kid," the old man laughed in a dark humor. "I've seen better days, but I'll live. I survived being tossed in a barrel of explosives." He began to stretch his arms out to the side, patting the undergarments around him as his sadness came. "I didn't get any more undies today. Some random no good punks used paralyzing poison on me and beat me up, and passed me over to other people that beat me up, too!"

Qin quietly dropped the book onto the floor and sternly gave the master his attention. "You mean, master, that someone tried to assassinate you?"

"It's not fair! All I did was walk around the block, minding my own business. Then two of Ranma's friends just, they just came by out of no where and used some sort of self defense for babies to cripple me, and then they beat me and beat me for a really long time!" Even though they were fake, the tears of his master came through to the foreign boy. "I never did anything wrong to them! They just found a defenseless old man on the street and decided it would be fun to pick on him!"

"I can't believe someone would do such a thing," the boy muttered softly with a frown. It was the first time for a while that Qin was truly angry. This old man was one of the few and only friends that seemed to be opening up to him in this new, strange place. Despite the base rumors of everyone else, the kindly old man was the only one that seemed to care about him. The only other person that he thought possibly liked him here was Kasumi. He was a social outcast in his hometown due to his lack of martial arts abilities, so he didn't have many friends. Anyone who was nice to him, he would gladly return the favor. "I want to avenge you, my master."

_This kid is something else, all right. You give him the least bit of attention and he laps it all up._

"But they're so weak! I'd NEVER!" Happosai wailed to the boy, pretending to have concern for his well being. "Qin, you don't understand! These kids that ganged up on me will tell Ranma on us and he'll kill us!"

His master was right. Qin knew himself very well that he was a scholar first, not a fighter. He was nothing much to look at even using the chi inducing pills he had in his fight with Ranma, and almost defenseless in is current state. He was always taught to avoid fights with outsiders when they were clearly superior to him in skill. It was one thing to have a friendly challenge with a friend in the tribe, but it was another entirely when dealing with a stranger from elsewhere. It would always be to the death. "What do we do, then?" Qin asked, slightly more impatient. "We can't let them get away with this! At least tell me what kind of a brute would do this to you!"

"Promise not to do anything rash when I tell you?" the hurt master asked with softer sobs. "For once I have a student that is nice to me. I don't want to loose that!"

"I won't attack them," Qin told his master to assuage his worry. "At least, not unless I am sure that Ranma will not be involved."

"You really promise?" Happosai begged the boy. "Really, really promise you won't get yourself killed?"

"I won't."

The sadness disappeared on the old man's face as he sat up, replaced with a bitter anger. "Actually, does the word okonomyaki ring a bell to you?"

"It does." A soft hum came out of his nose as a dark realization came across to him.

"That Ukyo girl may be a cutie, but she has no respect for her elders. She ruined perfectly good pretties, making a man wear them just to get his stink on them." A look of pure hate was on Happosai, sending a chill even to Qin. The student was sure that the sensei was more than willing to kill the girl mentioned. "And you know that nerdy little twerp Mousse, don't you?"

Qin looked to Happosai seriously. "Actually, I do. I was planning on helping him win a fight with Ranma tomorrow." He could see the two bitterly attempting to take out a friend of Ranma's, given the vicious feud that erupted here just a few days before he arrived.

"That little punk held me down and tied the contaminated pretties on my face. For all I know I think some of it got in my mouth. BLECH! There's nothing like the stink of a man, except of course for the TASTE of one!"

A light went on in the Dark Magic practitioner's head. "I have a plan to avenge you, master, and I think it will leave us out of harm's way."

"You do?" Happosai narrowed his eyes and stared at the boy. "Explain, Qin m'boy."

Meanwhile, Mousse and Ukyo had no idea of what was entailed for them the next day.

"I see. So these boys at school need to beat her in order to go out with her."

"Yes, but apparently she feels that none of them are strong enough to do so," Kontasu told his coworker while idly watching him set up the dishes. "I heard that Miss Akane had a similar situation happen to her before, and this Kuno person in particular was supposed to be the toughest one."

"If Kuno's the toughest one she'll fight then you have nothing to worry about," the myopic boy assured the ninja with a good natured laugh. "Believe me when I say this. All of us can beat him, easily. By the end of next week everything will be normal again."

"I hope so," the sexy ninja sighed while clasping his hands in concern." I couldn't stand the thought of my darling Ukyo forced to be with a man she doesn't love."

"Don't worry my good friend. The only thing you have to worry about is how much trouble she gets in after she sends them all to the hospital."

"I hope she doesn't go that far. That wouldn't be good."

And as they spoke, Ukyo was currently standing in front of the campus gates, wearing the female school uniform that she wore yesterday and staring in indifference. The crazy mob in front of her stampeded closer while she unsheathed the metal monstrosity she had on her back, bored by the "threat" of the boys in front of her.

"You're all pretty lucky I heard Akane beat you all every day," she yelled out to the pervert horde, only raising her voice to make sure they heard her. "If I actually felt threatened I don't think I would have been able to control myself. Ask Ranma what happens when I get stressed out." With that, she leaped into the air such that the boys could not reach her, and began skipping on each of their heads, knocking them unconscious with the light kicks. "But sorry about doing this. Don't take it personally, fella's," she claimed softly. "It's a martial artist's code to not to loose on purpose."

Within less than a minute, the boys fell to the ground, barely injured but unable to move and peacefully allowing the target walk by. "I really hope Kuno's training like his life depended on it. I was hoping for a little more of a challenge." Ukyo rolled her eyes while looking away from the pathetic sight and going into the school. "At least I don't have to worry about being late."

Above her, the entire school watched from the window, awed by the effortless takedown of the pervert horde. All the boys in the school who thought of possibly joining the effort tomorrow decided that their lives were more important than the chance of dating the beautiful but possibly deadly schoolgirl. Despite the relative restraint she seemed to possess for now, it was obvious to everyone how frightening Ukyo Kuonji would be if she were to become impatient over the week.

"If you ask me, I think she went easy on them," Akane shrugged indifferently, which caused everyone else in the classroom to back away. "Did I just say something?"

"Nah, they're just not used to seein' real fights," Ranma shrugged with boredom. "But yeah, maybe it's a good thing everyone knows about my curse now, or I'd have to really hurt some people here one time or another. At least Ukyo and you don't even come close to what I could do."

"I'm glad you think so highly of us!"

"So where is your son now anyways?" Ukyo asked the principal sitting on his highchair above her. "Is he even still in Tokyo? What kind of training are you putting him through anyways? I hope he gets better 'cause that was pretty sad having to beat up people who couldn't even defend themselves like that."

"He be off in different part of country and learning from really, really good samurai. When he come back on Sunday he be even better than naughty Saotome." The vindictive spite in the middle aged Kuno despite his friendly disposition towards her. "But that beside point," he told the girl with a more serious face. "Me worried about you little dear. Me hear depressing news that you thinking of leaving town and no making okonomyaki anymore. Why you even think of doing that?"

"How did you hear about that?" The delinquent chef stared suspiciously at the bizarre spectacle looming over her. "Were you spying on me?!"

"But me big kahuna and have files on all little kiki. Get paper that say you close Uchan's soon and move out of island with weird boy Kontasu. Me no want you to do that."

"I don't have a choice," Ukyo shrugged to Kuonchi. "I mean, unless you want me to kill Akane and Ranma, which I'm honor bound to do! I'm engaged to him and I know as a fact that he's in love with Akane! If I don't kill them, I can't call myself a Kuonji and I can't cook okonomyaki. That's the only skilled I have, so I know I'm not going to get anything more than a minimum wage job." She grumbled as she looked down in shame. Kuonchi noticed how his little kiki took his suggestion seriously and stopped calling her dream man "Ranma honey" and simply referring to him by his name. That was one of the first signs that she was starting to get over him. "That's why I flipped out like that at the wedding when I heard of that Amazon's stupid plan on the phone. I just let her walk all over me and let her use me as some sort of puppet. It's not about whether I love him or he loves me. It's about duty, and not living on the streets. I'm not stupid. He killed a god to save Akane, and sacrificed the possibility to cure his curse. Lay a finger on her and all hell will break loose. And I don't have the guts to fight him anyways. I know from past experience that I will never beat him. So I thought that the less extreme option was to give up on okonomyaki, which I just don't think I'll be able to do by the way, and try to go to school to be a chef. The only friends I have here are Ranma and Akane, and there's no way their family would put up with me when they have all the freeloaders they already have in the house and after what I did at the wedding. Besides, maybe I'm better off getting out of here and forgetting about it all."

"But Ranma be big part of yo' life fo' ten years, little kiki. That be really hard to forget about him." The generally sadistic principal honestly cared for his students in his own way. "Me no want to see you leave, so me say you live with Taki and Dacchi."

"You're serious? I have two other people that would be coming with me." Not to mention the fact that living with Kodachi and taking Mousse and Kontasu along would result in a chaotic household that would make the Tendo home look like a haven for people that wanted to keep their sanity, and she could easily see Kontasu dying of a heart attack upon getting a glimpse of such an extravagant lifestyle, and the fact that she herself still wasn't quite over the stunt the mentioned female Kuno pulled on her. "Wouldn't that be sort of imposing?"

"But, Ukyo, the Kuno family is the wealthiest in Nerinma," a familiar seductive voice called from behind while sand was crunching in she shadows of the palm trees. They finally ceased as Kodachi came out of it, dressed in a conservative white blouse and black skirt. "I apologize for the other night. Perhaps that was out of line."

"I'd say so," Ukyo snapped harshly at the new guest while standing up. "It's a good thing for your brother that he had the decency not to do what you thought he was going to do…"

"But are you sure that you want to talk like that to the people who could offer you a chance to stay here?" the gymnast asked with an annoyed hiss as her tone became more judgmental. "Ukyo Kuonji, do you mind me asking you an innocent enough question… are you unhappy with how your life has gone?"

Ukyo looked down from the question that brought up such a sensitive subject, blushing from the inability to speak rashly. "Well, sometimes. I mean yeah, it's been tough and everything living on my own and being disowned, but I like to think that I made the best of it. I mean, I have my own business, doing what I love, I…"

"Don't tell me you enjoy working in that rat infested shack you call a business, dear." The words came harshly, showing the girl could care less if Ukyo was offended. "And don't for a moment, dear, tell me that you never wished for something better in life."

"Well of course I do," the Kuonji clan member explained, weakening even more from the statements of her peer. "I mean, no one's life is perfect."

"Do you honestly enjoy spending your entire childhood, when you should be enjoying your youth and the kindness of parents, laboring away while the only true release in life is a boy who has no interest in you?" Kodachi's words became increasingly bitter. It was obvious what the answer would be if Ukyo were to ask her the same question. Even if she at least had the love of a caring brother, and did not have to do such work, the rich girl was clearly damaged by the lack of a father. "Why do you spend your days without the basic love of a parent, and hold the delusional belief that you are happy?"

"I…" Ukyo stopped in apprehension. The bitter words of Kodachi were biting her barrier more, her words coming out slightly acidic as well. "Don't get me wrong. Maybe my life's not perfect, and of course I'm mad about Ranma not being in love with me."

"Aren't we all, dear," Kodachi wistfully sighed. "Aren't we all. I myself have an obligation to Ranma Saotome since the day he saved me from the roof that I don't ever think he will allow me to return, and I don't take that lightly." Clenching her hands, the wealthy gymnast continued with more anger, her voice increasing progressively until it became a full yell. "I have constantly watched myself outright rejected by the only person I thought of as worthy of me, the only man that was ever able to steal the heart of Kodachi Kuno, and to allow him to callously RIP it apart with NO EFFORT, NO CONCERN FOR MY WELL BEING, AND DUMBLY FALLING FOR THAT HUSSY AKANE TENDO!!!" Tears came out of the growling face of Kodachi as she looked down. "You've been through it all, haven't you? Don't try to tell me that you don't have that little glint of anger in your mind, thinking that maybe you wish that people would have treated you better!"

"You're right," Ukyo shrugged with an unhappy look on her face as she quivered in repressed emotions, the hatred that her two friends seemed to have for her before coming back. "You know, these last few days since the wedding haven't been a walk in the park for me either. Hell, you think that I LIKED watching Ranma so mad at me? And that guy with the glasses who's always after Shampoo, Mousse. If I didn't find him on the streets the other night after her great grandmother kicked him out I don't have a doubt in my mind that he would have just offed himself by now to end his misery." The negative emotions soared throughout, rearing their ugly face as Ukyo began shaking her head as it was hitting back. "And most of all, you think I LIKED watching ten years, ten HATE FILLED, MISERABLE years of searching for the person who promised to take care of me just walk out on me?! You're wrong, sugar! I couldn't stand it! So stop telling me that you're the only one who's suffering!"

"I'm not," Kodachi explained while nodding her head. "I'm just here to give you a mutual offer. I and my father dear are offering you and your friends the chance to stay at the Kuno Estate free of charge with the condition that you in return offer something to us."

"Go on," Ukyo asked suspiciously, still riled up from the emotions swirling through her. "What is it? What do you want from me?"

The unhinged principal reentered the conversation, not caring that he was not in the other's sight. "Ohh, all we ask is that little kiki marry my little Taki and be part of Kuno family, yeah? Poor little boy so lonely and have no girlfriend, so me find him one to make up for shaving head."

"What did you just say?" Ukyo turned her head back and forth to the two. So all along they were plotting her along to eventually get married to Kuno. The whole thing about dating him was just a cover up for the big plan. "So all along I was just a tool to please him? So that's why you're being so nice! I shoulda known you had some ulterior motive behind it all!"

"But we just trying to help you get over mean user Saotome, little wahini. Me think you could bring out best in damaged little Taki, yeah!"

"Indeed, Ukyo." Kodachi returned to the conversation as she felt the need to simmer the other girl's anger, talking in a grim voice. "I have watched my brother dear slowly grow more and more detached since the wedding. For the entire week since then, I don't think I have ever seen him smile or talk to me. He would simply stay in his room, throwing away his pictures of Akane and burning them, or playing the saddest melodies I have ever heard on his flute. I have grown more and more weary of his mental well-being since that day, and I feared that unless I did something soon, something to take his mind off of that pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo, that the brother I have grown to care for would slowly deform into a sad replica of what he used to be. In fact, I have never seen him smile again, not until that night. I could see the excitement and new hope for life in him since then, as if you gave him a reason to live again, just as I'm sure that you want as well. Not to mention that you will never have to lift a finger. Are you really sure that you want to give up that?"

Why was it that the people that were helping with her problem and actually seemed to know what they were doing the people who she last thought were capable of any sort of thing? Kuno himself was never that bad of a person in her opinion. But this was so sudden. An engagement? Right after she gave up on Ranma? And with someone that she just thought was "never that bad of a person"? Then again, it wasn't like before. Maybe if he was willing to train for a week, and she made him that happy, maybe there was a way that she could force him into a part of her heart.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for this," Ukyo suggested with a calm, serious tone.

It was only a few minutes before school ended and the match was to begin, and Qin had decided that it was best for him and Happosai to wait in the wide grassy plain that the fight of the day would take place. Peacefully reading a physics book that he brought along with him, wearing his reading glasses, the younger of the two was the exact opposite of the old man sitting next to him, a fuming rage on the spiteful master's face. "Those brutish little punks are going to get what they deserve. No one angers Happosai and gets away with it."

"You can be rest assured that I will do what I must to ensure that they will be rightfully punished, master," the student claimed while not looking away from his book, a disturbingly polite smile on his face. "Do not underestimate the scorn of a Xingu-an seeking vengeance. That is a grave danger I recommend no one do."

"I'm sure you will, my lad," Happosai responded in higher spirits. "I know what your type could do if angered because I've seen it firsthand. And this plan you came up with is truly the work of an A student. Like I've said many times before, things are only going to be looking up for me now that I have a disciple that treats me with respect."

"Thank you."

"I really do appreciate having such a good nice young lad for a student," Happosai explained while producing tears. "My other students are so cruel. They never do what I say, and they always beat me up and tell me how much they hate me. That's why it's so good to have a sweet little boy like you, and I'd die to protect you even if you were weak."

"I'm very touched, master. And you and Kasumi have just as well shown me kindness that I have never experienced before," Qin explained as he became saddened. "I'm really not a very talented fighter. In fact, you could go as far as saying that I don't really consider myself a true martial artist such as yourself or Ranma. I find that I have proven to be much more competent in science, so I thought of possibly applying to a guild to learn it once I am allowed back into the village. Of course, living in a society where strength is valued among all other things, that is not a way of life that many people will look highly upon, and many of my friends are likely to look down on me." The increasingly distraught boy laid his book and wrapped it into a black and gold embroiled silk sheet. "My master has always told me that I had no potential to be a fighter. I didn't have the devotion; I lacked the hate, and so on. And maybe they were right. My skills are most definitely well below average, even after I worked as hard as I could to improve them. But no, I never really wanted to be a fighter anyways. I always wanted to be a scientist, but the drive to be loved drove me against that. Perhaps in my case it was meant for the woman to be the strong one and the man to be intelligent and docile. I suppose I just shouldn't have tried to stop fate."

Qin pushed himself up from the ground and began walking away. "Despite my weakness, you two have shown me care that no one has ever given me. I thank you for that." With that, the boy left the old man to himself as he disappeared, searching for something he needed to find.

"Such a great young lad that I have," the Anything Goes master wistfully sighed to himself. "It really is sad to watch him think so lowly of himself."

Mousse could feel the power flowing through him. It was almost like he had just got himself electrocuted after drinking dangerously high amounts of energy drinks. He couldn't help but to give out a loud, insane laugh as he strolled down the park and an even crazier evil smirk on his face. "Ranma is going to meet his doom today! He's going to see for sure just how terrifying one can be when their woman is stolen by them! By the time this match is over, his internal organs will be splattered all over the ground! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kontasu was growing increasingly distraught by the apparent change in his new coworker's attitude. It was obvious that the pills he was given before clearly had their side effects. "Sir Mousse, are you sure that those pills you took are good for you?"

"Of COURSE they are! I can feel the wonderful things they are doing to me! I can feel the energy that will help me plummet the enemy to the ground!" Turning around to his ninja buddy, Mousse began dancing in his triumphant excitement. "Ranma's gonna go down the moment I go in and break every bone of his body! He'll be a tortured soul, suffering through eternity!"

"I see someone's ready to fight," someone smirked in a friendly fashion while approaching them, a familiar person appearing on the grassy path. "I suppose you're feeling the effects of the chi inducing pills quite fully. Looks like this fight may be rather interesting."

_Those sort of vicious thoughts are a common side effect of them, but Mousse obviously took a dangerously high amount to become like this. I suppose I shouldn't feel too bad for what I am about to do, seeing as to how he's just about doing it to himself anyways._

"Well, hello Qin," Kontasu pleasantly greeted the new friend from yesterday. "It's such a pleasure to see you."

"Indeed," Mousse added with a gracious smile. "I must once again thank you for your help. In honor of your generosity and to ensure that it will not go in vain, I swear now that I'll make sure that by the end of this fight my loving Shampoo will hear about it and fall in love with her dashingly strong knight!"

"I hope she does. If you are as knowledgeable as I heard you are, simply defeating Ranma shouldn't be completely out of your abilities," he claimed with a polite bow. "I came to wish you luck and claim that I hope that the effort on both our parts helps you come closer to winning this beloved Shampoo you speak of, but to warn you as well of the difficulties you may encounter."

"What exactly do you mean by difficulties?" Mousse asked, slightly sobered. "Are you saying that these pills have a side effect?"

"That's not what I mean." Not that they didn't. They certainly did, but Qin wanted to see that such side effects occurred. "These pills will by theory and practicality as well increase the right person's strength to levels that would otherwise be very difficult to reach from even years of meditation, but you must keep in mind that Ranma Saotome is by all means an extremely formidable opponent. Last I remembered, he has fought and defeated two apparitions that even the most skilled and wise elders of your village were unwilling to deal with. I know from firsthand that even with this sort of boost in power, defeating Saotome was still a daunting task. It's true that the pills may give you strength rivaling that of a village elder, but that won't be much help when you are fighting someone stronger than one."

Mousse was slightly offended by the comment, but did his best to stay calm, seeing as to how this was someone who was trying to help him. "And exactly what are you implying by that? Are you saying that I should just give up?"

"Quite the contrary, I'm offering to give you even more of an upper hand, in case my fears come true." The black robed dark mage searched through his large side pocket and pulled out a red marble, larger than the green ones he gave out previously, about the size of a ping pong ball. "These red chi inducing pills are most difficult to come by, and I'm being exceptionally generous giving this to you, but should you find that Saotome is too much for you to handle even in your current state, this will increase your power even more."

"But it sounds so dangerous," Kontasu warned them with concern. "Sir Mousse as it is seems to be changing."

"Relax. I guarantee that the side effects will at least stay stable," Qin falsely assured the two.

"If you're talking about the energy boost, I don't think of it as a side effect!" Mousse snapped while his body tremored uncontrollably. "I think of it as a sign of the fact that I'M BECOMING IMMORTAL!!!"

Mousse could go ahead and think that all he wants, Qin laughed on the inside. It just made his job easier. "I'm happy it doesn't make you feel too uncomfortable. Most people I know find the sensation most unnerving. You are after all putting your entire nervous system into overdrive." Shrugging in the harsh acknowledgement, he handed the four-eyed boy the pill. "I suppose we need to make difficult sacrifices if we are to reach our goals. That's the sad fact of life that many people seem to find out after they put so much determination into one."

"I still don't care what it takes to get Ranma out of the way and win my Shampoo! Even if these pills almost kill me that's all that matters!"

"Very well. I hope that this match goes well for you," Qin stated as he walked with them. "But, I do recommend that you only use it when the crowd is unable to see you. Otherwise some of the less knowledgeable individuals in the crowd may consider it cheating." He looked over to Kontasu, kindly letting him in the conversation. "I noticed from the way you dress that you are from the Kunochi tea shop, are you not? You understand the true nature behind this wouldn't you?"

"I do understand it, but I still don't think that sir Mousse should use it, especially not in a formal match. We used something similar to it…"

"But by all technicalities, it is not cheating," the older Chinese boy reminded the sexy ninja. "Like I said, it only reveals dormant powers that a person already has. I mentioned this to you because I thought you would understand."

"I won't tell, but only because I want to see sir Mousse happy. But I still don't like where this is headed. Nothing good ever comes from using those sorts of items," Kontasu warned with a grim expression quite rare for such an optimistic person. "I know that from past experiences."

The other two shrugged off the comment, Mousse being too excited by his newfound power and Qin was gladly letting the ignorant fool walk into Happosai's trap.

_I'm sorry that I had to do this to you. We could have been good friends, but no one attacks my master and gets away with it. Such a shame you had to anger me when I was offering to help you._

Mousse looked over his shoulder to see his companion smirking lightly to himself, curious to the other's source of amusement. "Qin, do you have something you want to say?"

"Oh, sorry," the other dark magic practitioner shrugged with a good natured laugh. "I'm merely thinking trivial matters."

The three returned to the plain intended for the fight while noticing that a group of people were already there. The first group that they noticed was Ranma, Akane and Ukyo sitting and cheerfully chitchatting while they waited for the match, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, Tendo and his two other daughters walking to another corner. Upon seeing the infamous rival, Mousse gave an evil stare to the boy who gladly gave him a happy wave "hello" back upon seeing it. When Mousse saw it, he slid his open hand across his neck to imitate a beheading.

"What an idiot," Ukyo hissed under her teeth. "He's taunting you."

"Yeah, let him," Ranma shrugged. "It just means that he's going to cry even harder when I kick his sorry little butt. Just like any other day."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Akane warned the pigtailed boy. "He had Qin train him. You remember how good he is, right?"

"Yeah, for one night," Ranma laughed sarcastically. "What did he teach him that could be so bad? Don't those Dark Magic attacks require insane amounts of time and effort to really learn right? So how the hell is a dufus like Mousse going to learn anything useful overnight?"

"I hope you're right Ranma," the short haired girl mentioned in concern.

"As much as I feel sorry for Mousse, I hope so too," Ukyo chimed in. Of course, whether he learned anything new or not wasn't the issue, she told herself. What was the issue was whether or not he really knew anything before, and what sort of things those pills would do to that birdbrain's internal organs. "Just make sure you don't go too hard on him."

"Gee, Ukyo. You almost sound like you're actually worried about Mousse," Akane commented from that response. "That's not like you. Usually you'd just be laughing with Ranma about what an idiot Mousse was." Giving a happy laugh, Akane soon came to a conclusion that Ukyo did not want to hear. "You're beginning to have a soft side for Mousse, aren't you?"

Ukyo shook her head in shock, blushing madly. "Of course not! It's just that, well…" Calming down some, the chef pointed a finger to the air. "I'm just starting to see things his way a little more now that I'm living with him. You never know. Maybe if I find him a nice girl he'll give up on Shampoo and stop picking on Ranma." Well, it was a half truth, she told herself. Mousse made it quite clear that she was not to tell anyone about the pills he was using.

"Who knows? I just hope he's going to make things a little more exciting than he usually does. He needs to learn to actually do something new so I can actually start looking forward to his challenges." Ranma stood up and walked toward the center of the field where Mousse was already standing with the usual arrogant grin of his.

Ukyo looked over her shoulder to Akane, concern showing in her face. "So Akane, if you don't mind me asking, just exactly how good is this Qin guy?"

"He was evenly matched with Happosai," Akane answered with slight horror in her face. "He had these snakes made out of fire floating from his hand that he controlled like part of his body. If he taught Mousse half of what he knows Ranma's in some serious trouble." Shrugging indefinitely, she looked back at the two contestants staring at each other. "Well, I guess all we can do is just watch."

"So he accepted the pill just like that?" Happosai asked his student, amused.

"Indeed," Qin chuckled while watching the two contestants fall into fighting stances. "He seems so far to see the side effects, his nervous system slowly destroying itself as some sort of pleasurable buzz. If the green pills somehow aren't enough, that fool will for sure use the bloodlust pill, temporarily giving him power maybe even the Pheonix people would envy for the right person, but it could cost him his life. Maybe I should have warned him about that part."

"Indeed not," Happosai scowled. "By the end of today both of those snot nosed punks will learn the hard way not to pick on a defenseless old man." Inhaling smoke from his pipe, the old man stared hatefully at Mousse. "I hope that brat suffers for what he did to me. The revenges where you don't have to lift a finger are always the best. Trust me on this kid."

"Indeed, master," Qin monotonously replied. Standing up again, Qin picked up his belongings and walked away, catching Happosai's attention.

"Hey there, Qin," the old man called the boy. "Tell Ukyo everything about what's going on, then allow me to deal with her after she hears of the pain Mousse went through."

"I shall," Qin obeyed while walking away.

Between the audiences, the two challengers stared each other down, wind flowing through the grass and their hair. Mousse allowed his right leg to cross over his left, elegantly holding his arms out perpendicular to his ribs. The fiery sunlight reflected off of his lenses, making one who stared at him from far away think they were staring at the sun itself. He could still feel the power from the boost Qin gave him flow though his body, its effects and the sheer excitement he felt causing his entire body to involuntarily shake. The shock in his system taking over his body, Mousse couldn't help but to turn his face to Ranma and give a violent hiss. "So then Ranma!" he murmured dangerously, "ARE YOU READY?! 'CAUSE I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE!!!" The blind duck pointed a menacing finger to the other, smirking tauntingly. "NOW WE JUST NEED TO WAIT FOR QIN AND HAPPOSAI TO START THIS MATCH, THEN YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL NO LONGER HAVE YOU BETWEEN ME AND MY SHAMPOO!!!"

Ranma just laughed at the vicious threat, allowing the fellow fighter to continue his rambling. "Well, pretty confident are we? I hope you have something to back it up, unlike the umpteen hundred other times."

"Oh, believe me Saotome, believe me. Something has changed in me that you will never be able to understand. Now, you will suffer in ways unimaginable as I show you just how much I have changed." The giant switchblades erupted from his pocket and Mousse began running towards his opponent with a loud battle cry. Slashing one of his arms in the air, Mousse couldn't help but to see Ranma dodge the blade from the air. Noticing his opponent easily walk away, Mousse viciously continued to swipe at the target that continued to easily dance around the blades.

"I thought you said you were supposed to become good overnight!" Ranma complained while Mousse was helping him with his steps. Indignant, the Saotome son gave a harsh roundhouse kick back to the four-eyed boy, causing him to jump back two feet. "Why're you bein' such a pushover?! I thought you said you wanted to fight me for real!" Then, feeling a hot pain begin to flow through his body, Ranma discovered trickles of blood from his arms. He brought the arm to his face, looking at the wound with a perverse interest. "How'd he do that?"

That same question went through the entire audience's mind other than Qin and Happosai. They could have sworn that Ranma had dodged every attack of Mousse, so how could he be bleeding?

"Hey, Akane, I don't understand," Ukyo gasped to the other next to her. "You saw that, didn't you? Mousse didn't even touch him!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, then all of a sudden Ranma's… bleeding. What's going on?"

"It's simple," a male voice told them from behind, causing them to look up to see Qin looking back to them. "He did hit Ranma. It's just that you couldn't see it."

Smiling politely, Akane greeted the newcomer. "Hey, Qin!"

Ukyo was not in quite as pleasant of a mood. "So sugar," she spat to the boy as he stood behind them. "Wanna fill us in as to what's going on? You DID train him, didn't you?"

_Correction: you gave Mousse cheating pills that may end up killing him for all I know and sending him against poor innocent Ranma horribly overpowered and crazy._

Unfazed by the schoolgirl's bitter tone, Qin shrugged indifferently while continuing to speak. "Well, seeing as to the fact that Grandfather Happosai asked me to do so, that is exactly what I was planning on doing. Oh, I'm sorry. You do know who Happosai is, don't you Miss Kuonji?"

Akane was noticing her friend restrain herself very hard from attacking the young man, wondering why the mention the old man made her so angry. Not wanting to see Ukyo lunge at his throat, Akane decided to shyly change the subject. "So, Qin? You said Mousse really did hit Ranma, but it looked to me like he dodged it perfectly fine."

"Very simple, Akane," the standing boy answered. "Assuming that you have seen Mousse fight Saotome multiple times before, I am assuming that he has shown you the move called 'Scythe of Sorrow', correct? That move is a simpler version of the attack you have just seen. Rather than attempting to attack the opponent by directly aiming to hit them with the blade, the fighter concentrates a flow of chi onto it which dissipates much like heat from an oven. As you can see, it's not enough to be visible, but it's enough to hurt even a man of superior stamina such as Saotome if applied enough." He watched in amusement as Ranma continuously attacked using impressive roundhouse kicks and Chestnuts fists, only to find himself taking a backflip back every time Mousse blocked using the newfound deadly metal. "He's going to have to find a different tactic if he's going to win this fight, but knowing him I'm sure that he has many other tricks up his sleeve.

And Ranma did. He was frustrated by the new ability his second most annoying rival possessed, but he was far from giving up. He hadn't even started using the counterattacks he read about in the book he got from the old ghoul, and he was just playing around with the other. "I'll give you some credit, Mousse. You've improved."

"Of course I have, Saotome," the myopic boy boasted. "I told you. You underestimate me and I shall make you wish that you thought differently as you lie six feet under."

Ranma couldn't help but to realize a ring of green smoke developing Mousse, breezing around the Chinese boy while the latter stared him down. Saotome had fought too many fights before to not realize what was happening. Potentially, the battle aura he was seeing should be amazingly powerful, maybe even more than Happosai, but it was obvious that he was unable to stabilize it very well.

_Shoulda' known. It's like the damn doji Akane used before; great power given to someone who hardly knows how to use it._

Mousse raised his hands in front of him while his palms radiated the familiar green power he remembered from before, the hot balls of chi pulsating as they grew progressively larger. Eventually, he pushed his arms out and the balls shattered, the small fiery bits of energy scattering away from each other and flying in random directions towards Mousse's opponent.

Ranma found the balls of energy significantly harder to run away from than the scythes used before, seeing as to how anytime he dodged them the energy packets continued to home in on him. He quickly jumped away from the swarm the first time it approached him, thinking that the pieces of fire would crash into the ground and disappear.

They didn't. The instant he landed on the ground, they took foot and veered into his direction. Ranma continued to back flip, making sure to keep an eye on the potentially deadly glows. His only hope now was to find a way to find an opening around Mousse and attack when he's not looking. That was the problem though; Mousse was always looking.

"If I didn't see it myself, I don't think I would have been able to believe it," Qin stated in mild awe while watching. "That is a move that I myself have trouble with. In order for it to be effective, the caster must concentrate their focus onto each of the small orbs to make sure that they have control over what the projectiles hone into."

"Wait a minute," Akane questioned the man giving her all this information. "So, what do you mean focus on them?!"

"I heard both you and Saotome comment that I seem to control my attacks much like one of my own body parts, and I will have to claim that that is in an sense true," Qin told the girl in a way much like a lecturing teacher. "That is because, in essence, chi dispensed from your body is in its own way a separate body part. It is your life essence that you dispend into a physical form. That's why it is known to become more powerful when someone is under some sort of extreme emotion."

"Okay, yeah." The Tendo daughter continued to watch the fight while Ranma hopelessly circled around the field, moving barely too fast for the mentioned weapons to catch up to him. "I remember hearing about that some before. My father told me some about chi attacks, but never really taught me any of them. I heard that it takes a lot of concentration to really do them."

"Indeed. To merely dissipate a significant amount from your body alone is tiring for your nerves, but to actively manipulate it is exhausting for the brain. The fact that Mousse is able to use such a complex move so effectively and still stand up proves that he has much potential."

_The pills had nothing to do with his stamina. In fact, if they should do anything they should cause him to fall unconscious from using one attack. Anyone who claims that he is merely doing well because of the pills is sadly naïve._

As the two spectators were watching, Ranma was frantically circling the other fighter, seemingly standing still. While doing another flawless back flip to retain space, an idea flashed in his mind.

_He's not looking at me! If I can just attack him from the backside these stupid fireballs chasing me will probably just disappear since he's not standing anymore._

Sliding to his side away from the spectacles again, Ranma narrowed his eyes towards the seemingly unconscious Mousse. "Here goes!" With that, he took a giant leap forward, screaming a fierce battle cry while dropping a powerful kick onto his target.

It seemed quite effective until he actually touched Mousse. Once he did, he found himself electrocuted, thrown back by the force field, and hurt even more as he fell to the ground and the previous energy balls fell down to him and explode on his chest.

"Oww…" Moaning pitifully as he stood up, the pigtailed boy looked up to his four-eyed opponent laughing in his soft, sadistic style. "How'd you do that?!"

Mousse stared down to the other fighter with a cold, uninterested look. "You have just experienced two particularly useful attacks from the school of Dark Magic. The first was the 'Snow of Fire', which will follow you to the ends of hell unless, as you guessed correctly, you knock out the user first. Unfortunately, that can prove to be quite difficult when that user has the 'Inferno Great Wall', which I happened to have on me all this fight by the way."

Pushing himself up, Ranma readied himself into a fighting stance again, the burn marks on his shirt and his heavy breathing showing his battle fatigue. "Shut up, Mousse," he panted. "I've already seen stuff like that before, so don't get too cocky. Now c'mon. Let's fight."

Mousse's smile shrank upon the demand while he nodded his head in disdain. "Saotome, you fool. I do hope that you have a plan in that stubborn head of yours. In case you forgot, I have managed to hurt you fairly significantly twice, while you have left me but without a scratch."

Chuckling despite the pain throughout his body, Ranma only continued to annoy Mousse. "Actually, I do. I won't lie, duck boy. But you know, that move of yours was pretty strong. You really oughtta consider using it on me again."

"I'll use whatever move I want to, Ranma Saotome!" Mousse hissed spitefully. "Besides, that's not the only move I have now that I'm not the weakling I used to be." Backing away, he extended only one of his hands this time as it gave that fluorescent glow. "I heard from Qin that this in particular was an attack that you came to dislike in particular. He told me that you were quite defenseless against it, so maybe you will be again this time, right? I guess we'll just have to see." The light in his hand exploded out of his hand like a green miniature supernova, as he screamed the move that Qin once used to annoy the living hell out of Ranma. "Serpent's Hellfire!"

With that, the ball of energy stretched out of his hand as it lunged towards Ranma, who one again gracefully jumped away despite the pain still flowing through his body.

"What a fool," Qin grumpily reprimanded the boy he gave his items to. "If he's able to use the 'Snow of Fire' use that over the 'Serpent's Hellfire' any day."

"What do you mean?" Akane looked up to Qin with more curiousity than before. "I don't understand. Why didn't you use it instead, then?"

"Yeah," Ukyo chimed in, an annoying grin on her face. "Jealous now? He's able to use an attack that you can't, huh?"

Qin laughed off the intended putdown from the okonomyaki chef. "Actually, no I'm quite proud of him quite the contrary. I'm happy to have a student that's already coming so close to surpassing me as it is. It's just that I obviously need to teach him some about tactic."

"It doesn't matter though," Akane said with a serious, scared expression on her face. "I don't get it. At this rate there's no way Ranma's going to win! It's like Mousse now doesn't have any weak spots."

"Well…" With a shrug and innocent chuckle, Qin continued. "Maybe for this fight, you're right. I WAS intending for it to go that way, after all."

"It looks to me though that that assumption may be wrong." The three teenagers looked back to see a small old lady about Happosai's height with the same beady eyes. Qin, noticing the ever familiar dress of an Amazon elder on her, gave a cold scowl, which she greeted him back with a jolly laugh. "Well, you're this Qin Mao I've been hearing about. The one who defeated my son in law? That's a feat that I must commend you on, but you are in your weakened state so I don't recommend trying to kill me off for right now. You'd be better off to regain your strength first."

"I'll keep the offer in mind," the younger foreigner hissed to the elder. Turning away from her, he looked back to the scene farther away of Ranma gracefully circling Mousse while the latter continued to throw his fiery attacks at his enemy with his usual cheerier attitude. "For now, I prefer watching your 'son-in-law' being massively insulted as my ignorant but powerful new student fights with him in a definite win."

"Well, I'll admit you've helped that idiot have a lot of superficial powers, but I'm afraid it won't be that easy for him to take out the son-in-law. You'll see soon enough."

While they talked, Ranma was circling around Mousse, each cycle coming a step closer to him. Frustrated by his lack of success in catching his enemy, the half duck became progressively angrier as he continued to spin around like a toy top, the giant cylindrical weapon made of aura trying unsuccessfully to catch the target as it moved with an inhuman speed.

"I WILL hit you Saotome! And when I do, I swear to God you will beg for mercy! Now why don't you just stand still and let me hit you already?!" Furiously attempting a deadly lunge while his anger caused the green smoke around him to explode in a violent flame, Mousse was only allowing himself to become a pawn of his enemies plan. Finally, as Ranma came closer to Mousse a powerful gust of wind began blowing at them. The pigtailed boy finished his enemy off, landing a blue fist into the other's face, who found his feet lifting from the ground.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HAAA!!!"

The entire audience watched in awe as the enormous twister raised above the ground, everyone knowing from before that one of the challengers was in it, and the fact that Ranma was still in the air made it clear for everyone who the victim was.

Qin slapped his forehead as a migraine flowed through it. "What a fool. He really does need training if he was stupid enough to fall for that when he's been around Amazons for his whole life."

Amused by the irritation shown by the boy, Ukyo and Cologne both pointed at him, laughing at his expense. "I'm afraid that those pills of yours don't increase his brains, sonny boy. Now you on the other hand seem like a smart enough boy. It's too bad you couldn't retake the pills so you could have dealt with your grudge on your own, right?"

"That's right, sugar," Ukyo sarcastically scolded the irritated boy. "Oh, and by the way, sorry for revealing your little secret like that. I guess Ranma's going to beat you up when he finds out about it. Sucks to be you and all that."

"Hey, you two!" Akane berated the other two females. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"Well, they are right," Qin sighed. "I suppose I overestimated my student. After all I have only given him a cheap power boost. I suppose I should have trained him more."

However, all three of the females were shocked again to see the tornado in the air randomly vanish, Mousse still unseen by their eyes. Not to mention the fact that his aura seemed to be untraceable to everyone, even the experienced Cologne.

Qin sadly stared at the sight, shrugging. "Teleportation is a common method of escape for our people. I suppose he ran away."

Ukyo once again shoved her index finger at him, laughing at the failing master. "And the moral of the story is… you suck!"

"C'mon Ukyo!" Akane screamed at her friend, becoming seriously angry. "That's enough!"

Disinterested by the quarrel coming about, the Dark Magician passed the two girls sitting down and ran down to Ranma, noticing him frantically cheering himself. When the boy in Chinese slacks noticed the stoic man standing next to him, he pointed his thumb to himself and smugly cheered himself.

"Haha, Qin! I beat Mousse's sorry little butt! I hope you're not too mad at me, scaring him off and all."

"Oh, not at all my dear friend," Qin told the boy with a happy shrug. "In fact, I'm here to make sure that you really do win, as you seem to feel that you have."

Ranma bellowed a loud laugh, ecstatic by the supposed insult. "Whatdya mean if I 'seem to feel' that I won?! You're supposed to be pretty smart, right?! Take a look around you! You see Mousse around us?!"

"Well, no. Not for now at least, but that doesn't mean that he won't come back for sure." Keeping his cheerful smile, Qin pointed to the younger boy's face, pressing his index finger's tip directly onto the middle of the forehead. He watched Ranma, wide-eyed in horror; fall to his knees on the ground. His jaw dropped as far as it could, vibrating as rapidly as his involuntary muscles would allow. "The next part of this match, Mousse will prove to be far more interesting. I want to make sure that you do that, too." And with that, Qin jumped out of the scene as the other boy began to clasp his head with his hands.

And directly above him, fluorescent red flames were flickering in the sky. Despite not seeing them, Qin felt the presence of them.

_So the fool took the Bloodlust pill has he? Even when he warped into another dimension you can feel the raw power emitted by that thing. I don't know what is supposed to make me prouder, the pounding he's going to give Saotome or the damage the idiot will do to himself. Either way, I do hope Master Happosai will be proud of my work._

And on the other side of the ring, completely by himself, Happosai watched the same flicker in the air, directly above a certain snot-nosed brat writhing in pain from the pressure point his new student gave him. He couldn't help but to give a sadistic chuckle while watching it.

_That battle aura in the sky is all too familiar to me. Ranma, whatever you have on you better be something, because you're about to witness a force not even the Musk or Phoenix Tribe are brave enough to trifle with._

_Where am I…_

_It's so soft, so warm, so why do I feel so uncomfortable…_

_I'm naked… and I'm in my girl form…_

_I'm under sheets…_

_As Ranma finally woke up, he, or she found herself very much in his girl form, and very much naked. She also noticed that he was laying in a comfortable furo, warmly tucked in covers up to her neck. Not to mention the fact that she felt a liquid running between the insides of her legs. However, the discomfort she felt from all this was nothing compared to the terror when she saw the array of bras and panties tied across the ceiling. Traumatized as it was, the busty but evidently ruined redhead stared in horror at her right at the familiar naked old man who cheerfully gave her a wide-eyed stare back while giving an energetic wave hello._

_"Oh, how sweet it is! Ranma, you and me have become an item last night! Oh, happy day! Oh, happy happy day!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

"I BETTER NOT GET PREGNANT!!!" Now seemingly unconscious, Ranma began to frantically punch at the ground, small craters revealing the fact that he was not holding back his strength, in retaliation to the nightmarish hell he was experiencing. It was hard to tell whether he was really conscious or not, seeing as to how he was standing up, but was completely in another world right now.

And when Qin returned to his audience position in the field, he was understandably greeted by three women staring at him with glares that let him know that he was not going to be allowed to sit back down with too much ease. "Well, it's nice to see the three of you. If you don't mind I'd like to sit down again."

"Not until you tell us what you did to Ranma, jerk," the annoying ordered of him while unsheathing her spatula. She was really starting to get on his nerves and the next part of his and the master's plan involving her was becoming more and more of something he was looking forward to. Ignoring her, Qin moved from her side, which clearly irritated the irate girl since she leapt to the air and attempted hit him with her spatula. "I told you to explain yourself, you jackass!" Rather than an explanation, though, she found the target easily dodge the attack and hold the spatula down, staring coldly at her while she felt an electric shock pulse through her.

"I'm just going to give you this one warning," Qin claimed to the spatula wielder, using his free hand to pull up the sleeve of the arm holding the weapon down. The bottom half of his arm and hand were illuminated by electric sparks, implying the slight discomfort Ukyo had just felt. "You are correct. I am not at my full strength currently. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean trying to attack me with metal objects is a good idea. Now if you don't mind, I would like to sit back down."

"Ukyo, my dear, please do as he asks," Cologne asked of her, which she reluctantly did while still staring him down as he sat behind her. "However, I have to agree with her young man that that was a most inappropriate action you have just pulled on the son-in-law."

"I'm only making sure that when Mousse comes back, that Saotome is better prepared," Qin defended himself. "I will admit that he has improved his defense against these sorts of attacks some, but in his current state of mind he still seems to lack something that would be useful."

Cologne gasped, for once seeming to loose the cool that made her so respected. "Of all the… So that's why you used such a terrible shiatsu on him! Well, isn't that to be expected of a tribe whose entire school is based off of self-mutilation!" Sighing as she calmed down, the elder narrowed her eyes to him. "Young man, I know that maybe it's not in my authority to tell you this, being from a rival village, but there is a certain line that we are to cross; a path that I must say you have just gone well beyond just now!"

"What is she talking about?" Akane asked as she entered the conversation. "What have you done to Ranma, Qin?!"

"Last night, I have visited a fortune teller from your high school by the name of Miyo, asking how I could bring Ranma to his full strength," Qin informed the three, still lazily watching the boy in the field scream in agony while the flare above him continued to grow. "She said to do so, I would have to expose him his worst nightmare."

"And that's exactly what that pressure point does," Cologne interjected. "Qin has applied an enormous amount of negative chi into the son-in-law's sensory section of the brain, essentially overwhelming his brain with misery. Think of a nightmare, except rather than simply hearing and seeing your worst fears, you touch, smell taste everything that is going on as well."

"Wait a minute," Ukyo pouted. "I don't get it though. How is that supposed to make him fight better?"

Her question seemed to be answered as Ranma began screaming about how "the kitty cats are coming".

"You do remember the Cat Fist, don't you?" Akane pointed out to her school friend. "I know. It seems weird to watch this legendary martial artist scream at the sight of a little kitten, but he's practically invincible when he's pushed hard enough. But…" Stammering as she could feel the heat and blinding light given off by the neon fire exploding as it grew, Akane could only gasp in shock at the immense battle aura coming from Mousse. "What I don't understand is, what's happening to Mousse?!"

"Oh heavens! I recognize that glow from before!" Cologne was awestricken and terrified, the glow bringing back terrible repressed memories of that war ten years ago. "Don't tell me that you gave that fool one of those!"

Qin smiled pleasantly back at the old woman, shrugging with an innocent politeness. "If you think that I gave him the bloodlust pill, your assumption is correct."

And with that, the fire dropped to the ground, the force of its sheer power sending a gust of wind that blew so hard that the two girls in front had to hold onto the ground to make sure that they did not fall. As soon as the looked towards the field again, they watched as Mousse had reappeared, completely covered in the red fire, but somehow managing not to be burned. It was easily at least as large in diameter as a small bedroom, and erupted into the air so far up that most trees in the forest next to them would have been easily topped by it. As he came out, staring at the now turned cat, he let out a murderous, maniacal laugh that would give Kodachi ideas, sending shivers down the spines of the audience.

The hideous laugh. It echoed inhumanly, like you would expect of a phantom. Only with some sort of special effects from a movie studio would a person be able to make those noises. Not to mention the fact that if you looked close enough, you could see that Mousse's eyes, now that he was not wearing his glasses, were glowing the same red that was circling him. Finally, as he calmed down, he clapped his hands together, the fire above him growing even larger.

"SCARLET AVALANCHE!!!"

The pillar of energy toppled down, plummeting onto the boy that currently thought he was a cat, who easily leapt out of it. However, much to his chagrin, the chi continued to sludge towards the Cat Fist user, who continued to scratch away at the wave, which only regrouped itself much like water every time it was cut by his claws.

"Just as I feared," Cologne shook in terror, watching the possessed child attempting to take out the wave of horrible energy. "You not only used a forbidden form of torture on Ranma, but manipulated Mousse's simple mind so that he would take THAT out of a petty grudge! Of all the… girls, I would most highly recommend that you step back. This could end up being more of a disaster than a match." The old woman looked back to the old man her age on the other side of the field, blowing kisses at her the moment he noticed her glare.

_Of course, this boy may be the fool himself, being the new disciple of such a great evil. I understand then why they are plotting against the son-in-law, but what he has against Mousse, I do not know._

The enraged Mousse continued to throw wave after wave of the neon fire at his enemy, furious that the boy who thought he was a cat somehow managed to hold his own against the flow. Somehow, despite the fact that Ranma was literally swimming in a pool of the horrible energy, he was able to continually stay afloat and unharmed as he continuously attempted to swipe it away.

"Die," he hissed to himself. "I want you to die! I want to see your BLOOD!!!" Moving his hand in a quick whisk, Mousse caused the miniature sea to flow one way, trapping the cat boy under the resulting wave and ultimately trapping him inside. Everyone could hear the agonizing growls of pain, knowing full well what was happening.

"You stole my Shampoo! You took everything that represents my happiness! I will never forgive you!" Mousse continued to cry pitifully, the echoing voice making the instability all the more frightening. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Both Akane and Ukyo watched in hopeless horror, fearing that they could do nothing to stop the insane rage. The both frantically begged either one of the two in front of them to do something to stop it, but they knew just as well that it was a lost cause. Not even Cologne would have had the power to stop Mousse when he was that powerful, and it was quite obvious that Qin would not have been willing to do much.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in other ways, the power had seemed to cease existing, and Mousse fell head first into the ground. As the sea of energy near him fizzled away, they could see Ranma, unconscious as well with multiple burn marks throughout his body. Upon seeing that the fight was over, and the two injured fighters on the ground, the audience began to frantically run towards the fight.

As Qin was about to push himself up, he found that a wooden staff blocked his way, and a very angry Amazon elder stood behind it. "Young man, you stay out of this," she warned the boy. "I hope you're happy about the abomination you've done to those two, but I suppose I can't really hate you considering the fact that you're a pawn working under an evil such as Happy." Leaping away on her pogo stick, she also told the two girls to stay put. "I'll leave you to the mercy of these two. I'm certain that they are NOT happy with you."

So then, as the old woman left, Ukyo looked back to the robed boy sitting back down. "All right, buster! You got a lot of explaining to do!"

Qin gave a disinterested look towards her as he held out his hand and caused a katana to suddenly appear from it. "Miss Kuonji, I most highly recommend that you be quiet. Yes, I am in a weaker form, but if some overgrown spatula and smoke bombs are all that you have, as Master Happosai has told me, then you may want to consider not challenging me."

The chef gave an angry snarl as she once again lifted her spatula from her back. "You little…"

"Hey guys, c'mon," Akane called to the others, shyly attempting to mediate them. "Stop fighting. This was just a rough day. Let's not make it any worse than it already is."

"I don't think so," Ukyo refused as she stood up. "Look here, mister. I don't know what your problem is but if you think that I'm just going to let you get away with what you did, you got another thing coming! Don't think for a moment that I don't know you and Happosai are in cahoots against us!"

"You attacked my master, you pay the consequences," he stated harshly. "By the way, I've heard plenty about you young woman, so don't go playing the pure and noble doer of good. It's not your style."

"Hey, you! I don't go helping some underwear stealing sicko get even with people who did nothing but tell him to give them back!"

"On the other hand, I don't particularly feel like attacking a good friend simply because she took your love," Qin stated uninterestedly, lying in the ground while picking grass out. "By the way, Ranma and Akane kissed just last night. Well, Akane pushed him into it really, and I'm not sure that he wanted it, but…" He looked back up away from the ground as he heard a swishing noise, watching as Akane backed away from an angry spatula girl.

_And I think I got the answer to that. I suppose Happosai wasn't joking when he told me these idiots are easy to manipulate._

"Hey, Akane, just exactly what did he mean that you forced yourself on my Ranma-honey?! What does that mean, huh?!" An insane rage came in Ukyo's eyes, clearly intending to hit a vital area should she in fact manage to aim correctly. "Remember that fight you were always talking about before?! Well, I'm ready when you are!"

"Come on, Ukyo! It wasn't like that! We both wanted it!" Akane was impressively dodging the dangerous weapon. Unfortunately, the Tendo girl's good luck streak was about to run out when the wide end of the spatula came directly into her face, but was fortunately stopped as Ukyo found another hand grabbing onto it, but when she looked up to see who the hand belong to, it was Soun Tendo, looming over her and about ready to use his demon head attack. Next to him, Happosai had just came by, sobbing and frightened as he tended to the welting bruise on Akane's forehead.

"Akane?!" the perverted sensei cried. "Are you all right?! Answer me, Akane! I was about to go help them with Ranma and Mousse, when I say Ukyo attack you out of the blue! What has that big bully done to you?!"

Akane sat down, rubbing the giant red welt on her forehead. It was obvious that her father came just in time. She was well aware that Ukyo was going at full strength, and that if her father didn't come just a second sooner her skull probably would have been broken. "Don't worry, Grandfather Happosai. I'm all right."

"I knew the moment I saw my girl around someone who was throwing explosives at her on her wedding day that she was potentially in danger," the father stated grimly when he brought his face closer to her. "I was willing to let it go and assume that you have improved your attitude, young woman, since I did not want to seem overbearing…" Somehow managing by adrenaline to grow more strength, Soun managed to tug the weapon from the now docile attacker. "But I'm afraid with people like you around; I need to be watching over my daughter literally twenty four hours a day. And of all times you would do this, when your 'Ranma Honey' is there probably dying on the field!"

Ukyo backed away, the same pitiful expression face from times before creeping onto her. "Look, I'm sorry Mr. Tendo."

"You're sorry?" Soun's left eyebrow twitched as he digested the answer. As soon as he seemed to have done so, he snapped and shoved his face directly into hers, truly angry at her. "You attack my daughter, after you destroyed my dojo while attacking my daughter and my son-in-law, after you helped to destroy my good friends' house, after you attacked my other daughter who isn't even a martial artist, and all you have to say for yourself is sorry?!"

"Look, Daddy, she…" Akane stopped when she noticed her father stare back at her, warning her not to interfere.

"Go away young woman," Tendo reprimanded the "friend" of Ranma, more cold and emotionless. "I don't ever want to see you around my daughter again, do you understand? I most highly recommend that you leave town, because with that sort of attitude you have Akane hasn't stolen Ranma from you. You did it to yourself."

Of course, Ukyo did become slightly offended by the remark as she once again became less humble. "Hey, fool! I'm engaged to Ranma too, you know!"

"I thought I told you to leave, Ukyo. I myself have no control over your engagement, other than the fact that when I and my good friend had finished under our master's training, he promised me that we would ensure our school's well being by engaging our children. I'm sorry to say, young woman that I feel that my daughter's claim is more valid than yours since you were engaged afterwards, when you were six. If you have an argument against that, I ask that you speak to Mrs. Saotome some time soon." Soun pointed to the trail leading out of the field. "But for now, all I want is for you to get away from my daughter."

"But, Mr. Tendo… I…"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with her now." Mrs. Saotome became another person who was distracted by the main event, now approaching. Despite the lack of a katana, the cold tone of voice and restrained anger on her face let Ukyo know that she was not going to get out of this easy. "Miss Kuonji, if you don't mind I would like you to come home with me as soon as we can to see if there is a way that we can reclaim your honor, but frankly after the many events I have seen involving you, I don't see how we will be able to do that."

As was comforting Akane, checking over the bruise on her cheek, he inwardly laughed to himself.

_Maybe we're being a little soft on Mousse, because after what we do to Ukyo simply because I can, it's going to seem like his day is a walk in the park. Just like I said, I always love the revenges where I don't have to lift a finger._

_**I know a lot of people don't think Happosai is really all that bad, but I have noticed that when someone makes him angry enough (ie Moxibustion arc) he can actually prove to be quite spiteful. There's a part of me wondering whether or not he was honestly planning on having Ranma killed by one of his rivals during that story. And despite what people claim, he can be competent and crafty.**_

**_How much shit Qin and Happosai are going to be able to get Ukyo in is up for grabs for now I guess?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_It was a warm summer day, a cool breeze in the sky keeping the heat from becoming uncomfortable. As one trotted through between the wooden huts throughout the village, occasionally noticing some of the usually fertile grass below them beginning to turn brown from drought, barely any more than a meter between each of the crudely built houses, they were required to be careful not to walk too close, in case a potentially already cranky fellow villager was currently popping outside._

_Unfortunately there were some who did not have the pleasure of being careful due to the fact that they did not have the best eyesight. One of the people walking by now was a prime example, a six year old kid already needing glasses so thick and wide that his eyes were almost hidden if you looked at him under the bright light. He was in general a fairly normal kid, albeit maybe a little of an oddball simply because of this mentioned eyesight, and the fact that he never seemed to want to wear them over his eyes._

_It was a shame that he decided against having his glasses off, because he found that the "statue" carefully walked away from had suddenly grown wider, and he accidentally crashed into the new part._

_ Hey, stupid! Why don't you try watching where you're going?! Mousse suddenly noticed that he did not crash into a statue, but a very angry girl about his age. _

_ I'm sorry, the myopic boy politely claimed as he put his glasses back on. I know. I should have put my glasses back on. That house you just came out of must have been a statue. _

_A vicious laugh came from the girl as she heard the statement. What did you say? she asked in a menacing tone. Did you just say that I look like a statue? _

_ No, no, no! That's not what I meant! Mu Tsu denied frantically. However, he was unable to continue talking when he found himself pushed to the ground, barely able to catch himself before he landed directly onto the back of his head, and terrible pain suddenly in his groin as the irate girl kicked him._

_ Don't call me a statue, boy! I'm more of a person than your four eyed self will ever hope to be! Watching the fact that the victim of her beating was not responding, she continued to kick him in the same painful area again. Why don't you defend yourself, stupid?! Like when you blocked my way! _

_ I'm sorry, the boy pitifully wailed as he kept hold of his family jewels, helplessly lying on the ground. I didn't see where I was going. Please just let me go! _

_ Shut up! You think I'm just going to let you off by just saying you're sorry! Maybe next time you should consider not bumping into me! I'm gonna make sure that it doesn't happen again! And with that, she continued beating the boy mercilessly, kicking at every part of his body. It was clear that she was significantly stronger than him, already being trained to be a warrior and with none. She continued the savage massacre, deaf to his pleas for her to stop, and it only stopped when another female voice was heard._

_ Fu Wei, stop picking on him! You can't hit boys! How would you like it if one of the elders just beat you up?! _

_ But he crashed into me! Fu Wei whined. He needs to be hurt! _

_ That's stupid! Beating up a boy just for that?! I'm telling my great grandmother on you if you don't stop right now! _

_The other girl knew that it would be foolish to continue threatening the other girl. Her great grandmother was one of the most respected elders in the village, and Xuan Pu was well known for being rather spoiled. If she wanted to, she could probably get anyone she didn't like kicked out of the tribe._

_Fu Wei gave a defiant humph and turned away. But you better tell him not to crash into me again! _

_As the old one disappeared, Mousse heard the new girl walk towards him, giving him, then grabbing his glasses on his forehead. I'm so sorry, the voice told him. Don't pay attention to Fu Wei! She's a big meanie. As the boy continued sobbing from the pain in his groin, he noticed his vision suddenly become clear when his glasses were placed on in his eyes. He looked up to see the girl staring down to him with a friendly smile. Are you all right? _

_ I think so, he said, falsely while slowly standing up. I don't feel too bad. He smiled politely as he looked back to her. Thank you for saving me. What's your name? _

_ Xuan Pu, she answered while looking over his wounds. You really sure that you're okay? She beat you up really bad. _

_ No, I'm okay, he reassured her. I don't need to go the doctor. _

_ That's good, Xuan Pu told him as she walked away, unaware of the fact that the boy still wanted to talk to her._

_As he watched her go, Mousse continued to stare at her until he could no longer see her. She's so pretty. _

Mousse's body lay on a hospital bed, seemingly unconscious from the rough fight that he had experienced. On its side was a large stack of machines and liquids used to keep him alive, whether he wanted to or not. Oddly, despite the unconsciousness, he somehow managed to shed a tear, and open his mouth in this seemingly comatose state to whisper a small phrase.

"Sh… Shampoo…"

The clock ticked in the background, of the small apartment condo, causing the silence of the room to be made imperfect. The two females continued to silently stare at each other while drinking their tea that the older one offered.

"Well then, I suppose we need to talk," Nakoda stated. "Miss Kuonji, I understand that I do have a responsibility to help defend your honor, but you need to understand that when you do these sorts of things it makes it very difficult to do. You know that Akane is a far inferior martial artist than you are."

"Look, I'm sorry," Ukyo blushed while she looked away from the older woman scorning her. "I didn't mean to…"

"But that's not what matters," Nakoda mentioned to her, patiently trying to think of how to get her point across. "What matters is the simple fact that you did it. I will agree with you that that was a very mean prank that Qin and Grandfather Happosai played on you two, but that's no excuse to let them get to you like that, and the fact that you became that upset over simply hearing of how well the relation between Miss Tendo and my son disproves your claim, in my opinion, that you have gotten over him."

"Okay. I'm not over him," the reprimanded teenager admitted with a hint of anger. "I mean, okay maybe technically I say I am, and I'm trying to admit the fact that he finally did choose Akane over me…"

The mother nodded her head slowly as she listened. "So like Mr. Tendo said, despite the fact that you claim to be friends with Akane you do still seem to have a lot of bitterness towards her. So bitter, in fact, that you are willing to kill her, possibly?"

Ukyo turned her head back to the matriarch, some awkwardness in her stare. "No!" she gasped in a short, soft breath. "I would never do that."

"You and Shampoo definitely seemed like you were intending to at the wedding to the less observant viewer," Nakoda informed the girl in a tone of mild disdain. "Tendo himself still to this day believes that was your intention since he did not see much of the event himself. I don't think I need to remind you that throwing live explosives in a small area with the large crowd of people that were not fighters is quite dishonorable."

"But…" Attempting to defend herself, the chef looked towards the woman with a pitiful pout. "I was so worried that you were going to force Akane on my Ranma honey. What was I supposed to do?!"

"Not what you did, I'm afraid," Nakoda bluntly answered as her tone became harsher. "You have to understand that there are many problems that you will face in your life. There is a good way to deal with them, and there is a bad way. From what I have seen of your actions, I'm sorry to say that you are very prone to dealing with things in very bad ways."

"So tell me what the hell I was supposed to do to stop the damn wedding!" Ukyo yelled as tears of rage flowed out. "I just found out, three hours from that bitch Nabiki that the stupid panda you have for a husband that's the cause of all my suffering and Tendo were planning on knocking Ranma honey unconscious, slapping a tuxedo on him, and having him marry Akane without anyone knowing! What the fuck was I supposed to do?! Just call up and ask them not to do it?! Say that I was his fiancée, too?! Ha! I'd just get some bullshit remark that 'the schools need to be united'!" Imitating Soun's voice with the quote, Ukyo continued spitting her acidic rave to the gentle woman attempting to open up her remark. "Newsflash! Ranma may not end up with me, but he was mine! I was promised, no, honor bound to him. You know what it's like being disowned when you're six years old?! When daddy just kicks you out of the house because he engaged you to the son of a thief?!"

"I will agree that we have an obligation to repay you for the pain that we have caused you…" Nakoda claimed once the furious teen stopped to take a breath.

"You bet you do!" Ukyo continued on her rant once she took her break, not allowing the woman continue her rant. "So, tell me what would have been a better way to stop the wedding when I heard that that I would loose my Ranma honey if I didn't do something and quick, cause there was no way I was going to just let him walk out of my life like that! I'd really like to tell me that cause…"

Nakoda held her hands up, shyly smiling while trying to get the girls attention. "Miss Kuonji, as I was about to say…"

"First off, while I admit that I was at the time pleased by the thought of the marriage, seeing as to how the two have just proclaimed their love for each other and my son was very handsome in the tuxedo he wore, it is most dishonorable to marry until the two partners deal with their outside relationships." After saying that, the Saotome matriarch gave a more compassionate and confused look to Ukyo. "If you were that upset, then why didn't you just tell me? I would have gladly cancelled the engagement if I knew he was engaged to other women."

"Well…" Stopping as she calmed her anger. "I… I didn't know you would have. I mean, last I remember the people in charge were Mr. Saotome and Tendo, and from what I know neither one's a prime example of honor when it comes to arranged engagements. How was I supposed to think you'd be any different? And even if you did, how was I supposed to think you had any power?"

"Then you should have gone directly to the two and not leave them alone until you made it perfectly clear that not only are they wrong to try to marry them against their own will, but that you will not allow them to simply do so and disavow the engagement that you have with him. That would have been a far more mature way to stop the wedding than… what you and Shampoo did."

"I didn't think of that," Ukyo shrugged, embarrassed by the inability to argue against what she was told. "I guess I really should have thought that out a little better."

"Precisely what I've been trying to tell you," Nakoda pointed out as she became more reprimanding. "From what I have seen of you, I hate to say it but you have proven to me that despite your success in living independently, you are rather lacking in tact when it comes to solving your problems. I've always warned Akane about that but it seems to me that you are a far worse case. Understandable given the rather difficult life you have lived, but if you are to ever find a man you will need to learn to be more patient and be able to think before you act. And I also know that it is very difficult and that you have heard it before, but whether you like it or not you'd be best to see people other than my son. Whether you want to accept it or not, my son loves Akane and Akane loves my son."

"What do you mean by that?!" Ukyo asked, quite offended. "I love him, too!"

"Quite the contrary, the feelings you have for him seem more like an unhealthy schoolgirl infatuation." Nokaoa pointed out as bluntly as the demure mother figure could. "I'm sorry, but with the way I have heard you manipulated him and the trouble you knowingly caused him, it would be rather difficult to say you honestly love him. If anything, both you and Shampoo seem to feel that my son is a prize to be won, and that sort of attitude is not something you have towards the person who you stay with for the rest of your life. Akane would never have resorted to the sort of low blows that you two have resorted to."

The chef lowered her eyes I an indignant anger. "She lives with him, and with a whole family that would act as if we're the bad guys no matter what we did because we want him too! Both me and Shampoo have just as much of a claim, so could someone just explain to me why we're the bad guys?"

"Because while Akane has shown nothing but sisterly companionship to you two, despite the fact that you were competition for her, you two have returned the kindness by bullying the poor girl, calling her names and even attacking her. Not to mention that I am aware of the fact that both of you already have made plans for your life that would involve my son living a lifestyle that as a martial artist's mother I cannot allow. Akane, who has a claim equally as valid as either of you do, has no such plans. I'm sorry, but if I knew that my husband was going to engage my son with a girl who would use him as a waiter for her business I would never have allowed him to take him on that training trip, especially hearing the way that you have treated someone who has shown you great devotion, this Kontasu I've heard of. My son already had an engagement to his good friend Tendo that they would easily allow him to be a man among men, helping to spread the knowledge of his art."

"But I'm still his fiancée. He promised that he would take care of me." It was obvious that Ukyo was breaking down due to the lack of true defenses she had left.

"And as I said I agree that we have a responsibility to take care of you, which is part of the reason why I have forgiven your many dishonorable acts." Laying a letter on the table, Nakoda pushed it to the guest. "I have discussed the situation with your father. He has sent me this letter as proof. Why don't you read it? I believe it would be best to hear this from family."

Ukyo accepted the letter, noticing that the mailing address as exactly where she used to live. Unfolding the letter inside, she looked at the information on it.

_My dear daughter,_

_I can't say how sorry I am about the mistake I made by engaging you to the son of that lout Saotome, and how I got so carried away and disowned you the way that I did. I know what you're probably thinking. You probably don't want me to be getting involved with your life and trying to solve your problems after the trouble my foolishness caused you, but Mrs. Saotome, who I am sure that you have already talked to by the time you receive this letter, has called me and insisted that I helped her deal with the situation in a way that would not hurt your honor, and that whether or not the engagement is continued she would in her own way take responsibility for your well-being._

_Keep in mind that while I am amazed by the apparent success you have made for yourself in the family art of okonomyaki, owning a restaurant that has been able to raise a living income at your young age, I am at the same time disgusted by the acts that I was told you committed during your stay at this Nerinma town. So much so, in fact, that I actually told Mrs. Saotome that she could refuse any responsibility for your well-being. You're very lucky that she seems to be very gentle and forgiving and said that she wanted to do so whether it was her responsibility to or not, and seemed fairly optimistic that with enough parental care she would be able to help you become a better person. All I have to say is that that she must be a true saint if she was willing to stay with her husband and be willing to be nice to you despite your actions. I don't think I would have been able to do so if I was in her position._

_I suppose that it's understandable that you would grow up to be an unstable and violent person given what you went through for the last ten years, so I guess that's why she was willing to forgive you the way she has. We both agreed to break the engagement between you and Saotome since it ultimately only caused you trouble and it is obvious that he already has a fiancée, but she has convinced the principal of your high school to take full parental responsibility, so you do not have to revert to the quest of death and still keep your claim as a member of the Kuonji clan. It's the least I can do to make up for the pain I caused you. I hope you didn't seriously consider the possibility of having to choose between one of those two._

_Once again, I can't express my guilt for the hell I'm sure this all put you through. I know that this Kuonchi Kuno will do what he can to raise you for the best. My only question is whether or not he will be able to undo the damage that all this time you have spent pretending to be a boy. Make sure that you treat these people who have volunteered to take care of you with the utmost respect, because they have been exceptionally forgiving to claim that you deserve this generosity._

_Best regards,_

_Your father_

Ukyo gently placed the paper on the table, paralyzed as her entire energy was spent trying to understand exactly what was being said in the letter. Nakoda patiently watched as the new stepdaughter of hers was engaged in thought, waiting for her to make say something.

The disowned chef rubbed her temple as she began to really understand the implications. "So I guess I should tell this friend from Osaka that I don't need to stay with him since I can still work at my restaurant," she finally sighed.

"Well, that's true that you will be staying here in Nerinma, but I do think that you should close your restaurant. I know that I'm asking a lot out of you but I feel that it's necessary for me to concentrate on your bridal training. When I went to your high school to speak to your principal, he told me that you rejected his offer to engage you to his son, Tatiwaki." Some hint of anger was not evident in the matriarch's voice. "Considering the fact that it was obvious that the engagement between you and my son was clearly about to be negligible I don't see the logic behind your action. May I ask why you did not accept the engagement? The feelings this boy of his seem very deep, considering the fact that he has taken a week long training trip in hope that he will be able to woo you."

"I didn't know what to do! This is a really big change for me! He may like me but I hardly even know him!"

"But as a woman, it is your duty to accept an engagement," Nakoda almost nagged the girl. "Especially considering the fact that the Kuno family is one of the most well-to-do and powerful clans in this town, there was no reason for you to reject such an offer from them."

"I didn't know what to do at the time!" Ukyo shrugged. "I was so confused!"

"Which is another reason that I think you are in some need of some sort of parental guidance," the matriarch scolded Ukyo. "Now that he has adopted you I told Principal Kuno you have accepted the vow. From now on as long as you live in their house, you are the stepbrother and fiancée of Tatiwaki Kuno."

Ukyo nodded her head, remembering the note her father wrote her. She continually reminded herself that the forgiveness Ranma's mother was giving her was more than worth dealing with that sort of overbearing attitude she always watched Ranma complain about.

"While I am your godmother and you are living with his family, I expect to see you spend a significant amount of time around him. Please note that I am aware that he is a very lonely and confused person and the moment I hear of you abuse him in any way, the engagement will be annulled and as much as I would hate to do it I would be forced to disown you. Happosai has recommended that he gives you the moxibustion pressure point, and I agree with him that it is the best idea until you better learn to control your temper. And I will have to warn you that I will be well aware how you treat him as I have asked his sister Kodachi to give me weekly reports on anything she sees. I understand that a lot you have a low opinion of her, but she happens to care very deeply about her brother and I happen to relate very well with her."

Ukyo couldn't help but to feel deeply hurt by the constant honest, nevertheless still harsh putdowns she was hearing. "You really think that I'm that bad of a person, don't you?"

Nakoda sucked her lips in as she paused, thinking of how to say what she wanted to. "While I don't know you well enough to really say, from what I have seen you are not what I would call a BAD person, per say. In fact I have to say that you do seem decent enough outside of this chase after my son or looking after your family business. Unhinged is more appropriate. That's part of the reason why I feel that it would be best to relieve you of the stress of your business. You can still cook okonomyaki for friends, but I never want to catch you doing so to make profit. I must say that I have heard of the way you treated this Kontasu person you have living with you and I must say that if your business is going to do that to an otherwise good girl such as yourself then I ask as your godmother that you immediately cease." She placed her hand on the table as she continued to sternly look the girl in the eyes. "My first and foremost concern is that you learn to control your temper, and Principal Kuno agrees that even after your week's in school suspension that you go after school to anger management treatment. You may have lived like a man before, but under Kuno's roof you are a woman. My job is to raise you to be as I would call it a 'woman among women'. That means that you do not jump to conclusions and attack friends, destroy people's property, threaten people who are not martial artists, and most of all, you treat your fiancée or husband the way you would want him to treat you."

_Of course we all know how that helped you with your man don't we._

"And it's okay for Akane to bully Ranma?" Ukyo asked with confused anger.

"Akane has actually matured quite a lot since the last time I've seen her; not only in controlling her anger but in her cooking as well. Either way, I have to disagree that you would be any better if you lived with him. I'm aware that you… have… hit him many times before."

It was unbelievable to the ronin Kuonji just how much the woman knew about her. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the thoughts of just how little she would get away with.

"Speaking of Akane, I am aware that you have on multiple times attacked her just as you have today. I am going to let the entire Tendo family and my son know that they are never to leave her alone with you unsupervised, and that if anyone ever sees you doing it, they will immediately tell me and I will have Mr. Kuno immediately disown you." The cold stare of the matriarch warned Ukyo that she was dead serious about the threat of disowning her. "I also will tell both my son and Akane that I want him to keep his distance away from you until you seem to be making progress. I highly recommend that you find a new group of friends."

"I understand," the new daughter of Nakoda's nodded.

"I hope you do for your sake," Nakoda coldly informed her. "I hope I don't need to remind you just how much thin ice you are standing on as it is. I'm trying to offer you a better life not because I am honor bound to do so, since as your father said I'm not, but because I do feel sorry for you and that it would be irresponsible of us to let you leave and take your anger out on innocent people somewhere else. That being said though, if you continue to prove to us that you are a person of no honor or compassion that pity I feel will disappear and you will find yourself a ronin again, except that you will have the strength zapping Moxibustion on you. Finally, I must warn you that you will, for now at least, find that the Tendo household will react to my forgiveness with hostility. Both Grandfather Happosai and his new disciple Qin in particular I fear may attempt to turn Mr. Tendo and my husband against you. Don't expect to be welcomed by them, at least not until you prove that your attitude has improved."

"Kodachi invited us to discuss the engagement agreement tonight. I want you to be on your best behavior. I understand that she was once a bitter rival of yours, which I cannot allow now that you are her brother's fiancée and you will be living with her. I also know that you have two people living with you. I suppose she feels sorry about that incident involving the gift I gave to Akane before, so she has volunteered to let them stay at her home. Why don't you go back and get your belongings and help Kontasu do the same?"

The Nekohanten was dimly lit as the barren, wide room that used to be the elegant dining hall where a teenage girl sat on the floor in the corner, staring idly at the only source of light from the window. Hugging her legs together and laying her head on her knees, the generally bright beauty of her face was darkened slightly by the grim, emotionless stare. All of her face's muscles were completely immobilized by the sedation incenses that her great grandmother continuously forced on her since the disastrous results of picking up the new supposed son-in-law. The ironic thing was that the sedation, which many people would call abuse, was actually for her own good. It was not only to keep her from thinking too hard of the prospect of certain death once she came back to her homeland, but also from leaving and reacting violently towards one of the "obstacles", which would surely do nothing but make the future punishment worse.

The friction under the front door was echoed throughout the room as it was opening, and the bright light coming from it revealed a silhouette of the tiny lady Shampoo lived with.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for what I've done, but I don't want to make a bad situation worse than it already is," Cologne mumbled as she walked through. "And I must say that you are truly best to stay a vegetable during the rest of your stay here. Especially considering the foolish ally Happy has found."

Even if she wasn't particularly fond of Mousse, she couldn't help but to feel pity for the birdbrain, knowing full well what the most likely psychological side effects were of the pills that Qin gave him. After the experience, he was lucky to have a sound enough mind to hear about and mourn Shampoo's death.

"I suppose I should have stuck with the laced pork buns," she sighed while staring at what she would soon loose as a result of her mistakes. "It would have been easier."

It was now hours after the successful plotting; the master and student returned to the house while the other housemates had just left to Nakoda at her apartment, who had just called asking for them to come. While Qin peacefully read the textbook he brought with him that day, Happosai continued ironing his underwear until the phone outside rang.

As it continued to ring again, the old man turned to his student who closed the book and left the room. As a click outside ceased the ringing, Qin was heard politely greeting the person on the other side, repeatedly saying "yes" while responding to them. He finally hung the phone as he finished saying "Very well. We will be there" and then returned to his master's room, smiling warmly as his roommate looked up. "Mrs. Saotome has called to ask that you use the Moxibustion technique on Ukyo. Akane will be by any minute to bring us there."

Happosai nodded in glee while putting away his iron. "So, she agreed, has she? I knew she would see would see Ukyo as a threat if we could get her to attack Akane." His face contorted into restrained anger. "But what I want to know why you didn't restrain her so that Akane wasn't hurt. You know you easily could have, seeing the way she reacted to the threat you gave her."

Dropping his head to an angle, Qin narrowed his face in disdain from the reprimand. "I was assuming that Akane was a martial artist and would be able to defend herself. I'm sorry, but I don't interrupt a fight between fighters, especially seeing as I don't consider myself one. You as one yourself should know that it is most insulting for another to do that."

"Such a good girl. It's sad to watch her endanger herself with those delusions," Happosai sighed. "As a disciple of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts part of your responsibility is to make sure that you protect Akane from those ruffians when it is not within Ranma's abilities. Please do keep that in mind."

"I'll do it because you told me to, but it is a logic I disagree with. If she is that weak, she should either let one of the stronger girls have him or train until she can defeat them, not depend on someone else to do so for her," Qin stated in a cold, disgusted tone that was rare for him to speak in. "The weak is sadly the prey for the strong and is there for entirely one purpose, to be their slave. If one doesn't like it then they need to train and increase their strength."

Happosai couldn't help but to feel disgust from hearing the statement. "I'm very upset that you feel that way. Defending the weak is the entire purpose of a martial artist."

"In a way I suppose, like the way a farmer defends his cattle," the Chinese boy smirked darkly. "You defend them from the outside world, and in return they serve your every whim. A fighter's purpose is to please their master, which is the only reason I will defend Akane." Giving an evil smile, he shrugged as he walked back in. "Although, I will find this ceremony today quite entertaining. That Ukyo girl was being most annoying today, so I will enjoy watching her become utterly defenseless."

"If you're planning on attacking her in her weakened state don't even think about it," the lecherous sensei harshly demanded the rebellious student. "Mrs. Saotome claimed responsibility for Ukyo's well being. She's basically part of the family. Besides," Happosai paused as he smirked sadistically. "She's living unsupervised with the Kuno's. You don't know them like I do. Even when the boy isn't around, Kodachi is one of her many enemies. It's like I said – the best part of my revenge is we don't have to lift a finger."

"I do hope that this Kuno family is as difficult to live with as you claim they are. It would be a great shame to see our work result in her simply living in a rich family and happily ever after." Hearing a knock on the door downstairs, Qin walked away. "I assume that that is Akane. It is time."

Akane could not help to feel uncomfortable, walking on the sidewalk as the two silent others behind her followed her step. Neither one talked the entire walk down. She was hoping that the two normally relatively friendly housemates of hers would help take her mind off the disheartening thought of her supposed enemy having the same horror that caused Ranma to almost loose everything that was important to him happen to her.

She knew that everything that all the events going on today were all a big master plan of theirs. How could she not see that it was a conspiracy against Ukyo and Mousse? During their walk back from school her classmate couldn't help but to bring up the incident she had last night with Happosai, not to mention the way Qin was purposefully doing what he could to irritate both of them throughout the entire match. But the strange thing was she still agreed with what they were going to do. It was obvious that Ukyo's temper was quite unstable, and using this extreme but effective measure on any of the fiancées before was something she honestly hoped for in the darker recesses of her mind. It would make it a lot safer for her to walk outside. It just didn't seem right. As much as she didn't like the three other girls at times, she would never wish to make them completely venerable to attacks from other enemies of theirs. She didn't even want to see Shampoo one day come by a bitter rival from before and have her killed off when she would have survived had she had her strength.

Akane looked back at the other two and decided that it was time to get answers. "Hey guys, tell me what you have against those two. What did they ever do to you anyways?"

"Ukyo attacked you completely unprovoked in case you haven't forgotten," Happosai stated in his rarely serious, almost respectable tone. "She is a clear threat to your well being, and must be dealt with accordingly."

"I know there's more to it," she scolded them. "Why don't you two just admit that you're not so much worried about my well being as much as just the fact that you have some petty little grudge against those two and now you have Ukyo exactly where you want her?"

"That is part of it," Qin interjected, "but you must admit that our plans benefit you. I have heard plenty of things about these girls you deal with, and I am aware that they have at times even attempted to murder you."

"She's not the worst of them, you know," Akane scolded the black mage in calm anger. "If you're really concerned about keeping me safe you'd be doing this to Shampoo."

_I already have my plans for that Amazon bitch. You don't have to worry about her. Trust me._

"Yes, Shampoo is the Amazon brat that lives here, is it not? I'll consider dealing with her soon enough," Qin scoffed. "Either way, you should be at least grateful that my goals and yours interplay."

Akane flipped as she heard Qin's vicious remark "My goals don't involve crippling, killing, or otherwise hurting other people!"

"Well maybe you should reconsider those goals, considering that they would be more than willing to do so to you. You yourself are not able to challenge them, am I correct? But I'm assuming that Saotome is."

Unnerved by the possibility she thought the Chinese boy was implying, Akane shivered to herself. "Yeah. He can."

"If he really loved you he would have sent all three of them to their funeral if they continued to be such a bother," Qin shrugged. "Yet as far as I can see, he not only lets them live but to continue to be a massive nuisance and even at times life threatening for you. What do you think that says about his devotion when he allows such people to be alive?"

"He couldn't hurt a fly! Is that so wrong?"

"If he's willing to have you die for that ideology but not them then I suppose that he loves them more than he loves you," Qin informed her with cynicism.

Beginning to loose some of her restraint, Akane came to a full stop and turned back, angrily bringing a fist to her chest. "He's not 'willing' to have anyone die! You know, my first thought of you was that you were mature and smart, but now I just think you're a jerk! No one has to die! Just because someone makes you angry gives you no right to! That's what Shampoo always used to say, 'obstacles is for killing'! You're no better I guess!"

"But I'm sorry to say that such idealistic thinking is not applicable in these situations," Happosai's servant claimed. "There are awful people in this world, people who if not stopped, will destroy your happiness, sometimes simply for the sake of entertaining themselves. Use such soft logic on those types, and they will use it against you the chance they get. That Ukyo girl is most lucky that your family is being so soft on her. Make sure you tell her that."

"Soft?! Excuse me, but taking her ability to defend herself and handing her over to one of the biggest perverts I know isn't exactly what I would call soft! It's extreme! Besides, it's your fault too for saying I forced myself on Ranma! You should be punished, too!"

Happosai stood between the two teenagers, pushing an arm towards each one. "Akane, Qin, that's enough out of both of you! I came out here to see Mrs. Saotome, not watch you two bicker with each other." Unwilling to anger his master, and bored with the argument anyways, Qin gave a bored hum and stood still. Akane, however, evidently still had a bone to pick about the current situation.

"I'm not going to stop talking until I finish saying what I want to, and you're going to make sure you listen!" Akane informed the old man. "You two are just as responsible for Ukyo attacking me as she is! Did you tell Qin to tell her that we kissed?! Am I just a pawn that you can put in danger for your schemes? That's not protecting me!"

"I do apologize for that," Happosai sighed apologetically to the Tendo daughter in the most professional way possible. "I will have you know that it was no intention of mine for you to be hurt in any way in the process." Turning his head to the other youngling, the master became angrier. "I was assuming that Qin would have protected you if you seemed unable to do so yourself. But it seems he felt that was against his honor code to help a fellow fighter."

"You shouldn't have been planning on making her attack me in the first place."

"She would have found out later on and attacked you anyways, maybe even telling Shampoo," the old man argued. "I'm well aware that when those two work together, they can be quite ruthless, not to mention the fact that they honestly are delusional enough to think that you are the one that is forcing yourself on Ranma." Nodding his head in a sad disappointment, he continued as he calmed down. "Imagine, sweet Akane, that one day you're walking down the street at night, the day that you and Ranma had just come home from a date. You two have a good time, have a good dinner, maybe when you go home doing a little… well… but the point is that then from out of the bushes Ukyo appears, and says some insane accusation again that you forced yourself on her Ranma honey before. She would probably try to finish you off in retribution, keeping in mind that this is in a secluded park where no one can hear you. And don't for a moment try to tell me that she wouldn't. You know as well as anyone else what both of them have proven they are capable of doing. I only did it to make sure that if they were going to lash out on you that you would at least be protected."

It wasn't usual for Akane to feel anything but disgust for that saintly look; seeming hurt that someone thought the worst of him. For some reason though, maybe because he almost had a point of how potentially lethal the other girls really could be, she just couldn't help but to feel that for once the wicked old man was honestly doing what he was for her own good. "But still, that's not the real reason you're doing it. And there are other ways. We could try talking to them, and coming to a deal."

"That would have been the ideal situation, but as I said none of them are going to be willing to rationalize. It is a martial artist's duty to protect the weak, and all three of them have proven that they are willing to endanger and even actively attempt to kill noncombatants. If that's the sort of attitude that they have, what makes you think that they will comply with any sort of agreement if they cannot do so for such a basic rule of the warrior code?" Walking past her, Happosai watched Akane sigh in defeat. "They're expecting us to be there any minute. Akane, I hope you understand why we are doing this. It's for your own good. Let's go already."

Akane knew that it was not worth arguing anymore, so she simply followed Happosai as Qin did as well. Maybe Ukyo will be good, she told herself mentally. If she does, maybe everyone will stop being so mean to her.

Akane's optimism wasn't entirely incorrect. It was true that the mentioned classmate and harem sharer of hers wasn't currently clawing away at everyone else in the room, but "behave" still wasn't the correct word for her behavior. Both Genma and Soun made sure to sit on the opposite corner, each with a fair amount of bruises from a "talk" with her a few minutes ago, of the kitchen room to her while the looked away from the stare of homicide from the girl sitting by the table, Nakoda and Akane's sisters sitting on the other side of the table, watching the scene passively.

"I do hope that Grandfather Happosai comes soon," Kasumi sighed while watching the girl she usually thought to be so sweet be so incensed. "Poor Ukyo's been waiting for so long."

"I don't think you should talk," Nabiki smirked. "She'll bite your head off."

In retaliation for the comment made by the Tendo sister, Ukyo turned her head back to the two daughters of one of the men, the fiery wrath on her face calming down, but still threatening while narrowing her eyes at the source of annoying sarcasm.

Noticing the anger of her new half-daughter, Nakoda began tapping her finger on the table to get her attention. "Ukyo, may I remind you that your behavior is most unladylike?" the mediator of the spiteful girl reprimanded her. "Nabiki is a guest in my house. But I do agree Nabiki. That comment was out of line."

"Mrs. Saotome's right, Ukyo," Kasumi reminded the tomboyish chef. "You're usually such a nice girl. This isn't like you at all."

She thinks anyone's nice, doesn't she, Ukyo thought. She could be having a death match with Akane and the girl would merrily laugh and say that we're both such good friends. Maybe she's better off that way.

"You're engaged to Kuno now," the Tendo housekeeper explained to the girl. "If you keep acting like a boy he won't like you."

"I don't think Kuno would mind too much," Nabiki mentioned with in reassurance. "In case you forgot he got off from our sis knocking him unconscious every day. Ukyo would be the perfect girl for him."

"I already beat your daddy up, I can sure as hell take you out," Ukyo smirked. "You get a high off good beatings?"

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" Soun warned her while standing up despite the hideous face. "That's bullying the weak! Have you no honor?!"

The hateful chef hissed at Mr. Tendo much like a cat. "Honor, honor honor! I went through hell because stupid panda man here had no honor! Don't go telling me what's honorable and dishonorable or maybe I need to introduce your face to the floor a little better! And you…" Standing out of her chair, Ukyo pointed a menacing finger towards Nabiki who simply stared at the tip. "Don't go pissing us off again, you miserly little snot! I'm sure that at home you can get away with whatever shit you do, but I won't take it! I don't care if you're not a combatant! You ever take advantage of me like you did, I'll beat the hell out of you!"

"I thought I told you to sit down," Nakoda reminded Ukyo in an upset but restrained manner. "Sit down!" It was a shame to Nakoda that such a beautiful looking young woman, dressed in the same girls' uniform that a sweet girl like Akane did on a regular basis had such an ugly personality.

"I have a bone to pick with Nabiki and I'm not sitting down until I do it!"

"You've picked enough bones for the day," Nakoda claimed in a harsher voice. "Do as I say right now or I will be forced to disown you."

Nabiki stared at the finger in front of her with a dumb poker face, not touching it. "Go on, Ukyo. You said you have something to say."

"Oh, so little miss heartless bitch wants to hear what she did wrong, huh?" Ukyo's face contorted to a bitter, acidic smile. "I don't like you. Frankly, I'm fed up with the way you keep taking advantage of the crap all of us have to put up with, making everything worse than it already is! We all would have been better off with you ended up dead when you were making Ranma a slave!"

Nakoda was really becoming angry with the rebellious new goddaughter of hers. She was much like Kasumi despite the clearly odd ideas of manliness, unable to ever show the least bit of anger. That was why everyone paused to stare at her when her hand slammed onto the table, vibrating the cups of tea still on it. Standing up, and with an amazing strength that no one imagined possible, she pushed Ukyo's face towards her and gave her a hateful glare that would impress even herself or Shampoo. Even the irate spatula girl paused in shock as she found herself staring into the scary glare. She had no choice but to stay in that pose, waiting for the older woman to express her newfound fury in words. Finally, she saw the other's lips open.

"I was being generous because I felt sorry for you," the matriarch bellowed, "but I suppose that was not the best option! If you ever threaten my daughter in laws again, I won't disown you, I will make you commit sekkupu! You're a martial artist! You're supposed to protect the weak, not bully them! Do you understand?!" Not getting the response that she was expecting from the girl, she raised her voice even more. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!" Still not getting a response she pushed Ukyo back. Her face became much colder, calmer anger as she stared at her.

"You have proven completely unable to use your strength in a way that benefits anyone but yourself. There is no way that I will allow you to leave with it and endanger any more people. The only choice you have now is to behave yourself until Happosai gives you the Moxibustion and be honorably engaged, or keep acting the way you are and loose any sort of honor and become a ronin. And don't think for a moment that that killing me and running away will do any good. Do that and Happosai and Qin will follow you to make sure to take your strength." Backing away, she continued to give the brave, stern look to the girl. "I would prefer you to sit down and behave personally, because I always find it a great shame to watch someone destroy their honor. But if your need to continue this desire for rash, dangerous behavior, you will have to kill me before you leave."

The rest of the room dropped their jaws in shock at the bold, brash statement made by the meek housewife. Nabiki was the first one to get out of her shock, making her warning to the woman. "Uh, Mrs. Saotome, I wouldn't recommend doing that if I were you. She just might do it. I mean, she tried to hit Akane with a bomb that could have killed Ranma. Not to mention that I heard of the innocent bystanders that evidently got hurt in her first fight with Ranma. Come to think of it, you'd make a great super hero. Today on the next exciting episode of Super Spatula Girl, Super Spatula Girl saves the day again, defeating the wicked old woman whose cat walked in front of Ranma. That would be such a big hit."

As the Kuonji girl vibrated her lobster pink face with a look a cross between anger and sadness, a tear coming from her eyes. In her furious rage, Ukyo pushed the woman out of her way, causing her to fly into the counter and barely catching herself before her head was painfully coming into a forceful contact with sharp corner. With the annoying hag out of her way, the enraged teenager slammed her knee onto the table, lunging her thumbs violently into the other's Adam's apple. "So you think you're a joker, huh? Think you're really funny!" Ukyo grinned evily as she watched the cocky grin go off of the other girl's face, replaced with a look of fear. "Not laughing now, are we? Not when I could kill you with just one little movement of my thumb!" Pressing harder, everyone noticed as Nabiki's face began to grow purple. Deaf to everyone's pleas for her to stop, Ukyo continued to strangle the Tendo daughter. Soun and Genma tried their best to push off the enraged chef's arms. Unfortunately for them, it was soon discovered just how their old age was no match for the brute strength possessed by the seemingly frail girlish body.

"Get off of my daughter this instant!" Soun furiously wailed to the girl. "How can you call yourself a martial artist when you bully the weak?!"

"Shut up, asshole! Like you know a fucking thing about honor!"

Amid the chaos, the people didn't pay attention to the door to the apartment slam open and the powerful footsteps crunching the carpet, louder as the sources approached them, and Ukyo only taking note of the chance when her entire spine suddenly sent an electric pulse throughout her body as a result of the burst of heat in the middle of her back, causing her to take her deathly grip off of Nabiki while she screamed in anger.

Kasumi took care of her younger sister who was currently shocked from the experience, panting as her wind passage was opened again. Hugging her sister in a comforting embrace, she looked over to Nakoda at the table counter, a look of shock and anger like never seen on the gentle wife. Next to her stood Qin and Akane, the former with a disdainful but restrained frown and the later with a look of anger that she always remembered her youngest sister reserving for the less deserving fiancée of hers. Finally, she watched Happosai do a back flip off of Ukyo's back and jumped off of the table.

"Akane was trying to tell us to be optimistic that your behavior would improve!" the old man spoke to the person he just singed using his pipe. "She was telling me right when we got into this apartment that maybe we shouldn't be too harsh on you! And three seconds after she tells me that I hear Nabiki gaggling and everyone yelling for you to not kill her!"

"In one day, in one day you tried to kill both of my sisters!" Kasumi scowled at the girl currently held in place by her father and Mr. Saotome. "I used to think so highly of you! I thought that you were a good cook, and that you were so friendly and always happy! How could I have been so wrong?!"

"It seems that she is quite competent in giving a veneer appearance of kindness," Nakoda calmly informed the group, coldly staring at Ukyo. "It's unfortunate for her that it seems to have failed in the long run."

_The crickets chirped throughout the dark, starlit sky night while the village slept while only a few of the huts had the bright light of lanterns or fires still around them. The only person still outside that late night was a white robed six year old boy, wearing glasses a half inch thick, currently sitting down and looking over the paper that he was given. He had no idea exactly why he was going through this, or just exactly what it was that compelled him. Ever since this morning when that girl rescued him, he couldn't help but to think about her, and whenever he did his heart suddenly bounced within him._

_After a few hours since then, after three discomforting hours of sitting and thinking over, he officially decided that he was going to see the girl again, and make sure that she understood his feelings for her. For whatever reason, he just knew that that girl who saved him today was going to be his "that". In all honesty, he didn't know what to do if she rejected him. That was the reason he had such a hard time deciding whether he was willing to take the risk or not._

_When he asked his mother about who Xuan Pu was, she was almost angry with her son for not realizing who it was. She was the great granddaughter of one of the highest elders, Kul Lon, and by far the best fighter in his age group. When he told her that he thought he loved the girl, his mother became sad while telling him to forget about her. When he asked her why, she just said he was best to forget about her. Boys like him didn't end up with strong girls like her. They ended up with strong boys from out of the village. She even said that she would punish him if she ever caught him being around her. He didn't care if she didn't want him to though. He was going to meet this girl, and he was going to get her to fall in love with him._

_  
You can't be out here! Boys aren't supposed to be outside when it's dark out! _

_Mousse looked up from his paper when he heard the feminine, childish voice that he was hoping was speaking to him. The girl ran over to him, seemingly angry. It was going to make things a lot harder if she was mad at him, so he decided that it would be best to try to get her in a good mood. Oh, sorry. It's just that I heard that this was the best way for me to see you. I just wanted to talk with you. _

_ Talk with me when it's morning, the girl demanded him while pointing to the huts. My big sister will be really mad at you if she sees you out. _

_ But, I really want to talk to you! _

_Knowing that one of the older and less forgiving tribe members could come by any minute, and were likely to kick the boy out at the slightest offense, Xuan Pu decided that it was for his own good to be more forceful with the idiot. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him, kicking him in the rear end, and yelling at him to get up._

_ Get up now! I'll talk with you tomorrow! _

_ But please! Let me talk! _

_ Now! The angry girl yelled into his face while causing him to roll a good foot down the cliff with her aggressive shove. Go away before you get in trouble! She grabbed his wrist and continued to drag him down the hill until he picked himself up, and when he did she pointed down to the huts, violently hissing at him. You know you're not supposed to be out here! Go home, stupid boy! _

_Noticing that she was dead serious and that it was rather unlikely he was going to change her mood Mu Tsu finally decided to go by her demands and run._

_She hated him, he thought to herself as he run away. After all that effort to get her to like him, she hated him. His heart stopped bouncing in the way that it did the whole day since he first met her, and he couldn't help but notice it do the opposite. Rather than beat uncontrollably, it froze. It froze and died. He snuck back home, relieved that his parents were currently asleep and light sleepers. He did not need to be punished anymore to feel bad. He walked over to his bed, wondering of the futility of trying to sleep any before tomorrow. Mother warned him not to get too attached to the girl because she would break her heart. Maybe that was the painful feeling he was having._

_He did try to sleep some that night, but to no avail. He couldn't help but to feel horrified by the thought of that girl hating him so much. He didn't have any real friends, and that girl for whatever reason was being nice to him today. Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her friendship. Those were the thoughts that circled throughout his mind the whole night, and it was no wonder why he woke up the next day with every bit of energy zapped from him. Not that it would matter if he was tired. His mind was still too haywire from his thoughts to really notice his exhaustion._

_He could understand how his mom thought he was sick when she saw him that morning. When he looked in the mirror later his eyes he seriously wondered whether or not the beating that bully gave him before was more serious than he thought. They were wrapped by a hideous streak of black and blue the whites of them were webbed with shot blood vessels. He seriously thought that he looked like one of the monsters from the poems the elders told him about._

_It didn't matter, though. Even if the grass seemed to ripple underneath him like a lake, even if he almost told his mom to make sure she pay the taxes to the dragon of the darkness flame when he was leaving, he had to go on with the day. Even when he put his glasses on, his head was barely able to keep from toppling over, sometimes causing the spectacles to fall from his face. It was amazing that despite the fact that his head felt like someone just pressed their knuckles directly into his temple for hours that he somehow managed to think of how much he needed to see that girl again, and even walk without crashing into anything._

_It was perplexing to him the way he somehow managed to see better than he ever could before. Whenever his glasses fell off, somehow his vision seemed to actually improve. He could actually notice the objects that he saw around them._

_He walked on, trying to just find any place that he could sit in peace, where either no one or Xuan Pu would find him. He had to find a place to think. Looking around the area he reached in his aimless walk, he decided that under the tree on that the hill was the best place. Laying on the cool grass below it, he stared at the mesh of green leaves above him, the rays of sun coming through it stinging his eyes._

_Of course, he completely forgot what he was out here to think about. He just knew that it was about some girl. Was he going on a date with her? Was he running away from someone what was trying to beat him up and break his glasses?_

_It would have been nice to know what was going on. It was too bad that he blacked out before thinking much more about it._

When he finally awoken from his sleep, Mousse found himself staring up to the bland glow of a fluorescent ceiling light. His eyes were tucked deep into the sockets, causing him pain that no human should ever have to deal with. Not to mention that for some indescribable reason he woke up with the sudden want to cry, like he just found out that everyone important to him had died and he just found out. His entire body began to vibrate as the sudden surge of negative emotions pumped throughout his blood, letting it know that he was supposed to be depressed.

He had no idea why he was this way, which was the most unnerving part. Last thing he remembered, he was challenging Ranma, using the pills that that Qin person gave to him. He remembered that he suddenly blacked out the moment he used the larger red pill that he was given just before the fight. All he knew was that it was painful when he used the original green ones first. For whatever reason, he felt a need to kill anything in his path. That was nothing compared to the sudden surge of pain that exploded throughout his body the moment he swallowed that damned Bloodlust Pill.

Even though the pain only lasted for a matter of seconds, it was still so terrible while it lasted. The last thing he remembered, he could have sworn that all of his vital organs exploded.

_Maybe Ukyo was right. Whatever Qin gave me, it did more harm than it did good._

The most depressing thought was that Ranma probably won despite all that anyways. After all, it was Ranma Saotome here. You don't defeat him. Besides, even if he did win using artificial strength, that old woman would do anything she could to make sure that he would never end up with Shampoo. After all, didn't she just decide that Ryoga was going to marry her if Ranma didn't? Hence the reason that he came up with the disturbing but true deduction – he went through all that for nothing.

He always swore since the first day he met her that he would get Shampoo to love him. In all honesty, as cold as she may have treated him all his life, he always told himself that he had to do whatever it took to get her to treat him better because if the day comes that it truly seems hopeless that she would ever be his, if the day comes that he had truly lost all hope to achieve the goal that he spent all of his live attempting to reach, he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do.

And for some reason there was this voice inside of him that just kept nagging him, telling him that it was in his best interests to start thinking.

"I never did stand a chance at getting Shampoo to love me," the bedridden dark weapons expert murmured wistfully. "She hates me. She always hated me. Like the sun will always rise and fall."

The door creaked open and as it closed, he could easily sense and hear someone walking towards him. It was a shame that he could not greet them first, seeing as to how he was unable to even see who the blur was on his side.

"Are you okay, Mousse?" the new person inside asked in a familiar feminine voice, except that it was in a tone of coldness that he was not used to from the individual he placed the voice on.

"Oh, Kontasu." Mousse gave a warm smile to the figure now that he could pin a familiar name on it. "I'm okay, I guess."

"Are you? Please do be honest." The myopic boy was taken aback by the hint of seriousness that was seemingly unfathomable for the docile and naïve Kunochi that he remembered living with for the last couple days while he was approaching the bed. "That pill Qin gave you. I had suspicions about it when I heard its name. I knew that you shouldn't have accepted that pill. I looked at some of the books you brought with you after the fight, and I tried to read about this Bloodlust Pill." Kontasu's voice softened as he continued, more like a concerned mother than the usual clueless, lovable male waitress. "They destroy you from the inside. They make you remember all of the bad memories that you thought you forgot, and use how sad you are to increase your battle aura."

"So I guess that's why I feel so miserable?" Mousse sighed as he looked back up, a pained expression on his face. "I can't explain this feeling I have. It's like, I feel like I want to cry, for no good reason. I don't know why I'm so sad." As a soft sliver of liquid accumulated to the end of his eyes, he hissed a pained gulp of air. "I have no idea what's going on. I'm just so depressed, and I don't know why. I have no idea what's happening to me!"

"You see what I mean?" Kontasu asked with compassion. "That's why me and Miss Ukyo didn't want you to use those pills. We were worried about you." A frustrated breath came from the ninja. "Please, sir Mousse. I know from past experience that using such items to increase your power can only result in the most horrific side effects. I could go on for hours of the sins my ugly stepfamily has caused me to commit using the succubus. Just tell me, please. Why would you in your right mind voluntarily poison yourself?"

"If there was something that you could do so that Ukyo would marry you, would you do it?" Mousse asked the question in a grim, realistic voice. "Even if the rest of your life was ruined in doing so, would you do it?"

"Excuse me?" Kontasu temporarily reverted to the shy, docile waitress Mousse remembered as the question. "Why do you ask?"

"If I was to defeat Ranma, it would have brought me one step closer to marrying my Shampoo. I have to beat him in order for her to like me. Now, what if Ukyo had to marry the strongest man, and she would be your bride if you defeated Ranma. Don't tell me that you wouldn't pass the opportunity to do it."

"If that was the reason a person loved me, then I would want no part in it," Kontasu claimed. "I want someone to love me for who I am on the inside. And I certainly would never use something that would destroy the happiness I already have. You said that the Xingu-an is a rival village of yours, didn't you?"

"Correct."

"Then you should know far better than I do the source of their power. I'm aware that nearly all of the techniques they use to increase their abilities are forbidden in the Amazon village. Why do you think that is? Those methods are all based on temporarily increasing your chi abilities to those sorts of levels at the expense of playing with the most negative of your emotions and more or less amplifying them. It has been known to turn weaker mined individuals insane." Mousse couldn't help but to notice again the dark, serious tone of the speaker. "Not to mention the fact that while the green, less potent pills that he gave you before are as it is known to cause severe trauma the first time they are used. The red pill, or bloodlust pill, that Qin offered you before, is used by them in desperate times during a war. To manipulate someone who has never used any weaker of such item before into taking such a devastating item, is truly malicious."

"I heard that he works under Grandfather Happosai, that disgusting old man we caught trying to steal underwear last night," the nearsighted patient hummed in shame. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. No doubt both of them are going to do whatever they can to make sure our lives are a living hell. Not that I helped the situation much for him, but when the old troll got mad at Ranma he did whatever he could to ruin his life. I know it's wishful thinking, but I hope that he will at least not go far enough to ruin Ukyo's reputation as an okonomyaki chef, just to make us go out of business."

"We're closing the restaurant," Kontasu informed his friend. "Mrs. Saotome called and told me that Miss Ukyo will now be living under the care of the Kuno family, and we will all be living with them. From this day she's engaged to the son of the family, Tatiwaki."

Despite not being able to see him, Mousse reflexively looked back to his guest on the side, eyes widening in shock. "She's what?! We're…" He knew all too well of the Kuno family from past dealings, not to mention the older brother. And now if he was hearing correctly, he was living under the same roof as them, and that wannabe samurai was engaged to Ukyo. "You're kidding, right? Ukyo would never put up with him. Knowing him she'll probably slap him through the roof the first few minutes we're there."

"Unlikely, considering the fact that she won't have the strength to do so." Noticing Mousse give him an even more perturbed look, Kontasu continued. "I was told that Happosai was going to give him a strength zapping moxibustion."

"He's what?!" Sitting up, Mousse clenched his fist. "We have to make sure that he doesn't! He's not going to ruin Ukyo's life like that if we have any say in it!"

"We don't. Mrs. Saotome decided this."

"Don't tell me that they have her conspiring against us, too," Mousse hissed in anger.

"She claimed that it was dangerous for Miss Ukyo to keep her strength if she could not learn to control her anger." Looking down, Kontasu became increasingly forlorn when he had to say the next thing. "I don't know how to say this, but at the end of the match Miss Ukyo became very angry with Miss Akane and attacked her. Soun believes that if we didn't stop her then… then Miss Ukyo might have killed her." Pausing for a few minutes, Kontasu once again did his best to digest the facts.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth? What if Tendo's just lying to get Ukyo in trouble."

"I was there, and I saw it," the Kunochi assured his myopic friend while the memory of the time overseeing from on top of the hill. "As much as I hate to admit it, her actions were completely inexcusable, despite the manipulation. Qin claimed that Ranma and Akane kissed, and Ukyo began attacking her, claiming that she must have forced herself on Ranma. I know that she was being tricked, but to react so violently out of pure jealousy. I have to agree with Mrs. Saotome that such a desperate restraint on Ukyo may be necessary if she proves to be a threat to Akane."

Mousse couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ukyo was his friend. She was the one that let him live with her. How could that same person attack, no, try to kill a person as frail and defenseless as Akane? The person didn't mix with the crime. And judging who was telling him this, someone he knew didn't want to believe such a harsh truth about his beloved any more, he had no choice but to accept the truth. "I see. I can't imagine what you feel like, though," Mousse sighed with sympathy. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You're the one I'm worried about," the ninja responded.

"How did you feel when you heard that Ukyo was marrying some total stranger? Don't lie to me. I know how much you love her."

"I wasn't happy, if that's what you're asking. Not at first. But I know that it's all for the best. It sounds that this Kuno person truly cares about her, and he will make sure to take good care of her. I'm very upset over what she did, and I'm honestly very disappointed in her, but I like to be optimistic that if she's happier she will turn out for the better. I gave up on winning her heart a long time ago."

Dumbfounded by the statement, Mousse stared at the blur he knew was his visitor. "You did? When… Why…"

"Because I knew how inconvenient I was to her. I know that I'm nothing but a mere nuisance to her, and that she is only taking care of me because she pities me and because I make a good waitress." The upbeat way the ninja spoke was almost frightening to Mousse. "If she doesn't return the feelings, I don't want to force it. I will do my best to go on with life, and please her to my best abilities as gratitude, but it is another man who would make her happy then so be it. Maybe she wasn't the right one for me anyways. I spent too much of my life imprisoned by my evil stepfamily. So one day I thought to myself, why imprison my heart to a woman who doesn't love me."

Bewildered was probably the right word for Mousse. How could Kontasu say something like that? That it was okay if he didn't end up with the person he loved. He agreed, he'd never want to force Shampoo into loving him with some spells. He wanted real love from her, the type that he had to earn. "So you're saying that your happiness just isn't important to you?"

"Well, no. Just that I don't want to base my happiness on one person. That is all." Hearing ruffles of cloth and the tapping of shoes on the floor, it was obvious that the visitor was leaving. "Please sleep well, sir Mousse. You need it more than you may be aware. You don't have much with you, so I'll gladly take what you have to the house of the Kunos." And with that, the door closed, leaving Mousse alone with the voices.

_Just that I don't want to base my happiness on one person. That is all._

"Can I really be happy like that too, even if Shampoo hates me? Even if I never see her again?" Mousse paused as he thought to himself, contemplating the words of the ninja.

"That was twice you did it! That sort of behavior is completely unacceptable for a martial artist!" Nakoda, continuing to stare down to her violent natured new goddaughter of hers, decided that she had not yet gotten through to her. "How can I trust that you will not do this sort of thing again? I don't want Principal Kuno's son to be in danger."

"You can't, really," Happosai shrugged. All of the guests besides Master Happosai and his new servant had left a few minutes ago, leaving the three alone to discuss the final actions. "That's why we gave her the strength zapping moxibustion. Just to be safe."

"That doesn't excuse what she did. It was not honorable." She explained to the old man, and then stared back at the girl sitting at her table and staring down to it in shame. "If those are the sorts of actions that you're going to commit, I'm not going to risk my or Principal Kuno's name. I'm calling Kodachi and telling her I'm canceling the engagement and the adoption."

Happosai gaped in shock, staring towards the woman who just made the decision. "But… that's cruel! She deserves a second chance. Besides, even if she can't control herself she's no treat to Kuno. She's weak. "

"She has received more than a second chance," Nakoda claimed coldly. "Weak or not, I do not feel right giving Kuno a fiancée that will be abusive towards him."

As he stared up to the matriarch, it was clear to the Anything Goes Martial Arts founder that he would need to play his words the correct way. He was well aware of how serious Mrs. Saotome was, and there was no way he was giving up the chance to watch Ukyo live unsupervised with those two nutcases, one of them a pervert not to far from his own caliber, and the fact that she already was in a weakened state only made it all the more intriguing. "Mrs. Saotome, please reconsider. You know what you're doing to her if she is expelled from her clan, don't you? She will have no skill, and damned to a life of poverty if she has no parents. Isn't taking away her ability to do martial arts enough?"

A hard stare flustered on the woman's face as she stared down, trying to think over the request. "I just want to see to it that Mr. Kuno doesn't get angry at me for giving him a damaged good. He says he loves Ukyo, but part of me doubts that he truly knows about a lot of her darker traits."

"So let him get to know her better for a good few days," Happosai suggested. "Put her on warning. She can't do anything serious now anyways. Besides, it's clear that Kuno's son has taken our oath to give him a fiancée very seriously. Last I heard, he has taken an entire week from school for training just because he felt it would increase his chances of wooing her. What do you think it would say to them if we broke our promise to them? This Tatiwaki child of theirs would be devastated by that, and his mind would only grow worse. So tell me which you feel would be more dishonorable, being forgiving or breaking the heart of a young boy?"

Nakoda walked backwards to the wall behind her, holding her chin as she was forced to think deeply about what the old man claimed. "I suppose you have a point." She grimly stared down to Ukyo, sternness in her voice. "You're lucky that Grandfather Happosai has such a merciful heart. We're going to the Kuno's house in a half hour and we'll move your belongings out of your restaurant afterwards. I have a few things that I would like to discuss with him alone first. I'm sure Qin will make sure that you behave while I'm gone."

As Happosai followed Nakoda to a different room, the two kids continued to stay silent, the only sound being the humming of the appliances. The two continued staring into different directions, making sure that they did not look directly at the other. Both had plenty of pent up rage to take out on the other, but neither wanted to cause a scene in danger of angering the adults.

Unfortunately, the steam Ukyo had on her chest was still not completely relieved. "So, buster, proud of yourself, teaming up with some evil troll?" she asked, making sure not to be too loud so the adults didn't hear.

"I could just as well ask you if you were proud of yourself using your martial arts abilities the way that you have," Qin scoffed at the interviewer. "I will have you know that we are, in my opinion, going far too easy on you for your crimes. If I was in control, I would have made sure that you suffered a lot worse than being left alone with a complete pervert in a weakened state."

"You're the one who wanted me to do it in the first place," Ukyo hissed, still keeping her voice down. "That wasn't cool getting Akane involved in your grudge."

"I simply told you a fact that you would have heard later, nothing else," Qin lectured the angry girl. "You were the one who chose to react the way you have. Even though they know I told you so you still will be the villain." A light chuckle came from his mouth as he shrugged. "I do hope you enjoy it when this Kuno person takes advantage of you and there's nothing you can do to stop him."

Ukyo gave a smug grin, surprising her bully. "Is that so? You two are really looking forward to me being molested, aren't you? Well for your information I was completely helpless right under his nose, and he didn't take advantage of me." Waving her hand as she mockingly took the role of a damsel in distress, she continued. "In fact, I'm happy you found me a good man, not to mention a rich one too. I'll show Akane what she's been missing out on all along."

"Akane has Ranma. You don't. I don't see how you're supposed to make her jealous, if that's what you're expecting." Becoming more serious, but still making sure to taunt the girl, Qin decided that it was best to leave it at that. "Just don't try to go hunting her down if you ever do feel jealous, even if you do in fact regain your strength. Do so and Master Happosai will use force to protect her, most likely not holding back, and from what I heard you are not able to defeat him, are you?"

"I'll just bring some of Kontasu's underwear. That should be able to deal with him," the chef teased the older boy, jokingly sticking his tongue at him.

_She shows quite a good amount of pride in that underwear, despite the fact that it has already caused a good amount of trouble._

Lightly exhaling, the Chinese boy shrugged the comment off with an uncomfortably pleasant smile. "I suppose when the time comes, I'll just have to find out when you decide to let your emotions override your logic again."

The two teenagers immediately ceased their soft conversation when a click was heard from the hallway, and soon the two elders came back in. Nakoda coughed in order to get their attention. "Ukyo, I've decided that it is safe to forgive you and allow you under custody of the Kunos after I have talked with Grandfather Happosai. Without your strength, I find it less likely that you would be a threat to the two siblings. So I guess we will have dinner with Kodachi in an hour then move in the rest of your belongings."

"Qin, my boy," the Anything Goes sensei called as he turned to the wall his student was standing. His face was one of innocent happiness. "I think our work here is done. Let's leave the new mother and daughter to get to know each other, why don't we." As the old man left, he brightly waved goodbye to the two women with a more indifferent student following him to the door. "Goodbye Mrs. Saotome. I do hope that you help this misguided soul see the light."

The two males were finally gone, leaving the matriarch to happily smile to the more docile Ukyo to look at her. "Grandfather Happosai can be such a nice man. He is truly one who I call a man among men."

Hundreds of miles away on top of a windy mountain, a formal pagoda stood behind two black and blue blurs, each making a deafening clash as they touched each other. They continued to leap back up the moment they dropped to the ground, for that short time turning into two men in samurai suits. They continued their cycle, eventually one of them beginning to slow down until he ultimately rolled onto the ground, panting painfully as his bloody body dropped to the ground. He attempted to push himself up, but to no avail as the nerves of his muscles violently refused. A look of pained anguish grimaced across the youthful, but scarred face of the fallen warrior as he laid on the rocky surface, reflexively dropping his sword. "I've been smitten again, but I will not give up!"

"They say a samurai is not truly in the condition to fight until he has cried scarlet tears. I must say that I have never seen such improvement in a few days." The raspy, deep voice came from behind as the other blur disappeared, replaced with a middle aged man who looked much like his student except with grey hair, wrinkles, and a few dry scars on both his hands and face. Despite his friendly smile, the rest of his face showed what seemed almost like condescending disdain for the fallen student. "I don't know how strong this Ukyo person is or what sort of challenge you were before, but I am sure that she will find you to be far more of a challenge than she did before." He took his blade that was currently stained by Kuno's blood and began wiping it against a white handkerchief that he picked up from his pocket, and then walked away, leaving Kuno to rest. "Well, I suppose we should take a break for now. We've been at this nonstop since dawn, and I need to eat. Not to mention the fact that you seem rather in need of relaxation yourself. We'll return to your training once you have regained your strength."

His trainer gone, Kuno slowly rolled onto his back, breathing painfully as the dry, cold air of the mountain and the pain in his chest forced him to take slow, shallow breaths. Each time he exhaled, mist came out from the raw skin of his nose. "I do this all so that I may free you from the grasps of that vermin Ranma Saotome. Please, my spatula wielding godesses… please hang in there for the time being… so I may free…"

And with that, the fallen warrior blacked out.

_Mousse had somehow managed to get some rest despite the refusal of his obsessive mind. Soon after he had come to the tree, he was immediately induced into a much needed rest, only brought back into the world of the living when he felt a light tap on his head, then the red of his eyelids as he regained conciousness._

_ So then Xuan Pu. You said that this is the boy you saw, a raspy voice asked._

_ Yes he is, Great Grandmother. I saw that big bully Fu Wei picking on him. It was the same voice that he heard yesterday. It was the same girl that he had been looking for! He opened his eyes, and put his glasses on, soon recognizing her. Looking next to her, he saw some creature about their size, staring over him with large beady eyes. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he gave a friendly smile to Xuan Pu, which she rewarded him for by hitting her head in a frustrated fashion._

_ What do you think you're doing here, little boy? The old woman asked with what seemed like a nice enough tone, pointing her walking stick to the view downhill of the group of huts . This is a dangerous area for a little boy like you. You're completely out of the village boundaries. Why don't you come back with us? _

_ Actually, I came here to talk to her, Mu Tsu mentioned when he pointed to Shampoo. I saw her yesterday, but I didn't get to tell her something yesterday. She said I could find her somewhere else yesterday. _

_The old woman scratched her head as she heard this. Hmm? Shampoo, did you say that to this little boy before? _

_Loosing her temper, Xuan Pu stomped her foot on the ground. He's being stupid! I didn't tell him to follow me! I said I'd go find him later! The great grandmother waved her stick in the child's face, warning her to stop._

_ Calm down, Xuan Pu. You know that's not the way you act towards a civilian. I'm sorry, little boy. Truth be told I don't find her behavior acceptable at times, but no ones perfect. Now go on child, what did you want to tell her? _

_Biting his bottom lip, Mu Tsu shivered as his heart pointed. He had to stay strong. This was the point he was waiting for all day. Xuan Pu, I want you to marry me. He said it in the most stern, fearless tone he could, despite the fact that his heart was trying to dislodge from his heart. I love you. _

_The girl stared bewildered at the boy. Was he being serious?_

_The old woman laughed in a lighthearted amusement. So you've already bloomed into a full-grown man, I see. I remember those days. The only question though is whether or not you can defeat my Xuan Pu. _

_A confused look went on the young boy while he But I'm not an outsider! I don't want to fight her, I just want to… _

_ Not until she reaches the age of twenty, I'm afraid, the old woman shrugged. Until then, no one can betroth my Xuan Pu until they defeat her in combat. If she hasn't found anyone who can by that age, then she can marry whoever she wants. Looking with disinterest at the snarl of Mu Tsu, she continued. I may be an elder but there are some rules of the past that we can't change. Please don't take this personally. _

_ Very well, then, old woman, he claimed as he raised his fist. Xuan Pu, I don't want to hurt you. I really don't. But like your great grandmother said, I must defeat you in combat if I am to win your heart! _

_The girl dropped her mouth in angry shock from the comment. What are you, stupid?! I'm the village champion for how old I am! _

_ Now dear, remember the rule of the warrior. Never refuse a challenge, even if you think it is too ridiculous or absurd. A look of pity came across the old woman's face as she looked back to Mu Tsu. But she's right child. I'm well aware that you have no combatant skills, and she's growing to be quite skilled compared to the other girls her age. I don't want to see you hurt, so I will ask you again whether you want to do that. This is your last chance. _

_ I have to try. _

_ Very well. the old woman walked away from the two head down. If one of you seem to be loosing, I will stop the match before anyone is seriously injured. You both may begin. _

_The fossil was right. He didn't know any martial arts. The fact that he was fighting this girl should have been making him petrified. But like he said, if he didn't try he never knew how it could go. He would do what he could._

_He ran towards Xuan Pu, a powerful, but predictable lunge of a fist aiming for her. Much to his distaste, she easily caught the fist, moved to the side and pushed his face onto the ground. Noticing him attempt to push himself up, she kneeled onto his back, her weight keeping him from pushing himself up._

_The great grandmother watched Mu Tsu continue hopelessly to push as hard as he could, unsuccessfully trying to get the weight off. Sonny boy, you lost. Just accept it. Xuan Pu, we need to take the little boy along. I'd be amazed if his parents aren't worried sick about him. _

_Xuan Pu did as she was told, standing back up. When she offered her hand to the boy, her expression softened in pity while he began to sob lightly._

_ I told you not to do it. Where does it hurt? _

_ My heart. It hurts in my heart. He pushed himself back up, then called the matriarch who was already clear ahead of him. Old woman! _

_Looking back, the elder sighed. What is it? We should be going home. _

_ Answer a question. The same determination as before came on Mu Tsu's face. The same deathly look that warned all to take him seriously. If I practiced every day, and kept challenging Xuan Pu every week – if one day I win against her can I marry her. _

_Xuan Pu face faulted from the statement. He wasn't seriously considering that, was he?_

_Her great grandmother rolled her eyes, growing increasingly irritated with the boy. In the small case that you can beat her, I suppose you can. Of course, whether you will ever do so or not, that is a different issue. _

_Mu Tsu pointed to the girl he was talking about, pointing his finger. Very well! Xuan Pu, I challenge you next week! _

_Both of the females rolled their eyes as they watched him declare a challenge to the tree they found him at. Come boy, the old woman asked of him. Let's take you back to your family. _

Trebles. When he woke up, his body was quivering as if he was in arctic cold. His throat pulled his lungs downward, painfully making him feel like he was bleeding internally. His entire body was in pain, and he had no idea why. It was even worse than the last time.

Maybe it was the fact that photographs of the repressed memories of that first time he challenged Shampoo were circling throughout his head, continually replaying just to make sure that he remembered every single second of it, just to make sure he understand exactly just how much of a fool he has made himself.

_Just exactly how much of my life did I waste devoting myself to her?! I was so pathetic! Shampoo must think I have no spine._

Mousse decided that his best option now was to watch television, hoping that it would release his tension. If he couldn't see, then at least he could hopefully allow the sound from the device be a distraction.

But where was the remote? Mousse grumbled inwardly as he realized that one problem with his plan. Most people were able to see the thing so they could use it. "Curse my crappy vision again," the myopic boy sighed as he felt throughout the area next to him. He searched for anything that felt like a remote, anything that felt like a remote control, anything that… yes, those lumps he was feeling had to be buttons. He pressed one of them down, hearing a satisfied click as he did. Unfortunately, rather than being satisfied hearing the electronic "bulb" of the television going on he was greeted with an ominous humming noise while he felt the bed under him begin to close in, causing him to fear that he may be crushed by the same mattress that was meant to keep him comfortable.

"Geez, so much for that idea! At least now I'm preoccupied with not crushing myself to death!" In frantic fury, Mousse continued to press the buttons on the end, assuming that eventually he would press the right one and either make the bed drop back down or at least stop it. Unfortunately, whatever button he pressed was not right, as he could feel the bed slowly rising him up. "Oh great! Now I have even more of a problem!" However, just as he was about to continue his hopeless attempt to save himself, a hand slid under him and pressed some buttons, causing the bed to stop moving completely.

"Aw, geez Mousse. I think you owe me one, saving you from your own dumb self, doncha think?" It was the same smart-ass voice that Mousse had always heard before; the same taunts that always used to bring out the worst in both him and Ryoga. However, those days were arguably over if not close to it.

"Thank you," Mousse sighed as he was at the same time both relieved he was saved and horrified by the embarrassing predicament he was in. "Still though, if you don't mind I'd like you to put me back in place."

"Yeah, sure." With that, the hum of doom returned, except now Mousse found his legs and face farther away, and the entire bed slowly closer to the ground. "Man, I knew you'd be helpless without your glasses on, birdbrain. That's gotta be pathetic not even being able to keep a bed from killing you."

"Oh, be quiet," the "birdbrain" scoffed as he fell back down. "You don't know what it's like."

"Eh, geez Mousse. I'm just here to help. I though you might want these." Mousse felt a cold, thick piece of metal rubbed across his cheek. "So, you want them?"

"Yes, thank you." Mousse grabbed the glasses from the other's hand, and then put them on. "If you're here to get mad at me about the fight, I'm sorry. I really don't have the grudge against you that I used to. Trust me. It's just that, well it's just that when Qin offered me those pills, then promised me that I'd be more powerful with them, I just couldn't…"

"Nah. I'm just here to give you glasses. It was just a challenge anyways, wasn't it? Trust me, I've been through worse in my lifetime. Still, I have to admit that you certainly were giving me a little more of a run for my money than usual."

As Mousse's vision became more like a normal human being, he looked towards the annoyingly brash martial artist. Ranma would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt. His entire face and hands were littered with white cloth stuck to him, and the fact that they were also under his clothes showed that he probably didn't even see the worst of it. "Ranma, really, even if I was manipulated into it I can't help but feel like I've just done the worst thing I possibly could have. Ukyo and Kontasu told me I was doing the wrong thing, but I didn't listen to them anyways. Now look what I've done… to both of us."

"Mousse, it's like I said before. I couldn't thank you enough. I don't like it when you cheat, but man that was a hell of a fight you gave me." Ranma's face became more serious as anger was revealed. "Besides, if I'm going to blame anyone it's the old freak and Qin. Tell me something, did you do anything to make the old freak mad at you?"

"Did I ever! Last night he was stealing underwear from our part of town, so when Ukyo and Kontasu noticed that theirs was missing, we went out and searched for him. When we found him almost dying from Kontasu's, me and Ukyo tied all of his to him and gave him to all the women in the apartment next to us." Mousse was smiling giddily from the flashback of the event. "You should have seen it when the old geezer was being pummeled, simply for being himself. So why do you ask?"

"Eh, Mousse you moron. Didn't you learn anything from what I have to put up with from him? The dirty old man holds grudges like no one else. Remember that time when I was weak then he sent letters all over the place saying it?"

"Well, uh…" Mousse was unable to do much, knowing what Ranma was clearly thinking about while mentioning that event. "About that?"

"It all comes from the fact that I helped a bunch of women catch the freak and beat him up like he rightfully deserved! That's why he did it!" Pausing as he thought a few things over, he face faulted as he thought over it. "Wait a minute! You said Uchan did it with you? Damn! Now I gotta see what he's going to do to her!" Placing his hands in his pockets, Ranma shook his head back in forth. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think you have any idea what you've gotten into. Not to mention that now the freak has that jerk Qin as his lapdog. You're lucky if this fight is all he does to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, the old man's the one you should be apologizing to. I'm just saying you're in big trouble. I hope you know what you're doing." A smile appeared on his lips as he laughed innocently. "But nah, I'm not mad at you. I'm kind of sorry that you two got involved in this more than anything. Just make sure you don't go accepting any red pills of doom again, okay?" As he was about to walk away, Ranma was called back by Mousse.

"Ranma, I just want to ask you something. I know that you're not the best person to talk about this with, and maybe you could care less about my problems, but I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a question for me?"

"Huh?" Ranma turned back, slightly dumbfounded by the unusual favor asked of him. "What is it, Mousse?"

"While I was here I thought a lot about my life, and about what I amounted up to in it. I'm just wondering if you think it would be a good idea for me to give up on Shampoo."

Mousse was right. Ranma knew he was not the best person to talk about that sort of thing with. It wasn't that Mousse's declaration was new. He was certainly happy for Mousse for that, knowing it meant he would be a lot less trouble. He just wanted someone else to be the one he confided in. Covering his palm over one of his eyes, the pigtailed boy gave a light cough. "Well, yeah. You're less of a pain in the ass when you're not acting like it's my fault she treats you like dirt. If you have another girl that you sort of like, do me a favor. Forget about Shampoo and go with her. That way we'd all be happy. Anything else you need me to tell you?"

"No. I think I'm all set. Thanks." Mousse smiled kindly towards the visitor. "You actually told me what I figured I should have done a long time ago."

"Uh, yeah." Dumbfounded by the touchy feeliness of the bedridden peer, Ranma decided that it was best for him to leave and let Mousse think things over for himself. "I think I should go now." As the door closed, Mousse looked on the table next to him, finding the legendary remote control that caused him so much anguish. He turned it on, and then watched the news.

"We'll all be happy if I give up on Shampoo," he thought out loud. "That's right. I really do need to change the way I live my life."

Classical music played throughout the well-furnished dining room as multiple forms of well prepared food placed in silver serving plates. The final preparations were made when the chef came into the room with a juicy turkey.

Kodachi herself never thought this could happen. Two weeks ago, she never would have thought of the idea of having a peasant like that Ukyo girl over. In fact, the thought of spending but a few minutes near her was a thought too horrible for words. How it came down to her being a family member was beyond her.

_It's all for your brother dear's happiness. Please keep that in mind that this is for the greater good._

She had decided to dress with her usual white blouse and black skirt. It wasn't fancy enough to make the harlot feel too much like her arrival was a special event, but well kept enough to keep her from feeling too comfortable. The food wasn't poisoned. Despite what people thought of her, Kodachi Kuno was capable of being very much a gentlewoman. Her high-class upbringing did result in that more pleasant point of her personality. It was a shame that the other flaws of this upbringing, such as the lack of any sort of true parental supervision and a brother expressing nothing but bitter memories of the one such figure she could look up to, well, showed in their own ways. Still, she supposed she could always hide her worst sides when she really wanted to.

She hummed inwardly to herself as she stared at the vase of flowers, trying to figure out the way she was going to train that harlot to be even close to worthy of her dear brother. Mrs. Saotome mentioned that Ukyo was already on warning from behavior today. That would hopefully work to her advantage, as she could easily use such a fact to keep her under control should she become a handful.

Kodachi decided that it would be best not to take advantage of the situation. Despite the bitter rivalry the two had before, Ukyo was now part of the family. That meant that as much as she hated to admit it, she had a responsibility to look out for the fiancée. Extending her hand and twirling the flowers, the bored gymnast raised her leg onto the other knee. The anxiousness over waiting was unbearable, knowing that the knock she could hear on the door any minute would result in the official recognition that life was going to turn upside down. She may as well have had a roomful of grenades with only one of them not being a dud and take the pin off of every single one until she finally had the right one. That's how unnerved she was.

And seconds after she thought about that, the door knocked. She just picked up the right grenade. She knew it. Now all she could do was take off the pin and at least the distressing anticipation would end. Downstairs she could hear Sasuke open the door, greeting someone whose voice she most clearly recognized to be Mrs. Saotome. After tapping the fingers of her other hand, Kodachi stood up and began her march downstairs to regretfully greet the new guests, clenching her fist together over the explosion that would change her life.

As the two new guest sat down, Sasuke gladly took off the two ladies' shoes and placed them in his gi and bowed obediently. "Dear guests of the Kuno estate, while you stay here I shall hold your shoes, and make due sure that they are warmed with my body heat when you retrieve them."

"Why thank you very much, Mr. Sasuke," Nakoda politely smiled as she sat on the ruby red buzzed fur sofa next to a surprised Ukyo, who was baffled by the situation.

"Nice place," the young brunette muttered to herself. "I kind of forgot just how big this house is."

"And it's all yours as the beloved of master Kuno," Sasuke warmly reminded the girl. "I do hope that

"Sasuke! Can I speak with you for a moment?" From the entrance to a hallway, a sweet, sophisticated voice called the servant. "Alone please?"

"Yea… yes mistress Kodachi," Sasuke complied as he humbly hurried to the demanding voice. "Coming!"

Kodachi smiled to the two guests as Sasuke stood next to her. "Why hello, my dears. I do hope that you two are enjoying your stay here so far."

"Oh yes we are Kodachi," Nakoda responded politely to the girl. "I must say that this servant of yours has a most kindly disposition."

"Hmm… he is, you say? I'm very happy for you." Clapping her hands together, Kodachi clapped her hands together. "And I give a warm greeting to you as well, Ukyo dear. I do hope that we can be friends now, since we're sisters."

"Um, yeah." Ukyo gladly nodded to the other girl, trying to be polite despite the difficult feelings accumulating in her. "I hope so too."

"Now if you don't mind, I need to talk with Sasuke alone. Please enjoy yourselves in the meantime." The two left, leaving the two guests alone.

"Ukyo, you seemed to be acting very uncomfortable around Miss Kodachi," Nakoda reprimanded the younger female sternly. "May I ask why that is?"

_Maybe it's the fact that before we would have been out for each other's head? Or maybe that you're putting me under the mercy of one of the most clinically insane people I know?_

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," Ukyo nervously laughed.

"Kodachi seems like a most well mannered lady, and is being very hospitable towards you. Don't you want to thank her for being so nice?"

"But, mistress Kodachi. I don't understand why you're so upset," Sasuke sighed as he attempted to comfort the Kuno daughter, currently following her through the candle lit hallway. "Miss Ukyo moving in is exactly what you need: a sisterly friend."

"She's my enemy," Kodachi stated calmly. "I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can do this. Even now, when I see her I see someone that used to bring out the worst in me. When I was handing her to my brother dear, my idea was to help him at the expense of humiliating a common enemy. Now… I may be helping her."

"But Master Kuno will be happy. That's what matters. Besides, if you have both given up on Ranma Saotome, then there is no reason to be so bitter with each other."

"It doesn't matter that the reason is gone," the wealthy gymnast mumbled in a slightly darker tone. "It's so strange. Part of me wants to let this rivalry end and try to make a new friend, but another part of me looks at her, and sees another wicked girl who always kept me from my Ranma darling. That part, I don't think I will ever be able to forget."

"But mistress Kuno, it's our responsibility to take care of her. She's…"

"Part of the family. I know that. I also heard that Mrs. Saotome has made sure that Ukyo lost her strength to keep her from lashing out in the way that her miserly upbringing taught her to, so I want to hope that that will help us get along better, but there is still this dark part inside of me that refuses to do so." Looking to the ground below her, she chuckled anxiously. "It's strange. Just the beginning of today I was infuriated when she rejected the engagement, worrying only for the well being of my dear brother. But now that we are successful, I think to myself what a horrible mistake I have made."

"Mistake?" Sasuke straightened his posture as he gave a stern stare, indignant by the comment Kodachi had. "Mistress Kodachi, I understand that this is difficult for you, but how can you call this a mistake?! Because of this Ukyo girl your brother is happy again. Please, Mistress Kodachi. Remember why we are doing this. Think of master Kuno if you ever wonder doing this is the right thing."

Obviously what Sasuke said had gotten across to Kodachi as she stared down to him with some determination. "You're right," she muttered to herself. "I will see to it that both Ukyo and Mrs. Saotome have the greatest feast they have ever had, as painful as it is for me to do. I will take care of Ukyo, because my brother's happiness is more important than a petty grudge."

Sasuke happily nodded in pleasure, a look of pitiful thanks on his face "That would be the best way to handle it."

And so the two returned to the living room, they gladly all went upstairs to enjoy a delicious, elegant and non poisoned meal together…

_Where on Earth am I now…_

The entire nighttime landscape became the unfortunate victim of the violent bursts of giant, florescent red orbs of fire emitted from the ground, repeatedly burning away at the trees above him until eventually they slowly transformed to unidentifiable heaps of ash, all coming directly from a boy standing on the ground screaming in a tortured agony as the flames burst out from his body, then slowly became tired as the sphere dropped to his feet, somehow leaving him completely unscarred from the damage.

_Akari… please come back. I can't live like this! That night that you left, I felt the cold darkness of the hell that is my life all over again._

"Why did you leave me?" Ryoga muttered to the wilderness, surrounding him from outside the hole he provided himself as the last fire blast was now mere flickering flames around his feet, once again miraculously untouched by the otherwise deadly blaze, a blank expression of nothingness on his face. As the flame slowly dwindled away, his face once again contorted into a look of tortured rage. He violently shook his head as the terrors of human emotion returned to him, the blindingly powerful light once again radiating from the angry boy.

The fury of the flame continued to flare until his entire finally was engulfed in the fire. His face was certainly that of someone who was on fire, but that was not the reason for the fire.

"TELL ME WHY!!!"

And once again, a massive pillar of light suddenly appeared, rumbling the ground much like an earth quake. The beam seemed to go on forever, and if one was watching from a hill far away they would swear that devils were coming to take over the world. Unfortunately, directly above the depressed lost boy one could also see that the powerful beam had knocked into the way of a strange, giant being flying through the sky. As the light came too fast for the beast to dodge, it was soon finding itself dropping to the ground. As it recovered, it decided against continuing his flight, deciding that it was instead more productive to find the source of the light and "reason" with it.

And now, the massive beast with wings stared his fearsome bull head at a boy dumbly staring at him with uncaring folorn eyes. It released a hostile huff as the face of the boy became more obvious.

_This is a friend of the cross dresser! I remember him all to well. Piggy, isn't it?_

The sad face on Ryoga looked up to the beast, a morbid smile coming across his face. "So then, someone came by and probably wants to kill me, huh? How depressing."

**Well, we can only hope that Kodachi and Ukyo can help to bring the best out of each other, and Mousse will slowly get his mind off of Shampoo (hard for me to do, considering the fact that he's been spending his whole life since childhood going after her). I'll agree she's evil and crazy in her own way, but I personally always thought that she was simply too naïve to be the same sort of danger that Shampoo or Ukyo are. To Akane, at least. Kodachi's the only one that Akane has proven she can defeat. And by the way, Shampoo is definitely going to be in the next chapter, and have a big part in it.**

**Sorry for taking so long to send this. Dynamics is a real pain and all, and I've been frantically searching for a job once I get out of school.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me, well, forever to get back to this. I just graduated from college and have been busy job hunting and working odd jobs to pay for expenses. As a side note, I've decided from now on to make each chapter slightly shorter than before. I don't want to be a burden to you. That girl really likes you, and is so nice to you. 

How could Akari say that? She didn't know the pain that Shampoo caused Akane, the way she bullied her, teased her, and even try to kill her.

_She's coming back tonight. Shampoo and her great grandmother are coming back to pick you up, and they're going to take you back to China. Ryoga please, I know how hard this is for you, and don't think for a moment that I won't miss you too, and I don't like it that we may never see each other again, but I don't want to impose on you._

Impose. How could she ever say she was imposing on him? She was the one girl other than Akane that had ever been nice to him, the only one who ever was a hint of light in this dark world, and she thought that she was imposing on him.

_Goodbye, Ryoga. It was wonderful for me._

She said that, in tears as she hid herself behind the door. She left, only telling him that it was wonderful for her. What about him? Did she not think it was wonderful for him, too? If it she liked it so much, why did she have to go and throw it away?

The answer was simple. Ranma did one of the stupidest things he possibly could when he went to China, he challenged and defeated Shampoo who had become his worst nightmare, more than Ryoga himself could ever hope to be. Now, he foolishly did the same thing as well, and ultimately lost everything that he could hope for. Just that morning he was thinking of whether or not he would go back to school while staying with her, and now he was told that he would probably never see her again. He had nothing to do now besides possibly get revenge. He made an inward vow since Jusendo that even if it didn't work out with Akari, he would gladly allow her to marry Ranma if that was what she wanted.

But what could he do? He knew it was unlikely for him to go to Nerinma before they left for China, at least with his family "hand me down" it was. Even if he did, what was he wanting to do? Beat Shampoo up for what she did? No way, he already felt the guilt of beating up a girl under his belt, and he did not want it to happen again.

Lost in his thought, Ryoga was completely oblivious to the loud thump that sounded as a ten-foot tall beast fell hard from the sky. He simply stared dumbly at the trees in front of him, unaware of the furious Montour figure growling viciously at him while pushing itself up from lying on the ground. Unable to be gain the other's attention through its animalistic snarls, the creature walked closer to him, extending its snake like tentacles from behind its back. Close enough to do so finally, the monster slapped the source of his anger, who found himself tossed to a tree.

Taken aback from suddenly being pushed harshly, Ryoga looked behind him as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, an unsettling look of apathy on his face. He turned over to the fearsome form in front of him while a humorless; ice-cold smile smirked across his face. "Let me guess, you've probably had a bad day. And I guess you came around here to get Happosai to change your name, and I guess when you saw me down here you decided to take it out on me, right?" Fluorescent red flares began to flicker from Ryoga's body as the coldly stared up to the monster. "Fine then. If you want to fight me, go ahead. But I must tell you though, you kill me and you only do so to someone who has nothing more to loose."

The comment only made Taro increasingly more infuriated by the other's comment. This fool just carelessly shot him down, and had the nerve to act that way. Very well, he thought to himself as what could be called evil grin appeared on the beast's face. Nothing more to loose? Then maybe it wouldn't be really hurting anyone if he finished him off.

Still, I was expecting the little piggy to put up more of a fight… 

Grabbing the stoic, unresisting individual by the head, Taro looked down to the still hopeless and submissive look on the other's face, not taking notice of the flames beginning to creep around his body. His only warning was the sudden change in Ryoga's expression, the uninhibited and rage filled glare. "Keep in mind, Pantyhose Taro," the Lost Boy whispered, making sure to say the last name as bitterly as possible, "that yes, whether I die or not, I don't care." And soon, his face hardened even more, showing anger that even Taro himself didn't think that he would have been able to muster as his voice progressively became louder. "I just want to warn you though, that it might not be as easy as you think to do so. Not with all of THESE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS!!"

And with that, the last thing Pantyhose Taro was able to remember was being surrounded by a blinding red light, only for it to fade just as quickly to black.

"It was completely uncalled for."

Happosai sat next to his apprentice who was currently lamenting over the events of the day. They decided to take a small walk in the park, telling Kasumi beforehand that they may take some time to get back.

"Now, now, Qin," Happosai sighed as he exhaled the smoke from his pipe. "I will agree, Ukyo Kuonji's behavior was quite out of line, but the point is not so much to punish her but simply to make sure that she is not a threat to Akane."

"If you say so," Qin scoffed as he sipped the drink Happosai bought for him. "Nevertheless, if that was the case don't you find it rather extreme to cripple her? That is a punishment given to tribesman whose crimes are so abominable that death itself is considered too good for them."

"Well, truth be told that I wouldn't have gone quite that far had Mrs. Saotome not request me to," Happosai stated in a "matter of fact" manner after he cleared his throat.

"She did?" Qin asked, as his eyebrows were risen in interest. "She seemed like a gentle enough person to me. I don't understand why she would have resorted to such a cruel form of punishment."

"Qin, m'boy, you live in an entirely different culture. To many people strength isn't everything." The increasingly serious face on the master was not needed to get his student's attention, as his face as already turned towards his from the frontward view from the bench. "You see, Mrs. Saotome actually did not want me to do this as a punishment, but in order to help her."

"I don't see how taking someone's strength is supposed to…"

"Like I said, you live in an entirely different culture where the well being of one who is unable to fight is worth less than dirt. While you went home with the Tendo's Mrs. Saotome had a very important talk with both me and Ukyo Kuonji."

As the rest of the crowd left, Nodoka sat alone with the two people she had over. Oddly, despite the previous actions the younger female had done, the look she received by the older one was not one of anger, but what looked more like motherly concern.

_"Little girl," Happosai nagged the teenager in the way one would to their own child, not entirely harsh but still upset. "I am very disappointed in your behavior today. You should know by now that Akane is not trying to force anything on Ranma. The feelings are mutual."_

_"Like you know all about mutual relations," Ukyo snapped angrily. "Don't tell me you think it's mutual when you go around stealing women's underwear or grabbing their chests!"_

_"But… Ukyo. I'm trying to help you. Don't you believe me?"_

_"Well, yeah," Ukyo smirked as she whacked her spatula on the old man sitting next to her. "Considering the fact that you don't like helping anyone unless you get something out of it, and last night I stopped another one of your nasty little panty raids so I sort of doubt that you're really trying to help me."_

_"I'm so disappointed in you," Happosai cried as he leaped onto Ukyo's lap in order to give her the closest thing he could to a bear hug, making sure to lunge his face into her breasts. "I can't believe how no one ever trusts that I'm doing what I do with good intentions. It's all because of my no good students, spreading rumors about what a horrible master I am."_

_Screaming in rage, Ukyo frantically tried to slap the old man off of her, eventually resorting to picking at him with two of her mini spatulas. "Get off of me you sick freak!"_

_"Ukyo, that's enough," the voice of Mrs. Saotome softly reprimanded the girl. "Please, dear Ukyo. You need to learn to be less of a tomboy. If you don't mind, I need to have a talk with Happosai alone. You don't mind, do you?"_

_Ukyo knew that she had no choice but to politely do so, well aware of the power that her beloved's mother had over her. Sighing in defeat, she stood up. "Sure." Walking away, she heard the other's voice call for her._

_"If you don't mind, please sit on the other side in front of those trees," Nodoka asked of the girl as she pointed to the wooded area on the other side of the forest behind Happosai. "You don't mind, do you? I just feel that that's the best place for you to be so that I can talk with Grandfather Happosai alone and still make sure you don't run away."_

_"I won't run away," Ukyo claimed, meekly looking down as she walked away. Nodoka couldn't help but to notice the sad look of guilt the girl had on her face as she walked towards the designated spot._

_The two adults watched the girl walk away, making sure not to talk until she was too far away to hear them. Despite the confusion as to why the Saotome matriarch wanted to speak to him alone, Happosai did his best to stay pleasant with her._

_"That poor girl has become such a tomboy," she murmured, barely loud enough for Happosai to hear her. From the tone of her voice and the forlorn expression on her face, it was obvious that she was feeling nothing but guilt and pity. "It was only a few days ago that I truly heard about what happened to her, but it's only until now that I see the damage that our family has done to her."_

_"Well," Happosai shrugged, for once being as serious as he could. "I myself don't know the entire story, but I am aware that Genma has supposedly caused a lot of trouble for Miss Kuonji. Then again, given who we're talking about I can't say that I'm entirely surprised." Noticing that Nodoka was not responding, Happosai realized how inappropriate such a comment was. "Sorry."_

_"I need to ask you a favor, Grandfather Happosai, but I know that it may be something that you don't want on your conscience."_

_"Yes?" Happosai shook his head. "Go on."_

_"Is it true that you were able to use a pressure point to take away my son's strength?"_

_Happosai lowered his bottom lip halfway to his neck, trying to contemplate what he should say. He understood exactly what she was telling him to do. Finally, he narrowed his eyes as he responded. "You are correct in assuming that it is not something I was wanting to do. That technique is only to be used on someone who proves to be a major threat to many innocent people. I hope that you wouldn't see Ukyo here as that much of a danger to Akane."_

_"It's not because of the danger she is to others, but the danger she is to herself." Nodoka tried to smile at the far away sight of the person she was talking about, but it was hardly enough to hide the despair she was feeling. "It's because of our mistakes that she has become like this, that she has such a low opinion of her feminine traits. Because of the dishonor we've brought upon her she has thrown away everything that makes her a woman."_

_Happosai nodded as he understood what he was being told. "I see. And by taking away her strength…"_

_"…And ability to cause violence, I am doing the first step to making her a woman among women. I have heard from the principal of my son's high school that his son has interest in her, and has unfortunately had difficulties in wooing her. I feel that should she be put in a situation where she is forced to be under this Kuno boy's care, and lacks the ability to cause violence, she will slowly learn to appreciate the love that I am sure he wants to give to her."_

_"To use the Ultimate Strength Zapping Moxibustion to help a person…" Happosai grimly murmured. "I never thought such a thing is possible."_

_"I don't want to make you feel pressured into doing something that is against your code of honor," Nodoka reassured the old man. "If you insist against doing this, I will not force it."_

"But she said you did not have to do it, correct?" Qin asked in confusion. "If that is the case, you don't have the excuse that you didn't want to do it."

"I'm not saying that I was forced into it, so much as I agreed that it was the right thing." Clearing his throat, Happosai continued to attempt to explain the situation to the culturally perturbed youngling. "I have lived near the tribes of the Qinghai region for many years, and I have lived in the area of Tokyo perhaps even for more. In the years that I have lived in both places I have become all too aware that both are entirely different worlds."

Qin nodded his head, his attention completely given to his master. "Go on."

"Martial artists of considerable skill are almost unheard of here. So much, in fact, that the mere fact that this town has any considerably skilled fighters in itself has led it to become the source of many less than pleasant rumors." Unsure that he made his point clear, Happosai thought of another point. "Ranma Saotome is considered the strongest of the martial artists here, but believe it or not this has actually done far more to hurt his reputation than to help it."

"I find that most unbelievable." Rolling his eyes with a defiant smirk, Qin clearly was unable to understand the message his master was trying to bring across. "If he's so much stronger and they treat him so poorly all he has to do is revolt, and put them under his control."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Happosai sighed in defeat. "Can we just accept the fact that I have done that in order to help Ukyo and leave it at that?"

"Very well," Qin darkly sighed. "Despite the fact that I have absolutely no idea how it is supposed to help her, or why you would have wanted to help her despite her completely inappropriate behavior towards both you and Akane Tendo, I shall accept the fact that completely destroying her ability to defend herself using what is among the most cruel methods of punishments in my village is helping her."

Nodding his head with much enthusiasm, Happosai took pride in his student's revelation, completely ignoring the harsh sarcasm of the words. "I'm happy you understand. Oh, and one last thing." Putting a hand in his pockets, the master pulled out a familiar silky piece. "Seeing as to how you are my new student, I have decided that it is time I gave you a celebratory gift."

Qin stared dumbfounded at the panties that his master had placed in front of his face, his disgust taking over his want to obey his master. "I have no use for women's underwear."

"It's Kasumi's."

Upon hearing this fact from the old man, Qin leaned his head away and held his open hand upward to receive the gift. "Only because my master told me to."

"I'm so happy I have such a wonderful disciple," Happosai laughed as he placed the undergarment in Qin's hand. "Oh, happy day!"

Ranma couldn't understand it anymore. He could deal with finding himself suddenly waking up and finding himself in the hospital. After all, that was the day-to-day life of a fighter. He could even deal with the fact that when he did so, his skin did not look all that much different than a lobster's, and for almost an hour felt pain not too different from how floating in a furnace would feel like, and he was able to just barely able to stomach the newfound fact that Mousse defeated him. It was good that he was at least slowly starting to get over Shampoo, which would hopefully result in fewer problems for many people. As he walked back home, he merrily thought over the possibility of Uchan and Mousse starting to get along better. Not that the birdbrain was the ideal man he had in mind for his good friend, but if it made her happy he wouldn't have any arguments about it.

But no, he couldn't have even that line of hope to make his day better. When he came back home, he was greeted by Kasumi who stood directly in the doorway, asking for him to sit down with her in the kitchen. He knew from the slight grimace on her face that the conversation was going to be as unpleasant as one with her could possibly be. He followed her, the long uncomfortable seconds it took to walk to her designated meeting place forcing him to guess what happened that could turn even Kasumi so crossed. As she finally reached the kitchen table, she kneeled at one side of the table.

"Ranma, please sit down," Kasumi asked of the guest she had with her. "We need to talk, and I'm worried that it may not be easy for you."

"Yeah, sure Kasumi," Ranma claimed as he lowered his legs on the other side of the table. "What is it?"

Her eyebrows and frown lowered, showing a frown that was ever rare on the peaceful matriarch of the Saotomes. Actually, Ranma thought to himself, she was looking like almost anyone else he knew when they were angry. Whatever this was, he knew it was really serious. "It's about Ukyo."

"What about Uchan? Something happen to her?" Ranma asked with confusion, but still giving a friendly smile.

"She attacked Akane after the match that you had with Mousse," Kasumi claimed in her usual gentle tone. "I don't know the facts, but I heard from Qin that Ukyo was very angry when she heard that you and Akane kissed last night, and lashed out on her."

Ranma pushed his hands onto the table, flabbergasted by the accusation. "What the… c'mon, Kasumi. You can't believe Ukyo would go and do that! Qin's lying and you know it!"

"I'm sorry Ranma, but I saw it with my own two eyes. And I also saw her beat up both your and my fathers at your mother's apartment before she tried to strangle Nabiki while both Qin and Grandfather Happosai were gone."

Ranma was unable to keep a strait face from what he was hearing, and laughed. Kasumi was clearly trying to joke with him, trying to see how bad he was hit in the fight. Ukyo? She wasn't always aware that she was nice, but he knew there was no way she would ever do any of the things Kasumi was saying she did. "Ah, geez Kasumi. You sure got me there for a second."

"I don't think it's very funny," Kasumi responded in a sterner voice than previously.

Noticing that her expression hadn't changed, Ranma slid his hands down back to the floor, his giddy smile plastered on his face. Despite the happy expression on his face, he was currently thinking over what Kasumi had just said. She wasn't lying? Then his friend really did do all those things?

Allowing the guest to think over what she just said, Kasumi began blowing on a cup of tea she had next to her. After about a minute, she continued to speak. "Ranma, I noticed lately that the other girls you're around have been acting very hostile towards Akane, sometimes in fact even threatening her life, but after the completely inexcusable way that Ukyo has behaved today I decided that I needed to draw the line."

"Kasumi, look," Ranma shrugged as he leaned back, looking down remorsefully. "If you want me to talk to her, then…"

"Actually Ranma, as I was about to tell you I want you to stay away from her. Your mother actually had a talk with Ukyo this afternoon, and she has cancelled her engagement towards you."

Perking back in surprise, Ranma looked back in Kasumi's eyes. "My mother did what?!"

"She and Ukyo's father have agreed that the engagement between you and Ukyo has caused her far too much stress, and decided it would be better for both you and her if she wasn't engaged to you anymore."

Despite staying calm, Ranma could not help but to feel great anger from how his mother went over her head like that. Still, he couldn't help but to hope that at least that gave her the freedom to do something with her life.

"Your mother and Principal Kuno have both agreed to engage her to Kuno since he seems to have feelings for her, but she was worried about Kuno's safety."

Only more shocked that his mother would consider doing all this behind his back, and slightly offended by the comment of "Kuno's safety", he asked the question that would at least be a silver lining. "So I guess she's not going to marry Kuno then?"

"She has asked Grandfather Happosai to use that Strength Zapping Technique he used on you."

"The freak did that to her?"

"But your mother told me that he didn't want to at first, so please don't be angry with him," Kasumi asked while reverting to her apologetic tone. "I hope that she'll be nice to him."

He couldn't say anything, despite the fact that the last thing he wanted to do was to silently accept what he was told was happening.

_This is Kasumi. She doesn't deserve to be talked to like that._

"You're Akane's fiancée, Ranma," Kasumi stated in a harsher tone. "I want you to comfort her. Please don't make it seem like I blame you, but it just seems that these people you have brought with you have caused her a lot of trouble. And well, I just think that as her fiancée and a guest here, you really should apologize for any trouble that you caused her."

"Huh?" Ranma was perplexed by the statement made. Was Kasumi blaming him for Ukyo attacking Akane? "Sure." Once again, he told himself, it was Kasumi. If he said one nasty thing to her everyone would make sure that he'd never see the light of day again. "Sure."

"Now please go and apologize to Akane," Kasumi sighed as her attention seemed to be given to the cup of tea now held in her hands. "Honestly, Ranma. You're a guest here, and I don't appreciate the way you endanger my sisters by stringing those other girls around. I know that they might be stubborn at first but you need to find a way to get them to leave you alone so they will stop attacking my Akane." As her face softened to the normal Kasumi Buddha smile she had, she looked back to the other. "I'm sorry, I'm just very worried about what they might do to my sisters. But for now if you don't mind I just want you to comfort Akane."

"That jerk."

Ever since she came back home from the ordeal before, Akane had sat in her room repeating that line, as well as any other insulting lines she could think of for her fiancée. Didn't he say he was in love with her now, and that he couldn't stand the idea of loosing her? If he cared so much for her, then why did he cause her all of the trouble today? He wasn't in the least bit suspicious of the fact that Mousse and Qin were teaming up with each other?

Of course he didn't. He was too busy lauding his super ego, once again making sure to insult Mousse and thinking about how easy he was. He even knew that he was being trained by Qin, who she found herself trusting less every day, and she certainly didn't trust him after the way he turned Ukyo against her.

_And it all would have been stopped if you just thought with your brain rather than your stupid so-called pride, you jerk._

"Dummy." After muttering her next insult towards her unavailable source of frustration, Akane again attempted to take her mind off her distress using homework. "You just had to get yourself stuck in the hospital again." A few seconds after she picked up her pencil, she heard a knock on the door.

Leaping out of her desk chair reflexively, Akane turned her head back to the door. "Come in."

As the door opened, Akane's expression began to grimace into a cross between disgust and humor. "Ranma, you really are pathetic. How could you just let Mousse beat you like that?"

"Hey", Ranma complained as he turned his head away in defiance. "You know, that's not something you say to someone when they come over and apologize to you. Man, you're uncute. Sides, didn't you see that stuff that jerk Qin gave him?"

"Yes, in fact I did," Akane snorted at him. "I was aware of what he gave him before the match. I think you should have noticed too, Ranma! That way we wouldn't have been in this little predicament!"

"Really funny, Akane!" Ranma smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Qin told me all about what he was feeding duck boy."

"You did?" Akane's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a minute, Ranma. Are you telling me that you knew that Qin gave Mousse something like that?" Smacking her head in disbelief, Akane tried to calm herself. "Then why did you accept the challenge if you knew he was going to do something like that?"

"Akane, in case you weren't aware I fought against Mousse before when he was using those stupid glasses that babies use to defend themselves. Y'know why? Because Ranma Saotome does not back away from fights, that's why."

A dark chuckle came from Akane's lips, a warning that "Umm hmm… Because you don't back away from fights." She continued nodding her head up and down slowly, causing Ranma to watch as he was hypnotically induced by the movement. She just bobbed her head up and down, her black hair flowing away from her face. But soon, her expression hardened as her lips pursed out and her eyebrows shoved down as hard as they possibly could. "So what you're saying," she whispered the first two words, the last slightly louder. "What you're saying, is that I had to watch all that, while hearing you go on about getting pregnant, as a guy, a GUY, then I had to put up with Ukyo trying to kill me because Qin made her think that I seduced you…" Slamming her fist onto her desk, Akane accidentally landed it on a pencil and shattered it. "All that crap happened because you don't back away from fights!"

It was obvious to Ranma that he said something he shouldn't have. He scratched his head as he sighed, trying to think of a better way to say what he was intending. "Akane, look. I'm sorry about all this."

"Sorry? Sorry?! A little late for that, don't you think. It seems like ever since that fight everything has just gone to hell! Heck, ever since Qin came here life in general for everyone has just gotten weirder." Akane breathed as she laid her hand on her fist, trying to think of how she could talk without making a fool out of herself like always. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be like this. But I just can't take this anymore. I mean, I felt so happy after we got back from China, I really thought that everything was going to be better."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Ranma shrugged as he inwardly agreed with Akane. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened. I keep hearing about what's happened to Ukyo and Mousse, and the more I hear about that I don't like it, but one thing I will never do is turn away from a fight. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

"You and your ego," Akane chuckled darkly, then allowing a silence to take over as they both stared at each other. They continued to do so, each catching a glimpse of the person that caused them so much trouble. "So, I guess Ukyo and Shampoo are dealt with now. And Kodachi, I don't know how but somehow she's gotten over you. So that means maybe if we have another wedding…"

She was stopped as Ranma made a snide look at her. "I wouldn't talk too much about that if I were you. Unless you want our pops coming in here and knocking us both unconscious and dressing us up for the ceremony again. Besides, no they probably would still come and do that again, cause there ain't no way Ryoga or Kuno would get me off their minds."

"You really do have an ego," Akane laughed to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Pain was all Ryoga could feel. The poisonous electric pulses flowed smoothly all around his body, spasming as his heart pumped another load of it through him. His head pounded the most, the same loud high-pitched sound repeating constantly. The only saving grace was the simple fact that at least it did so with no real pattern, which somehow made the noise only slightly less irritating.

_Pain. I never have been able to avoid it. Misery is a form of it I saw on a regular basis, not that this physical version of it was unheard of to me._

He opened his eyes, only to reflexively close snap them closed from the bright light. However, he at least got enough of an image of the world outside his eyelid to figure something out. It was morning.

Odd, the last thing he remembered he was that he was preparing some dinner before sundown, and fretting over the past events of the day while opening his eyes again to find them in less pain. The day started out a lot better than many others of course, what with his sweet Akari sleeping next to him. It wasn't until that other girl and that old mummy of hers showed up that everything was ruined.

Shampoo just forced herself on him, hugging and kissing him from out of the blue, ruining the promise he made to Akari that they would never kiss anyone else until they married. All that patience he mustered up to keep that promise, and that Amazon ruined everything. Not to mention that he couldn't help but to feel guilt over the last part, he enjoyed it, and he did it right in front of Akari as she drove by.

It was no wonder why Akari left him that night. Even if she did so in the most kind-hearted way she possibly could, which he expected her to, he could tell how angry she was at him for breaking that promise. He kept trying to tell her over and over again that the kiss Shampoo gave her meant nothing, that she forced him, but no matter what Akari would have none of that. She was sure that she was no longer the girl for him.

_Akari, do you really hate me that much? I knew you were going to since then, and I knew it would hurt this much, but I just kept trying to deny all that until you told me. _

He also knew he could not blame Shampoo. She was only following her customs; he defeated her so she had to marry him. He only had himself to blame, and maybe Ranma for leaving it to someone else to teach her a lesson about hurting Akane. He should have known that this would have happened.

And now he was living as he always had before, laying in the middle of a leaf covered hill. Ryoga turned his face back and forth, looking at the land around him. For the first few seconds, it looked like any forest, and figuring out that that chirping noise was actually harmless birds flying by. His tired face transformed into one of confusion as he looked at the numerous trees that were burnt or simply shattered. It became quite obvious to him that something unusual must have happened last night, and he was most likely right in the middle of it.

Then he saw another reason why. As he pushed himself up and looked behind him as he sat up, he gaped in horror as he noticed the unconscious body of a mammoth sized and familiar looking furry creature. He could only stare at the figure in shock as he accepted the fact that he must have met a guest. He just dumbly turned his body around just so he could stare at it without turning his head, then observing it like a tourist looking at a picture in a museum.

"Well," Ryoga muttered to himself unenthusiastically. "I haven't seen you in a while." Standing up and approaching the unconscious beast, he began to notice multiple burns and cuts around its body. Coming uncomfortably close to the creature, Ryoga grimaced in horror as he saw the wounds from the belly.

Even if he didn't particularly like Pantyhose Taro, he felt it would have been the right thing to do to heal him rather than leave him there to die. "But how do I do that?" Ryoga thought out loud as he slapped his head in frustration. "I can't do it for something this big, he needs to be human to do it! I have to boil some water if I'm going to do this!"

After frantically searching around, Ryoga found his backpack hanging on top of a tree limb. In a frantic fury, he punched the trunk and caught the bag as it fell down, then tossed everything out as he searched for his canteen and burner. He finally found the burner, then clicked it open. "Damn! I could have sworn I just got gas for this the other day! Whatever happened last night it must have been broken!" Ryoga hissed as he kept trying to work on it. "What am I supposed to do now?!" he sighed in frustration as he dug through the bag again for his canteen. Finally, he found the aluminum canister after his frantic search as it dropped to the ground. "Well now I can't even turn him back to a human even if I have the water if it's… OW!" Ryoga reflexively brought his hand back just as it touched the canister, which had just scalded the said body part as he tried to do so. The second time he tried to grab it, he had a slightly better time and easily grabbed the object. After all, he thought to himself, he could somehow handle being kicked head strait into a mountain or having a multi-ton ice boulder tossed into his face without a scratch. What was a boiling hot can compared to that?

Tolerating the pain the scalding object caused to his hands, Ryoga twisted the cap on it off to see bubbles of the hot water explode out much like he had just opened a soda. Steam began to flow out from the opened canteen, showing exactly how hot it was. Figuring it was best to wonder exactly caused all this later, and simply happy that he had some hot water conveniently ready for him, Ryoga poured it on the monstrosity, which immediately shrunk into an ever-familiar human form.

But this human was no less difficult to deal with, what with being woken up from scalding hot water. He pushed himself up, screaming furiously from the awakening. As he found himself conscious again, Taro bellowed a painful scream as he pushed his belly off the ground. After rising up in a matter of seconds, Taro snarled as he violently tossed his head back and forth as if to find the person responsible for what happened.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ryoga shyly and laughed as he approached the injured person. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just that… I didn't have any other way to get warm water, and that was all I found, and…" The Lost Boy stopped talking as he noticed Taro's head facing directly towards him, no happier than he was before.

"Big talk from you, little piggy," Taro hissed bitterly. "Considering the fact that you were the one who knocked me out from the air." He landed his fists onto the ground, trying to use them to lift himself. He began to try to stand up, struggling due to the multiple open cuts. "All I was doing was just taking a little trip to the pervert to get my name changed, and all of a sudden I get shot at with some kind of laser beam.

Ryoga's temperament was altered from the annoying nickname he gave him. "Why you… I offer to heal you and this is how you…" However, he calmed down as he realized something. "Wait a minute, what do you mean shot at?"

"You're the one who did it, weren't you?" Taro scowled as he slowly stood up, his legs shaking from his current lack of strength. "Don't you remember anything? Like when you just shot your stupid chi blast in the air!" He tried to raise his voice to a shout, but found it to be nothing but a mere exhaling. As much as he hated to admit it, Taro was in no physical shape to be using intimidation against this person. But it was still a good idea to try, right? "People make me angry when they just shoot crap at me for no good reason. Now give me one good reason not to wipe the living tar out of you… piggy."

"Stop calling me that!" Ryoga growled as the other was testing his temper. "And don't tell me you plan on doing that while you're all beat up!" However, Ryoga stopped in his tracks as he thought over something Taro just told him.

_I don't remember a thing about last night. Last thing I know I decided to camp out here in the evening, and then I was so depressed thinking about what happened with Shampoo and Akari…_

_That was right. I must have gotten so depressed that I just used a Lion Roar Shot, but I don't remember doing that._

"Look," Ryoga sighed in humble embarrassment. "I really don't remember what happened last night, but I won't argue that I didn't do it. I know, it sounds weird, but everything about last night is just a complete blur to me. I probably had no control over what I did at that time. I know none of it probably makes sense, but you have to believe me! I'm really sorry about this. Just please let me heal you."

"Oh please. So basically I'm supposed to believe that you just shot at me and I'm supposed to forgive, forget and just let you heal me. First off, these wounds aren't so bad, and second, even if they were I don't need your help," Taro was clearly lying about the first statement. It seemed like he was shivering as he talked, despite the fact that they were in warm, summer-like weather. "I'd just want to beat the living snot out of the person responsible for giving them to me."

Not that Ryoga blamed Taro for being this way he was, after all he probably would have reacted exactly the same way if someone did that to him, but it didn't make him any less angry. "Listen to me," he scolded the other while still trying to stay calm. "I could have just left you here like that, but that isn't the type of person I am. So whether you like it or not, I'm going to heal you."

"Oh really," Taro taunted the Lost Boy with an intimidating sneer. "Whether I like it or not. If I'm right, that's a threat. Don't you think you're going a little ahead of yourself there? That kind of sounds like you're challenging me. Sure you want to put yourself in harm's way like that?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoga pouted, beginning to loose his cool from the cocky remark. He should have known better than to help the Pantyhose jerk. It was obvious he wasn't going to be grateful. "Oh, so let me guess, you think you can beat me despite the fact that you just lost so much blood that you're probably dying, is that it?! Is that what you're saying?!"

"And what exactly makes you think otherwise? In case you didn't know I have beat the living snot out of that cross dresser on a regular basis, quite easily I might add." Pantyhose couldn't help but to notice the slight grimace on the other's face despite him obviously trying to hide it. "So I guess that other conversation I overheard with you and the femboy is true."

"What conversation?" Ryoga huffed, still somehow managing to keep his patience, was nevertheless beginning to truly regret his act of chivalry, and he could tell that the man receiving his good will would make sure he did.

"Back when we were staying at their house? Right before you all screwed me over using that insane suggestion incense on the old man?" Taro's cocky smirk grew as he went on. "I heard you go on and on about how you could never beat him, am I right? About how one day you would beat him and tell that Akane girl how you really feel. It really wasn't anything I wanted to be listening to frankly, and after a while I just ran off 'cause I was sick of hearing it, but I guess it tells me something important about you. You never could take the cross dresser down, which means, hell, I could argue that I could take you on while I'm like this."

"That's none of your business!" Ryoga growled as he clenched his fists, a dog like growl forming in his mouth. "You had no business listening to that!"

"Like I said, after a while of having to hear all that I just upped and left. I'm just saying that if you're really that much of a pushover for the trans-gendered bitch like I heard before, really sure you want to take me on, even if I'm sick?" Taro pointed to his head, menacingly leaning towards Ryoga. "C'mon, little piggy. Come over here so I can knock you out."

"Why you…" Huffing as he lost his cool for good, Ryoga raised his fist as he stared down to his fist, embarrassment and anger flowing through him. "I offer to heal you, I say I'm sorry, and this is how you repay me? By embarrassing me? By making fun of me?!"

_Don't hit him. I know you really want to right now and he probably deserves it, but please don't hit him. You don't want a repeat of last time!_

"Oh, I'm really scared," Taro chuckled in response. "Why don't you show me what you got rather than standing around and screaming, or are you…" Unfortunately his taunting ended as he suddenly froze in place, then his legs collapsed under him, causing his body to ultimately drop to the ground.

Ryoga sighed as he dropped his fist down, shrugging his shoulders. "So I guess I need to heal him." He looked all around behind him, trying to remember where he put the bandages he had with him. His head continued to circle around the area, hoping the bandages or his bag would come in sight.

Upon finally seeing a zipped white bag with the words "first aid" written on it, Ryoga walked towards it and picked it up.

_Aiya! Shampoo expect challenge! All she get is stupid crybaby Lost Boy who never beat Airen!_

You never could take the cross dresser down, which means, hell, I could argue that I could take you on while I'm like this.

He didn't know why he was so hurt when he heard those words, Ryoga thought to himself as he walked back to the unconscious Taro while taking the bandages out of the bag. He always told himself that the rivalry he had with Ranma was over, and that he couldn't care less if he never did beat him. But still, it was obvious it didn't hurt any less when someone told it to him. As long as he did his best to take care of Akane, which for the most part he supposed he did, he could outclass him all his life for all he cared.

So why did it hurt so much when people mention it, he asked himself. Why were they able to, just by telling the plain and simple truth, cause him to feel so hurt and sad?

"I always told myself those days were over, that I had gotten over all that," Ryoga murmured to himself while picking up Taro's arm to wrap the bandage around it. "I guess that wasn't the case. Maybe things really are they way that they always were."

It was a good two hours since Ranma left Akane's room, allowing her to continue working on her Literature paper. She had noticed it had become progressively more difficult to keep up with her studies ever since the whole ordeal at the Pheonix Mountain. Ranma somehow never seemed to be all that affected by it, probably partly due to the fact that he was used to it and really didn't care too much about his grades anyways.

It became increasingly difficult to concentrate on her studies as she continued to think over what had happened today. She thought over all of the things that happened during the fight with Mousse and everything that happened with Ukyo. She didn't like what she did, but that didn't mean that she wanted her to suffer the way she did. She was in a way sad for her that she was just flat out told that her engagement with Ranma was off, even it meant she would be out of their hair now. But she was horrified to find out that she lost all her strength and then left defenseless with the likes of Kuno. And Mrs. Saotome just expected her son to just let one of his best friends be taken advantage of.

She was told to just let things go the way they are, that since Kuno was Ukyo's fiancée it would not have been honorable to bother them as they got to know each other better. But Ukyo never chose that. She never chose to be engaged to Furinkan's biggest pervert, the same person who put all of the most sex-starved boys on Akane herself. She never would have chosen to do that to herself. And everyone was just supposed to leave them alone so he could do whatever he wanted with her?

Despite the fact that she couldn't help but to think over all this for the last hour, Akane couldn't help but to keep focused on her work. She couldn't let this event cause her to fail, after all. However, in retaliation this thought kept going through her head over and over, battling a war with the part of her mind that concentrated entirely on the homework. By now, it was killing off the last soldier of the concentration army, and Akane couldn't help but to push herself out of her desk for a break.

She had to get to the bottom of this, Akane thought to herself. She couldn't just let things keep going down this downward spiral, watching as everyone's lives seemed to be getting worse lately. She had to get involved and see what was going on with Qin and Happosai. As she walked out of her room, she walked into the hallway and tried to hear what was going on, and who was there. From what she could tell, her father and Mr. Saotome were still gone, maybe out celebrating one of those "nasty girls" being out of the way, she thought to herself. Kasumi was still here, she could hear boiling water and the calm humming. The area downstairs she knew the dojo was at was emitting loud screams of sparring, so she knew where Ranma was.

Figuring they weren't there right now, Akane walked over to the room she knew was Happosai's. She pushed the door aside, walking past it. The room was actually almost pitch black as she closed the door, causing her to frantically feel the wall as she searched for the light switch. Unfortunately, but not surprisingly she thought considering who's room she was invading, every time she grasped for it on the wall all she could grab onto was silky to the touch, and clearly not a light switch.

_No one will see you. That's the whole reason I came in here to do this, right?_

Akane opened the door to the room, reveling for a few seconds in the newly acquired albeit dim light. She turned back to her work, making sure not to stand in the way of her light while doing so. As she walked further in the room, she decided to kneel down some as she discovered that every step she made was directly into some hanging undergarments. As she looked into the deeper parts of the room, she noticed that the window was completely blocked by the window. Now wonder why there was no light in here before, Akane thought to herself. Continuing to look in the room, she finally saw an area of the floor that wasn't covered in the "silky darlings", instead some blankets and a backpack beside it.

That was Qin's, Akane thought to herself as she kneeled down to it. She looked over her back to the doorway, unable to see anyone. Nervously, she turned back then unzipped the bag, hoping every second that no one, especially not Qin or Happosai, would see her. Peeking inside of it, she noticed a wide assortment of textbooks. Obviously, Akane thought to herself. Qin always came across as fairly book smart. She picked up one of the books, which was entirely written in Chinese.

She wasn't going to find anything interesting in that part of the bag, Akane decided. She zipped that part closed, but as she did she heard a glass like jiggle in the front. They were most likely those pills that he gave to Mousse today. She opened the front compartment just to see a peek, and then noticed that her assumptions were correct. The marble-like red and green balls that she saw Mousse using today were just stuffed in the bag, no cover or bags to organize them, just red and green marbles filling the bag. Akane dropped her hand into the bag, and then picked up one of the smaller green ones. She lifted it up to her face, noticing the way it reflected the light from the hallway. For some reason, the glow probably part of it, the marble-like sphere allured her like some sort of expensive jewelry.

_Mousse was always good. I know I'll never beat him. But without this pill he never stood a chance against Ranma, then when he took it all of a sudden he completely turned the tables. I wonder how I could do with these._

She let out a light giggle as she put it in her pocket then dug her hand in to grab a handful, deciding that later on she just had to try them, just to see the look on Ranma's face once he had to fight. However, that thought was discontinued as her hand felt a curved piece of cold metal under the pills. Releasing the orbs and lifting up the metal ring, Akane stared down in horror as she picked up an ever-familiar bracelet with three blue shaded orbs. Her face contorted into anger as a terrible realization came across to her.

Qin had love pills, just like Happosai had the other day at the beach! "What the hell is he doing with these?!" Akane hissed in a bitter whisper. "I swear I'll kill him if he ever tries to use them on anyone."

Completely forgetting about getting more of the power-up pills, Akane took the bracelet and shoved it inside her pocket as well. What else was he up to, Akane thought to herself. Zipping the front part of the bag closed, Akane opened the other compartment. She noticed a velvet-covered folder inside, some of the covering worn off.

Looking inside the folder, Akane noticed a three-ring binder with papers attached to it. The first page she looked at had what looked like her to be some sort of math, but was clearly a lot higher level than she had ever seen in school. She looked over the pages of material, searching for anything that remotely revealed why Qin really was here. She saw plenty of things that probably would have interested her more if she had any idea of what they were. She saw everything from advanced calculations to what she remembered from biology were some kind of genetic diagrams, but nothing that in any way that told her what he was really there for.

That was until she noticed a folded paper tucked into a side pocket. She picked it up and, relieved that it seemed to be just regular words. Noticing some type of symbol on the side of it, she figured that it possibly could have been some type of letter. However, just as she was about to take it out, she noticed something about it.

It was all in Chinese. She couldn't read a word of it. It was no better than all of the weird stuff in the folder. Akane closed the book then put it back in the bag.

_I have to figure out what Qin's up to. After what him and Happosai did today, there was no way I can ever trust him. Just exactly is he doing here?_

Of course, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never heard the footsteps from the hallway, but suddenly noticed some of the light from the hallway being dimmed and a familiar male voice.

"Find anything interesting, Akane?" Akane jolted back to see the gray forms of a teenage male and a two-foot bald man standing in front of the doorway.

When did they get home, Akane thought in her head. She pulled away from the backpack and gave both of the men a shy, embarrassed laugh. "Oh, hi guys."

_What kind of weirdo are you?_

The voice of a cold, menacing preteen voice called out in the darkness. It had the exact tone to grate onto someone's nerves, a combination of childish poutiness and truly spiteful malice.

_I never thought someone could look so ugly just by touching cold water! I want to throw up whenever I see that disgusting thing._

A female voice, equally as immature and cruel in tone, came to

_You're that pantyhose pervert, aren't you? You must really like peeping at girls with a name like that! I'm going to tell the elders you peeped on us because I know you're going to._

Ryoga had sat patiently for hours watching the unconscious body on which he had just used all of the bandages and gauze pads he had. He had spent his time since then using any way of forgetting his own grief, reading the spare comic books and eating spare snacks he found in his bag. It was odd, somehow for some reason this morning he actually had a fairly easy time forgetting his grief from yesterday's events. It wasn't like he was completely over it, but for some reason he could actually think of other things. It didn't absolutely overrule him or his thinking. He remembered he tried to read comics and eat snacks last night, but it just didn't do anything to help his mood.

"It's not my fault."

Ryoga looked away from his comic to look over to the sad, almost submissive voice coming from the unconscious individual in his care. He noticed the sad and helpless expression on his face, as well as a single tear falling from his tear.

"The old man… he's the one who did it. Why does everyone hate me for what he did to me?"

Ryoga exhaled as he could feel the pain of the other boy. As much as he always disliked Pantyhose Taro's attitude, it didn't mean that he didn't in some way pity him. He saw firsthand just how much pain he went through because of the old freak, especially when Happosai made sure to rub it in his face, like some vindictive little child.

"It's not my fault. Why is everyone so mad at me?"

That's right, Ryoga though to himself grimly. That was probably why he seemed to take it so lightly when people hated him. Him and Ranma sometimes before joked on their better days together about what a hideous freak Taro's cursed form was, and what a psycho he had to be to actually enjoy having it. But he was essentially born with it, and the name. To be born with both of those, completely against your decision. He was sure the other hated it when he was a child, it was just that he probably got used to it.

Ryoga's attention was brought back to the sleeping body in front of him as he noticed Taro's eyes opening to a slit.

"Hey," Ryoga called out in a friendly tone to catch Taro's attention. "How are you?"

Taro noticed the familiar feeling of gauze pads and tape-like stickiness on his skin, easily figuring out what happened. "I really wasn't expecting you to care for me," he murmured in a hoarse voice. "Why did you…"

"I wasn't going to just leave you here to die or get infected if that's what you were wanting me to do," Ryoga claimed sternly, still slightly angry from the statements Taro made before. "I would never do that to anyone."

"Is that so?" Taro pushed himself up to a sitting position, having an entirely different look on his face that Ryoga thought he never would have seen on this person. It was a melancholy and humble expression, and tired. Of course, it wasn't nearly as surprising as the statement coming from him as he looked back up to the Lost Boy. "Thank you."

Shocked was the only word that could really describe the way Ryoga felt. Was Pantyhose Taro, the same person who kidnapped Akane then almost smashed into her in a cliff to get leverage against Ranma, and refused to apologize for the mess he caused, using the words "thank you"? "You're welcome," Ryoga responded, not knowing any other way to respond. "Hey, want something to eat? I think my burner's dead, so I won't be able to cook any ramen. I have some snacks."

"I suppose," Taro softly responded. "Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry. I think there's a town nearby with a restaurant. I could have flied there but…"

"You're in no shape to move, walking or flying," Ryoga informed the Chinese boy. "If I could have trusted my sense of direction I could have carried you and had you point it out, but I'm…"

"You're not carrying me," Taro abruptly responded, the usual haughtiness of his reappearing. "Just give me some snack. I can go fly and get some real food somewhere later when I'm better."

Ryoga meekly nodded his head as he picked up a candy bar from beside him and tossed it to the other. "Here you go, Taro."

Taro caught the snack tossed to him, then tore off the wrapper. As he ate it, while his stomach did have the most uncomfortable feeling of acid, it did at least fill him somewhat. "What's your name?" he asked the other boy.

"Huh."

"If you have the decency to not call me… that name… then give me your real name so I don't have to keep calling you Piggy," Taro informed the other as a smile began to creep some on his face. "Or do you like being called that?"

"Of course I don't!" Ryoga sneered as the last comment got under his skin, but then calmed back down quickly as he figured out that Taro was probably just joking. "It's Ryoga Hibiki," he sighed as he cooled down.

"Fine then," Taro concluded while his mouth was currently full. "I guess I'll call you Ryoga from now on, since I guess piggy's getting old."

"Yes it is," Ryoga scolded Taro. "So stop rubbing it in my face!"

_This was how he acted when he was being nice?! Talking to him is worse than talking to Ranma!_

"Whoa, getting a little feisty are we?" Taro giggled from Ryoga's reaction.

"Not to be mean," Ryoga commented as he calmed down, "but you really need to learn how to talk to people without making them mad."

"I wasn't trying to make you mad," Taro informed the other, slightly angered by that comment. "If you want me to do it I can. And I get too high and mighty for healing me, considering the fact that you were the one shooting those Lion Roar Shots at me. I don't know what you were so depressed about but it is your fault all this happened to me."

"I'm sorry," Ryoga sighed. "I really don't remember anything from last night, just that I remember being really mad because I had such a bad day. It's so weird. I don't remember anything."

"Of course you didn't," Taro responded in what almost sounded like concern. "Don't tell me you never learned about what emotion based chi blasts do to your body if you have a strong enough emotion. Your brain is overloaded from the feelings so it shuts down your memory and logic, and turning you into some sort of zombie. That's a lot of why the tribe I came from tended to refrain from using chi blasts for combat. But for you to have gotten to the point that it actually did it, you must have had a pretty harsh day, I'm assuming, right?"

"Well, yeah," Ryoga admitted. "I've seen better days."

"But even if you did cause it, I guess I can't be too mad at you, since you did take care of me," Taro shrugged. "Tell you what, once I get better, I'm planning on going back to your hometown to deal with the freak. I'll give you a ride there if you're interested."

_So for the people who have questions on exactly what Qin's intentions are, that's most likely going to be a big part of the next chapter. Plus, to anyone who was worried for Shampoo from the end of chapter 5, no she doesn't die. You'll see later what happens with her._

_On a side topic to the people who feel that I've made Ranma too much like he was in the beginning. Sorry, but while I do like him I am tired of seeing practically every fanfiction making him out to be this poor, abused saint. Yes, he is overall a good guy, especially if you compare him to a lot of other characters, but like everyone else he has flaws._

_And no, this story isn't so much about Ranma as much as a lot of the other side characters who even by the end seem to have quite a bit more of a ways to go to putting their life in shape._


End file.
